


Second Chances

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, BadBoy!Blaine, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Multi, daddy!kurt, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 120,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heart-breaking decision, Kurt and his daughter, Tabitha, move back to Lima Ohio to live with his parents. Kurt keeps focus on a future for his daughter, even if that means working in the garage with his father again. But when a friend and customer of Burt's, Blaine Anderson, comes into Kurt's life, Kurt starts to wonder if maybe, just maybe, his family will have a second chance at happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX
> 
> Beta'd by amandapanda222
> 
> I could not get this idea out of my head and it just had to be written. Badboy!Blaine and Daddy!Kurt.
> 
> The first chapter is all about Kurt and Tabitha coming to Lima, they don't meet Blaine until the second chapter. So this is more of Kurt and Tabitha settling into their new home. 
> 
> I did write a Klaine AU Meeting one shot of this story, so this is going to be the full one, beginning to end. So, a couple of things to keep in mind.
> 
> Totally AU for one.
> 
> Kurt went to college in California, not New York. The reason for that will be in the story. 
> 
> Tabitha, of course, is his adoptive daughter but you'll love her. And she has been with Kurt for a little over a year – and she is four-years-old (in the first chapter it is a near a year, further chapters will be OVER a year Tabitha has been with Kurt).
> 
> There is going to be Niff in this story :)
> 
> You will see Cooper in this story as well, along with his daughter and girlfriend (that will be explained.) 
> 
> More will come once I get to writing it. Enjoy!

"Tabitha? Sweetie? We're here, time to wake up," Kurt said sweetly to the sleeping girl beside him. The little girl stirred in the uncomfortable chair and looked at her father with sleepy eyes.

"We're here?" she asked. Kurt smiled as he unfastened his belt, then hers. 

"Yes, we are. And we'll be home soon," Kurt answered. Their new home anyway. Tabitha rubbed her eyes as she wiggled out of the lose belt. A couple of hours on a plane and she slept through the whole way. Kurt didn't sleep at all. When it was clear for the passengers to depart the plane, Kurt helped Tabitha out of the chair and put on her sweater.

They waited till they got cleared to go. The little girl walked in front of Kurt and kept a hold of his hand as they walked down the narrow aisle to the open door. The flight attendant smiled at the father and daughter and walked, carefully down the stairway into the Lima airport. He honestly never thought he would be coming back to Lima, coming back home.

Once he and Tabitha stepped into the building, he guided the little girl toward the exit where he saw his step-brother, Finn, waiting for them. He hadn't expected to see Finn, but he smiled anyway. He was glad to see him.

"Kurt! Hey!" Finn said excitedly. Tabitha recognized the very tall man coming toward her and her daddy. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly. Kurt wrapped one arm around Finn, still holding onto Tabitha's hand.

"Hey, Finn. Where's Dad and Carole?" Kurt asked. Finn released Kurt before he answered.

"Burt got called in for an emergency and mom has the late shift. It's so good to see you, man!" Finn hugged Kurt again.

"It's good to see you too, Finn." Kurt pulled away this time, and looked down at the little girl. She looked at her daddy as he bent down to her level. "Tabitha, you remember Finn? You talked to him that one day on the computer?" Kurt reminded her.

Tabitha smiled as her Uncle Finn bent down and smiled.

“Nice to finally meet you, Tabitha. I'm glad you and your daddy are here,” Finn said happily. Tabitha smiled, releasing her daddy's hand and holding out her arms.

“Hi, Uncle Finn.” She was waiting for a hug, which the man took gladly. They hugged briefly before Tabitha took a hold of her daddy's hand and Finn stood back up on his feet.

“Let's get your stuff. Mom should be home pretty soon and I don't think Burt is going to be long. Mr. Shuester said that you have to come visit him when you get the chance,” Finn put his arm around Kurt's shoulders as they walked over to the baggage claim.

“I'll have to keep that in mind,” Kurt responded. Tabitha tugged on his arm when she saw her and her daddy's familiar suitcases. Kurt saw the suitcase and grabbed one while Tabitha tried to grab hers, but her Uncle Finn beat her to it.

Tabitha followed her father and Uncle Finn outside to the car. It was very dark but she could see a lot of stars. Kurt helped Tabitha into the car before getting into the passengers seat.

After getting their suit cases in the back of Finn's car, Finn started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. He paid the parking fee and drove off. Kurt looked through the window at the familiarity of the passing by stores, trees, whatever he could see.

“I was actually going to ask Burt if I could get you instead of him. I jumped at the chance when he said he had an emergency at the garage,” Finn said while driving. Kurt just laughed.

“You seem way too excited to be picking us up at the airport,” Kurt responded.

“Well, duh. I haven't seen you in years, Kurt. I really missed you. And I'm anxious to spend time with my brother and now my niece!” Kurt chuckled. He remembered introducing Tabitha to his parents and Finn over the computer. She was shy, but she seemed to like her uncle.

“I know. I missed you too. It's just...I can't believe I'm moving back to this place,” Kurt said softly. Tabitha really wasn't paying much attention. She looked half asleep when Kurt turned around to check on her.

“I can't believe it either. So...I don't know entirely what happened...” Kurt shook his head.

“Not right now, Finn,” Kurt said with finality in her voice. Finn nodded and concentrated on the road.

The last few weeks leading up to the move to Ohio had been frustrating. Kurt had lived in California since the summer after graduating high school. His junior year in college was when he met his now ex-boyfriend, Troy. They lived together a few years after graduating college. Kurt had wanted a family, always had since he could remember. After much discussion, and assurance that they were both ready, Kurt and Troy went through the adoption process. The day he saw that little girl, he knew that she was the one that was going to be a part of his family. 

Tabitha belonged to Kurt and even had her last name legally changed to Hummel. Troy and Kurt broke up after an awful fight, which resulted in him and Tabitha leaving the next day and stayed with a friend, Mercedes Jones.

The place was a single apartment so there really wasn't much room, but she was great and Tabitha loved her. Tabitha was the light of Kurt's life and he loved that little girl more than anything. One night, he was feeling like he had hit bottom. He was unemployed and a single father.

He called his own father.

Burt listened to everything his son was going through and knew exactly what the solution was: move back to Lima and work with him in the garage. That was a very long phone call and he knew his son was very stubborn. Kurt got it from him. Burt worked out every detail perfectly that Kurt wondered if his father had been thinking up this plan for a long time.

The garage was going well and Burt had lost a couple of employees, so there was room for Kurt to work there. Kurt would be working a decent living with benefits and living with Burt and Carole. Finn moved into his own apartment, so there were two extra rooms available in the house. Kurt argued that he didn't want to do that, but he didn't see any other choice and he really did miss his family. After many phone calls and compromises, Kurt agreed to move back to Lima with Tabitha.

Kurt still had some savings. Thankfully, he and Troy never shared a bank account, so he could buy the tickets and still have money to put away. He hated doing this to his daughter, especially after he promised himself that the little girl would have a good life with him. Tabitha had never met Burt and Carole face to face, just once over the computer. So, Kurt wasn't sure how she would take to being in a house technically full of strangers. She didn't shy away from Finn, so that was a good sign. 

There was silence in the car as Kurt sent a quick message to Mercedes, letting her know that he and Tabitha made it to Lima without any problems or delays. He shut off his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. Finn pulled into the driveway of his old home. It hadn't changed a bit. For some reason, Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face. Both Carole car and Burt's cars were in the driveway. Finn turned off the ignition as Kurt turned around and gave his daughter a light push. 

“Tabitha? Honey? We're home,” Kurt said sweetly. Tabitha moaned tiredly.

“Tired...” she muttered. Finn laughed as he got out of the car to grab the bags. Kurt got out of the passengers seat and opened the backseat door. Tabitha was fumbling with the seat belt. Kurt pulled off the seat belt and picked up his daughter from the seat. He held onto her while she laid her head on his shoulder. He kicked the door closed and walked with Finn to the front door. Right away, the door opened to find Carole with a huge grin.

“Oh, Kurt! Welcome home!” Carole was going to engulf Kurt in a hug but she stopped when she saw that he was carrying a sleeping child. She smiled warmly and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. “Her room is all ready for her.”

“I'm so glad to see you, Carole. It's been a long day,” Kurt said, walking into the house. Finn put the two suit cases down on the floor. Burt came from the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his son, and his granddaughter. 

“Welcome home, kid,” Burt said warmly before walking over to Kurt and giving him a gentle hug. Kurt wrapped his free arm around Burt and hugged him as tight as he could without waking up Tabitha. Burt looked at the little girl. She was sleeping soundly on her daddy's shoulder. Burt still had a hard time believing that his little boy was a father. 

“Thanks Dad, Carole...I know that it may be...” Kurt started but he stopped when his father gave him that particular look that said, _son I love you but shut-up._

“You're home now, you and Tabitha. Your rooms are all ready. Why don't we put the little munchkin to bed and we'll sit and talk,” Burt suggested softly. Tabitha stirred in her father's grasp but didn't wake up. Kurt nodded as Carole walked with him up the stairs to Finn's old room, now Tabitha's room. Finn followed as quietly as he could behind, but carrying two suit cases wasn't always the quietest of tasks. 

Carole opened the door quietly and turned on a little lamp on a corner table. Kurt looked at the room. The walls were still white, but there was a small bed big enough for Tabitha with a pink bedspread. Carole had called and asked if Tabitha loved anything in particular. She loved Disney princesses and horses. There was a horse stuffed animal on her pillow, a toy box that looked like it belonged to Finn at one time, and a princess themed rug in the middle of the floor. Carole spent most of her time redecorating the room and she bragged about how much of a bargain she had gotten to make the room beautiful for her granddaughter. Kurt felt like crying. It was a beautiful room. 

“I couldn't help myself. I found some clothes for her as well,” Carole bragged when she opened the closet door to show a few dresses hanging up nicely. Tabitha did like to wear dresses. Kurt smiled warmly as Finn put her suit case, or kind of dropped it, on the floor. 

“Finn!” Kurt hissed. 

“Sorry. It slipped,” Finn whispered. Tabitha didn't make a move. Carole was pulling off the bed spread and getting the bed ready. 

“Tabitha? Do you need to use the restroom?” Kurt whispered. The girl stirred, but didn't make a move. “Tabitha?” Kurt gave her a light nudge. She opened her eyes and yawned. 

“Are we home?” Tabitha asked. 

“Yes, we are home. Do you need to use the bathroom?” Kurt asked again. Tabitha rubbed her eyes as she pulled her head away from Kurt's shoulder. 

“No, but I am thirsty,” Tabitha said tiredly. She looked to see Carole smiling warmly at her. 

“I'll get you some water, sweetheart,” Carole said, giving her a light pat on the back and exiting the room, pulling Finn with her. Kurt walked over to the bed and sat his daughter down. She looked around the room. Even though she was tired, she seemed to like what she was seeing. 

“Is this my room?” Kurt smiled. 

“Yes, this is your room. And my room is just a little ways across from yours. Any time you need me, okay?” Kurt assured her. Tabitha nodded while her daddy went to her suit case to find her nightgown. He placed the clothing on the bed as he started to put away the rest of her clothing. Tabitha knew how to dress herself really well. Only on some occasion did she need her father's help. After she pulled on her nightgown, Kurt found her hair brush and took out the small pony tail. 

Tabitha had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The four-year-old's hair went all the way to the middle of her back. Kurt loved brushing her hair and playing around with it. She may know how to dress herself, but when it came to her hair, Kurt always managed it. He gave it a few brushes and let her get settled into bed while she put her hair brush and pony tail on the little dresser with the mirror. He took her clothes and put them aside with her suitcase. 

Carole came back to the room with a glass of water and a small sandwich. 

“I wasn't sure if you were a little hungry so I brought you something,” Carole said, putting the sandwich and water on Tabitha's little night stand. She smiled and took the glass, sipped some water and took a bite of her sandwich. 

“What do you say, sweetie?” Kurt asked. Tabitha swallowed her bite of sandwich.

“Thank you, grandma,” she said. 

“You're welcome, sweetheart. You have a nice sleep, okay? Daddy is just across from you and grandma and grandpa are just down the hallway. And, there is a nightlight right over there,” Carole pointed to the other side of the wall. There was a nightlight of The Little Mermaid plugged into a socket. Tabitha smiled. 

“Will you turn it on, Daddy?” she asked excitedly. Kurt smiled as he flipped the little switch. Carole picked up the horse stuffed animal and sat it beside Tabitha.

“I thought maybe you could use a companion,” Carole said. Tabitha grabbed onto the horse and hugged it.

“Thank you,” Tabitha said again. She yawned and started to snuggle down in her bed. 

“Tabitha? Let's go to the bathroom first. I know you said you didn't have to go, but I want you give it a try first,” Kurt said. Tabitha nodded. Dhe didn't want to leave the warm, comfortable bed, but she knew not to argue with her daddy when it came to needing to use the bathroom. She got up from her bed and followed her dad down the hallway to the bathroom. 

* * *

Kurt tucked his daughter into her new bed before he turned off the little lamp and closed the door behind him. She fell right to sleep, cuddling next to her new stuffed animal. Even though Kurt was exhausted, there was no way he could sleep right now. He walked down the stairway to see his dad, Carole and Finn sitting at the table.

“Hey, dude! Made you some hot chocolate,” Finn pushed a cup toward the empty chair. Kurt smiled as he took his seat, surrounded by his family.

“Thanks, Finn,” Kurt thanked, taking a sip of the drink. 

“Tabitha asleep?” Carole asked. Kurt took another sip and nodded his response. 

“Sound asleep. She slept throughout the plane ride, but put her in a comfortable bed and she goes right back to sleep,” Kurt said. Burt patted Kurt on the shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. 

“How you holding up?” he asked. Kurt let out a long sigh. 

“As good as I can be, I suppose,” Kurt answered, pushing the cup across the table. “Tabitha had one more month of pre-school left before the summer. I don't see the point in enrolling her for just one month. She starts kindergarten in the fall.” 

“One month isn't going to make a difference. But we can see about early enrollment at the school where she'll be attending kindergarten. I have the day off tomorrow,” Carole said. Kurt smiled, but it was a sad one.

“It's been a long day. Why don't you go get some sleep?” Burt suggested. Kurt let out another sigh. 

“It has been a long day. It's been a long several weeks...” Kurt said the last part softly. “What time do you want me to...” Kurt started but he got that same look again. 

“You just got off of a plane. I want you to take it easy for a few days. Get adjusted. Help your daughter. We talked about this, so don't go doing what you always do and try and back out of it. Get get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll see where we need to go from there,” Burt instructed. Kurt smiled and nodded. He took one more sip of his hot chocolate and stood up. 

“I think I will go to bed,” Kurt announced. “Thank you again, for everything,” Kurt looked at both his dad and Carole. 

“No matter what, honey, you can always come home. And we are so glad to have you and Tabitha here,” Carole got up and gave her stepson a tight hug. Kurt accepted it without question. 

“Thank you, Mom,” Kurt said softly. It didn't happen all the time, but Kurt would occasionally refer to Carole as _mom_. It always warmed Carole's heart. 

“Go get some sleep. See you in the morning,” Burt said, joining in on the hug. Finn got up from his chair and walked over to the group hug. 

“Can I...can I get in on the hug too?” Finn asked. Kurt laughed lightly along with the other two adults as Finn joined in on the tight hug. It was good to be home. 

* * *

 The next day, Kurt awoke to the smell of bacon. It took him a while to actually fall asleep, so he was surprised that he was wide awake now. He pushed himself upward and out of the bed. After getting dressed and making sure his hair was presentable, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He noticed Tabitha's door was still closed. He opened it gently to see her still sleeping soundly in her bed. She had her stuffed horse clutched to her and her hair tousled over her pillow. Kurt smiled as he closed the door quietly. He walked down the stairway to see Carole putting a few more strips of bacon on the frying pan. 

“Good morning,” Carole said happily. Kurt smiled as he walked over to the coffee maker. 

“Morning. When did you get up?” Kurt turned on the machine. 

“About thirty minutes ago. Your dad had to go into work but he said he should be back this afternoon. You still like your omelets with cheese and spinach?” Carole asked. 

“Yes, yes I do. I haven't had one in a long time,” Kurt answered gratefully. 

When Carole and his father started dating, Carole took the time to know Kurt. She remembered anything that was important to Kurt. He loved and adored Carole. She wasn't his mother, but if there was anybody in the world his dad remarried, he was so glad it was Carole. The woman made his father happy. They were a family, a much bigger family than before. 

“Well, I'm making you a nice big one. What about Tabitha? Does she like omelets or is she a scrambled egg kind of girl?” Carole asked, cracking a few eggs in another frying pan. 

“She's never had an omelet, but she does like her scrambled eggs. She's not a very picky eater.” Carole made a mental note. 

“It'll be like shopping for Finn,” Carole said more to herself. Kurt smiled, still preparing the coffee. Just as the coffee was finished, he heard a door open and light footsteps. 

“Daddy?” a tired little voice called. Kurt walked out of the kitchen and saw his daughter walking down the stairs slowly, still in her nightgown and holding her horse. 

“Hey, sweetie. Did you sleep all right?” Kurt asked, holding his arms out. Tabitha wrapped hers around Kurt's neck and he lifted her off the stairs. 

“Yes. I'm hungry,” Tabitha said tiredly. Kurt smiled as he carried her into the kitchen. Carole was putting Kurt's omelet onto a plate and a little bowl of scrambled eggs just for Tabitha was right beside the plate. 

“Well, good morning, sleepy head. Now, I believe you said you were hungry,” Carole said sweetly. Tabitha nodded and looked at her bowl. 

Kurt took the little girl over to the kitchen table. He took her stuffed animal, sat it beside her chair on the floor, grabbed her bowl of eggs and placed it in front of her. 

“Would you like milk or juice?” Kurt asked. He grabbed a fork for her and placed a napkin over her lap. 

“Milk,” Tabitha answered. 

“Coming right up,” Kurt went to the fridge and poured his daughter a glass of milk. Carole grabbed her plate, the bacon and Kurt's omelet and brought them over to the table. Kurt placed Tabitha's glass next to her bowl. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“You're welcome. You can go ahead and eat,” Kurt said. Tabitha was taught that it was polite to wait for everybody to sit at the table before eating. Kurt grabbed him and Carole a cup of coffee before they both sat at the table with their food in front of them. 

“Tabitha? Would you like bacon?” Carole asked. Tabitha took a bite of her eggs and a sip of her milk. 

“Yes please,” she said. Carole put two strips on Tabitha's bowl and passed the plate to Kurt. He grabbed two and set the plate aside. 

“Was your bed comfortable? Do you like your room?” Carole asked as she sipped her coffee. Tabitha started taking apart her bacon.

“Yes, Grandma. I really like my horse,” Tabitha answered. Kurt smiled as he took a bite of his omelet. Carole was a great cook. 

“Tabitha, honey, don't eat just your bacon,” Kurt gestured. Tabitha put down her bacon and picked up her fork. He turned to Carole when she started eating more of her eggs. 

“Other than checking out the school for her, is there anything else we need to take care of? What about your car?” Carole asked. Kurt sipped his coffee. 

“I sold it. It was a piece of junk anyway, and it gave me some money to put away after buying the plane tickets,” Kurt answered. Tabitha was more interested in her food than the conversation. 

“We'll definitely talk about sharing cars until you save enough to buy one,” Carole said sweetly before finishing up her breakfast. 

“I really hate putting you guys out like that,” Kurt said, his voice filled with guilt. Carole looked at him with a stern expression. 

“Do I have to go all motherly on you like your father went fatherly on you last night?” she asked. Kurt laughed lightly. 

“No, you don't,” Kurt answered. 

“Good. Don't make me have to. Now, get that nonsense out of your head. So, I say, we go to this really nice elementary school, not far from here, talk about early enrollment or future enrollment, and then we'll do a little shopping,” Carole gathered her dishes and took them to the kitchen. 

“You seem confident that I'm going to go with this elementary school,” Kurt stated. “I didn't exactly have fond memories of mine.”

Tabitha was still eating. 

“I think you'll like it. Things have changed a lot since you or Finn were there. I checked it out myself, but of course, you are the father, so the decision is definitely yours,” Carole said respectfully. Kurt nodded. He turned to his daughter who had finished the last of her eggs and bacon. 

“Are you finished?” Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded, food still in her mouth. She knew better than to talk with her mouth full. “Okay. Let's get you dressed before we leave.” 

* * *

It didn't take long to get Tabitha dressed and ready when Carole finished cleaning up the kitchen. They left the house and drove off to the school. The whole trip, including meeting with the principal and some teachers, only took half an hour. 

“I told you it wasn't the same,” Carole said with a wide grin when they got back into the car. Kurt found the place rather cute. It did go through a lot of changes, including a new principal. Early enrollment wasn't until the middle of the summer, but Kurt got the information to send in to get it going. Tabitha was a shy girl, so it was going to take a little time for her to get acclimated and make some friends. After getting situated in the back seat, Kurt got into the passengers seat before Carole put on her seat belt and started up the car. 

“I believed you, I just wanted to be completely sure,” Kurt responded. Carole just nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. 

“I understand. I was the same way with Finn when he was Tabitha's age. Now, off to the mall we go. There's this cute little shop for children Tabitha's age I want to go through and find some more clothes and...” Kurt put his hand on Carole's arm. Tabitha was in the backseat. Although she was listening, she wasn't entirely sure what the conversation was about. 

“Carole...don't go buying her...” Kurt started to say.

“I'm the grandmother, do you know what the grandmother's job is?” Carole asked in her motherly voice. 

“Carole...” 

“The grandmother's job is to spoil the grandchild and buy her stuff, especially stuff that she _needs_ ,” Carole said. 

When Kurt and Tabitha left their old home, they could really only bring what could be carried in a suitcase. Kurt didn't care about the furniture or other appliances. Tabitha had to leave her whole bedroom and most stuffed animals she liked. Kurt managed to take some pictures with him and anything else he could fit in the suitcase, his laptop included. 

“You've done enough,” Kurt said softly. 

“I want to do more than enough, that is my privilege as your step-mother and as her grandmother. I'll pick out some clothes for her, while you get some things for yourself as well.” 

“Daddy needs new face stuff,” Tabitha added. Kurt closed his eyes but the smile on his face grew wide. Carole just laughed. 

“See,” she added. 

“Thanks, honey,” Kurt said to his daughter. The little girl smiled. 

“You're welcome.” 

* * *

After a long day at the mall, Carole went to pick up food, knowing Burt would be home when they got there. Burt had been very good about his eating habits, thanks mostly to Carole, even though he still grumbled about it from time to time. Tabitha was excited about the new clothes and shoes she got. Kurt found the facial creams he needed, as well as some other personal items. When they got home, they ate their lunch. Afterwards, Kurt put Tabitha to bed for her afternoon nap.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, watching television with his dad. He really wasn't paying much attention to what was playing. He had too many thoughts scattered in his mind. Will Tabitha will like her new pre-school? Could he handle being a mechanic for a little while? How long would he want to stay in Lima? His boyfriend was out of the picture and Kurt was fine with that. Still a little heart-broken over the situation, but he was going to get through this. 

Without a word, Kurt got up from the couch and walked up the stairway. Tabitha would be sound asleep right now in her bed. He pushed the door open. Sure enough, she was sleeping in her bed, cuddled up next to her horse and sleeping. Kurt leaned against the door frame and smiled. He wasn't alone for long before he heard his dad walk up the stairs and stand beside him. 

“I used to do that too,” Burt said softly. Kurt turned to his dad and looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow. 

“Do what?”

“During your nap times, or even bed times, I would stand in the doorway and just watch you for a moment or two. And I keep thinking...this little child is mine and he's depending on me,” Burt responded. That was what Kurt was thinking. 

“You did pretty damn good, Dad,” Kurt whispered. Burt smiled and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. 

“From the looks of it, you're doing damn good too. Sometimes it's still hard to believe that you're a father,” Burt admitted. 

“I know what you mean,” Kurt said the last part rather sadly and his father picked up on it right away. 

“Hey, you listen to me,” Burt started. “You did nothing wrong. You did what you had to do to protect her. That's what a father does. He loves and protects his family. That little girl is your family, and I am so proud of the way you handled the situation you two were in. This is your chance to start over. I know it wasn't the one you wanted, but you got us by your side and Tabitha's. You're doing fine, and that little girl loves her daddy.”

Kurt's eyes watered. Why did his father always know what to say and it end up with him in tears? He sniffed a little as he looked back at Tabitha, still sleeping. He loved her so much. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt whispered. He turned to him and wrapped his arms tight around his father's neck. Burt grasped his son and hugged him just as tight. 

“Love you, son. Glad you're home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about four months going on five after they have moved in with Burt and Carole. So, we'll say that they moved there mid April, early May and went through the whole summer months and now school has started for Tabitha, so it's about August in this chapter (I've always started school in August, don't know about any of you).
> 
> Oh, and you will be seeing Blaine in this one :)

Burt watched his son and granddaughter walk into the garage. Kurt led the little girl to the office and helped her settle into a chair. There was still an hour of work to be done. Kurt didn't want to inconvenience anyone to pick up Tabitha from kindergarten. School started for her about a week ago and while she was nervous about going to a whole new place, she was also excited. The past few months had been a challenging adjustment but Tabitha seemed happy. She got to spend time with her uncle and grandparents. Kurt had taken Tabitha to the park a few times and she met a few kids that would be in her kindergarten class.

Tabitha was still shy but Burt could tell she was slowly coming out of her shell. Kurt had been the same way when he was her age. He worried about his son though. Kurt hardly took the time for himself. Even when Finn tried to invite him to go out with him to a movie or see some old friends, Kurt declined. Kurt's first priority was his daughter. Burt was proud of his son, but sometimes that man was too stubborn for his own good.

“You can sit here and color. If you need anything, just come find me or grandpa, okay?” Kurt said to his daughter. Tabitha settled into the big, cushy chair with four wheels and grabbed one of the crayons from her little box. 

“Okay,” Tabitha answered. Kurt smiled, kissed her on her head and left the office. He patted his dad on his back before going into the bathroom closet to change back into his overalls. Burt took a chance to go into the office to see his granddaughter coloring. 

“Hey, kid. Did you have a good day?” Burt greeted, giving her a light kiss on the head.

“Yes. I really like painting,” Tabitha answered excitedly. Burt laughed at the girl.

“You'll have to paint us something so we can cover our fridge,” Burt suggested. Tabitha nodded. Burt looked down at her coloring book for a moment before mentioning he was going to get back to work. Kurt walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his coveralls.

“I got a motorcycle that I haven't worked on just yet. I know the guy. It's probably a little issue if you want to take a look at it for me,” Burt said to his son.

“Sure,” Kurt stated. Burt cleared his throat as he walked with Kurt over to the motorcycle.

“You know, Carole was home. She could have picked up Tabitha,” Burt threw out. “Or even Finn.” Kurt paused for a moment before he bent down to the motorcycle.

“Any idea what's wrong with this thing?” Kurt asked, ignoring his father's question. Burt figured he would. 

“The paperwork is over there. It might give you an idea what's going on with it. He should be by in an hour or so. Really, he needs a new bike,” Burt stated somewhat jokingly. Kurt just nodded and grabbed the folder sitting near one of the tool-boxes.

“I'll take a look,” Kurt stated. Burt watched his son read the papers and look over the bike.

“Kurt...” Burt started again.

“Dad...” Kurt held up his hand and looked at his father with a pleading glance that clearly said _not right now._ Burt sighed, but complied with the unsaid request and went back to his work.

Kurt knew Carole or Finn could have picked up Tabitha from kindergarten. If Kurt needed someone to pick up his daughter when he couldn't, he could call the school, give them the name and they would allow them to pick up Tabitha. Kurt didn't and he wouldn't. Burt tried a few times to talk to Kurt about letting them help, but Kurt would always avoid the conversation or change the subject. 

Carole never brought it up again, but Burt tried on occasion to do so. Kurt remained stubborn, just like his father. 

Burt left Kurt to the motorcycle, looking every now and then toward the office. Tabitha was still sitting in the chair with her coloring book. Kurt was looking more than Burt but he still managed to stay concentrated on the job. Tabitha was a good girl. 

There were only a few occasions where Kurt had to be really stern with her. It was normally for small stuff, like misbehaving in the grocery store or not picking up her stuff, but other than that, she was a well-mannered little girl. Burt had expected to run into more kid problems. It had been a long time since he had a kid around the house, but he wouldn't trade it for anything and neither would Carole. Finn was so excited to be an uncle that he was over at the house during most of the summer. 

Finn was working along side Mr. Schuester for glee club. He had decided shortly after Kurt went to college that he wanted to be a teacher, preferably either music or glee club. Finn was surprisingly good and very passionate about it. 

Tabitha warmed up to Finn after a few days. It was different living with her grandparents, but she still had her daddy. She liked her room. She liked the toys and clothes. Her grandparents were nice and so was her uncle. Kindergarten was scary at first, but she liked it. She got to play with different toys and sing songs. She even made a friend named Melissa. Tabitha was coloring a picture of Sleeping Beauty when there was a light knock on the open door. She looked up and stiffened. 

There was an unfamiliar man in the doorway. His hair was dark like hers, but only short and curly. He wore a dark jacket and shirt with light colored jeans. She held onto her yellow crayon, but said nothing. 

“Hello. You own the place?” the man asked playfully. Tabitha shifted in her seat, but said nothing. The man didn't seem at all offended.

“Let me guess, no talking to strangers?” he asked. Tabitha almost said _yes,_ but quickly refrained and nodded. The man laughed lightly. 

“That's good, you keep doing that. So, how about you point me in the direction of where Burt Hummel might be,” the man responded kindly. Tabitha sat straight up and pointed. The man had a feeling he knew where the girl was pointing and smiled gratefully. 

“Thank you, darlin'. As you were.” The man left the doorway. Tabitha relaxed and went back to her coloring. 

“Mr. Hummel?” the man called. Burt turned around from one of the cars and smiled. 

“Hey, Blaine!” Burt greeted. He looked over toward his motorcycle. Kurt had mentioned he was going into the back to retrieve a part so he was nowhere to be found. “How'd you get here if you don't have a bike?” Burt teased.

“I do own a car. I just don't drive it as much. It's not as much fun as riding my bike. Besides, I had a friend drop me off, so I don't have to make two trips. I met your new secretary,” Blaine joked, pointing to the office. Burt smiled proudly. 

“That's my granddaughter.” Blaine looked at him, baffled. 

“I didn't know you had a granddaughter,” Blaine responded. 

“My son moved back here a few months ago with her. He's only had her for less than a year. He's actually finishing up on your bike right now, so let's get your paperwork going,” Burt patted Blaine on the back and walked toward the office. 

“You look like a proud papa, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine commented. Burt laughed. 

“Thanks, and if I have to keep repeating this, I'm gonna starting hitting you over the head. Call me Burt,” the older man commanded. 

Burt knew Blaine Anderson pretty well. He mainly rode his motorcycle and worked as a bartender in a bar called Warbler outside of Lima. He definitely had an attitude, so he could tell childhood wasn't exactly the greatest for him, but Burt still respected Blaine, just like Blaine respected Burt. They walked into the office while Tabitha finished coloring Sleeping Beauty's dress. She always liked it better when it was blue. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Burt greeted. Blaine stood in the doorway while Burt retrieved a file from the cabinet in the corner. 

“What are you doing, grandpa?” the little girl asked. 

“I'm helping my friend over here. And you can talk to him, if you want. He's a really nice guy and I know him,” Burt said assuredly to Tabitha. She nodded and looked in Blaine's direction. He took that as a signal it was safe to come into the office. He walked over to the desk and bent down to her level. 

“I'm Blaine,” he said politely, holding his hand out to the little girl. “What's your name?” Tabitha took the man's hand. 

“Tabitha,” she answered softly. Blaine smiled as he took the girls hand gently. 

“That is a beautiful name, Tabitha. What are you coloring there?” Blaine released Tabitha's hand and gestured to the coloring book. He saw Sleeping Beauty with a half-colored blue dress. He agreed with Tabitha. Her dress was better in blue. 

“Sleeping Beauty,” Tabitha answered. Burt smiled at the interaction. He knew Blaine was good with kids. There were a few times Blaine had brought his niece to the garage. Blaine was protective, but looked like a proud first-time uncle. 

“Sleeping Beauty, she's one of my favorites. You like coloring the princesses?” Blaine asked. Tabitha nodded and started flipping through the pages. 

“Beauty and the Beast is next,” Tabitha pointed. 

“My next favorite. Now, Tabitha, I have to ask you something very important and you have to have the right answer,” Blaine said in a mock serious voice. Burt had closed one of the drawers, waiting for the question. Tabitha readjusted in her chair. 

“What's that?” 

“Who is the best princess of them all?” Blaine asked. Tabitha smiled right away. 

“Little Mermaid!” 

“Good answer!” Blaine held out his hand and Tabitha slapped it with a loud giggle. Burt laughed as Blaine stood up on his feet. 

“She loves that movie. Her and Kurt watch it all the time,” Burt stated. At that moment, Kurt had walked into the doorway and noticed a man in a leather jacket standing beside his daughter. 

“Watch what all the time?” Kurt asked. Blaine looked toward the doorway. 

Hello, gorgeous. Blaine thought to himself. _  
_

“The Little Mermaid,” Tabitha answered her father. Kurt laughed lightly. That was definitely their movie. 

“Blaine, this is my son, Kurt. This is Blaine, Kurt. That's his bike you're working on,” Burt introduced. Blaine walked toward the very cute man in the mechanic coveralls and slightly greasy hands. 

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine said with a certain charm in his voice. He held out his hand to Kurt, who hesitated because of his hands. 

“My hands are...” 

“I don't mind. I'm here often so it's no big deal,” Blaine interrupted. Kurt gave a polite smile and took the man's hand briefly. 

“So, you're the one with that beaten down bike? I'll have to concur with my dad. You need to get a new one,” Kurt stated. 

“Shh! It'll hear you!” Blaine said in a low whisper, but Tabitha heard it and giggled. Burt laughed as well as he made his way over to Kurt.

“You got it going though, right?” Burt asked. All three men exited the office, leaving Tabitha to her coloring. 

“Yeah, I did,” Kurt answered. Blaine smiled. 

“You are a miracle worker,” Blaine complimented. Kurt didn't look at Blaine, but he couldn't help the slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Hang on,” Burt paused, “I forgot something. Be right back.” Burt turned around and went back to the office, leaving Kurt alone with Blaine. 

“So, Tabitha is your daughter?” Blaine wanted to be sure. 

“Yes, she is,” Kurt answered as professionally as he could and Blaine knew it. He just chuckled for a bit. 

“She's adorable,” he started. “If that is okay to say. I have a niece her age and I just adore her. I think my brother gets mad at me because I spoil her when she comes to visit,” Blaine commented. Kurt offered a half smile. 

“It's fine, and thank you. She's my world,” Kurt said, letting his guard down, even if it was just a little. 

“Your dad said that you two have been here for a few months now,” Blaine changed the subject, taking a few steps closer to Kurt. 

“Yes. She just started kindergarten,” Kurt answered. He felt Blaine's eyes look him up and down, taking in everything Kurt had to offer. He saw his dad talk with Tabitha briefly, so he and Blaine were still alone. 

“I'm sorry it took me this long to drop by...” Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt took a step back. 

“Yes, well. If you bought a new bike, I'm sure you wouldn't be by here for a long time,” Kurt cleared his throat as he made his way toward his dad, who was finally coming out of the office with the final bit of paperwork. 

“Aren't you exhausted, Blaine?” Burt called out, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. He laughed as he followed the two Hummels toward his motorcycle. 

“Don't worry, I got my sleep. I'm good,” Blaine answered. “There she is. And they keep saying I need to get a new bike.” Kurt rolled his eyes. The man was _talking_ to the bike like it was going to respond. He really shouldn't judge since he has caught his dad talking to a few inanimate objects from time to time. Kurt was also guilty of such things.

“You do. That one will eventually go kaput,” Kurt remarked. Blaine looked at Kurt with a mock appalling face. 

“Don't use that kind of language in front of her!” Blaine remarked. “He didn't mean that.” Burt just laughed and handed Blaine the appropriate paperwork, meaning the bill. Kurt looked back at the office. Tabitha was coloring rather quickly on a page.

“How are classes going?” Burt asked, while Blaine was digging through his wallet and pulling out a card. Kurt turned back to the two men. 

“Boring, but I'm getting there,” Blaine answered. Burt took the card and muttered that he would be right back and left again. Kurt could have taken care of that. His father was horrible with paperwork. 

“Wh-what kind of classes are you taking?” Kurt asked. 

“Just some required courses. I'm in music theory, but I also work at night, so it's been a challenge,” Blaine leaned against his bike, not taking his eyes away from Kurt. 

“Tell me about yourself, gorgeous,” Blaine smirked. Kurt's eyes widened. Tabitha was still in the office as was his dad, so nobody else heard that. 

“Don't do that,” Kurt said firmly. Blaine looked at him with a baffled expression. 

“Don't do what?” 

“You know what you're doing. It's very unprofessional and I have a daughter!” 

The man was incredibly handsome. Kurt wasn't blind. Dark curls and leather jacket, yes, handsome indeed. Obviously, he was gay if he was smirking and practically hitting on Kurt. He folded his arms, trying to remain as professional as he could. Blaine leaned away from his bike. 

“If I made you uncomfortable, it wasn't my intention,” Blaine said. “I still think you're gorgeous.” Damn the man. Kurt felt his cheeks burn. He quickly turned away and thanked whatever deity was above him when he saw his father coming out of the office with Tabitha walking behind him. 

“All right, Blaine, got everything in order. Want me to pencil you in for the same time next week?” Burt joked. Blaine laughed as he took his card and signed whatever Burt needed him to sign. 

“You never know. I may stop by more often,” Blaine said jokingly, but his eyes looked toward Kurt for a moment then back to Burt. 

Kurt looked at his little girl, holding a piece of paper and waiting patiently. 

“Tabitha? Did you need something?” Kurt asked, kneeling down to the girl. Blaine looked in their direction as he hopped onto his bike. Tabitha looked at her daddy.

“I wanted to give this to Blaine,” Tabitha showed Kurt a colored picture of Ariel sitting on a rock. She slowly walked up to Blaine and the man looked down at the girl with a smile. 

“It was really nice meeting you, Tabitha. Is that for me?” Blaine asked in a high-pitched, excited voice. Kurt watched them carefully but Burt was close by, smiling warmly at the girl and motorcycle guy. Obviously his father knew this man, but Tabitha was still his daughter. Fatherly instinct was always there.

Tabitha nodded and turned to show Blaine the picture she had colored.

“Little Mermaid,” Tabitha answered. Blaine smiled as he took the picture. 

“It is! And it's beautiful! Thank you darlin',” Tabitha smiled happily. “I'm going to hang it on my fridge when I get home.” The little girl's smile grew even bigger.

“Nice seeing you, Mr...I mean Burt,” Blaine said, folding the paper carefully and putting it into his pocket. He turned to Kurt as Tabitha walked over to her father.

“It was _especially_ nice meeting you, Kurt.” He winked at the man and started up the bike. Kurt put his hand on Tabitha's shoulder as Blaine adjusted his jacket and a helmet he had left behind in the shop with his bike. He always did when he brought his bike to be fixed. Blaine drove the bike out of the garage and out of sight. When Kurt didn't hear the bike anymore, he looked down at the little girl.

“That was really nice of you, Tabitha,” he commented. 

“He said he liked Little Mermaid. Just like you, daddy,” Tabitha answered. Kurt flushed a little, feeling his dad's eyes on him.

“Why don't you go get your stuff and we'll head home and help grandma with dinner,” Kurt suggested.

“Okay,” Tabitha ran toward the office.

“No running,” Kurt called. Tabitha quickly slowed her pace when she walked into the office. Kurt turned back to Burt, who was wiping his hands with a dirty rag.

“So, you two seem to know each other pretty well,” Kurt commented. Burt just smiled.

“He's a good kid. He did a few jobs for me a while back,” Burt answered.

“Just seems...like someone out of Grease,” Kurt responded. Burt laughed, but the conversation was dropped when Tabitha came out of the office with her bag and coloring book.

“I'm really hungry,” Tabitha said.

“Me too. Let me close up and we'll get home,” Burt stated.

* * *

“Tabitha, your bath is ready. And I want you to wash yourself and try not to get your hair wet tonight,” Kurt instructed his daughter, going down the stairs. Tabitha nodded as she hopped off the couch. 

“Can I bring my horse with me?” Tabitha asked. 

“Not your stuffed one, honey. You still have your toys you can play with in the water in the bathroom though,” Kurt answered. Tabitha just nodded as she went up the stairs and Kurt heard the bathroom door close. Burt was sitting on the couch while Carole was finishing up in the kitchen. Kurt went into the kitchen to offer any help.

“What can I do?” Kurt asked.

“Oh...well if you could finish loading the dishwasher, that would be great. I'm actually almost done,” Carole answered. Kurt nodded and did as requested. There was a comfortable silence while Carole started wiping down the stove-top before she spoke.

“I heard you met Mr. Motorcycle today,” Carole said with a smirk. Kurt put a few plates on the rack, almost fumbling one of them.

“You mean Blaine?” Kurt asked. 

“Yes Blaine. He's still not willing to let that thing go?” Carole asked. Kurt started running a few more dishes under the running water.

“You've met him, I take it,” Kurt stated.

“I have. I've seen him a few times at the garage. He's a nice young man. A little bit of an attitude, but he's not all bad,” Carole answered.

“He doesn't exactly have the best manners,” Kurt mumbled, but Carole heard what he said and smiled.

“Why do you say that?”

“No...no reason,” Kurt put a few more dishes in the dishwasher and closed it quickly.

“He's really good with kids,” Carole commented. “He brought his niece one day and she is such a cutie pie. I think she's Tabitha's age now. Burt told me Tabitha gave Blaine a picture of The Little Mermaid,” she added.

“Yes, she did. She seemed to like him all right,” Kurt remarked, turning the nozzle on the dishwasher.

“That's sweet. Oh, did Finn talk to you about meeting up this weekend?” Carole asked. Kurt let out a sigh.

“He did, and I told him I'd think about it. Just to see what I have going on first,” Kurt responded. Carole didn't seem too surprised at that answer. 

“Kurt...it'll be okay to go hang out with Finn. I have this weekend off and I don't mind watching Tabitha,” Carole threw out there, like she always did. Kurt smiled and kissed Carole on the cheek. 

“I know, and I'll let you know what I'm going to do. Tabitha and I might go to the park or something,” Kurt responded and walked out of the kitchen before Carole could say anything else. The woman sighed. Kurt was definitely Burt's son.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he adjusted himself in his bed. There was a storm brewing outside. Any minute, Tabitha would knock on his door and ask to stay with him, not that he minded. There was a tiny lamp on his nightstand and he had that blazing so he could read, but he didn't really feel like it. The storm was roaring loudly. He could never concentrate during a storm.

Working at the garage wasn't exactly his ideal dream, but he didn't hate it. He had to save up his money so that he and Tabitha could get a place of their own someday. There were times where Kurt wasn't needed at the garage for very long. Kurt thought about getting a second job, but he decided against it for right now. Plus, he knew if he told his dad and Carole about it, then the whole conversation would come up again.

Kurt could feel his eyelids growing heavy but the sound of light knocking on his door made them pop open.

“Come in,” he said softly. Burt and Carole had gone to bed an hour ago. The door pushed inward, showing a slightly sleepy Tabitha in her pink nightgown and holding her stuffed horse.

“Hey, baby girl. Can't sleep?” Kurt asked. Tabitha held onto her horse and shook her head.

“I'm scared...” Tabitha responded.

“Come here,” Kurt patted his bed. Tabitha immediately ran and jumped onto the large bed and snuggled up against her daddy. Kurt smiled as he settled his arm around her shoulders. “You know we talked about this, right? The storm won't hurt you because you're inside.”

A bright bolt shined through the window, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Tabitha whimpered and buried her face into Kurt.

“Loud,” she murmured.

“It's all right, sweetie,” Kurt said, as soothing as he could. He was about to reach for the lamp when Tabitha tugged on his shirt.

“Leave it on!” she begged. Kurt smiled.

“Okay. Try to sleep, I'm not going anywhere,” Kurt kissed her lightly on the head. The storm was going to be here for a while. It took a little while for Tabitha to fall back asleep, which meant Kurt was going to take longer to go to sleep, but it was okay. His daughter felt safe with him.

* * *

Kurt walked into the grocery store and grabbed a hand basket. He still had an hour to kill before he had to go pick up Tabitha from school. Carole needed a few things for dinner and he volunteered to get them for her. It was a slow day at the garage anyway.

Kurt walked around the produce part of the store. He looked at a few things before putting them in his basket. He was about to head to the bakery when he heard someone call out to him, sort of.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Kurt turned around to see the familiar face from yesterday. Today, he was wearing a red jacket and tight jeans. His hair was still a slight mess and curly with a hint of a five o'clock shadow. 

“Mr. Anderson,” Kurt said in a polite tone before he continued to walk, hoping the man would take the hint. He didn't.

“Ouch, so formal. Call me Blaine. I'm not your customer,” Blaine said, catching up to him and walking beside him. “How are you?”

“I need to get going,” Kurt answered quickly.

“Where's the little one?” Blaine asked. Kurt slowed down his pace. 

“Still in school. I need to get these home before I go pick her up,” Kurt answered, making his way to the registers. He thought about getting something for dessert, but the last thing he needed was his child eating sugar and his dad trying to sneak something when he wasn't supposed to do so. 

“I have the picture she colored me on my fridge,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled a little.

“You sure made an impression if she tore a page out of her coloring book for you,” Kurt stated. Blaine smirked.

“What can I say? I am quite the charmer. Runs in the family, my brother is the same way,” Blaine answered.

“I thought you had classes or a job or something,” Kurt said, putting his basket on the conveyer belt.

“I actually go to work in a few hours. I needed to get a little shopping done. I just started as teacher's assistant for a class credit,” Blaine answered. That somewhat surprised Kurt.

“A teacher's assistant?”

“Yeah. What? You can't see me influencing the people of tomorrow?” Blaine joked. Kurt rolled his eyes as the cashier started unloading his basket.

“I didn't mean...”

“I'm joking with you, gorgeous. So, you didn't answer my question,” Blaine put his basket on the belt as Kurt paid the cashier.

“What?”

“I asked how you are,” Blaine said. Kurt got his change and shoved it in his pocket. Being around Blaine was having some sort of effect on Kurt, one that Kurt didn't want. At least, he was trying to convince himself he didn't want it.

“I'm fine. I have to go. Bye, Blaine,” Kurt said quickly before making his way out of the grocery store.

* * *

The next day was relatively steady. He worked a full day, and when the last customer left, Burt walked over to his son who was finishing up washing down his greasy hands.

“I think that's a wrap for today. You got inventory set for tomorrow?” Burt asked his son. It was just a little over an hour before Kurt had to go pick up Tabitha from kindergarten. No cars had to stay overnight. Nobody threw a fuss or a complaint. It was a good day at work.

“Everything is checked and ready. I'll be double checking tomorrow before we file any reports or send off any orders,” Kurt answered. Burt nodded, knowing how slightly OCD his son was.

“All right then. You go ahead and pick up Tabitha. I'm going to finish up here,” Burt suggested.

“Are you sure? I still have some time,” Kurt offered. Burt waved off his son.

“Get out of here, kid,” Burt said. Kurt just smiled as he gave his dad a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the garage. Burt watched Kurt get into the car and drive off. It was finally the weekend. That really didn't mean much because weekends were usually busy. Burt kept the garage open for only half the day on Saturdays. Sundays were for emergencies only. Kurt only worked on those days if Burt really needed him. On weekends, he had some other people to work with him, so it wasn't often Burt had to call Kurt. He had just closed the office door when he heard a motorcycle drive up. He looked over and saw Blaine turning off the bike and removing his helmet.

“Blaine? Your bike okay?” Burt asked. Blaine hopped off the bike, holding onto his helmet.

“Yeah, runs like a dream right now. I know you're closing, or closed, but I wondered if Kurt was still here,” Blaine asked right away. Burt eyed him suspiciously. 

“He's gone, actually. Why do you wanna know?” Burt asked, the innate protective fatherly voice not escaping Blaine, not even for a second. He smiled, clutching onto the helmet. 

“I just wanted to talk to him. Has he said anything to you about me or anything?"

“No. Not once,” Burt answered. 

“Ahh,” Blaine said, but Burt couldn't tell if that was a disappointed sigh or not.

“Why?”

“Well, I bumped into him at the grocery store the other night and...I wasn't sure but the way we talked, I had a feeling I offended him. I wanted to come by while I had free time to...to talk to him and apologize if I did,” Blaine said, sincerely. 

“I see. He hasn't said anything to Carole or me, but you just missed him,” Burt answered. Blaine debated heavily on asking Burt if he could have Kurt's number. However, the man still looked at him like if he did, there would be a very long lecture, followed by the answer no.

“Well, shit. And I don't want to disturb his and Tabitha's time at home...” Burt rubbed his chin before he spoke. 

“Well, if you really think you offended him...you could do something about it,” Burt offered. Blaine looked at the man with his full attention.

“What's that?”

* * *

Carole had finished cooking a nice Saturday morning breakfast when the doorbell rang. Burt had left just a few minutes earlier to go to the shop. She opened the door to see a man holding a bouquet and asked politely to sign. She did and took the beautiful flowers and noticed that they were for her step-son.

“Kurt? Something came for you,” Carole said, closing the front door, while Kurt was picking up the breakfast dishes. Tabitha's eyes widened when she saw that her grandmother had a bouquet of white flowers.

“Pretty!” Tabitha said in awe. Carole smiled.

“Yes, they are. These are actually for your daddy,” Carole said. Kurt had come out of the kitchen to see the flowers Carole was holding.

“For me?” Kurt looked at the bouquet of gardenias, which happened to be his favorite flower.

“That's what the guy said, and the card is for you too. Would they be from...” Carole hinted, not wanting to say the name in front of the little girl who was still admiring the flowers.

“He still didn't know my coffee order after so long together,” Kurt said, almost bitterly. Carole dropped the subject.

Kurt took the flowers and smelled them.

“Can I play with them?” Tabitha asked, excitedly.

“These aren't for playing, baby girl. You can play with the ribbon,” Kurt answered. There was a white ribbon wrapped around the stems. He untied it and handed it to Tabitha.

“Can you put it on my horse?” Tabitha asked.

“In a second, sweetie,” Kurt said.

“Read the card,” Carole gestured, obviously wanting to know who sent Kurt beautiful flowers. Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile. He put the flowers gently on the table and opened the envelope.

_Kurt,_

_I hope these flowers brighten your day. I want to apologize if I in any way offended you when we saw each other at the grocery store. That wasn't my intention at all. Hope to see more of you, gorgeous._

_Love,_

_Blaine Anderson_

Blaine? Blaine sent him flowers? Carole had been leaning over his shoulder while he read the card to himself.

“Blaine? The man has great taste,” Carole said with a smirk. Kurt cleared his throat and put the card back into the envelope.

“He sent you flowers, daddy?” Tabitha asked. “You like flowers. Blaine sent you pretty ones.”

“They are, very pretty. Why don't you go finished getting dressed and I'll tie the ribbon around your horse,” Kurt suggested. Tabitha nodded as she made her way up the stairs and into her room. Carole picked up the flowers.

“It's interesting how Blaine knew what your favorite flower was. What was he talking about?” Carole brought the flowers into the kitchen and Kurt followed.

“I'm not sure. We just bumped into each other at the grocery store one day. That was it. I didn't know he got that impression from me,” Kurt said, re-reading the card. Carole found a vase and filled it up with water.

“Hmm,” she responded. Kurt looked at his step-mother.

“What does that sound mean?”

“Nothing, sweetie. Just a sound,” Carole answered with a smile, putting the gardenias into the vase. Kurt wasn't buying it. 

“Just a sound?” Kurt mimicked.

“Yep. Just a sound. Aren't they beautiful?” Carole asked. Kurt smiled as he looked at the flowers and smelled them again. Yes, they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you'll get a little bit of backstory about Blaine and why he is the way he is and some info about where he works. Don't worry, Kurt will come around. Who can resist hot and sexy badboy!blaine? LOL. Nobody, that's who.

It was a nice day. The sun was out, very few clouds in the sky, and the weather was slightly warm with a little wind chill. Perfect for going to the park. Sunday morning was park day for Kurt and Tabitha. She was still a little shy but at least there were some kids at the park she was familiar with. Kurt had a book with him as the two walked toward the playground. The park benches were in perfect view, so Kurt could see Tabitha anywhere around the area.

“Now, you stay in the area where I can see you,” Kurt said to the little girl.

“Yes, Daddy,” Tabitha answered. She got this same phrase every time they came to the park, but her daddy wasn't happy with her when her response was _I know._

“Thank you. You go have fun...” Kurt didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when the little girl gasped and her eyes widened.

“Melissa!” Kurt watched Tabitha run to another little girl. Red hair, about Tabitha's height, and running from what looked like her mother. 

“Tabitha!” The two girls hugged and giggled. Kurt smiled as he walked closer to the two girls, as did the woman. 

“Let's go swing!” Melissa said, tugging Tabitha toward the empty swing set. 

“Melissa? Aren't you forgetting something?” the woman asked with a smile. The red head gasped.

“Sorry, mama. This is Tabitha, my friend in kindygarten. Tabitha, this is mama.” Kurt and the woman both laughed at the introduction.

“My name is Ms. Sarah Collins. Is that your daddy?” Sarah asked, gesturing toward Kurt. Tabitha turned to Kurt, not saying anything to Sarah.

“It's okay, sweetie, I'm here,” Kurt said. Tabitha nodded.

“That's my daddy, his name is Kirk,” Tabitha said to Sarah. Kurt laughed lightly as he held out his hand to the woman.

“It's Kurt, actually. Kurt Hummel,” he said. Sarah laughed as she took a hold of Kurt's hand.

“Can we go swing now?” Melissa asked. 

“Of course, but only if Tabitha would like. Just stay where I can see you,” Sarah answered. Melissa nodded as her and Tabitha ran to the swing set, leaving the father and mother to converse. 

“Well, it is certainly nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. Melissa was so nervous about going to kindergarten and she comes home one day talking about a new girl named Tabitha. It's so nice to put a face to the name,” Sarah said sweetly.

“Likewise, and call me Kurt. Mr. Hummel is my dad. Tabitha has always been shy, so seeing her so excited about a new friend was very refreshing. She doesn't really talk about school,” Kurt responded.

“Oh, I understand. Sometimes Melissa is that way, but once you get her talking, you'll wish she would stay quiet again. Call me Sarah,” Sarah joked. Kurt chuckled. He saw the two girls swinging together and laughing. 

Sarah was shorter than Kurt. She had the same red hair as her daughter with skin a little pale and bright green eyes. She wore a simple t-shirt with dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was just past her shoulders and flowing freely. Melissa was like a mini Sarah.

“We...had just moved here during the summer. I'm not sure if Tabitha told Melissa about...” Kurt treaded around the subject. This was the first time he had spoken to another child's parent, and he was in Ohio, so he never knew what would happen. Sarah smiled warmly.

“I don't believe so. At least, Melissa hasn't said anything to me. Just that Tabitha is her new best friend and they want to be princesses together,” Sarah said. Kurt smiled back, feeling as if Sarah would be a good person with whom he could talk.

“Well...she's adopted. We moved here from California when...well when my partner and I broke up,” Kurt said the last part under his breath. Sarah didn't change her expression, at all.

“I'm sorry to hear that, but she seems to be well adjusted. I have a feeling our daughters will be besties,” Sarah joked. Kurt smiled. He actually liked saying it out loud to someone other than his family. 

They had an entertaining conversation while the girls played. Sarah talked about Melissa. Sarah and her husband divorced a year ago. While they were no longer together, Melissa was able to visit her father whenever she wanted. They didn't part on bad terms. They just knew that they didn't love each other like they used to, at least that's how Sarah had worded it. Melissa was adjusting to her parents being apart from each other, but she still seemed like a happy girl.

Kurt didn't talk much about his life in California, nor did Sarah press him to do so. He only said that Troy broke it off and Kurt was left to raise Tabitha on his own. Sarah spoke to him encouragingly. She passed no judgements about Kurt's sexuality or the way he was trying to raise his little girl. In fact, she smiled like she was proud of him, and she hardly knew him.

While the two were talking, Kurt looked over to see Tabitha and Melissa had stopped swinging. He saw the two girls walk over toward a man who had been jogging. Kurt and Sarah stood straight up, but she was less worried than Kurt.

“Mama!” Melissa called. The man turned around and Kurt understood why Sarah seemed less worried.

Blaine.

“Blaine Anderson! Where have you been?” Sarah called, walking toward the man. Kurt followed close behind while Blaine walked with the two girls toward Sarah. His smile widened when he saw Kurt. Blaine was wearing a dark gray shirt, with a white long sleeved shirt layered beneath and black shorts. 

“There and back. I miss you at the club!” Blaine answered. He refrained from hugging the woman, obvious that he was slightly sweaty from his jog. 

“I do, too. Oh, Kurt...this is...” Sarah started to introduce Kurt to Blaine but the sweaty, sexy jogger interrupted.

“Trust me, we know each other. His dad works on my bike.”

“You still have that POS?” Sarah used the acronym, knowing the little girls were listening intently. Kurt snorted.

“There is just so much hate about my bike,” Blaine whined. Sarah rolled her eyes. Tabitha tugged on Blaine's hand. 

“Hey there, Tabitha! How are you? I see you and Melissa are good friends,” Blaine knelt down to the little girls.

“Tabitha is my best friend!” Melissa said happily. Blaine smiled warmly.

“I'm so glad to hear that,” Blaine said.

“Daddy loves the flowers you sent him,” Tabitha said just as happily. Kurt's cheeks flushed. He felt Sarah's eyes on him.

“Did he, now?” 

“Thank you, sweetie,” Kurt said, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

“You're welcome!” She said brightly. Sarah snorted while Blaine just smirked in Kurt's direction.

“Girls? Why don't we go play on the slide for a bit?” Sarah suggested. Both girls yelled excitedly and followed the older woman. Kurt almost went with her when Blaine took a step forward.

“So you really liked them?” Blaine asked with a smug look. Kurt tried to ignore the creeping blush on his cheeks, or the fact that Blaine was wearing shorts and...to be honest, he had really hot legs. 

“I did, yes. They weren't necessary, though. How did you know they were my favorite?” Kurt asked suddenly.

“I have my ways,” Blaine said slyly. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. “All right, fine. I came by the garage to see you, but you were already gone and I didn't want to disturb you at home. Burt was there and he told me that if I really thought I offended you, I could send you flowers.” Kurt blinked a few times. He was going to have a few words with his father later.

“I see,” Kurt responded softly, “and just for the record, you didn't offend me. I didn't mean to give off that impression when I bumped into you at the grocery store. So, my apologies for that,” Kurt added. He looked over to see Tabitha and Melissa laughing as they went down the slide.

“Glad to know that, gorgeous. I'd hate for you to be mad at me,” Blaine said with a low tone that obviously sent chills up and down Kurt's spine. It had been a long time since someone flirted with Kurt. 

“Well, now you have a clear conscience,” Kurt said, “but I appreciate the gesture. It's been...well I can't remember the last time I've ever been sent flowers.” 

“I find that very hard to believe. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?” Blaine asked, looking Kurt up and down and smiling. 

“Having a daughter doesn't exactly give a lot of time to primp in front of the mirror like I used to do,” Kurt joked. 

“You could have bed hair and wear a potato sack and I think you'd still be fucking gorgeous,” Blaine said in a whisper. 

Kurt's cheeks burned as he took a step back. Blaine may be sweaty, but he still smelled pretty good, although there was a hint of cigarette in that aroma. Blaine caught sight of the two girls running in their direction and took a step back. He winked at Kurt before he saw Tabitha grab a hold of Kurt's arm, taking him out of his trance.

“Daddy! Daddy! Can I spend the night at Melissa's next week?” Tabitha asked, tugging on her daddy's arm. 

“I think you mean next weekend, sweetie,” Kurt said, kneeling down to the little girl's level.

“Can she?” Melissa asked. Sarah joined the small group, standing by her daughter. “Mama? Can she?” 

“That's entirely up to Mr. Hummel, but I don't see why not,” Sarah answered. Kurt looked at his daughter.

“Is that what you want?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, please,” Tabitha responded. 

“Please, Mr. Hummer?” Melissa begged. Kurt laughed a little at Melissa's attempt to say his last name. 

“Well, I guess you can have a sleepover next weekend,” Kurt said. 

“How does Saturday sound?” Sarah asked. Blaine kept quiet during the whole conversation, watching the girls so excited and Kurt looking like a proud daddy.

“Saturday works for me,” Kurt said, getting back up onto his feet. 

“Yay! Wanna go on the seesaw!” Melissa yelped. Tabitha ran with her friend over to an empty seesaw. Blaine laughed at the sight and turned to Sarah.

“What a brave woman you are,” Blaine commented. Kurt was in agreement. 

“It'll be simple. Pop in some princess movies, get some popcorn and they are entertained for hours,” Sarah said, simply. Kurt laughed.

“I'm sure it'll be a blast for them both,” Kurt added. 

“Well, I need to get going. I have class pretty soon. Good to see you, Sarah. Come by the club and visit sometime, Jeff and Nick would love to see you again,” Blaine leaned forward and kissed Sarah lightly on the cheek. “Definitely good to see you again, Kurt. _Really_ good,” Blaine winked, walked by Kurt and brushed his hand against his before he sprinted in a jog. 

A light shiver ran up his arm, but Kurt avoided watching Blaine run away, or watching those legs carry his butt away. He let out a breath when he felt Sarah's eyes staring at him, a knowing grin displayed across her face.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. Do you always blush like that when someone as hot as Blaine gives you that kind of attention?” Sarah asked as if it was a casual everyday question. 

“I...um...no!” Kurt started to walk toward the two girls laughing on the seesaw.

“Really? So it's just Blaine?” Sarah caught up with Kurt. He didn't bother answering which was just enough for Sarah to laugh good-naturedly at her new friend. Kurt had a feeling Sarah will be very interesting, if not maybe a little annoying.

* * *

Blaine Anderson jogged faster until he reached an old two story house. It was Sunday, so he ran past the mailbox knowing it would be empty. He stopped at the front door and opened it. Sometimes, he didn't even bother locking the door. His older brother Cooper would probably lecture him about it, but it wasn't like he had anything really worth stealing. A computer, a television and a rather large collection of old classics and old Disney movies. Now if his movies went missing, he would definitely have to go hunting

He closed the door behind him, locking the deadbolt.

The house belonged to his mother's parents before, or maybe his dad's parents, he couldn't keep it straight. It was old, but it was up to date with anything it needed. After Cooper had left for college and Blaine managed to graduate from high school, his parents decided it was time to leave Ohio.

After a long and grueling discussion, the house was paid off, so his parents agreed to let Blaine stay in the house. The house was in Blaine's name, so it belonged to him. It was a large house for only one person, but Blaine really had nowhere he wanted or needed to go, so he stayed.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge, contemplating on what to make for breakfast. Or lunch, whatever meal it was. As much as living in a big house was sometimes creepy and a little lonely, the fact that his parents were gone was a relief. He had the house to himself for the last few years.

Blaine Anderson didn't exactly have a spotless reputation. High school, school in general, was a chore for him. He had been kicked out of a few schools. The last one he went to was Dalton Academy. His parents could afford it, and quite frankly, it was the last school they were willing to try.

While Blaine wasn't as bad as he used to be, he still had the same attitude. He had gotten into fights at school, and once caught doing drugs in his room. Cooper was much older than Blaine, but he was always the only one on his side. He was the one who caught Blaine doing drugs in his bedroom. It took a lot of convincing but Blaine never did that again. The fights, on the other end, weren't as simple. Unfortunately, police officers knew him. Blaine had never sat in jail, although he came close once.

His last school before Dalton wasn't exactly gay friendly. Blaine attended Westerville High until the middle of his junior year. The last fight he got into with a guy who had been constantly spouting slurs Blaine's direction. One day, he took it too far and Blaine just lost it. Blaine knew how to box, so he put his skills to good use. The kid wasn't badly injured. He just had to wear an arm cast and be ashamed of his new nose.

If he had met himself in high school right at this moment, he wouldn't believe that Dalton really saved him from his life. The friends he made were always there for him, even when he told them to piss off. Being a part of their glee club helped keep his mind off things. He loved to sing, but he never really openly admitted it until he went to Dalton.

Today, Blaine managed to get into college and he had a night job at a bar called Warblers. His friends, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling owned the bar and also worked there as bartenders. They had been together for a long time and were just adorable. It took Blaine a while to realize he wanted to go to college.

Blaine had a few odd jobs here and there. He started working for Burt Hummel at the garage, but being a mechanic wasn't Blaine's passion. Once Nick and Jeff got Warblers started, they offered to hire Blaine as a bartender or server. Between Nick, Jeff and the other warbler members, any employees could do their own performances while serving drinks. Blaine didn't want to be a server, but thought he could handle bartending for the time being. Cooper agreed to help Blaine go through bartending classes so he could have a steadier job, as long as Blaine agreed to apply to college once he got the job.

Blaine agreed, passed his bartending classes, and formally applied at Warblers. He demonstrated what he had learned to fellow Warbler Wes Montgomery, who was in charge of hiring and making sure the place ran smoothly.

It took a lot to impress Wes, but Blaine did that with the skills he learned. After a week as a bartender, Blaine enrolled in college.

It was difficult, but he was almost done. He was exhausted most of the time, but for once, he felt like he was actually accomplishing something without having his reputation dangled in front of him. The past can't be changed, but he was doing his best to make sure he didn't repeat the same for his future.

Blaine decided to make an omelet for breakfast. He needed to keep up his strength to finish his school work and get some sleep before work tonight.

* * *

Kurt was the one in charge of the paperwork at the garage. Occasionally, some of the weekend people would roam through the stacks and then not put the papers away where they belonged. Normally something like that would irritate Kurt, but it helped during the days when there was nothing to do. At the moment, it was Monday and there were no cars to be worked on or appointments. His dad had left to get some lunch when he heard a car pull up into the garage. He looked up from the paperwork and smiled.

Finn.

“Burt? Kurt?” He called, getting out of the car. Kurt left the paperwork and exited the office. 

“Hey, Finn!” Kurt greeted. The very tall man smiled excitedly.

“Hey little brother!” Finn engulfed Kurt into a tight hug. 

Finn  _ always _ referred to Kurt as little brother. For the first year their parents were married, it was annoying and not true. Kurt was three months older than Finn. After the first year, it didn't bother Kurt as much. Finn always meant it with a lot of affection and Kurt couldn't fault him for that. Instead, he just smiled and let the man hug him like he hadn't seen him in years. That was exactly how long it had been before kurt had moved back to Lima, so they had a lot of time to make up.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked, pulling away from the hug.

“I like to go off campus for lunch times. Mr. Schue had to work on some school stuff and the cafeteria food hasn't gotten any better. I thought I would come visit, see if maybe you wanted to come back with me. Mr. Schue really wants to see you and you can see our new glee club. It's bigger than when we were in it,” Finn followed Kurt into the office and took the seat. Kurt continued to fiddle with the paperwork.

“I keep meaning to come by, but I've been busy. I'm sorry,” Kurt answered. 

“Well...how about now? Coach Sylvester is still there, and still scary, but I've learned how to throw some really cool comebacks at her. It's fun,” Finn said, happily. Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile.

“I have a lot of paperwork to do today. Maybe another time,” Kurt answered. Finn sighed. 

“You always say that,” Finn said right away. Kurt stopped.

“I know, I know. It's just...I have so much on my plate,” Kurt answered. Finn didn't really like that answer, but he took it anyway. Finn was about to say something else when he heard Burt walk into the garage and stand in the doorway of the office.

“Hey, Finn. How's it going? You're not having trouble with your car, are you?” Burt asked, putting a couple of white paper bags on the desk. Finn got up from his chair.

“No, it's fine. I gotta get going. See you later, Kurt,” Finn said with a half smile. Kurt tried to ignore the feeling of guilt at the pit of his stomach when Finn turned around and left. Burt turned to his son.

“Everything okay?” Burt asked, going through the paper bags. 

“Fine. Everything is fine...” Kurt said, unconvincingly. Burt eyed his son but didn't press the subject. 

* * *

Friday morning rolled around. It was a slow day, so Kurt decided to get some muffins and coffee. He drove to The Lima Bean and walked into the building. It wasn't very crowded, only two people in line. Kurt walked up into the line, looking down at his phone briefly. Finn texted him a few times, as had Mercedes. He wondered how everybody else was doing. He knew Rachel was in New York. He had no idea about Santana or Brittany. He knew Mike went to some college in Chicago and Artie went to a film school. He had no idea what any of them were doing now, though.

The man before him put in his order and turned around. Kurt looked up and blinked a few times.

Blaine Anderson.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Blaine greeted. Kurt tucked his phone into his pocket. 

“Why do I get the feeling you're stalking me?” Kurt asked, a bit of humor in his voice. Blaine picked up on it.

“Or is it _you_ who is stalking _me_?” Blaine asked, taking a step forward to Kurt. 

“Your medium drip, sir,” the woman behind the counter said. Blaine turned around and took the coffee. 

“Thank you,” he said politely. He stepped aside so Kurt could make his order.

“Can I get a black coffee, a grande nonfat mocha and a few of those blueberry muffins,” Kurt ordered. The woman took down the order and gave Kurt the price. Blaine took a few sips of his coffee while Kurt paid for the order. There was nobody else behind him, so it was Blaine and him.

“What? No chocolate muffins? They are like the best,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled a little.

“Not so early in the morning. Shouldn't you be in class or something?” Kurt asked. The woman put down the two coffees and went to retrieve the muffins. 

“First class doesn't start for another hour. I needed a pick-me-up first,” Blaine answered. Kurt saw the woman put the bag of muffins on the counter. He smiled, thanked her and grabbed the bag. She put the two coffees in a cup carrier before she walked away from the register. 

“Well, nice seeing you again, Blaine,” Kurt said casually. Blaine smiled.

“It was really nice seeing you, Kurt. I wish I could see more of you. You should come by the club this weekend,” Blaine suggested, following Kurt out of the building. Kurt snorted.

“I don't think so. My weekends are usually booked,” Kurt responded. Blaine followed Kurt to his car, which was parked right next to Blaine's motorcycle. 

“If I remember correctly, Tabitha was invited to a sleepover on Saturday. I just happen to be working this weekend,” Blaine said with a sly tone. Kurt unlocked his car and opened the driver's side door. Damn. He had forgotten about the sleepover. 

Kurt and Sarah had worked out the arrangements. Kurt would drive Tabitha to Sarah's house in the late afternoon, bringing her pillow and stuffed animal. It wasn't a far drive, but it would be the first time she spent the night somewhere that wasn't her home, or near Kurt.

“Right...” Kurt responded. His voice sounded distant. Blaine smiled as he dug through his pocket and pulled out a card.

“I'd like to see you, gorgeous. Think about it at least,” Blaine said, handing the card to Kurt. For a moment, Kurt hesitated. He looked at Blaine before he took the card and read it. 

A business card for a club and bar called Warblers.

“I'm a bartender there and a performer,” Blaine added. Kurt looked at Blaine.

“So you work as a Coyote Ugly skank?” Kurt joked. Blaine smirked.

“Gorgeous and snarky, I think I'm in love with you,” Blaine flirted, “but no. When we perform, there's no lip-syncing or pole dancing. Come by Saturday night and see.” Kurt put the card in his pocket.

“I make no promises,” Kurt answered, getting into the car. He was sure the coffees were a little cold by now. 

“That's better than a no,” Blaine said. Kurt hopped into the car and put the keys into the ignition.

“Stop stalking me, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt joked and closed the door. Blaine laughed.

“Careful! You almost flirted back,” Blaine yelled, jokingly. Kurt rolled his eyes with a small smile as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

* * *

Kurt grabbed the keys to the car Saturday mid-morning. Tabitha had been up early in the morning. She ate her breakfast and messed up her room, trying to figure out what to bring to Melissa's house. At least Kurt had something to do when he got home from dropping her off. He grabbed her tiny pink bag with her pillow and stuffed horse.

“Tabitha! We gotta get going!” Kurt called. The little girl started walking down the stairway. She had on a yellow dress with white tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a simple braid. She was smiling, but Kurt noticed she looked a little pale.

“Sweetie? Are you okay?” Kurt bent down and put his hand against her forehead. She wasn't warm.

“Yes, Daddy. Tired, though,” Tabitha answered.

“Do I need to call Melissa's mom and tell her you don't feel well?” Kurt asked. Tabitha immediately shook her head.

“No! I wanna go. I feel okay. Please!” Tabitha begged. Burt had come out of the kitchen with a soda can.

“She's fine. If anything, she can call us and we'll go get her,” Burt said, bending down and giving his granddaughter a kiss on the head. 

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded. “Okay. Well, you have the piece of paper with my number and grandma and grandpa's number in case she can't get a hold of me. You need to give that paper to Melissa's mom, okay?” 

Tabitha nodded again. Kurt got up and grabbed her bag. Burt bent down and whispered something into Tabitha's ear. She nodded before Kurt turned around and held out his hand to Tabitha.

“Let's get you to Melissa's sleep-over,” Kurt smiled. Tabitha smiled as she took her daddy's hand and walked with him out of the house.

* * *

It took a few minutes to drive to Melissa's house. He saw Melissa and Sarah waiting outside. Sarah looked as if she was trying to restrain her daughter from meeting the car. He laughed a little when Tabitha grew excited. She still looked a little pale, but he didn't ask again if she was all right. He pulled up in the drive-way and turned off the ignition.

“Tabitha!” Melissa yelled. Kurt laughed as Tabitha opened the door and carefully hopped out of the car. Kurt took her bag, pillow and stuffed animal out of the car and met with Sarah. The two girls ran into the house, forgetting about the two adults. Sarah laughed.

“You know...I sort of feel used,” Kurt joked. Sarah smiled as she took the bag, pillow and stuffed animal.

“Do you want to come in for a bit?” Sarah asked. Kurt thought about it for a moment.

“No. I think I should get back. Tabitha nearly destroyed her room this morning,” Kurt answered.

“So did Melissa. She's in good hands I swear,” Sarah said. Kurt smiled.

“I trust you.” Kurt looked over toward the open front door. “Tabitha!” 

Tabitha ran to the doorway. “Yes?”

“I'm leaving, sweetie.” Tabitha walked over to her daddy, holding out her arms for a hug. Kurt bent down and welcomed it. He felt her forehead quickly. She still wasn't warm, but he wasn't quite sure if she was coming down with something or not. 

“Are you staying, too?” Tabitha asked. Kurt laughed a little.

“No, you are staying here with Melissa and her mommy. You two are going to have a good time. While you are here, you mind Melissa's mommy. If she asks you to do something, you do it and be respectful. All right?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Tabitha answered. Kurt kissed her on the forehead, attempting to feel it one more time. He stood straight up as Tabitha ran back into the house. Sarah smiled.

“You going to be okay?” she asked, sweetly. Kurt just smiled back.

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

Kurt walked into his house after driving from Sarah's. It wasn't until he walked into the house that he realized his daughter would be away from him over night. He closed the door behind him and sighed. Carole was sitting on the couch reading a book when she looked up at her stepson.

“Aww, look who's all grown up?” she teased. Kurt groaned, but walked over to the couch and sat on the other cushion. 

“I hate that feeling,” Kurt mumbled. Carole chuckled.

“Where's Dad?” Kurt asked.

“He went to the garage. He'll only be there for an hour or so,” Carole answered, putting her book aside. 

“Oh.” 

There was silence between the two adults before Carole spoke again.

“So, what are your plans tonight?” she asked. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

“Clean up Tabitha's room. Balance my checkbook. Make cookies.” Carole scooted closer to Kurt and put her arm around his.

“Kurt, sweetie, that sounds very boring,” Carole said. Kurt laughed. 

“I know...it sounds pathetic,” Kurt responded. 

“Why don't you go out and do something? Call up Finn and hang out. Go see a movie, do something other than daddy stuff,” Carole nudged. 

“I _am_ a daddy, Carole,” Kurt pointed out.

“Yes, but that's not all you are. You are allowed to go out and have some fun of your own,” Carole stated. Kurt sighed. He suddenly remembered when Kurt bumped into Blaine at The Lima Bean. He hadn't told anybody about that day, or the card he gave Kurt.

“There was something Blaine mentioned...” Kurt started off. Now, Carole seemed more interested.

“Blaine? Did we forget to mention Blaine?” Carole asked curiously. Kurt just smiled.

“I bumped into him on Friday at The Lima Bean. He said I should come check out the club he works at,” Kurt responded.

“Oh! Warblers. It's a nice little joint. Your father and I went there a few times. Not during the crazy nights, but like, on nights where we just wanted to get out and do something spontaneous. Food there is amazing, so is the entertainment. All honesty though...” Carole trailed off, “I just like Blaine's tight butt.”

Kurt's eyes widened, but the smile of approval didn't go unnoticed.

“Carole!” he screeched.

“What? I do!” Carole defended. “You cannot tell me that you haven't looked, even for a second, at that man's butt and didn't think it was practically sculpted?” Kurt watched Carole almost drool over the idea of Blaine's butt.

Now the image was in Kurt's mind and Carole smiled.

“You are thinking it now,” she stated. 

“Can we not talk about Blaine's butt?” Kurt asked.

“Would you rather I talk about your father's?” Carole asked. 

“Dear God no!” Kurt nearly yelped. Carole laughed as she gave Kurt a light kiss on the cheek.

“I'm just teasing, sweetie. Not about Blaine's butt. The point I was attempting to make is why not go check out the club? You have nothing planned, and you have nothing to do. You're attracted to Blaine, why not?” Kurt folded his arms.

“I'm not attracted to Blaine. He has no manners and very little respect for personal boundaries. I'm pretty sure he just wants to get laid or something.” Carole just rolled her eyes, not believing a word her stepson said.

“All right. Have it your way. Let me know after the ten minutes it'll take for you to clean up Tabitha's room and balance your checkbook when you decide that you are bored out of your mind,” Carole said and went back to reading her book.

Kurt sat on the couch, not bothering to go to Tabitha's room and clean. Carole was right. It would take him probably ten minutes to make it presentable and he didn't have to do much balancing with his checkbook because it was already balanced. He just had to add in the money he spent at The Lima Bean and gas.

Kurt sighed and got up from the couch. It was still a little early in the afternoon. That would give him plenty of time to change clothes, shower, and look up directions on how to get to the club. He hadn't been to one in years. He was halfway up the stairs when Carole called.

“Finding something to wear tonight?” she asked. Kurt stopped midway and looked over at her.

“Maybe...” he muttered. Carole just smiled and went back to her book as she heard her stepson go into his room. No doubt to coordinate his outfit for the evening, for Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And Niff is in this chapter :)
> 
> This is the Warblers chapter. Now, the song I used, I still think The Warblers should have sung it. Not to disrespect New Directions version, but I didn't care for it. I'll always picture The Warblers singing it. A big thanks again to my beta for this story, amandapanda222

After showering, finding the right outfit, looking up directions to Warblers, and getting a few teasing comments from both Carole and his dad, Kurt hopped into the car and drove off. It took roughly twenty minutes to get to the club, but he got there. He pulled into an available parking space and quickly checked his hair. Why was he checking his hair? It wasn't like he was going on a date. Kurt sighed as he got out of the car and locked it. The place wasn't packed, but he could tell it would be crowded soon.

Kurt walked up to the door where the large bouncer asked for his ID. He showed it to him and the guy allowed him into the building. The music was loud and there was a bit of a crowd. He took in the scenery. Different colored lights were going in all different directions. There were small round tables, each with four chairs, placed on different parts of the floor. A small stairway lead to an open dance floor where the DJ station was the main feature. However, the bar was the main attraction.

Kurt had never seen such a long bar before. It started from the entrance and went down toward the dancing area. At least nobody could say there was not enough room to sit. Kurt found an empty stool and took the seat. There were a few bartenders, but none of them were Blaine. As soon as he sat down, a blonde man sauntered over to him with a bright smile.

“What can I get you?” he asked. Kurt turned to the blonde and returned the smile.

“I'm by myself so I can't drink...” Kurt started.

“We've got soda, too. I make a mean ginger ale.” Kurt laughed.

“Ginger ale it is,” Kurt responded. The blonde prepared the simple drink and put it in a fancy looking beer cup. 

“I'm Jeff,” he introduced himself. 

“I'm Kurt. Is Blaine Anderson here, by any chance?” Kurt asked curiously, taking a sip of his ginger ale. Jeff froze for a moment, waiting for Kurt to put his drink down.

“You're Kurt?” Jeff asked to be sure. 

“Umm...yes?” he said hesitantly. Jeff sighed and stomped his foot.

“Damn it! I was so sure he was making you up,” Jeff said with a bit of disappointment. 

“What?” Kurt asked, trying not to take offense to Jeff's statement. The blonde caught the tone right away and changed his expression.

“Oh! I didn't mean it that way. It's just...Blaine had been talking about someone named Kurt the past couple of weeks. My boyfriend and I were sort of betting as to whether Blaine was making you up. And by the way I described it, it didn't really make it better, did it?” Jeff said, sheepishly.

Kurt just chuckled.

“You're okay,” Kurt said, assuredly. Jeff smiled at that.

“Cool! I have a feeling we are going to be besties.” Kurt didn't respond and took a sip of his drink. “I'm going to go find Blaine for you.” 

Kurt watched the blonde walk away through a swinging door.

* * *

Blaine took a puff of his cigarette outside the club and rested his head against the wall. His friend, Nick, was standing with him.

“I thought you quit,” Nick stated. Blaine looked at Nick and took another puff.

“I did, too,” Blaine answered. Nick just rolled his eyes.

“You're gonna kill yourself, man,” Nick pointed out. Blaine just smirked. He took yet another puff and blew the smoke upward.

“Is that what these things do? I didn't know that,” Blaine said, sarcastically.

“How are classes going?” Nick asked. 

“Exhausting, but not bad. Being a teacher's assistant is a little more work, but I'm almost done,” Blaine answered. Nick smiled at the answer. 

“You're doing good. I'm proud of you,” Nick said warmly. 

“Thanks, dad,” Blaine joked.

“Dick,” Nick said back. Both men laughed as Jeff opened the door. He walked outside, digging through his pocket. He mumbled something and pulled out a few dollar bills and handed them to Nick.

“Which one is this for?” Nick asked, lovingly. Jeff glared at him, but it didn't last long.

“He's here,” Jeff answered. Nick took the money right away.

“I fucking knew it!” Nick said, triumphantly. Blaine tossed the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. 

“What are you two talking about?” Blaine asked. Jeff turned to Blaine. This time, his excited expression was wide.

“Kurt is here.” That caught Blaine's attention right away.

“Are you fucking with me?” Blaine asked. Jeff held up his hands.

“Have I _ever_ fucked with you?” Jeff asked, honestly. That was a good point. 

“I didn't think he'd...wait?” Blaine turned to his two best friends. “Why did you give him money?” Nick answered this time.

“Oh, Jeff and I had a bet going about whether this Kurt guy was real or not. Jeff was convinced you made him up. I on the other hand, knew he was real. Blaine Anderson does not get a boner over some fantasy guy.” Blaine hated Nick sometimes.

“You two losers bet on whether or not I made up a guy I met?” Blaine asked. 

“It was his idea,” Jeff pointed to Nick. His boyfriend looked at Jeff and just smirked. 

“Thanks, babe. You're not topping tonight,” Nick said, simply. Jeff turned to Nick with a knowing grin.

“I do love it when you're so dominating,” Jeff responded in a sultry voice. 

“Before you two start fucking, is Kurt really here?” Blaine asked, heading to the door. Jeff turned to Blaine.

“He's at the bar right now. He asked for you. And I will say, he's very cute,” Jeff remarked. Nick pinched his arm playfully.

“He's fucking gorgeous,” Blaine stated before he went into the building, slamming the door behind him. Both Jeff and Nick laughed.

“Cute, huh?” Nick said, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist.

“Oh yeah. But you're cuter,” Jeff kissed him lightly on the lips.

“You're still not topping tonight,” Nick remarked. Jeff rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

“At the rate you're going, you'll be lucky if you get a hand-job from me.” Jeff wiggled out of Nick's grasp and headed to the door. Nick followed behind, wanting to see this Kurt guy for himself. That and also watch Jeff's ass.

* * *

Kurt took a few more sips of his ginger ale, watching a lot of different people dance on the floor. A lot of couples were dancing. He was a little surprised, but smiled at the sight of two men dancing as well as two girls dancing. Nobody glared at them or started a fight. The night was still young, but Kurt was just glad to see them dancing freely.

“Hi,” someone said beside him. He knew that wasn't Blaine's voice. He turned around to see some guy with spiked hair, a way-too-tight shirt, and shorts. Really? 

“Hi,” Kurt said politely. 

“Did it hurt?” the man asked. Oh please don't do it.

“Did what hurt?” Kurt humored the man.

“When you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel,” the man said with a wide grin. Kurt tried not to roll his eyes.

“Has that line ever worked for you?” Kurt asked right away. 

“I'll let you know when you accept my invitation to dance with me,” the man said, as charming as he could. It really wasn't all that charming. The man smelled like he bathed in cologne. That was a complete turn-off. 

“Why don't you go dance by yourself and air out that aroma,” Kurt said as politely as he could. 

“Oh come on. Why do you have to be like that?” the man scooted closer to Kurt. 

“Didn't he just politely tell you to fuck off?” Blaine leaned over the bar with a slight smile, but his eyes were glared at him. The guy cleared his throat and excused himself. Once the guy left, Kurt felt like he could breathe again. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Blaine greeted, leaning over the bar. 

“You know, that wasn't very good customer service,” Kurt teased. Blaine laughed a little.

“That was never my strong suit. I'm glad you came. I was almost sure you weren't going to,” Blaine commented. He saw Jeff and Nick come through the swinging door. Jeff immediately made his way over to Blaine and Nick followed.

“There's my new bestie! Kurt, this is my boyfriend, Nick. He and I both own this place,” Jeff introduced. Kurt smiled at the brunette man beside Nick and held out his hand.

“Nice to put a face with the name, Kurt. You're Burt's son, right?” Nick asked, taking Kurt's hand right away. Kurt nodded before pulling his hand out of Nick's.

“I am. My dad and step-mom apparently have been here before,” Kurt answered. 

“Oh! I adore Carole!” Jeff said sweetly. 

“I do too. She's really sweet,” Blaine added. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of Carole from Blaine. 

“Come on, Jeff! We have to get back to work. You too, Blaine. Stick around, Kurt,” Nick said, walking off with Jeff to grab a few drink orders. 

“Do you want me to just...” Kurt almost suggested he leave, but Blaine leaned forward to him.

“No. You don't have to leave. I really wanted you to come, so stay and enjoy yourself. Are you hungry? Do you want a menu? Our food is awesome.” Blaine pulled a leather folded menu and placed it in front of Kurt. He eyed the menu before looking back up at Blaine. Why not? Kurt didn't have anywhere he needed to be or anything he needed to do.

“What do you recommend?”

* * *

Through the next hour and a half, Kurt got to watch Blaine interact with other people. Jeff constantly came by to talk to Kurt whenever he could. Kurt had a feeling Jeff was right. They would be besties, as Jeff put it. Kurt liked Jeff, so that was okay. Nick was a bit mellower, but in ways, he and Jeff were perfect for each other. Kurt had ordered a pretty sloppy looking burger, but it was delicious. Once or twice, Kurt saw a couple of guys get into a fight and Blaine was always the one to break it up before the bouncer could get to them.

Blaine really was tough. Jeff would tell Kurt a story or two about Blaine whenever he could. How when Blaine came to Dalton he didn't talk to anybody. Kurt was having a hard time seeing that. Blaine was a bit of a chatter-box. Kurt was taking a sip of his ginger ale when Blaine was making his way over to him.

“How you doing, gorgeous? Any more pick-up lines?” Blaine joked. Kurt just smirked. 

“I think I'm a little intimidating when I'm devouring a burger,” Kurt answered. 

“I told you that you would love it, now didn't I?” Blaine said, taking Kurt's plate. Kurt was about to respond when he heard someone call out his name.

“Kurt?” A female voice said. Kurt turned around to the voice. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

“Oh my god! Tina!” Kurt exclaimed. Tina smiled as she threw her arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt lifted her up in the air in a tight hug. 

“I heard you were in town!” Tina said, excitedly. Kurt put the woman back down on the ground.

“It's been an interesting few months. How are you? What have you been up to?” Kurt asked question after question. Blaine just stood and watched Kurt's excitement. It was adorable. 

“My husband actually helps run the club, so I come here every so often. Hey, Blaine,” Tina waved over at her friend. 

“Hey Mrs. Warbler,” Blaine said, playfully. 

“Oh, shut up,” Tina said, before turning back to Kurt. “What about you? I ran into Finn a few times. He's so excited about being an uncle. Please tell me you have a picture?” Tina said, excitedly. Kurt was more than happy to show somebody a picture of his daughter. He pulled out his wallet and showed Tina a picture he had of Tabitha. She was in a bright pink dress and standing in the middle of some grassy area, smiling at the camera.

“Oh! How adorable! How long have you had her?” Tina gushed over the picture.

“A year now. She's my world.” Blaine smiled. 

“She's a sweetheart, too. She colored Little Mermaid for me,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled over at Blaine as he took his seat.

“She's at a sleep-over right now,” Kurt said to Tina.

“Oh that's cute! I'm actually going to visit Mr. Schuester on Monday. You should come,” Tina said. Kurt put the picture back into his wallet.

“We'll see. Depends on how busy I am at the garage,” Kurt answered. 

“So, how do you two know each other?” Blaine asked, changing the subject. 

“We went to high school together! It's so good to see you again!” Tina hugged Kurt again. 

“Blaine! Two minutes!” Jeff yelled from the other side of the bar. Kurt watched a few of the people at the bar taking their drinks off and moving to the aside. Tina pulled a bit on Kurt's arm, taking his half-filled cup of ginger ale with her. 

“Don't go anywhere, gorgeous,” Blaine pointed before he ran off. 

“They don't actually perform, do they?” Kurt asked. Tina smiled.

“They sure do. My husband performs with them, too. Not all the time. He's the one that has to worry about paperwork and anything like that.” Kurt looked over at Tina.

“So you and Mike...” he started. Tina just shook her head.

“No, we're not together. We keep in touch, though. My husband is Wes Montgomery,” Tina said, happily. 

“So you're Tina Cohen-Chang Montgomery?” Kurt teased. Tina laughed a little, giving him a playful hit on the shoulder. 

“Kind of sounds like a mouthful, doesn't it?” Tina said. 

Kurt understood now why the bar itself was the longest in the whole club. He saw Nick, Jeff, and Blaine standing on it, looking at each other. There were some other guys standing on the bar. Some of the servers were positioned by the tables, waiting for the cue. Blaine looked over at Kurt and winked before the song began.

  _Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

S _ome nights I wish they'd just fall off_

 

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights I don't know anymore..._

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

The harmonies echoed throughout the club. Kurt turned to see even a few of the servers singing. Tina squeezed Kurt's arm when the men on the bar were beating down on the table, creating drum rhythms. The DJ provided a bit more music, but everyone was paying attention to the performance. Kurt's eyes were more focused on Blaine. He was standing beside Nick, singing along to the harmony, before taking the next verse on his own.

_This is it, boys, this is war_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype_

_ Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  _

_But here they come again to jack my style_

Blaine looked over at Kurt briefly and gave him a playful wink. Kurt was impressed, to say the least.

_ That's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  _

_ She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I?  _

_Mmm... Mmm..._

Blaine had an incredible voice. Tina was excited while Kurt just watched the performance. She noticed that he watched more Blaine than anybody else. Jeff did a few dance moves. Some of the servers had climbed up onto the bar to join the routine. They sang the chorus again, doing a few basic moves. Blaine even managed to sneak a few bottles of beers and hand them to a few of the customers. Jeff mixed up a quick drink and slid it over to someone who caught it. Nick started the next verse.

_So this is it._

_I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

 

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_

_When I hear songs, they sound like this one,_

_So come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!_

Blaine started the first  _ oh come on _ , Nick followed, another server joined and Jeff ended it as high as he could go. Kurt smiled at his possible new best friend, as he tok the next verse.

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks at home;_

_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?  
_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"_

_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._

_Some terrible lies... ah..._

Jeff could go pretty high. Kurt remembered when he used to take so much joy in how high his voice could go. It had been years since he really sang anything. Seeing Blaine interact this way, he could tell he was at his most comfortable. Memories of glee club clouded Kurt. The performances. The assignments. Doing random numbers even when Mr. Schuester didn't approve. Part of him almost missed it.

Kurt saw Nick give Jeff a slight glare and a playful slap on the arm. Kurt assumed Jeff was supposed to sing the clean version, but he didn't. He just laughed as the music and singing died down and applause sounded. Tina jumped up and down, clapping enthusiastically. Kurt smiled and joined in the clapping. Jeff and Nick hopped off the bar. The servers went back to their tables, and Blaine made his way back to Kurt and Tina.

“ I have a feeling Jeff will have to endure another Wesley Montgomery lecture,” Tina said, taking back her seat. Kurt sat back in his original seat.

“ He does know that Jeff doesn't listen, right? The man hasn't changed since Dalton,” Blaine said, jokingly. He turned to Kurt. “What did you think?” 

“ I enjoyed it. You guys are great. I will take back my Coyote Ugly skank comment,” Kurt answered. Blaine just laughed.

“ Don't take back something you say, gorgeous. You're snarky, and it's sexy. Don't take that back,” Blaine said, leaning onto the bar table. Tina started giggling at the flush red on Kurt's cheeks. Jeff made his way toward the little group, taking the focus off of Kurt.

“ Blaine! Did you care if the version was uncensored? I don't hear any complaints,” Jeff whined. Kurt just smiled at the blonde. 

“ Nobody does, except Wes,” Blaine answered.

“ And you know how he gets,” Tina added. Jeff groaned as he turned back around and started assisting other customers. 

“ Well, I should get going,” Kurt announced. He pulled out some money from his wallet and put it on the table before he engulfed Tina in a tight hug. “It was so great seeing you.”

“ You too! Come visit McKinley on Monday,” Tina said. Kurt pulled away.

“ We'll see. And you never know, I may come here more,” Kurt stated, looking over at Blaine.

“ I sure wouldn't object to it. Say hi to Carole and Burt for me, and the little one,” Blaine pointed. Kurt smiled.

“ Will do. And if I were you, I'd watch myself around Carole,” Kurt said. Blaine looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow.

“ Why?” 

“ Because I think she's in love with your butt.” Tina snorted while Blaine pretended to ponder what Kurt just told him. He smirked as Kurt got up from his seat.

“ I do have a nice ass, don't I?” Kurt rolled his eyes as he gave Tina a light peck on the cheek before he walked away from the table.

“ Goodnight, Blaine,” he said.

“ You didn't say no!” Blaine yelled happily. Kurt flashed him a smile.

“ I didn't say yes, either!”

“ But you will!” Kurt waved again before he walked out of the building, the bouncer closing the door behind him. Tina looked at Blaine with a smug look.

“ What?” Blaine asked innocently.

“ Nothing,” Tina said, simply. Blaine smiled as he went back to work.

* * *

Kurt pulled into the driveway. He had driven the whole way with a smile on his face and Lady Gaga singing loudly on the stereo. He had a good night. He got to see Tina, and Blaine. Jeff asked if they could keep in touch so they exchanged numbers before he left. He turned off the ignition. There was still light coming from the window, meaning his parents were still awake. He walked up to the front door and walked inside.

“ Hey, Kurt,” Carole greeted. Kurt turned toward the living room to greet her back when he stopped dead in his tracks.

“ Hi, Daddy,” Tabitha said, tiredly. She was lying between Burt and Carole on the couch. She had her pink blanket over her, with her head lying on a pillow in Burt's lap. 

“ Tabitha? Honey, why aren't you at Melissa's?” Kurt asked, kneeling in front of his daughter. 

“ Don't feel good,” Tabitha said in a small voice. Kurt felt her forehead. It was warm. 

“ I knew you weren't feeling well,” Kurt said, softly. Tabitha was looking at the mermaid swimming on the television. 

“ She's all right. Gave her some medicine and now she should be getting sleepy,” Carole said. Tabitha's eyes were growing heavy.

“ Did you guys try to call me? I didn't feel my phone vibrate,” Kurt asked, standing up to pull out his phone. There were no text messages or missed calls from his parents. 

“ It's all right, Kurt. Melissa's mom called us saying Tabitha wasn't feeling well, soI went and picked her up,” Burt said. Kurt looked at his father. 

“ Tabitha? Honey? Let's get you to bed,” Carole said, sweetly. Tabitha made a noise but carefully got up from the couch, clutching her blanket with her. “I'll put her to bed.” Kurt nodded, still looking at his dad.

“ Dad? May I speak with you in the kitchen, please?” Kurt asked. Burt sighed, knowing that tone of voice before he even got up. Carole gave him a knowing look while she helped the little girl up the stairs. 

“ I'll check on you later, sweetie,” Kurt said to Tabitha. The little girl nodded as she and her grandmother made it to Tabitha's bedroom. Burt walked into the kitchen while Kurt waited for the door to close to follow.

“ Look...” Burt started, but his son interrupted.

“ Dad, Tabitha is my daughter. She is my responsibility and when something is wrong that I am not here for, I  _need_ to know about it,” Kurt started. He was angry, not that Burt didn't think he had a right to be angry.

“ You're right...but...”

“ No buts! And I gave Tabitha a paper with my number listed first on there...”

“ I told her to call us here if something was wrong,” Burt added. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

“ Why the hell would you that?” Kurt yelped.

“ I know you're angry, but lets keep the profanity out of this.” Kurt didn't apologize. “Carole and I were going to convince you to go out and do something. Go see a movie or hang out with Finn. Just get out of the house for the most part. That's why I told Tabitha to tell Melissa’s mom to try us first.” 

“ That is no excuse!”

“ Did you have a good time tonight?” Burt challenged. 

“ What does that have to do with this?” Kurt exclaimed. Burt was growing impatient with his son.

“ Everything. Now answer my question,” Burt said in his father voice. Kurt sighed.

“ Yes. I had a good time tonight. But this isn't about me...” Burt took a step forward.

“ This is certainly about you. This is the first time since you and Tabitha moved here that you did something for yourself. Carole and I were trying to help,” Burt said, calmly.

“ She is my daughter! I am her father! She is my top priority. I need to know she is taken care of. I need to know she is doing well in school...” Kurt started babbling. 

“ And you're doing a great job of that! Kurt, you're a wonderful father to her,” Burt interrupted again. Kurt let out a breath. “You feed her. You clothe her. You spend time with her. She doesn't feel neglected. She's a happy child. You're doing everything right. The only thing you're not doing is taking care of yourself.”

“ What is that supposed to mean?” Kurt folded his arms.

“ Kurt, I say all this to you with love and compassion. It's not meant to offend you at all. You are taking everything on your shoulders and trying to go at it alone.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“ I'm a single father. You of all people should know what that's like,” Kurt snapped. Burt sighed angrily.

“ You don't think I know that? Don't you dare throw that in my face, Kurt Hummel!” Burt was trying to keep his voice low. 

“ Dad...”

“ No, you listen. And you better open those ears because you may have heard this before, but you are going to listen to it this time. You are not taking care of yourself. You may have a job, you may have a roof over your head for you and your daughter, but you are not taking care of yourself at all. I know you hate working at the garage, and yet, you are not making much attempt to find a job you like. And you keep complaining about the car needing work done, but I have yet to see you look into buying your own. I know you can afford one.”

Kurt felt sick to his stomach.

“ Kurt, you are a wonderful father to Tabitha. Next to me, probably the best.” Kurt smiled a little. “We love having you both here. And I know moving back to Lima is not the ideal plan for you, but it's working for you right now.”

“ I just...”

“ It's okay to ask me and Carole for help. It's okay to ask us to watch Tabitha while you go and see a movie with Finn or hang out with some friends. You may be a father, but that's not all you are. If you are in a situation where you need help, don't try and do it yourself, ask for it. Finn will gladly help, Carole, me, especially me. I know I should have called you when Tabitha wasn't feeling well and we had to go pick her up. But honestly, if I had, what would you have done?”

Kurt sighed.

“ Probably left right away,” Kurt answered.

“ Exactly. If it was something very serious, then I would have definitely called you without question.” Kurt let out another breath as he found a chair to sit. Burt sat across from Kurt. 

“ I don't hate working at the garage,” Kurt said, after a long moment of silence. Burt just smiled.

“ You don't like it that much. It was never a place for you to start a career. When was the last time you picked up a pencil and designed something?” Burt asked, honestly.

Kurt had gone to college and majored in fashion design. It was a little difficult after college to get that kind of career going, but he met Troy and it didn't seem that important to him, at least at the time. Kurt worked for various clothing stores, even managed one of them. He didn't mind them, but he went to school to design clothes. He couldn't remember the last time he just designed something just because he wanted to.

“ I'll take your silence as an answer. I want you to really think about what I said. I'm sorry I didn't call you about Tabitha, and I'm sorry that I told her to call us instead of you.” Kurt looked at his father and gave a small smile.

“ I'm sorry I yelled,” Kurt said, softly.

“ I kind of deserved it,” Burt said. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. “All right, I did deserve it.” 

Kurt heard Tabitha's bedroom door open and shut. Carole walked down the stairway as quietly as she could. She turned into the kitchen and leaned onto the back of Kurt's chair.

“ I told him to call you,” Carole said, matter-of-factly.

“ Thanks, honey,” Burt said, sardonically. Kurt and Carole chuckled.

“ How was your night, sweetie? Tell me everything,” Carole said, taking the chair next to Kurt.

“ Yeah, tell us about it,” Burt added. Kurt hung his head, but he couldn't hide the smile. 

“ I'm glad I went.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning came too quickly. Kurt dropped Tabitha off at kindergarten before driving to the garage. Tabitha spent some of Sunday in her bed. She still felt a little sick, but she felt better than she did the night before. Tabitha was hardly ever sick. There were only a few times where she sick enough to bed through most of the day. By Monday, she was feeling much better and ready to go to school.

Kurt spent some of Sunday looking at a blank sheet of paper. He had just sharpened a few pencils and yet he didn't get to use either one. It had been so long since he designed anything, even if it was just for the fun of it. He missed something he hadn't had in a long time. The page stayed blank even on Monday.

Jeff had sent Kurt quite a few text messages during Sunday. The man was something else. He wondered what it would have been like to go through high school with Jeffrey Sterling. The way he talks about him and Nick was so adorable. Kurt checked his phone before he walked into the garage after getting out of his car. He had messages from Jeff, another from Finn, and a couple from Mercedes. He put away his phone when he saw his dad, talking with Blaine Anderson.

He paused for a brief moment before he continued. He saw Blaine's bike, obviously needing to be fixed again. Kurt just shook his head, but couldn't hide the smile as he walked up to his father and the handsome man in the leather jacket.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt greeted. Blaine turned around and flashed him a half smile.

"Dad," Kurt responded then turned to Blaine. "Let me guess, you need work done on your bike?" Kurt asked, somewhat jokingly.

"Just a little. Maybe it is time for her to retire, but I'm not ready to give up yet," Blaine admitted. Burt just laughed as he walked over to the bike to examine it. The garage wasn't very busy, so Blaine took the chance he was given.

"Nice to see you again, gorgeous," Blaine said to Kurt.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep or something?" Kurt asked.

"I did sleep. Oh! By the way, I had a nice little chat with Tina after you left the club on Saturday," Blaine said, pulling out his phone in the process.

"Dare I ask?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine looked over at Burt. His attention was still on the bike, so Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"I am both impressed, and a little turned on by you right now. And I'm also kind of pissed at you," Blaine started. Kurt rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. There was slight pink in his cheeks. It was kind of flattering that he was able to turn Blaine on, even if it was just a little.

"Well?" Blaine asked, expecting something from Kurt.

"Well, what?" Kurt asked with a slight smile.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" Kurt smirked, pretending to think about the question.

"You know? I think I'll keep it a mystery. I do have to get to work now," Kurt said, walking around Blaine and heading to the back to change into his coveralls. Blaine groaned, somewhat offended.

"That's not right, gorgeous," Blaine called, this time Burt heard him. Kurt just shook his head and disappeared into the back. Burt looked over at Blaine. Blaine wasn't sure but he thought Burt was giving Blaine the _father_ look. That very look a father gives before pouncing on someone who is treading around dangerous territory. In this case, Burt's son.

"I'll probably be a few hours with it, Blaine. Like last time," Burt called. Blaine figured as much. He rode the bike to the shop so figuring out how to get home was a challenge. Nick and Jeff were still asleep. Sarah was at work. He wouldn't dare call Wes, since he would be waking up Tina first and the woman was terrifying when she was woken up before her alarm clock.

Kurt emerged in his coveralls, walking over to his dad and Blaine's bike.

"I'll take care of this one," Burt offered. "How you going to get home, Blaine?"

Blaine thought for a moment.

"I'll take you home," Kurt said. Blaine and Burt looked at Kurt. "What?"

"Really?" Blaine asked, with a slight smile on his face.

"Umm...sure. Unless you want to stay and help me the mountainous stack of paperwork I know my dad hasn't touched," Kurt said, turning to his dad who avoided eye contact. Blaine put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer," Blaine answered. Kurt shrugged.

"I'll be back, Dad," Kurt said.

"All right," Burt said, waving to Kurt as he watched his son walk over to Blaine. Kurt led Blaine to the car and drove away.

It hadn't been two minutes since Kurt pulled onto the road when Blaine took out his phone again.

"Ask me," Blaine started. Kurt sighed.

"Why don't you just tell me? Why do you have to wait for me to ask you?" Kurt asked, although it was kind of cute how Blaine wanted something like this so much. "Which way?"

"Turn left here. And I just want you to ask, please?" Blaine begged in a high-pitched voice. Kurt took the left.

"All right, why do you feel...pissed or turned on by me or whatever it was?" Blaine displayed a sexy smirk on his face as he tapped on his phone.

"Tina told me about a very interesting video you two did in high school..." Blaine started. Kurt pressed on the brakes at a red light. The only video he and Tina did in high school was for a glee project. His eyes widened.

Oh no, Kurt thought.

"You're not talking about..." Kurt said but was interrupted when the familiar song "Single Ladies" played. Kurt was still at a red light, so Blaine showed him what was on the phone screen. It was the video of Kurt, Tina and Brittany doing the dance.

"Please tell me you still have that unitard," Blaine said. Kurt jumped when someone behind him honked their horn. "Pay attention, gorgeous," Blaine teased.

"Did Tina give you that video?" Kurt asked. "Which way?"

"Keep going straight. And this video is on YouTube," Blaine answered, tapping on the screen so that the video was paused.

"YouTube?" Kurt asked. He was going to have to have a talk with Tina about that.

"So, that answers why I am amazed and a little turned on. Now, I can't stop picturing you in tight pants. Like the ones you wore when you came to the club, so fucking hot," Blaine said, practically drooling. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"You are so insufferable. Where to now?"

"Turn to your right, and it'll be the last house down the street," Blaine responded. Kurt turned and drove slowly down the street.

"So that answers that...why exactly are you pissed at me?" Kurt asked, almost regretting the question. Blaine put his phone away and looked right at Kurt.

"How the hell is it fair that you give Jeff your number before you give it to _me_!" Blaine practically whined. Kurt just laughed as he pulled into the driveway of the last house as Blaine had instructed.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, putting the truck into park.

"Yes. You just met Jeff, and he's already bragging about you two becoming best friends and texting you," Blaine whined again. For some reason, hearing Blaine whine was actually cute.

"Blaine Anderson, are you jealous?" Kurt teased.

"Jeff has Nick," Blaine said.

"That's not what I asked," Kurt pointed out to Blaine.

"I'm not jealous," Blaine said right away. He opened the passenger door, closed it, and walked over to the driver's window. Kurt rolled it down.

"Are you sure?" Kurt teased again.

"You know what? That's beside the point. How is that fair? Why would you give it to Jeff before me?" Blaine leaned onto the door. Kurt smirked.

"Well...there is a reason for that," Kurt started to respond.

"And?" Blaine urged for more. Kurt bent forward as if he was about to tell Blaine a secret.

"Jeff actually _asked_ for my number," Kurt whispered. Blaine glared at Kurt, causing the mechanic to break out into laughter.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaine asked.

"No. He asked if we could text once in a while, so I gave him my number and he gave me his," Kurt explained after he calmed down.

"If I had asked for your number the first day we met, would you have given it to me?" Blaine asked.

"Hell no," Kurt said, honestly.

"It's hot when you swear. Seriously, do you still have that unitard?" Kurt just sighed and put the truck into reverse.

"See you later, Blaine." Blaine leaned off of the truck, watching Kurt back out of the driveway.

"Don't I get your number?" Blaine yelled out. Kurt pulled out of the driveway and put the truck in drive.

"You could ask for it, try your luck," Kurt said with a wink before driving off. Blaine let out a breath, but he couldn't help the smirk.

* * *

Kurt hadn't realized just how late he was taking his lunch hour. His father practically booted him out of the office and told him to take an extra thirty minutes. Kurt didn't feel like arguing because he was exhausted. He worked on a few cars, filed paper-work, and called a few customers to tell them their vehicles were ready.

When Kurt got into his car and started driving, he realized he was going in the same direction as McKinley. At about that time, glee club would be in session. Before he knew it, he pulled into a visitor parking spot and turned off the ignition. The school looked the same. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Kurt got out of his car and walked into the school building. The hallways were empty. Other than some paint changes, the hallways were the same. He reached the end of the hall where he heard Finn's voice. He smiled as he walked around to the doorway. The door was wide open. Tina was sitting next to Finn while Mr. Schuester was standing by the piano. He was amazed to see there were more members in the glee club than when he was in it.

"So, I'll be helping with auditions and we will be particular on picking Christine because..." Finn started. Tina turned her head and caught sight of someone standing in the doorway. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Kurt!" Finn stopped mid-sentence to turn toward the doorway. Tina ran around Finn and Mr. Schuester and engulfed him in a tight hug. Finn smiled.

"You came! Finally!" He hurried to join in on the hug. Being the tallest one, he towered over Kurt and Tina. Kurt laughed a little as the two released him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Kurt said. Mr. Schuester made his way over to his former student.

"Not at all. It's so good to see you!" Kurt smiled and accepted the hug from his old teacher.

"You too. So, what's going on?" Kurt asked. Tina linked her arm with Kurt's.

"We're talking about auditions for McKinley's musical this year. After much talk and everything, we all decided to perform Phantom of the Opera!" Finn said, excitedly. Kurt's widened a little as he took a stool next to Tina.

"Really?"

"It'll be great! The show itself will probably take a lot longer to prepare than last year's, but it's going to be an epic performance!" Kurt smiled at his step-brother's enthusiasm.

"Now that that is settled. Guys, I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel. He was one of my students and is also Finn's step-brother," Mr. Schuester explained.

Kurt looked toward the glee club. There were just about the same amount of girls as boys. He saw some of the boys wearing a letterman jacket and a couple girls wearing Cheerio uniforms. So far, nobody dressed the way Rachel did.

"Kurt, that's Jeremy. Robert. Anthony," Mr. Schuester said, pointing to the three boys in the letterman jackets. They nodded in Kurt's direction, one of them even smiled.

"Angela and Dominique," Mr. Schuester pointed to the two Cheerio girls. One of them was almost an exact replica of Santana, but she smiled warmly at Kurt. Santana would have rolled her eyes.

"Meredith. Sawyer. Conner," Mr. Schuester gestured to one girl with short curly hair, a guy with dark rimmed glasses – like Artie's were, and a guy wearing a Harry Potter t-shirt.

"Sadie. Judy. Malcolm and Clare." So far, Kurt got a few nods, some smiles and waves. Things were definitely different from when he was a member.

"So this is the new New Directions?" Kurt asked. Both Mr. Schuester and Finn practically beamed with pride.

"You're just in time to see everybody's assignments," Finn said, excitedly. Some things never change when Kurt saw the assignment written on the board.

_New Beginnings._

Conner raised his hand.

"What's up, Conner?" Finn pointed.

"Is Kurt going to judge the auditions?" he asked. Finn's eyes widened.

"We do need a third person to help with the auditions," Mr. Schuester said with encouragement. Kurt was put on the spot.

"Oh...I..."

"Yeah! Who better to help pick the perfect characters to Phantom of the Opera than you? You can help design the costumes, too!" Finn was babbling again. He did that when ideas were clouding his mind. Tina laughed a little, but she didn't disagree.

"Let's get through auditions first. Will you be able to do that, Kurt? We'll have auditions this week," Mr. Schuester asked. "I'm sure having someone outside of the school would be beneficial as well."

"What about Tina?" Kurt asked, instead of answering.

"I'll be helping some of the girls prepare for the auditions. I think my judgment would be a little biased," Tina responded. Well, damn. Kurt sighed.

"I suppose I could do that," Kurt answered.

"Great! Now, who wants to go first?" Finn asked. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He liked seeing his brother so excited over something.

* * *

Kurt was almost late getting back to work, but he was glad he went to McKinley. He worked a few hours at the garage before getting himself cleaned up to go get Tabitha. Kurt pulled into an empty parking space and walked into the school building. Once he reached the kindergarten hall, he turned to the third room on his left.

He saw the other kids getting their bags and putting their stuff together. He spotted Tabitha sitting beside Melissa. The teacher, Mrs. Vance, caught sight of Kurt and called out to Tabitha. The little girl looked up and smiled when she saw her daddy walk into the classroom.

"You almost ready, baby girl?" Kurt asked, bending down to the girl's eye level.

"Yes. I painted a picture for Grandma and Grandpa," Tabitha said, holding up a color painting of a house.

"It's beautiful. Grandma and Grandpa will love it," Kurt said, enthusiastically.

"Mamma!" Melissa called. Kurt stood and turned around to greet Sarah.

"Hey, Melissa," Sarah said to her daughter before turning to Kurt. "And hello to you too, Kurt." She embraced him, which he welcomed.

"Hi, Sarah. I am sorry about the sleepover," Kurt said, releasing the woman. Sarah smiled warmly.

"It's all right. These things happen. Melissa wanted to know if maybe we can try the sleepover again next weekend," Sarah said. Tabitha gasped, looking up at her daddy for approval. Kurt looked at his daughter, already excited.

"We'll plan on it, but we are also going to see how you're feeling, okay?" Kurt said to Tabitha.

"I feel fine, I promise!" Tabitha nearly jumped. Kurt chuckled.

"I know you feel fine now, but we'll see this weekend," Kurt reaffirmed. Tabitha nodded, but she still had an excited smile.

"Besides, it gives you a chance to spend more time with Blaine," Sarah teased. Kurt was about to give her one of his infamous glares, but Tabitha spoke up.

"I made a painting for Blaine, too! It's a horse!" Tabitha dug through her school bag and pulled out yet another painting of a yellow horse. He smiled.

"That was very sweet of you. When we see him, you'll have to give it to him. Let's get home. Grandma needs help with dinner," Kurt said, holding out his hand to Tabitha.

"Okay," she said, taking her daddy's hand.

"Hope to see you this weekend, Tabitha," Sarah said, taking Melissa's hand. "And Blaine will be happy to see you too," she added. Kurt sighed.

"I take it you know about the whole night at the club?" Kurt asked as all four of them walked out of the classroom.

"He wouldn't shut up about it. Even when I told him to," Sarah remarked. "And then he started complaining something about Jeff having your phone number before he did."

Kurt couldn't help himself. He laughed.

* * *

Just as Kurt was helping Carole with the dishes, the doorbell rang. Burt was the one who got up to answer the door.

"Ask who it is!" Tabitha said out loud, running along with him. Burt laughed a little.

"Very good," he pointed before going back to the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me." Burt knew the voice.

"You have to say your name or we can't open the door," Tabitha said. Kurt laughed a little. Burt just flat out laughed.

"What? Are you saying you don't know your Uncle Finn?" Tabitha jumped as she put her hands on the door knob. She looked at Burt for approval before she turned it.

"Hi, Uncle Finn!" Tabitha said, running to him when the door was wide open. Finn bent down and engulfed the girl, picking her up from the ground.

"Hey, Tabitha. How are you?" Finn asked, coming into the house. Burt patted Finn on the back before closing the door.

"Good. I'm full," Tabitha answered.

"Well, that's good. Where's your daddy?" Finn asked, putting her back on the floor.

"Daddy?" Tabitha called, making her way toward the kitchen. Burt went over to the sofa and turned on the television. Normally, Finn would join him, but he was too excited. He had to see Kurt.

"I'm coming, Tabitha," Kurt said, coming out of the kitchen. "It's time for your bath. You know what to do to get ready?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded as she went up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"You got a minute, Kurt?" Finn asked, quickly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kurt asked. Finn pulled out two pieces of paper from his back pockets. Kurt watched him unfold them to see they were a list of names. Both papers were full of names.

"Kurt? These are people wanting to audition for Phantom of the Opera! I mean, last year we did a Disney musical and it wasn't as big of a turn out, but this is so exciting. And these aren't even fake names or inappropriate ones like I used to put!" Kurt just chuckled as he looked at the names.

All members of New Directions were written.

"That's great, Finn. You could have told me this over the phone, though," Kurt stated.

"What fun is that?" Finn asked.

"Not to mention, I cooked his favorite dinner and I think he smelled it from his apartment," Carole said from the kitchen. Finn had a slightly guilty look on his face.

"That wasn't the only reason, I swear!" Finn said quickly. Burt and Kurt just laughed at Finn. Tabitha opened her bedroom door.

"Daddy?" she called.

"Coming, sweetie," Kurt called. "Finn, go eat and we'll talk more after I get Tabitha's bath ready," Kurt said to his excited step-brother.

"Awesome!"

* * *

Finn went on and on about the musical and how excited he was to see people signing up for auditions. Tabitha had finished her bath. When she came downstairs, Carole made her a small bowl of ice cream. Finn ate his food while talking about the club and the days when he and Kurt were in glee club.

"What's gee club?" Tabitha asked, finishing up her ice cream.

"Glee club, baby girl," Kurt corrected. "It's a group of kids singing different songs."

"We do that in my class!" Tabitha said, happily.

"Tabitha? Did you know that your daddy sings?" Finn asked. Kurt shot his stepbrother a small glare.

"You do?" Tabitha asked her daddy.

"Well, that was a long time ago. I don't sing anymore," Kurt answered. Tabitha's smile faded.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll come read you a story," Kurt said, giving her a kiss on her head. Tabitha nodded as she got up with her bowl and took it to the kitchen. She said her good-nights to her grandparents and Uncle Finn before going up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"You don't sing anymore?" Finn asked.

"I...it's not that I don't...it's just I haven't," Kurt tried to explain. He hadn't sung since, well since high school. Sure, there were times where he would sing in the car or the shower, but that was about it. Not even Troy knew that he could sing.

"You should. That was one of your big passions, besides designing. Which, I still think you should design the costumes for the play. Burt said something about building up a portfolio," Finn stated. Kurt wasn't aware of that.

"I haven't drawn in a long time," Kurt answered.

"It's like singing. You never lose the talent. Think about it. I should get going. Will Burt let you be at the school on Friday for auditions?" Finn asked, getting up from his chair.

"I don't see why not. I'll talk to him, though," Kurt answered.

"Of course I will!" Burt said from the sofa. Kurt rolled his eyes while Finn laughed.

"Awesome. See you then!" Finn hugged Kurt before he bolted out of the house, practically slamming the door behind him. Kurt laughed a little. His pocket buzzed, signaling that he had a message on his phone. He pulled it out and opened a new message from Jeff.

_Hey, bestie! I think Blaine is going to kill me soon. Do you think it's mean to brag that I have your number and he doesn't? - Jeff_

Kurt rolled his eyes.

**Just a little bit. Don't be too mean to him lol. - Kurt**

"Daddy? Will you read me a story now?" Tabitha called from the bathroom.

"I'll be right up, sweetheart," Kurt said.

_But he was mean to me first! He hit me! - Jeff_

"Let me know what time you need to leave the garage for the school, Kurt. If need be, one of us can pick up Tabitha for you," Burt stated.

"I'll talk to Finn," Kurt responded.

**What did you do to warrant a hit? - Kurt**

_Just be my charming loveable self. You me Blaine and Nick need to double date. I need to go. Duty calls! Are you coming to the club again any time soon? - Jeff_

"You let us know, sweetie," Carole said, adjusting herself on the couch.

"I will, mom," Kurt said, heading for the staircase.

**I don't know yet. And Blaine and I aren't dating so double dating wouldn't really work. I'll talk to you later Jeff. And don't aggravate Blaine. It takes away the fun for me lol. - Kurt**

_And that is why you are my bestie. See ya Kurt. - Jeff_

* * *

As expected, Blaine showed up at the garage a few hours into the next morning. Burt was in the back taking care of some parts, while Kurt was in the office. This time, Kurt saw Jeff walk in with Blaine. He smiled when he saw an excited look on Jeff's face and a very annoyed one on Blaine's.

"Bestie!" Jeff yelled. Kurt laughed as he walked out of the office.

"Are you four?" Blaine asked. Jeff scoffed.

"And a half, thank you very much. And don't be mean to the person who is helping you to pick up your piece of shit of a bike," Jeff pointed out. Kurt liked Jeff.

"Well, it's ready to be picked up. It should still be working for you," Kurt said.

"Thanks, gorgeous," Blaine said, with a sly grin. Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't make any attempt to hide his own smile.

"Are you coming to the club this weekend, Kurt?" Jeff asked, walking with Blaine over to his bike.

"I don't think so. I'm actually helping Finn with a musical he's helping McKinley High put on. He asked me to sit in on the auditions," Kurt responded.

"What musical?" Blaine asked.

"Phantom of the Opera," Kurt answered.

"Oh! My favorite!" Jeff said, happily.

"Mine too."

"Oh! Before I forget," Kurt said before he turned around and walked back into the office. Blaine turned to Jeff.

"You can leave now," he said, quickly. Jeff gave a mock offended look.

"But I'm here to see my bestie!" Jeff whined.

"Jeffrey, get the fuck out of here," Blaine said in a low threatening voice. Jeff just rolled his eyes. He's used to that voice.

"All right, fine. You're lucky I have to get going anyway. Nicky and I are due for a quickie," Jeff said as casually as he could. Blaine just sighed. And everybody thought _Blaine_ was the inappropriate one.

"Bye bestie! Text me later!" Jeff called, leaving the garage. Kurt waved as he came out of the office with a piece of paper.

"Alone at last," Blaine said in a sultry voice.

"Not so much. My dad is in the back. Tabitha made this for you. I told her I'd give it to you since I was going to be seeing you today," Kurt said, handing the painting to Blaine, which he took with a wide smile.

"Oh, that was sweet of her. Tell her I said thank you. It'll go right next to my Ariel coloring," Blaine said.

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Kurt responded.

"So, I have a question for you," Blaine started, once he folded the painting very carefully and put it in his back pocket. Kurt smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay."

"You said that Jeff asked for your number, and you just gave it to him," Blaine said.

"Yes," Kurt responded right away.

"And, of course, you wouldn't have given me your number the first day you met me." It was like Blaine was reciting parts of a conversation they already had. Kurt had a half smile. It didn't fit Blaine to beat around the bush or be somewhat nervous about asking for a phone number.

"That is still correct," Kurt said.

"All right. If I asked you for your number right now, would you give it to me?" Blaine asked.

"Why didn't you just ask Jeff to give it to you?" Kurt asked, curiously. Blaine took a step forward to Kurt. The tall, beautiful mechanic really did look hot in his coveralls.

"Because I want to get it from _you_. Getting it from Jeff feels like cheating, and I'm no cheater," Blaine answered.

"I see," was all Kurt said. After a moment of silence, Blaine sighed.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Would you give it to me if I asked?" Kurt tried not to laugh. It wouldn't be Blaine without the foul mouth.

"There's only one way to find out," Kurt said, unfolding his arms.

"And that would be..." Blaine urged for more. Was Blaine really that dense?

"Ask me for it," Kurt said, as if he were talking to a child. Blaine glared at him briefly, which made Kurt laugh.

"Why are you enjoying this?" Blaine asked.

"Because you make it so...enjoyable," Kurt answered.

"You're lucky you're fucking gorgeous. Especially in those coveralls. Do those slip off easily?" Blaine asked, tugging on the fabric gently. He was surprised Kurt didn't pull away.

"I guess you'll never know," Kurt teased.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Blaine sighed and cleared his throat.

"Fine. Kurt, may I please have your phone number?" Blaine asked in a mock polite tone. Kurt just shook his head. He didn't expect anything less. Before he could make a response, he heard the back door open and close, followed by the sound of footsteps heading in their direction.

"Hey, Blaine!" Burt called. Just then, the telephone in the office rang, which was Kurt's cue to leave. He raced to the office before the third ring, leaving the question unanswered. Blaine gathered his composure before hopping onto his bike.

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, which was rewarded with a smack on his head. "Ow!"

"I told you I would start smacking you over the head if you didn't call me Burt," Burt said. Blaine rubbed the spot on his head. Both Hummel men were so rude.

* * *

The week was going by quickly. Finn was constantly telling Kurt about more people wanting to audition for the play. Kurt actually fiddled with the idea of actually designing the costumes. Tabitha had asked repeatedly if her head was warm, so that she could be ready for another sleepover with Melissa. The day came for the auditions when Kurt arrived at the school.

He swallowed his pride, a little, and allowed Carole to pick up Tabitha from school since she had the day off. Kurt called the school and informed them that Carole would pick up Tabitha instead of him. Kurt drove to McKinley and turned off the ignition. He had gotten a message from Jeff the other day, saying how much Blaine complained about not getting Kurt's number.

It was pitiful, and almost flattering.

Kurt pulled up the message from Jeff and typed up a quick reply. He had meant to do it earlier and he hoped it wasn't too late.

**Can you text me Blaine's number? Is he working right now or is he in school? - Kurt**

He sent the message and closed the door. Finn told him they were holding the auditions in the auditorium. It made sense, the place was big enough. Once he walked into the building, he got a response from Jeff with Blaine's number. He also wrote that Blaine should be at home since he didn't have to work until later.

Kurt let out a breath as he pressed on the number, tapping one more time to make the phone call. After the third ring, he heard a small click.

"Whoever this is, I'm not buying it or paying for it," Blaine said right away. Kurt laughed.

"Hello to you, too," Kurt said into his phone.

"Kurt?"

"Tis I. I won't be able to chat long, but I wanted to give you something," Kurt said, putting his hand on one of the door-knobs.

"Really now? Do I need to be wearing something more _comfortable_?"

"Whatever gets you through the day. So, now you have my number. Don't you dare ignore me," Kurt said, hanging up the call before Blaine could respond. He knew he would probably pay for that later, but Kurt didn't care. He saved Blaine's phone number quickly. Right at that moment, Kurt got a message.

_Why did you hang up gorgeous? We could have had a very pleasurable conversation. - Blaine_

Kurt snorted. He opened the doors to the auditorium, instantly catching Finn's attention from one of the seats.

"Come on, Kurt! We're about to start!" he called.

**I have to sit through the auditions. I'm sure you can handle the pleasure part on your own. You should be used to it. - Kurt**

"I'm coming, Finn," Kurt said. He saw Mr. Schuester sitting on the other side of Finn, making the other seat available for Kurt.

"Conner is up first. He's trying out for any of the male parts," Finn stated. Kurt's phone buzzed again.

_It gets lonely though. How about some company? ;) - Blaine_

"Conner has a pretty strong voice. He does have the tendency to go a little overboard, but for this musical, I think it'll do just fine," Mr. Schuester added. Kurt nodded.

**I'll be busy. Maybe I'll see you at the club. - Kurt**

"Then Sadie will be next. I'm actually really proud of her for signing up. She was really nervous about even auditioning for glee club. We let her make a video for us instead of doing a live performance. She does great in the chorus, so I'm really anxious to see her right now," Finn said.

That caught Kurt's attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She does have some stage fright, but we try to help her with it," Finn answered. Kurt's phone buzzed again.

_Can you wear those jeans again? They really accentuate the perfect curves of that fine ass of yours ;) - Blaine_

Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"Are you okay? It's usually hot in here," Finn asked. Kurt quickly typed up a message.

**Good day Blaine. - Kurt**

"No. Everything is fine." Kurt put away his phone and waited for Conner to come onto the stage for the auditions to begin. Memories of performing on that stage flooded Kurt's mind. Oh, how times had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by: Fall Out Boy

"Maybe we should have video taped the auditions," Finn said, realizing that would have been a good idea. Kurt walked into the house after dropping off Tabitha at Melissa's as Finn said that. Kurt sighed and closed the door behind him.

"It would have been helpful, but we can work without it," Kurt answered.

Finn and Kurt were going meet most of Saturday to go over the auditions. Mr. Schuester suggested that since _Phantom of the Opera_ was such a vocally challenged play that the ones picked for the main characters should have a second audition. Finn and Kurt would go over the first auditions. Then Finn and Mr. Schuester would make the final decision after the second.

Kurt added that the ones picked for the second audition would sing a of the judges choosing. Kurt was impressed with a lot of the auditions, but none of them sang a song from the play or anything in that same genre. Mr. Schuester and Finn agreed.

During the last hour, Kurt and Finn went over who was on the list and who auditioned. Some people who auditioned who weren't in glee club, could be great for back-up or extras. There were a few that Kurt had actually dismissed before they even performed. It almost felt like being a judge on American Idol. There were ones that absolutely blew him away and some he wondered why they were auditioning to begin with.

"I like Sadie for Christine," Finn finally said. Kurt agreed.

Sadie was shy, but talented. She wasn't tanned or overly pale. Her audition song was "Skyfall" by Adele. She sang it beautifully and they could tell she could sing much higher than what she auditioned for. The only thing was that she only wrote down Meg as the role she was auditioning for, not Christine.

"We'll have to ask if she would be willing to audition for Christine since she didn't put that down. Dominique would make a great Carlotta."

Carlotta wasn't a huge role, but it was still a vocal one. Dominique had a pretty high voice and knew she could pull off Carlotta in a heartbeat. But she also auditioned for Christine and her voice would be good for the role too. That one would be a dilemma. Dominique was also on the Cheerios and a somewhat replica of Santana. Only she was actually nice. She auditioned with the song "Learn to be Lonely" from the _Phantom of the Opera_ movie. She made it her own, which allowed her to show off some of her higher octaves.

"So we've got two possible Christines," Finn stated.

"Maybe three. Meredith," Kurt corrected.

Meredith was the one with short curly hair. Like Sadie, she sang a song that while it was good for her voice range, it wasn't the best choice when auditioning for the lead in _Phantom of the Opera_. She sang an Alanis Morrisette song, which Kurt could respect. He wanted to give her a real opportunity, just like Sadie.

"That's going to be a difficult choice," Finn sighed.

"Glad I won't be making it." Kurt smirked while Finn gave him a playful slap on his arm.

"Fine, so we have three possible Christines. Now we need Raoul and the Phantom," Finn said. "I like Robert as the Phantom and Conner as Raoul."

"I agree, but I also like Anthony for Phantom and Sawyer for Raoul," Kurt added, somewhat sheepishly. Finn groaned.

"You're killing me!" Finn said, slouching in his chair. Kurt just shrugged.

"Who picked the play?" Kurt asked.

"I did," Finn mumbled.

"You should have known how this would turn out. You've got these great kids that willingly auditioned for this play and you will have to break a few hearts," Kurt said, patting Finn on the shoulder before going into the kitchen. Finn got up from his chair and followed behind.

"That's not at all comforting," Finn whined.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said with a smile, but his voice was condescending. Finn just sighed.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" Finn asked, suddenly.

"I was going to make lunch," Kurt answered.

"Let's go get lunch then. We can talk more later. I just wanna get out of here for a bit," Finn said. "Plus, when was the last time you and I sat down and ate together?"

"Just a few days ago when you came over for dinner," Kurt answered.

"Besides that. I mean actually going out," Finn said, trying so hard to make a point and get Kurt out of the house to get food. Kurt laughed a little.

"It sounds like you're asking me out on a date," Kurt joked. Finn chuckled.

"Yeah. A bro date," Finn said. "Now come on! I'm really hungry!"

* * *

Kurt was just finishing up his sandwich when he received a message on his phone. Finn was downing his second serving of soda and a bag of chips. Kurt looked the screen, knowing who the message was from before he even tapped the icon.

**Please tell me I will see that fine ass of yours tonight at the club. - Blaine**

Kurt rolled his eyes as he typed his response.

_Finn and I are talking about the auditions so it's highly unlikely. Sorry to disappoint. - Kurt_

"Who you texting?" Finn asked. Kurt put his phone on the table.

"This guy, Blaine," Kurt answered. Finn swallowed before he spoke.

"Anderson? Leather jacket? Motorcycle? Mouth worse than Noah Puckerman's?" Finn asked. Kurt laughed.

"That's the one," Kurt answered.

"Cool. How is he? I haven't seen him in a while," Finn said. Before Kurt could question Finn's relationship with Blaine, his phone buzzed again.

**Tell Finn I said hey and that he needs to come to the club too. It's perfect you both can come and I can admire the beauty that is you...and your ass. - Blaine**

"How do you know Blaine?" Kurt asked, without replying.

"When he was working with Burt, we talked a few times. I haven't been to the club or bar, whatever it is he works at yet. We should go tonight!" Finn said, suddenly excited.

Great.

"What about the play?" Kurt asked.

"We'll still talk more about it before tonight. Come on! Tabitha is at her sleepover. This is perfect for us to hang out." Kurt smiled fondly. Going to the club wasn't a bad idea. He liked it there, even if there was just _one_ main reason for going.

"I suppose," Kurt said, picking up his phone.

"Awesome! How often does Blaine text you?" Finn asked, curiously. Kurt typed up his reply before he answered Finn.

_It's your lucky night. Finn and I will be there tonight. - Kurt_

"He's only had my number for a couple of days but he's a bit of a texting whore," Kurt joked. Finn smirked.

"You like him?" Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"He's my friend," he answered, lamely.

"You know what I mean. You gonna date him?"

"No...I...we're not talking about this," Kurt mumbled. His phone buzzed again. Finn managed to grab the phone before Kurt could get to it. "Finn! Give that back!"

Finn pulled the phone away from Kurt's reach.

"You weren't lying when you said he was a texting whore. No wonder you blushed so much today," Finn teased.

**Yay! Jeff is excited too. Any chance seeing you is a pleasure. - Blaine**

"Finn Hudson, you will suffer if you don't give me back my phone," Kurt threatened. Finn kept going through the messages from Blaine.

**I just watched Dirty Dancing. We could definitely do it hotter ;) - Blaine**

**How the hell do you wear those jeans anyway? You paint them on and I will prove it one day. - Blaine**

**Grab somebody sexy and tell them hey. Hey sexy ;) - Blaine**

Finn couldn't help but laugh when Kurt finally snatched his phone away.

"I hate you sometimes," Kurt said.

"No, you don't." He was right, sort of.

* * *

After a nice lunch, a long discussion about who was to have a second audition for the Phantom and Raoul, and being conned into helping clean the house with promise of cookies from Carole, Finn and Kurt left in the evening for Warblers. Finn was excited. Not only was he going to Warblers for the first time, but also he was actually going to spend some time with his brother.

Finn could understand Kurt being hesitant about going out even for a few hours. Finn missed his brother. He was sad, but at the same time happy when Kurt said he and Tabitha were moving back to Lima. Finn didn't know the whole story about what happened between Kurt and Troy. He didn't know Troy all that well, but from the few times they met, Finn always had an uncomfortable feeling about him. Kurt deserved better.

"Do they let other people sing?" Finn asked when Kurt pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't completely crowded, but they made it just in time before it got that way.

"I don't know, Finn. I never asked or tried," Kurt answered, getting out of the driver's seat.

"We should. You still sing really well," Finn stated. "Singing used to be really fun for you."

"I don't sing anymore, Finn," Kurt said, walking up to the main entrance.

"I think you do, but you just won't," Finn challenged. Kurt groaned and decided not to comment or answer. Both of them showed their ID before stepping into the loud noise. Finn's eyes widened.

"This is so cool!" Finn said. Kurt saw Blaine, Jeff, Nick and a few of the other guys climbing up onto the bar. They were about to perform. Kurt pulled Finn away from the bar to get a better view. Music started to blast. Blaine and the other guys on the bar started stomping their feet and clapping to a specific beat.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Blaine took the main lead, his eyes looking briefly at Kurt and smiling.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

Jeff and Nick sang the backups parts as well as a few other guys Kurt hadn't formally met. Finn was lip-syncing to the song. The other people in the club were dancing and singing along with Blaine. Kurt's eyes never left Blaine the whole song.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Kurt's eyes drifted to the seated customers. Servers were singing along with the melody. They had put tiny glasses on the table and poured some kind of liquid in them. Right as the Warblers sang the chorus, the glasses filled with tiny flames. Finn was as amazed as a four-year-old boy at a carnival. Nick, Jeff and Blaine had a solid, yet suitable routine. Jeff took Blaine's place, still keeping up with the routine, adding his own moves here and there.

_Writers keep writing what they write_  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

Jeff looked in Kurt's direction and quickly waved.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up_   
_Light 'em up, up, up_   
_I'm on fire_

"That is so cool!" Finn yelled. Kurt couldn't hear him for obvious reasons. Spotlights shined in different areas of the bar, creating more effect. Watching Blaine and everybody else on the bar perform like that really took Kurt back to when he loved performing. What had made him stop singing for so long?

The song faded and the crowd roared their applause. Blaine hopped off the bar with Jeff and Nick following behind him. Finn rushed over to the bar, holding out his hand to Blaine for a high five. Blaine laughed and slapped Finn's hand.

"About damn time you came to the place," Blaine said. Kurt followed behind Finn, taking an empty seat as soon as it was available.

"That was so awesome!" Finn said, excitedly. Kurt just shook his head, but he smiled fondly at his stepbrother.

"Bestie! You came!" Jeff yelled. Kurt laughed.

"I did. Have you and Finn met?" Kurt asked. Jeff looked at the other guy sitting next to Kurt.

"We have not," Jeff said, handing his hand out to Finn. "Jeffrey Sterling. Part owner of the club. Kurt's number one bestie. Top annoyance on Blaine's list, and also, awesome boyfriend to one Nick Duval."

Finn chuckled as he took Jeff's hand gladly.

"Finn Hudson. Glee teacher at McKinley High. Stepbrother to Kurt Hummel. Also top annoyance on his list. Singer but not dancer." Both Kurt and Blaine shook their heads.

"I like him," Jeff declared, pulling his hand away.

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine said, leaning forward to Kurt.

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt responded. Finn pointed at Kurt.

"There he goes again. You are blushing." Kurt really hated Finn right now. Blaine had a knowing smirk on his face. Then Jeff spoke.

"Oh! You should see Blaine when he's actually sending those texts. I think his face is just as red. It's so cute and embarrassing," Jeff teased. Blaine really hated Jeff now.

"Don't you and Nick have a fuck time?" Blaine blurted, not caring if any of the customers heard him. They should be used to Blaine's potty mouth by now. Jeff wasn't phased one bit.

"Not for another," Jeff checks his phone, "hour and a half. We really should get to work before Wes comes and yells at us." Jeff had a point, unfortunately. Jeff walked off to help Nick with a large party while Blaine turned back to Kurt and Finn.

"You going to stick around?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"He's designated driver!" Finn declared. Kurt glared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? It's the weekend. We got the second auditions worked out and Tabitha is at a sleepover. It's our bro date," Finn said, a little too excitedly. Blaine smirked.

"Bro date?" Kurt turned his glare to Blaine.

"What's good to eat here?" Finn asked. Kurt just rolled his eyes as Blaine handed both of them menus. He couldn't be mad at Finn though. He was excited to spend time with Kurt, and Kurt got to see Blaine.

* * *

Within the hour, Finn had consumed two beers and was talking nonstop. At least Kurt hadn't had to shut him up when he started talking about how Kurt was in high school. No matter how much Blaine tried to pry the info out of him. Finn talked a bit about the play and suggested that Blaine and the other guys come by the school one day.

Finn didn't mention, yet, that Kurt could sing.

Before Kurt knew it, Finn had his eye on some red head and gathered enough courage to ask her to dance. Things were fine, so long as Finn wasn't wandering off outside. Kurt had forgotten just how entertaining drunk Finn was.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine the last few minutes. He found himself looking around for the man. Nick walked up to Kurt from behind the bar and leaned forward.

"Are you looking for someone?" Nick asked. Kurt flushed a little.

"Just wondering where Blaine ran off to. I don't see him trying to get embarrassing stories out of Finn," Kurt joked. Nick laughed a little.

"Give it time," he said. "And Blaine is outside taking a break. If you want, you can go around the building and meet him there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind _your_ company."

Kurt gave a half smirk with an eye roll before he hopped off the seat.

"Make sure Finn doesn't hurt himself," Kurt said.

"I won't let him out of my sight," Nick promised. Kurt looked at his stepbrother before leaving the building and walking around like Nick instructed. The parking lot was packed. People were coming and going. Kurt managed to walk around the building to see Blaine leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. Kurt walked slowly, putting his hands into his pockets.

"That's going to kill you, you know," Kurt said. Blaine let out the smoke, turning his head toward Kurt. He had the cigarette, already half smoked in between his fingers.

"You know...I've heard that before. I think Nick said it every day since the day we met," Blaine answered. Kurt shrugged. "This is the first one I've had all week actually. I'm trying to _attempt_ to quit."

"How come?" Kurt asked, curiously. Blaine took another puff of his cigarette before tossing it onto the ground, smashing it with his foot.

"It's not appealing to _some_ people," Blaine answered, simply.

"Oh," was all Kurt responded with.

"Having fun on your _bro date_?" Blaine teased. Kurt let out a breath, leaning against the wall next to Blaine.

"As odd as this sounds, I am. I kind of owe him. I haven't really spent a lot of time with him since I moved back to Ohio," Kurt answered.

"Intentionally?" Blaine asked.

"Not all the time," Kurt confessed. Blaine just nodded.

"Well, Finn's a unique individual, but he's always forgiving," Blaine said. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"How did the two of you meet?" Kurt asked.

"I was still working with Burt a few years back. Finn came to visit one day. We started talking about glee club randomly and just hit it off. He does say some interesting things," Blaine answered. Kurt laughed a little.

"You should have met him when he was still in high school. It took him all of sophomore year to realize that we had a library and you could take books out and bring them back."

"Wait? Schools have libraries? I'll be damned!" Blaine said in mock shock. Kurt chuckled.

"So tell me, gorgeous..." Blaine started. The back door flew open to find Jeff peeking his head out.

"Bestie? You might want to take Finn home. He's getting handsy and keeps singing random Journey songs," Jeff said. Blaine groaned along with Kurt.

"Great. It's going to be fun getting him home," Kurt mumbled. Jeff closed the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone again. "I should go."

"Want any help with him?" Blaine asked, leading him to the door. The two men walked through the back of the bar, quickly before Wes saw that there were non-staff members lurking through the back. When they came to the front, they found Finn hanging on the red-headed woman he danced with. Kurt just shook his head.

"I think I can coax him out of here. Got any string?" Kurt asked, somewhat jokingly. Finn saw Kurt and waved.

"Kurt! Remember when we used to sing Journey!" Finn yelled.

"Yes, Finn. I remember. Let's get home so you can go to bed," Kurt spoke as if he were talking to a child.

"You sing?" Jeff asked from behind the bar.

"No," Kurt answered right away.

"He's totally lying! He's like an awesome singer. Countertenor I think," Finn said. Kurt wasn't going to give Finn any water when they got home. He had to be sure to set his alarm clock at the its loudest.

"Countertenor? Is that true?" Nick asked, joining Jeff.

"Not anymore," Kurt almost snapped. "Finn, shut up and let's get you home." Blaine walked with Kurt, helping him escort Finn out of the club.

"Where's the car?" Blaine asked.

"Right around here. I can get him though," Kurt answered.

"Blaine, you and Kurt should sing together. It would be so awesome," Finn remarked. Kurt dragged Finn over to the car, through the people getting into the club and the ones trying to leave. They finally made it over to the car where Kurt unlocked the back door and watched Finn crawl in and fall on his stomach.

"He's only had two beers," Kurt said, closing the back door. Blaine just laughed.

"Lightweight, too funny," Blaine said. "So you sing?" Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I don't sing anymore. Finn is just being stupid," Kurt said in a low voice.

"That's a shame. You don't hear a true countertenor anymore. I bet you sound beautiful," Blaine said, taking a step forward to Kurt.

"Nobody ever complimented my singing," Kurt stated, opening the driver's side door.

"People are stupid," Blaine commented. That was for damn sure.

"I'll see you later, Blaine," Kurt said.

"I'll text you, gorgeous. I wanna hear you sing one day, even if it's just one time," Blaine remarked. Kurt just shook his head as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Finn was in the back, mumbling about some song he and Rachel did back in high school. The guy was going to have one nasty hangover tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt pulled up in front of Sarah and Melissa's house. After an interesting night at the club, Kurt took Finn home, made sure he got into bed in one piece, and put a big glass of water on his nightstand before he left. He probably should have stayed a bit longer, but he had a daughter to pick up the next morning. Kurt walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell button once.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He heard Tabitha on the other side of the door. He laughed lightly as he heard Sarah call for Tabitha to ask who it is first. "Who is it? Is it Daddy?"

"It's Daddy, baby girl," Kurt answered. He heard Sarah come to the door to unlock it for Tabitha before she opened the door. Tabitha was fully dressed in her pink dress and her hair pulled back in a braid.

"Hi, Daddy!" Tabitha said, excitedly before holding her arms out for a hug. Kurt bent down and engulfed his daughter in a tight hug.

"Did you have a good time?" Kurt asked after releasing her.

"It was really fun! We had ice cream and watched Disney movies!" Tabitha answered, happily.

"Well, that does sound like fun. Do you have your bag packed?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded her head as she ran up the stairs with Melissa.

"She was a doll the whole time," Sarah said, proudly.

"I'm glad she actually got to have a sleepover this time," Kurt responded.

"So, what did you do on your night off? Anything _fun_?" Sarah hinted. Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"A night out with my stupid stepbrother," Kurt answered. Sarah smiled a little.

"What? Not Blaine?" Sarah asked, innocently.

"We went to the club so...yes Blaine was there too," Kurt said with a slight flush that crept up on his cheeks. Sarah smirked.

"That is too cute. Find me a date and we can double," Sarah nudged. Before Kurt could respond, Tabitha and Melissa came down the stairs.

"I'm ready, Daddy!" Tabitha said, holding onto her bag.

"Let's get you home. Did you say thank you to Ms. Collins for letting you sleep over?" Kurt asked, taking Tabitha's bag. The little girl shook her head and turned to Sarah.

"Thank you for letting me sleep over and have ice cream," Tabitha said, sweetly.

"You are most welcome! Any time!" Sarah said. Melissa walked up to her mother's side.

"See you in kindygarten tomorrow," Melissa said as Tabitha and Kurt left the house. Tabitha waved to her friend while her daddy helped her into the car.

* * *

Kurt set up Tabitha's crayons and coloring books on the coffee table with Toy Story playing on the television. Carole was sitting on the couch watching the movie while Burt had fallen asleep in his chair. Carole got a call from Finn and had asked Kurt if anything was wrong with him. Kurt just smiled and said he'll be all right.

Kurt grabbed a book to read while Carole and Tabitha were enjoying the movie. He was a few pages in when his phone started buzzing. He figured it was from Finn. The message was from Blaine.

_Tell Finn that having some buttery pancakes and greasy bacon and sausage will cure that hangover lol. - Blaine_

Kurt chuckled.

**That's just mean. I'll be sure to tell him. - Kurt**

_When do I get to hear you sing? - Blaine_

Kurt rolled his eyes. He set his book aside, feeling the conversation was going to be longer than anticipated.

**Never. - Kurt**

_I can make you sing ;) - Blaine_

Kurt rolled his eyes again.

**Too bad you'll never get the chance :P – Kurt**

_Never say never gorgeous. How are you? - Blaine_

"Daddy? Can I be _Enchanted_ for Halloween?" Tabitha asked. Kurt looked away from his phone and smiled.

"You mean Giselle?" Kurt asked.

"Gi-Gi," Tabitha tried to say.

"Gi-selle," Kurt pronounced.

"Giselle?" Tabitha said.

"Good girl. And yes, I'll see if I can find a costume. Do you want the pink dress or the blue one?" Kurt asked, knowing the little girl will know what one he's talking about.

"The blue one," Tabitha answered.

"I'll see what I can find, baby girl," Kurt said. Tabitha smiled as she went back to her coloring.

**I'm fine. Tabitha is coloring while Toy Story is playing in the background. She wants to be Giselle for Halloween. - Kurt**

_That's good and adorable. What are you going as? - Blaine_

Kurt hadn't dressed up for Halloween since high school.

**Me. Myself. And I. - Kurt**

_I'll go as Dean Winchester if you'll be my Castiel ;) - Blaine_

Kurt clapped his mouth.

**What? Not Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? - Kurt**

_I love the way you think! Is it a date?! - Blaine_

Kurt sighed. Carole looked over at him.

"Is that Blaine?" she asked, with a knowing smirk. Burt made some sort of noise but his eyes never opened.

"Possibly," Kurt muttered. Carole just smiled and looked back at the movie.

**I was joking. I'm not dressing up. - Kurt**

"Daddy! What are you going to be?" Tabitha asked.

Not her too, Kurt thought.

"I don't think Daddy will dress up, baby girl," Kurt answered. Tabitha frowned.

"Why not?" Kurt hated it when she frowned. Carole turned back to Kurt.

"Yes, why not?" Kurt felt like he was being ganged up on now.

"Why don't we just wait and see when Halloween is here?" Kurt suggested, gently. Tabitha nodded, accepting the answer for now. Kurt let out a breath.

_I bet that's a kink of yours. You like role-playing? I will more than happily oblige. - Blaine_

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. A smile crept up onto his face. Good thing Halloween was only a month away.


	7. Chapter 7

The weather in Lima grew cooler. The leaves were different colors, which meant Kurt's dad was doing more yard work. Kurt would occasionally help. Of course, sometimes the yard would take longer when Tabitha kept jumping in the large pile of leaves. As cute as it was, Kurt finally had to be firm with her and tell her to stop.

If it wasn't yard work, it was the fact that Finn and Mr. Schuester had picked the final cast _Phantom of the Opera._ After the cast was final, Finn immediately asked Kurt to be in charge of costumes. It had been quite some time since Kurt messed with a sewing machine or designed any clothing. After a lot of convincing, on Finn's part, Kurt agreed.

Autumn had arrived, which meant that Halloween was around the corner. Kurt tried going to different stores to look for the costume Tabitha wanted. They had nearly every princess and Disney character, but no Giselle.

Kurt pulled into the driveway with a few bags. He had run a few errands for Carole while she prepared dinner and watched Tabitha. He walked into the house. Tabitha was coloring at the kitchen table while Carole was reading through her cookbook. Burt was sitting on the couch watching some kind of game. Kurt closed the door behind him.

"Need help, kid?" Burt asked, getting up from the couch.

"I got it," Kurt answered. "Tabitha? I'm so sorry, sweetie but I could not find a Giselle costume." Tabitha looked up from her coloring book.

Her friend Melissa was going as Ariel and Tabitha wanted to go as Giselle. Her class had the room decorated with Halloween pictures. Everyday she came home from kindergarten, she had a Halloween sticker of some sort on her hand or book bag.

"None?" Tabitha asked, hopeful.

"None. But, don't you worry," Kurt said, setting the bags on the table. He dug into one of them and pulled out a do-it-yourself sewing packet. Tabitha immediately recognized a little girl on there wearing the Giselle costume she wanted. "Daddy is going to make you one."

Tabitha smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise it'll be ready when it's time to go trick or treating," Kurt said with a smile.

"Yay!"

"Oh, Kurt! I found my sewing machine. I set it up in your room," Carole said from the kitchen.

"Thank you, mom! Tabitha, I just need to measure you before I start on your costume," Kurt said.

"You going to be able to make that costume and the costumes for the school?" Burt asked.

"The play is months away. I can certainly get this done before Halloween," Kurt said, as if that was an obvious answer. Burt laughed. That was definitely his son.

"Can I have ice cream?" Tabitha asked.

"Maybe after dinner," Kurt answered. "Let's get you measured before it's ready." Tabitha nodded as she followed her dad up the stairs.

* * *

After dinner and a small dessert, Kurt helped Tabitha get ready for bed. He read her a bedtime story. Actually, he read her two until she fell asleep with her stuffed horse. Carole and Burt were still up watching television, giving Kurt the chance to have some quiet time to himself in his room. He closed his door before walking over to the sewing machine Carole had set up for him.

It had been a little while, but once he turned the machine on, it was like he had just used it yesterday. He grabbed the paper with Tabitha's measurements. He was sure he could get the costume done in a few days. While he was reading the instructions, his phone buzzed. He picked it up realizing Blaine was calling him.

He smiled and accepted the call.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello, gorgeous. I had a gut feeling you would be up," Blaine said. Kurt laughed a little.

"And you knew I would be near my phone?" Kurt challenged.

"When is anybody _not_ near their phones?" Good point, Kurt thought. "What are you up to?"

"I am in the process of making Tabitha's Halloween costume. She is going as Giselle," Kurt answered, pulling out the fabric.

"Enchanted?"

"The very one."

"That's sweet, you making her a costume. Have you thought about what you're going to wear? My offer still stands," Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You do know that Dean and Castiel are not a couple..."

"Denial," Blaine said, simply.

"Don't you have class tomorrow? Shouldn't you be doing homework or sleeping?" Kurt asked.

"I should, but I do have a real reason for the phone call. Other than to hear your beautiful voice." Kurt didn't attempt to hide his smile. He was in his room after all.

"What is it?"

"Sarah has to work on Halloween and she won't be home in time to actually take Melissa out trick-or-treating. I happen to have that day off and my last class ends in the afternoon, so she asked if I could take her. I was wondering if you and Tabitha wanted to join us."

Kurt thought for a moment.

"I think she would like that," Kurt answered, putting aside the fabric.

"And you?" Blaine asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you think you can stand going trick-or-treating with me?" Blaine teased. Kurt let out a few breathy chuckles.

"It's the girls going trick or treating, not us."

"I'll have Melissa carry two bags. One for me and maybe half for her," Blaine joked.

"Goof," Kurt said.

"You love me, though," Blaine stated.

"I need to start on this costume and I'm pretty sure you have things to do before you go to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow," Kurt promised.

"It's a date. Goodnight, gorgeous," Blaine said.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

* * *

It was a few days before Halloween when Kurt made a trip to McKinley for the first play rehearsal. He walked into the auditorium where everybody, including Finn and Mr. Schuester, was waiting. He had a measuring tape in his pocket, as well as a small notebook and pen.

The first day was mainly going to be going over the details of the rehearsal and the dates of everything. It was also Kurt's chance to do measurements. He was glad he got Tabitha's costume done before he fully committed to making the costumes for the play.

Finn filled him in on who was chosen for what character in the play. He knew that it must have been a difficult decision, but he thought the choices were perfect.

Sadie was going to play Christine.

Dominique as Carlotta.

Meredith as Meg.

Anthony as Raoul.

Robert as The Phantom.

He knew there were other glee club members with other parts in the play. Some other non-glee students were extras or had small speaking parts. They were all sitting on the stage, conversing with each other when Mr. Schuester called everybody's attention.

"Kurt's here. Let's get this started," he called. Finn smiled as Kurt joined the two men along side the stage. Finn spoke next.

"Today won't be long. We're just going to go over what's to be expected for each rehearsal and how important it is for everybody to attend. After that, Kurt is going to take measurements so he can get to work on the costumes. If you can't be at a rehearsal, talk to me and Mr. Schue. It's important you do show up, especially the leading actors."

After Finn gave the _important that you're here_ speech, both he and Mr. Schue went over how rehearsals were going to go and what day was going to be play rehearsal or song rehearsal. Tina was going to help with the girl's vocals while Finn was going to help the guys.

They took a few questions before Kurt started with the measurements. Everybody seemed like they really wanted to be there and no one looked bored.

"Great! Now that's settled, Kurt will call in one person at a time. And after he's done with you, you are free to leave. Finn has the schedules printed out, so be sure to take one before you leave," Mr. Schue instructed.

Kurt called Sadie first, since she was going to be the main star. He took out his measuring tape from his pocket and put his notebook and pen down on the floor.

"Congratulations on getting the part of Christine," Kurt said, sweetly. Sadie offered a smile.

"Thank you. I was not expecting to get the part. Or them asking me to audition for her part. I still have problems performing in front of people," Sadie admitted. Kurt and Sadie were on the other side of the stage. Everybody else had scattered.

"Raise your arms," Kurt instructed. Sadie complied. "If it makes your feel better, I went through a phase where I had a bit of stage fright." Sadie looked at Kurt.

"Really? Mr. Hudson always talks about your singing. He says you were one of the best ones," Sadie said. Kurt smiled. Kurt wrapped the tape measure around her waist and wrote down the measurement. He laughed a little.

"What?"

"It's just weird hearing Finn being called Mr. Hudson," Kurt admitted. Sadie just smiled, not really understanding Kurt's point. "Anyway, nobody knows about this, not even Finn. So you can't tell anybody."

Sadie smiled, anxious to hear the story.

"The day I auditioned for glee club, I was a nervous wreck. I sang "Mr. Cellophane." I sort of stood like I belonged and sang like it was my song, but on the inside, my heart was racing and I thought I would sweat and stain my outfit. The more I sang along with the other kids in the group, the more comfortable I got singing by myself when I was given the chance," Kurt explained. He finished the last measurement and pulled the tape away.

"Really?"

"Tina will work with you. You couldn't ask for a better person to help you with such an important part. You earned this. Finn...well Mr. Hudson and Mr. Schue knew you could do this. You just have to know _you_ can do it too. As cliché as that sounds," Kurt said, standing up on his feet.

"Thanks Kurt...I mean Mr..."

"Kurt is fine. You're free to go. I'll see you later," Kurt said with a smile. Sadie returned the smile and walked away. Kurt called for Robert.

Robert was wearing his letterman jacket. He wasn't overly built. He had light hair and what looked like dark green eyes when he got closer to Kurt.

"Hi Mr..." Kurt held up his hand.

"Kurt is fine. Lift up your arms for me," Kurt requested. Robert nodded as he removed his jacket and held up his arms. Kurt noted that the boy's cheeks were slightly flushed.

"So...is it weird?" Robert asked, slightly nervous. Kurt looked at Robert.

"I'm sorry?"

"Being back at McKinley, I meant! I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"It's all right. And to answer your question, it is a little. A lot of memories here," Kurt said, writing down Robert's measurements.

"Oh. Good or bad?" Robert asked. Kurt moved the tape.

"A mixture of both. You like playing football?"

"Yeah. It's great. I have awesome friends. Sometimes they tease me for being in glee club, but who cares? It's what I like," Robert said, proudly. Kurt admired that.

"That's good to hear. When I was in school, I was shoved against lockers." Kurt had no idea why he just said that. Robert froze.

"Really? That's horrible. I'm sorry you went through that. I punched a guy for doing that to one of my friends. I almost got in trouble for it, but I didn't." Kurt got to his feet and smiled.

"I'm glad things have changed around here." Robert flushed again and put his arms down.

"I'll...I'll see you at rehearsals, Kurt. Thanks," Robert said and waved before grabbing his jacket and walking hurriedly away.

Kurt was baffled, to say the least. He just shook his head and called Anthony over.

* * *

Halloween night. Three times the door bell rang. Carole answered it and gave the trick-or-treaters candy from the round orange bowl. Kurt smiled as he watched Tabitha come down the stairs in her Giselle costume. He had fixed her hair the best he could to look like the character, but Tabitha loved it. Carole closed the door and looked at her granddaughter.

"Well, don't you look all beautiful, Giselle." Tabitha laughed at Carole.

"I'm still me, Grandma. Are you going trick-or-treating with us?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I'm going to stay here and give the other children candy. Your grandpa is going to help," Carole answered.

"Grandpa can't have any candy," Tabitha said with a stern voice. Burt groaned.

"Does that mean you won't share yours with me?" Burt asked in a pitiful voice.

"Daddy and Grandma said no," Tabitha answered.

"That's a good girl," Kurt said, putting aside his sketch-pad.

He had worked on a few sketches for the costumes. He could purchase most of what he came up with from a simple fabric store. Fortunately, the school budget wasn't too tight. Burt was right though. Kurt needed to build up his portfolio. While this wasn't exactly a professional job, it was still designing and he could definitely use it as a starter.

In a few minutes, at least according to Kurt's phone, Blaine should be by with Melissa so they could go trick-or-treating. The doorbell rang again. Nobody said trick-or-treat so Kurt opened the door, expecting to see Blaine and Melissa as Ariel. Instead, he found Finn.

"Trick-or-treat!" he said loudly. Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled at his goofy step-brother.

"Come on in, Finn." Finn smiled and walked into the house.

"Uncle Finn!" Tabitha said happily, running to him. Finn smiled and welcomed the hug.

"Hey, Tabitha! Are you all ready to get lots of candy?" Finn asked with a high-pitched voice.

"Yes! Melissa and Blaine are going too!" Finn smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Carole heard Finn's voice and came into the living room.

"Hey, Finn. I still have some dinner left," Carole offered.

"I'm all right. I just came over because...the idea of watching horror movies alone in my apartment on Halloween is...well terrifying." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"They have an _Amityville Horror_ marathon going," Burt offered.

"Cool." Finn didn't seem that excited, but he took the opportunity. The doorbell rang again. Kurt opened the door and saw Blaine and little Ariel.

"Trick-or-treat!" Both Blaine and Melissa said. Kurt chuckled. Melissa had her hair down and was wearing a cute Ariel costume. Blaine wasn't in a costume, which kind of disappointed Kurt.

"Melissa! Blaine!" Tabitha said, running to them.

"Well aren't you a beautiful Giselle. Are we ready to go trick-or-treating?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Both girls yelled.

"All right. Let me grab my sweater," Kurt said. Blaine and Melissa walked into the house and closed the door behind them. Finn smiled at Blaine.

"Hey Blaine," Finn greeted.

"Hey there, Finn. You going to join us?" Blaine asked. Kurt had his sweater. He stood beside Blaine, waiting for Finn to answer.

"Oh. No. I was just going to hang out here. I did the last few years," Finn answered. Kurt knew what he was about to do was sneaky, but he kind of felt bad for his brother.

"Tabitha?" Kurt called.

"Yes, Daddy?" Tabitha answered.

"How would you feel about Uncle Finn joining us for trick-or-treating?" Kurt asked. Tabitha's eyes widened.

"Really? Uncle Finn, will you come?" Tabitha asked, tugging on Finn's arm. Finn looked at Kurt. Blaine stayed silent, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I don't..."

"Please?" Tabitha asked, pitifully.

"You're going to deny that adorable face, Finn?" Burt teased. Carole gave him a playful pat on the shoulder as she sat down beside him.

"No. I'll go," Finn said with a smile. Tabitha jumped in excitement.

"Yay! We need to get you a bag. You have to get candy, too!" Tabitha said.

"Kurt and Blaine need bags too!" Melissa added.

"Yeah, can we have bags, too?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt who just shook his head.

* * *

Once Kurt, Blaine, and Finn left the house with Tabitha and Melissa, it was like Kurt and Blaine were the adults staying behind while Finn and the girls ran up to the doors to get candy. Kurt smiled at the way Finn was with Tabitha and Melissa. He knocked on the door for them and stepped back to let them say _trick-or-treat_. Kurt and Blaine stayed at the end of the sidewalk until they came from the door and went to the next house.

"You did a really nice job with Tabitha's costume. I can't wait to see your magic with the play costumes," Blaine commented.

"You're going to see the play?" Kurt asked.

"And miss a chance to see a performance of _Phantom of the Opera_? I think not," Blaine said, dramatically. Kurt laughed.

"I half-expected to see you in a costume," Kurt admitted.

"I almost came as Harry Potter. I have the glasses and wand." Kurt looked at him oddly. "What? You don't see me as a secret Harry Potter nerd?"

"Secret? No, not really." Blaine smirked.

"I thought you liked role playing," Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt smiled as he looked to make sure he could still see Finn with the girls. Melissa was holding onto Finn's hand while Tabitha practically dragged him to the next house.

"I guess it depends on the play," Kurt hinted. He could play this game, too.

"Really now? You have a secret fantasy?" Blaine hinted back.

"Maybe," Kurt answered.

"Daddy! Blaine!" Tabitha called. Both men looked forward and sped up their walking.

"We're coming, baby girl. And don't pull on Uncle Finn too hard," Kurt answered.

"Sorry!" Tabitha said. Finn patted the girl on the head as he walked with the two girls to a house where there was a bowl of candy on a chair. Finn reached into the bowl and yelped when a hand flew out and slammed over the candy. Both girls screamed.

Blaine laughed at their reactions as they took the candy anyway and ran quickly. Kurt laughed with him.

"Daddy! The hand almost took Uncle Finn!" Tabitha yelled, running up to Kurt.

"I saw that. You should give Uncle Finn a kiss to make him feel better," Kurt suggested.

"Okay!" Tabitha ran to her Uncle Finn. He bent down and she kissed him on the cheek. Melissa did too, which surprised Finn, but he smiled anyway.

"Let's go get more candy!" Finn said, excitedly. Kurt smiled warmly. Blaine gave him a nudge.

"It's sweet how close you two are," Blaine commented.

"I love the big lug," Kurt said.

"My brother and I are really close. It kind of sucks sometimes that he's in New York," Blaine confessed.

"You have an older or younger brother?" Kurt asked.

"An older brother. He moved to New York for a job and that's where he met his girlfriend, Clarissa. They have a baby together. My first niece, Zoey. I'm waiting for the day my brother finally asks her to marry him," Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"That's cute." Blaine dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped over to a picture and showed it to Kurt.

"That's my brother. Cooper with Clarissa and Zoey. She's Tabitha's age now." Kurt looked at the picture. He saw Cooper, who was actually quite handsome. Clarissa had dirty blonde hair and Zoey was the spitting image of her mother, but had her father's eyes.

"Adorable," Kurt complimented. Blaine smiled as he put away his wallet.

"When they come to visit again, I'll introduce you."

"Kurt! You gotta see this! It's a haunted house!" Finn yelled.

"Oh boy," Kurt muttered. Blaine smiled as he put his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I'll protect you," he said into Kurt's ear. Kurt shook his head, but didn't pull away from Blaine's grasp.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, but it was really just a couple of hours, Kurt and Blaine finally made it to the house with Finn and the girls running in first. Kurt closed the door behind Blaine. Carole and Burt were still on the couch, watching some sort of horror movie.

"How'd it go?" Burt asked.

"It went great!" Finn said. The girls put their bags on the kitchen table and sat in a chair.

"Okay. You two can only have two pieces tonight," Kurt said with a firm voice. Both girls nodded.

"Just two?" Finn asked, pitifully.

"For tonight," Kurt answered. He dug into Tabitha's bag and grabbed two for her. Then he reached into Melissa's bag and did the same for her. Blaine was looking at his phone briefly before he walked up to the table.

"Sarah just got off her shift. I told her she can come here to pick Melissa up since it was on the way," Blaine said.

"That's fine," Kurt answered.

"Well, now that you guys are back, we are going to bed," Carole said, getting up with Burt. Kurt said goodnight to his parents with a kiss on the cheek for Carole. They kissed Tabitha on the head before heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

The girls were busy eating their candy when Finn came into the kitchen with Blaine and Kurt. Finn went through the fridge while Finn put away Tabitha's bag of candy. He suddenly remembered something he had wanted to ask Finn.

"Finn, I have a question," Kurt started. Finn grabbed a carton of juice and closed the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Is Robert gay?" Kurt asked.

Kurt never assumed, but there were a couple interactions with Robert that made him question. At rehearsals, Robert would sometimes look his direction and blush. He definitely got that feeling from Robert.

"Yeah. He's open about it, too. Why?" Finn asked as if it was no big deal. Blaine looked over at Kurt, waiting for an answer.

"Just asking. I think I'm making him nervous or something," Kurt admitted. Finn had a goofy smile.

"Aww, does he have a crush on you?" Kurt's cheeks flushed a little.

"Do I have competition?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think so..." Kurt answered, neither to Blaine or Finn in particular.

"He never got nervous around me," Finn said. "Am I not worth being nervous around? I'm cute!" Kurt rolled his eyes. The doorbell rang, for which Kurt was thankful.

"Go get the door, Finn," Kurt instructed. Finn sighed as he put the carton on the counter and ran to the door.

"Seriously. Do I have competition?" Blaine asked again. Kurt just shook his head. He was extremely thankful to hear Melissa's voice.

"That's Mommy!" Melissa said. Finn opened the door and saw a woman with the same color hair as Melissa, smiling at him.

"Hi. I'm Sarah," she introduced. Finn stood completely still. Sarah held her hand out, waiting for Finn to accept it. His mouth was gaped open.

"Hi...Hi. I'm...Finn. I'm Finn," he said with a stutter. Sarah smiled warmly when Finn took a hold of her hand. Kurt and Blaine had walked out of the kitchen as Finn took a little while to let Sarah into the house. Melissa finished her candy and ran to the front door.

"Hello, Finn. It's so nice to put a face with the name," Sarah said. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Yes. Yes! Come in!" Finn said, quickly getting out of Sarah's way. She let out a chuckle, patting Finn on the shoulder.

"Aren't you cute. Hello, Melissa! Did you have a good time?" Sarah asked, kneeling down to her little mermaid.

"I did! Finn took us trick-or-treating! He almost got his hand taken away by a candy bowl!" Melissa said. Finn's cheeks flushed.

"I...I knew it was fake." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Finn was acting like a nervous school-boy. Sarah laughed as she stood up on her feet.

"Well, it sounds like you all had a great time, but we do have to get home," Sarah said to her daughter.

"Okay," Melissa said, going to the table and grabbing her bag of candy.

"Did you thank Kurt, Blaine and Finn?" Sarah asked.

"Thank you!" Melissa said happily to Kurt and Blaine. She looked at Finn and smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Finn! I hope the hand didn't hurt you." Tabitha got out of her seat.

"We kissed him to make him feel better," she said. Sarah just smiled.

"That was so sweet," she said. Finn smiled back at Sarah.

"Melissa was very well-behaved. We had a blast," Finn said.

"I'm glad to hear that. It was so nice to finally meet you, Finn. Kurt? Blaine? Thank you for taking Melissa trick-or-treating."

"No problem," Kurt said. Finn opened the door for Sarah and Melissa.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," Finn said without stuttering.

"Good night, Finn." Sarah and Melissa walked out of the house, and Finn closed the door behind them, very slowly. Once he saw them go into Sarah's car, he closed it fully and locked it. He had a wide, goofy grin on his face when he turned to see Blaine and Kurt, staring at him with knowing smirks on their faces.

"What?"

"I...I knew it was fake," Blaine mocked.

"I'm Finn. I...I'm Finn," Kurt followed. Finn glared at the two men, now laughing at him.

"Uncle Finn, you looked at Melissa's mom the way Daddy looks at Blaine," Tabitha commented, going up the stairs. Kurt immediately stopped laughing. He did teach his daughter to be honest. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Really, now?" he said. Finn had a triumphant smile on his face, even if Tabitha technically embarrassed him,Í too.

"Tabitha? I think it's your bath time. Why don't you go get ready?" Kurt said as casually as he could. Tabitha smiled.

"Okay! Good night, Blaine. Good night, Uncle Finn," Tabitha said, going into her bedroom. Kurt's face burned.

"So..." Blaine started.

"Don't you have to go home?" Kurt interrupted. Blaine chuckled.

"We'll talk about this later," Blaine pointed at Kurt with a smile. Kurt looked away, not attempting to hide the smile. Blaine nudged at Finn before he walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. Finn looked at Kurt when he turned to face him.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You like Blaine," Finn stated.

"You like Sarah," Kurt fired back. Finn sighed.

"Touché."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: Americano/I Wanna Dance - Glee Version

Kurt was finishing up a sketch at the kitchen table. Finn came by to look at what Kurt had to offer for the costumes. Tabitha was practicing writing for school when his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and smiled when he saw Sarah's number. Finn looked at the screen.

"That's Sarah," he said. Suddenly a goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Good boy, Finn," Kurt said smugly. He glared at Kurt.

"Melissa?" Tabitha asked. Kurt pressed accept.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. Finn waited for more.

"Hello, Kurt. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sarah said. Kurt put down his pencil and pushed his sketch-pad aside.

"Not at all. How are you today?" Kurt asked. Finn took a seat right next to Kurt, not taking his eyes away from him. Kurt seriously thought about kicking him if he didn't stop looking at him with a wide eyed expression.

"I am doing well. I was calling to ask if maybe you and Tabitha were available for a trip to the zoo this Saturday? Melissa has been pestering me to ask ever since I brought the idea up the other day." Kurt laughed a little.

"The zoo, huh?" Kurt said toward Tabitha. Her face lit up.

"Can I? Can I? Please!" Tabitha said, clasping her hands together. Kurt smiled at her sweetly.

"I don't see why not," Kurt said. Tabitha squealed.

"Did she say anything about me?" Finn said, back-handing Kurt gently against the arm.

"Did you hear _me_ say anything about you?" Kurt asked. Finn glared at him again. Kurt _always_ had a snarky remark to make at Finn. One of these days, Finn was going to throw one right back at him.

"That's good to hear. Melissa is jumping up and down. I do have one more question," Sarah said, her voice slightly changing tone. Kurt wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Sure," Kurt said.

"That cute brother of yours, do you think he can join us?" Kurt couldn't contain the grin on his face. It had been a week since Halloween and Finn had asked about Sarah a few times. What Finn didn't know, was that Sarah had asked about Finn as well. It was so cute, and a little sad.

"I think the cute brother of mine might be available. Let me ask," Kurt said teasingly, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"She called me cute!" Finn said rather loudly.

"Is Uncle Finn going to the zoo with us?" Tabitha asked. Kurt told Tabitha politely to be quiet for a moment before turning back to Finn.

"Sarah would like to know if you are available to join them," Kurt said, knowing the answer already from the goofy grin on Finn's face.

"Of course! I mean..." Finn cleared his throat, "yes. I can make it. Not a big deal." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Finn? Why did your voice change?" Tabitha asked. Kurt chuckled. He loved that girl so much. Finn's face flushed as Kurt put the phone back to his ear.

"Finn says he is available," Kurt said into the phone.

"Great! I'll come by your house Saturday morning," Sarah answered. Kurt could hear the smile in her voice. Kurt settled a few more details before he hung up the phone.

"So...Saturday?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn. Saturday. Sarah and Melissa will be here," Kurt answered. Finn sat up in his chair.

"That's...that's fine," he said as casually as he could. Kurt saw the smile forming on his face. He had to admit, it was nice seeing Finn smiling about something, or rather someone.

"Daddy? Is this right?" Tabitha asked, pointing to her paper. Kurt would have to work on more sketches later.

* * *

_So I hear Sarah has a date with Finn. - Blaine_

**Actually it's a group thing. Sarah invited me, Tabitha and Finn to go to the zoo with her and Melissa on Saturday. I'm really thinking about doing something possibly mean. - Kurt**

_I'm intrigued. Do tell. - Blaine_

**I need to come up with an excuse as to why I wouldn't be able to go. It would just be him, Sarah and the girls. - Kurt**

_You have a date with me. - Blaine_

**I'm serious, Blaine. - Kurt**

Kurt was in his bedroom when he texted Blaine. He knew there were some nights where Blaine didn't work, but was doing school work. On occasion, Kurt would send him a random text and their conversations would last throughout the night. Kurt wondered if Blaine ever got any work done. Instead of a response, Kurt saw his phone light up. Blaine was calling him.

"Hello," Kurt said.

"I'm serious, too. You say you can't go because you have a date with me," Blaine said as if that was the most obvious answer.

"An early morning date on a Saturday? And if they ask why I didn't mention it before?" Kurt asked.

"You say it was Friday night, but I had to cancel because of an essay I had to write, which actually isn't a lie, and it was last minute. Totally my fault, and you will punish me later for it." Kurt chuckled.

"You came up with that way too quickly," Kurt stated.

"So? Do we have a date?"

"No, but that was a good try," Kurt answered.

"Will you ever go out on a date with me?" Blaine asked, somewhat seriously.

"I don't recall you ever actually asking," Kurt teased.

"What if I did?"

"I hate what ifs."

"But seriously..." Blaine said, "if I did, would you?" Kurt rolled his eyes. He looked at his clock and sighed.

"I need to get to bed and so do you," Kurt said.

"That doesn't answer my question, gorgeous."

"Do you remember the whole phone number thing? Where you sort of tip-toed around wanting my phone number?" Kurt asked.

"Vaguely," Blaine answered.

"Well, why don't you think about that and then we'll talk. Get some sleep, Blaine." Kurt couldn't help the smirk. Blaine loved teasing Kurt and playing the game with Blaine was just as fun.

"You love playing hard to get with me, don't you?" Blaine asked.

"Talk to you tomorrow." Kurt ended the call before Blaine could make a response.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around. Kurt sent a quick text to Tina as Tabitha came down the stairs. She was wearing her cute pink sweater and dark pants. Finn was anxiously pacing in the kitchen. For the few days, Finn kept asking Kurt for clothing advice. What pants go with what shirt? Should he wear a nicer shirt or should it just be casual? Never mind that they were going to the zoo, Finn thought about wearing a tie. It was so cute. And Kurt knew that Finn would probably hate him for what he was about to do.

"Daddy? Can I have cotton candy there?" Tabitha asked. Kurt smiled at Tabitha and bent down to her level.

"Only one. That stuff is sticky," Kurt said. Tabitha nodded.

"Are you really not coming?" Tabitha asked in a low voice. Kurt had mentioned to Tabitha that he was going to let Uncle Finn take Tabitha with Sarah and Melissa. He explained that he was going to meet a friend and possibly talk about more design ideas. It was Tina, so that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Just this once. Just to see a friend. Uncle Finn will be with you, and you'll have Sarah and Melissa with you," Kurt answered. Tabitha smiled.

"Can you take me to the zoo next time? Just us?" Tabitha asked.

"Absolutely. Just you and me next time," Kurt promised.

"Really?"

"That's a daddy and daughter promise," Kurt said as if that was a secret.

"That's a big promise," Tabitha said.

"Yes it is," Kurt said as his daughter wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." Kurt hugged her tightly before he released her and fixed up her hair a bit.

"Now, you will be a good girl for Uncle Finn and Sarah. If they say no to what you ask for, such as candy or anything like that, you will be good and accept it, okay?" Kurt said with his father voice. In that moment, Kurt almost sounded like his father.

"Yes, Daddy."

The doorbell rang.

"She's here!" Finn yelled.

"Uncle Finn, no yelling in the house," Tabitha called.

"Sorry," he said before opening the door. Kurt stood up on his feet as he looked at Sarah and Melissa. Finn held the door open, with the classic Finn goofy smile on his face.

"Hello, Finn," Sarah greeted. Tabitha went running toward Melissa.

"Hi, Sarah. Hi there, Melissa. Are we all ready for the zoo?" Finn asked. Kurt made his way over to the door.

"Well, you guys better get going," Kurt said. Sarah and Finn looked at Kurt.

"You're not going?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry, Tina called me and wanted to talk more about the costumes and everything. I needed her opinion on some of the girl's costumes," Kurt answered with a fake sheepish face.

"Shouldn't I..." Finn started.

"Nope. Tina and I have it covered. Tabitha still wants to go and I know you've been wanting to take her there too, so it's perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. Tabitha took a hold of Finn's hand.

"Come on, Uncle Finn! Daddy said we could get cotton candy!" Tabitha said, excitedly. Finn laughed.

"I do love cotton candy," Finn said.

"So do Melissa and I. Well, perhaps next time, Kurt. Finn? Are you and Tabitha ready to go?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes. Definitely. Come on, Tabitha," Finn said. Kurt helped Tabitha with her sweater before she took Finn's hand and walked with him out of the house. Melissa took Finn's other hand, which amazed Sarah.

"We're gonna see all kinds of animals," Melissa said.

"Horses?" Tabitha asked.

"I don't think we'll see horses. We'll see some fish though, like _Little Mermaid_ ," Finn answered. That made Tabitha happy.

"Yay!" Kurt laughed.

"Have fun!"

* * *

Kurt drove up to a little restaurant just an hour after Finn left with Sarah, Melissa and Tabitha. He pulled up into an empty parking space and grabbed his sketch book. As soon as he walked inside, he saw Tina sitting at a two-seat table. She smiled and waved at him. Kurt made his way to the table. Tina got up and greeted him with a tight hug.

"About time I got you out on a date," Tina joked. Kurt laughed as he took a seat across from her.

"Sorry I'm late. I was seeing Tabitha and Finn off. I brought the sketches," Kurt said. The waiter came by and took down their drink orders. Tina handed Kurt a menu.

"Don't worry, we will put business before pleasure. Let's order first. Then we'll go through the sketches for costumes. And then, we talk about something more fun," Tina suggested. Kurt rolled his eyes in good humor.

"Deal."

* * *

Kurt and Tina looked at sketches. Tina made some suggestions. By the time their meals arrived, they had moved on from talking about the sketches and costumes. During that time, Kurt received a few picture messages from Finn. He took one of Tabitha at the aquarium. Sarah, he assumed, took a picture of Finn, Tabitha and Melissa eating cotton candy. Kurt almost dreaded what Tabitha's clothes were going to be like when they got home.

One last picture was of Finn taking one of him and Sarah, eating ice cream. There was a bit of ice cream on Sarah's nose and Finn smiling the same goofy, Finn smile. It was adorable. Kurt put his phone away, ready to eat.

Before Kurt could take a bite of his chicken fettuccine, Tina went straight to the conversation she had wanted to have since Kurt walked into the restaurant.

"So, you and Blaine?"

"What about me and Blaine?" Kurt asked. Tina rolled her eyes.

"What's the deal with you two?" Tina asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You really want to talk about that?" Kurt asked. Tina swallowed her sandwich.

"Fine. Would you rather we talk about Robert's infatuation with you?" Kurt sighed. He _definitely_ didn't want to talk about that.

"The truth?" Kurt asked.

"Obviously."

"I...I don't know what we are. We haven't gone out on any dates. The only thing really close to one is when he and Sarah's daughter, Melissa, went trick-or-treating with me and Tabitha." Kurt took a bite of his fettuccine. Tina stared at her friend.

"Kurt, sweetie, that is really lame."

"Well, I have been out of the dating game for quite some time," Kurt said almost bitterly. Tina sensed it.

"Do you like him?" Tina asked, not teasing this time. Kurt stared down at his food. He twirled the pasta with his fork.

"Possibly," Kurt mumbled. Tina smirked.

"Well, I've known him for a while. He and Wes went to the same school together. He actually introduced Wes and me. And he was one of Wes's best men." Kurt was grateful for the subject change.

"Best men?" Kurt asked. Tina let out a long sigh.

"Wes has this friend named David. He works at Warblers. I swear, those two have the oddest bromance ever. I mean it." Kurt chuckled.

"Is he like the third member of your marriage?" Kurt joked. Tina gave a slight glare.

"You have no idea."

"Tell me more."

* * *

When Kurt got home, his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and saw Blaine's number. He couldn't contain the grin on his face when he pressed accept.

"You miss me or something?" Kurt asked, instead of saying hello.

"I always miss you," came the response.

"What's on your agenda today?" Kurt asked, settling himself on the couch. He saw Carole read a book on the chair. She smiled at him briefly before going back to her book. He heard Burt somewhere in the kitchen.

"Studying a little before heading to work. Yours?"

"Waiting for Finn to bring Tabitha home from the zoo," Kurt responded.

"Could have had a date with me, gorgeous."

"Could have actually _asked_ for the date, babe." That was the first time Kurt used any kind of term of endearment toward Blaine.

"Touche. I would like to ask you something, though. What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Blaine asked. Kurt thought for a moment. He had forgotten about Thanksgiving.

"I guess I'll be here at the house. Dad will more than likely watch football with Finn while I help Carole with the food," Kurt responded, looking toward Carole. She had a disgruntled look on her face at the mention of football. He laughed a little.

"How would Carole like a break from cooking?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure she would love that, why?"

"Cooper, Clarissa and Zoey will be at my house for Thanksgiving this year. I wanted to know if you, Carole, Burt, Tabitha and Finn would like to join us? I'm going to ask Sarah and Melissa if they want to come, too. Although, I will tell you Cooper is a football fan and so am I. Clarissa definitely is not and Tabitha would have a new friend. Her and Zoey both love princesses."

"Seriously? That's a lot of people, Blaine."

"No, it's not. Thanksgiving is like the one day that I can show off my cooking skills. Come on, say yes."

Carole had been looking at Kurt oddly. He stayed quiet for a moment before he asked Blaine to hang on. He took the phone away from his ear.

"Blaine would like to know if we all would like to join him and his brother at his house for Thanksgiving. He's doing all the cooking."

"Handsome, cute butt, and a cook? I wouldn't mind that," Carole said.

"I can't cook so I know you weren't talking about my butt," Burt said, coming out of the kitchen. Kurt closed his eyes. He really should have muted the call. He could hear Blaine's laughter.

"Blaine is cooking Thanksgiving dinner and wants us to join him. He said he and Cooper are football fans," Kurt said to his dad.

"How big is his television?" Burt asked. Blaine heard Burt before Kurt could repeat the question.

"Thirty-seven inch." Kurt repeated the answer.

"I'm in!" Kurt sighed, Blaine laughed again.

"I'll ask Finn, but it looks like it'll be an all-around yes."

"Great! I'm gonna try to get Sarah to come over too."

"I'll make a dessert or something," Kurt stated.

"We can be each other's dessert," Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt blushed.

* * *

**Bestie? Do you have rehearsal today? - Jeff**

_Yes. I got half the day off so I could go early. Why? - Kurt_

**No reason. What's the school's name again? - Jeff**

_McKinley High. Seriously, what are you up to? - Kurt_

**Nothing ;) - Jeff**

_Why don't I believe you? - Kurt_

**Hurt and offended! - Jeff**

Kurt didn't bother making a response. He put his phone away and looked over on the stage. Kurt figured he'd come during glee since they used it now to rehearse the glee kids before everybody else arrived at the regular rehearsal time. Tina was there, helping Sadie with her part. Kurt gave more sketches to Mr. Schuester.

"These are great, Kurt. You really are talented," Mr. Schuester complimented.

"Thank you."

"Anthony and Sadie? Let's try that one verse from _All I Ask_ ," Finn instructed. They had been going over a few songs for most of class. Nobody had realized just how much time had passed when the final bell rang for the day. Kurt watched a few of the other cast members walk through the door, throwing their satchels in random places.

Kurt and Tina talked more about what fabric to use for Sadie's wedding dress, and what would be suitable yet comfortable for Robert to wear throughout most of the play. The boy was still kind of nervous around Kurt. At least now he could talk in full sentences without thinking he offended Kurt or said something stupid.

About thirty minutes into practice, Kurt heard Finn shout excitedly. He didn't direct it toward the students. Tina squealed with delight. Before Kurt could see what was going on, he got his answer.

"Bestie!" Jeff called. Kurt smirked. He watched as Jeff, Nick, Blaine and two other guys Kurt didn't remember meeting walking into the auditorium. Half the students seemed to recognize the group of Warblers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked, excitedly.

"The club is being painted so today is a day off," Blaine answered. Tina walked off stage to greet her husband with a tight hug and a kiss.

"Aren't you Warblers?" Robert was the first to ask.

"Yes! Guys! These are my friends, Blaine, Jeff, David, Nick and Wes. They work at Warblers," Finn introduced. Jeff walked onto the stage and engulfed Kurt in a hug. Blaine rolled his eyes as he followed Nick.

"Surprise!" Jeff said, a little too excited. Kurt just laughed.

"It's definitely a pleasant one." Tina dragged Wes onto the stage, with the guy Finn pointed out as David following behind them.

"Kurt? This is my husband, Wesley. And of course, his boyfriend, David," Tina said with good humor. Wes rolled his eyes at his wife and extended his hand to Kurt.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name. I hear more about you from Blaine than I do Tina, though," Wes said. Kurt flushed a little.

"For me, it's between Jeff and Blaine," David joked. Kurt shook David's hand after releasing Wes's.

"It's nice to meet you two," Kurt said. Blaine walked up next to Kurt, putting his hand along-side his arm.

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine said, lowly. Kurt offered a half smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Kurt asked.

"And spoil a surprise? Never. I take it you're happy to see me." Before Kurt could answer, someone else called out his name.

"Kurt? Um...Anthony and I have a question about our costumes," Robert said, looking uneasy. Kurt gave him a polite smile.

"Sure," he answered. "I'll be right back," he said to Blaine.

"Is that Robert?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, not even bothering giving him an answer. Tina did that for him when Kurt left.

"Yes, that is Robert," she said. Blaine looked over at the two boys talking with Kurt. Robert had a goofy smile on his face whenever he looked at Kurt. "Blaine," Tina warned.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a high school kid," David teased. Blaine glared at him.

"I have nothing to be jealous about. It's him that needs to be jealous," Blaine declared, walking over to Kurt. The long gaze Robert was making at Kurt had gone on long enough.

"I'll try to have some sort of fitting..." Kurt started to explain.

"Hey, gorgeous, what's going on?" Blaine asked as casually as he could, while standing very close to Blaine. He felt Robert's eyes directly on him.

"Just talking costumes," Kurt answered.

"Hey guys! Let's take it from the top!" Finn announced. There was a round of groans on the stage.

"Can't we take a break?" Anthony asked.

"We only went at it for thirty minutes," Finn chuckled.

"Come on, Finn! Let's have some fun. We were at it for over an hour before school ended," Tina called out. Finn turned to Mr. Schuester who didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"All right, what do you guys wanna do?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"We got the Warblers here, I think we should hear some songs," Finn suggested. Nobody minded that idea.

"Oh! I love impromptu performances!" Jeff said, happily.

"And Kurt should sing with them," Finn added. Kurt stared right at Finn, the slight smile he had on his face was completely gone.

"Nick said you were a countertenor," Wes said with fascination. Kurt shook his head.

"I haven't sung in years. I don't sing anymore," Kurt said.

"Yes, you do. You still love to sing," Finn retorted. Finn is so getting his head smacked with a turkey leg.

"Yeah, come on, Kurt! Sing something. We'll back you up," Nick chimed.

"Definitely," Blaine added. All eyes were directly on Kurt. Encouragement was coming from all different directions.

"I don't..."

"Kurt? Two words," Tina pointed to him. "Lady Gaga." Kurt let out a sigh. Tina knew that Kurt would never pass up a chance to sing Lady Gaga. He recalled a mash-up song he had wanted to do for glee class, but he never did. Tina knew about it, though.

"All right fine, make room." Kurt waved his hands as the students cleared the stage. Tina went off stage with Wes and David. Blaine walked off to the other side with Nick, and Jeff practically skipped away. Jeff held onto his boyfriend's arm and kissed his cheek to calm him down.

Kurt looked out to see everybody sitting in the chairs. Sadie and the other girls were waiting anxiously. He smiled. He just may need their help with the song.

"Feel free to join," Kurt said in their direction. Finn took his seat next to Mr. Schuester.

"Been a while since we had a Kurt Hummel performance," Mr. Schuester said. Kurt just nodded. He looked both sides of the stage. Blaine gave him a wink. Tina was waiting for the number to start. Kurt took in a breath. He told himself that this was in his past and it would resurface. Now, it felt like a part of him had been given back to him. He cleared his throat and breathed.

_I met a girl in east LA_  
In floral shorts as sweet as May  
She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords  
We fell in love but not in court

Music sounded as Kurt sang the first verse of the song. It had been years since Kurt sang, but it felt like he had only sung just yesterday. Tina and the girls joined him on stage while the Warblers followed behind. It took a minute for Blaine to come back to reality to help with the song. Kurt sounded incredible.

As if in sync, the girls and Warblers provided the backup chorus. Kurt could feel his teenage self come out. The excitement of being on the stage. The thrill of belting out as loud as he could, high or low. He briefly saw Finn smiling proudly. He saw the girls and Warblers joining him, backing him up as promised.

_Mis canciones son de la revolucin_  
Mi corazn me duele por mi generacin  
If you love me, we can marry on the west coast  
On a Wednesday, en un verano de agosto

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
Aah-America-Americano  
Aah-America-Americano

Kurt never had a chance, when he was in high school, to show off his dancing moves. Sure, he had simple ones, but he could dance if given the chance. He never joined any kind of group when he went to college. He still sang in the shower or his car, but that's as far as it went for him. Not that he regretted going to college and getting that well-earned degree, but he did feel like he left something behind when he left Ohio.

Jeff danced along-side with Kurt, Tina being his dance partner. The girls were having a blast. Even most of the guys were enjoying the performance. He knew Lady Gaga wasn't for everybody, not even Finn, and he was singing along and practically bouncing in his chair.

_I will fight for_  
How I've fought for  
How I love you  
I have cried for  
I will die for  
How I care

_In the mountains_  
Las campanas  
Estn sonando  
Todos los chicas  
Y los chicos  
Se estn besando

Blaine sang with the chorus, his eyes trying not to constantly look at Kurt. How could he not? The man was absolutely gorgeous and multi-talented. He knew he was going to hear Kurt sing and hearing a true countertenor was rare to him. Kurt seemed a lot freer right now. Blaine wanted more, wanted to know Kurt more, wanted anything Kurt was willing to give him.

The song was almost over. Toward the end, as if was rehearsed, the Warblers and the girls crowded by Kurt on the last note. He breathed heavily as Finn stood up immediately and applauded. Mr. Schuester and the other boys joined in.

"My brother, ladies and gentlemen!" Finn announced.

"We could have really used you back at Dalton," Wes said.

"Honorary Warbler!" Jeff shouted, hugging Kurt. The praises kept coming. The shoulder taps. The hugs. All Blaine did was smile at him.

* * *

Actual rehearsal took place. After a few more performances, Finn and Mr. Schuester finally said they had to get some rehearsal time. Kurt talked a bit more about the costumes, but mostly he sat with Jeff and Blaine. Robert avoided eye contact with Blaine and always turned away when he looked at Kurt. The poor kid. Kurt was hoping it was just a crush that would fade away quickly.

Kurt talked with Tina for a moment while Mr. Schuester and Finn went over what the next rehearsal would entail. They were off stage so that they didn't disturb the group. Right when Tina was about to ask one more question, Blaine came around behind Kurt.

"Is this a party or can I join?" he asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, Tina just laughed a little.

"Just finishing up. Kurt, the designs are beautiful. I'll work on some of them at home," Tina said before walking away onto the stage. Finn and Mr. Schuester were still talking to the kids. Kurt's phone had buzzed. He picked it up and read the new message.

_Hey sweetie. Dinner is almost ready. I also gave Tabitha a bath. She was kind of filthy from recess :) - Carole._

"And she wore her new pink shirt too. Great," Kurt mumbled as he sent a quick thank you to Carole.

"What?"

"Carole had to give Tabitha a bath when she brought her home," Kurt answered.

"Kids get dirty," Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt smiled.

"I know. I need to get going. It was nice seeing you," Kurt said.

"I got a new bike," Blaine blurted. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"You? A new bike? Is it the apocalypse?" Kurt joked. Blaine laughed a little.

"Could very well be," Blaine answered. "You sounded really amazing on that stage, gorgeous. It was a joy helping to be your backup." Blaine took a few steps closer to Kurt, half expecting Kurt to step away. He didn't.

"Thanks," Kurt said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I never really got complimented a lot on my singing. Other than sounding too feminine," he said the last part bitterly.

"People are dicks. You sound fucking beautiful and anyone who says otherwise is deaf and stupid," Blaine said with a firm voice. Kurt gulped and his cheeks flushed.

"Thank you," he answered, genuinely. Blaine was just a few inches away from Kurt. He could smell Blaine's cologne with a hint of coffee. No cigarette smoke.

"I want to ask you something, and please answer me honestly," Blaine said, his voice low and serious. It was different coming from Blaine. His eyes were such a dark honey color, slowly changing color. Kurt licked his lips.

"Of course," Kurt said.

"Do you like me?" Blaine asked. Kurt furrowed his eyebrow.

"You know I like you," Kurt answered, lamely. Blaine shook his head.

"You know what I mean, gorgeous." Kurt let out a sigh.

"Blaine..."

"It's no secret how I feel about you." Blaine reached out and took a hold of Kurt's hand. "I want this to be more. I want to know more about you. I want to be able to take a hold of your hand, and kiss you when I see you."

"I don't know what to say," Kurt whispered.

"I want you to look me in the eye," Blaine started, "and tell me you don't have those feelings for me. You know how I feel about you, now I want to know how you feel about me. If you can you look me in the eye, and tell me you don't have those feelings for me, I will back off."

Kurt's eyes widened a little.

"What?"

"The last thing I want is to make you feel uncomfortable. I will more than gladly take your friendship if you don't feel the same way about me. But I need to know and I need you to be honest. Do you have those feelings for me?"

Blaine Anderson. Obvious bad attitude, flirtatious, and completely serious. He practically opened himself in front of Kurt. He was vulnerable, one of the things Kurt was afraid of being now. But if he could go up on the stage and perform again, why couldn't he be honest with Blaine? It had been so long.

Kurt felt Blaine's thumb stroke over his knuckles, wanting an answer, but waiting patiently for one. Kurt let out a breath, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Yes. I do," Kurt answered, softly. Blaine offered a half smile, fighting so hard to just grab Kurt and kiss him. But not yet.

"So, let's take it from there. Thanksgiving. I'll tell you my story and you can tell me yours, only if you want," Blaine suggested. "I'll even tell you why it took me so long to get a new motorcycle."

"I have a long, sad story. You may not want to hear it," Kurt said, honestly. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand.

"Anything you have to say, I'll always want to hear it," Blaine whispered. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath against his face, their faces nearly inching closer to each other.

"Kurt?" It was Robert. Blaine pulled away, but still held onto Kurt's hand.

"Yes, Robert?" Kurt asked.

"Um...Finn is asking for you. He said he tried to call your name, but he didn't get an answer," Robert answered, still not looking at Blaine.

"All right. I'll text you later," Kurt said to Blaine, pulling his hand from Blaine's.

"I look forward to it," Blaine said. Kurt gave him a sweet smile before walking around Robert and making his way to Finn. He hadn't realized the other students had already left. Robert was about to follow Kurt when Blaine called out to him.

"Hey, kid? Come here," Blaine said as gentle as he could. Robert stood straight up, clearing his throat.

"I need to get going..."

"This will only take a moment. You and I have something in common and we should talk about it," Blaine said. Robert stared at Blaine.

"What?"

"Anybody with eyes can see how smitten you are, kid," Blaine said with a low voice.

"I'm not kid. I'm Robert," he snapped. Blaine smirked.

"Fair enough. Look, it's nice to see you open and honest about yourself. Back in mine and Kurt's days, it was a struggle. I know it probably is for you too, but I can tell you are a strong guy. You can handle yourself," Blaine said. Robert relaxed a little.

"Thanks," he answered.

"You're welcome. But you are still a kid. Kurt is an adult, with a child," Blaine said. Robert had heard Finn talk about his niece, but he always forgot that the child was Kurt's.

"I know...but..."

"I'm not saying this to bust your balls," Blaine said. Robert somewhat blushed. "I'm just telling you, you're young. And I think you'll make some guy really happy." Robert nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.

"So...does that mean you're with Kurt?" Robert asked. Blaine knew it would take some time.

"One step at a time," was all Blaine answered with. Robert sighed, watching Blaine leave with the other Warbler boys. He heard Anthony and Sadie call out for Robert's name. He smiled and caught up with his two best friends.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurt? Are you coming?" Burt called. Carole had just put on her jacket. Finn was waiting by the door. He had driven to the house so that they could all drive to Blaine's for Thanksgiving. Finn was kind of anxious because the game had already started. Unfortunately, Sarah and Melissa were spending Thanksgiving at Sarah's parents' house so they wouldn't be there. Finn was a little bummed but the day after Sarah got back, her and Finn would go on a real date. Just the two of them.

"My cake isn't done yet," Kurt called from the kitchen. Tabitha had her sweater on and was holding her stuffed horse, waiting patiently. Finn looked at his niece and dug through his pocket. When Carole and Burt weren't looking, he handed her a piece of candy. Tabitha took it and put it in her pants pocket for later.

"I don't wanna miss the game!" Finn called. Kurt rolled his eyes as he checked the oven again. He figured it needed another few more minutes or more.

"Do you want chocolate cake after we eat? Don't rush art," Kurt called. Burt rolled his eyes.

"Well, how about we get going and you can follow behind?" Burt suggested. Kurt walked out of the kitchen.

"That might be best. I'll text Blaine and tell him I'll be a little late. Tabitha? Do you want to wait with me or go with grandma, grandpa and Uncle Finn?" Kurt asked, pulling out his phone. Tabitha thought for a moment.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked. Kurt smiled as he put his phone away after typing a message to Blaine.

"Of course, sweetie. But you can go with them if you want to do that, too," Kurt said.

"I wanna go with you," Tabitha said, walking over to her daddy.

"All right. Let's get going. I wanna get to the game," Burt said. Finn smiled as he, Carole and Burt headed to the front door.

"Finn?" Kurt called.

"Yes?" Finn asked.

"Don't think I don't know you've been sneaking Tabitha some of her Halloween candy," Kurt stated with a knowing smile. Tabitha looked at her Uncle Finn, who had a dumbfounded look.

"Umm..." Finn started.

"Let's go. You know you can't wiggle out of that," Carole teased. Kurt said goodbye to his family as the door closed behind them. His phone buzzed right after the door closed. Tabitha climbed up into a chair at the table.

_You know you didn't have to bring dessert right? - Blaine_

**What if I felt like baking? Are you saying you don't want chocolate cake? - Kurt**

_Why Kurt Hummel I believe you have found one of my many weaknesses. Can we still talk? - Blaine_

Kurt knew what Blaine was referring too. Kurt had been thinking about that for the last couple of weeks. And now the day was here. Blaine made it clear that Kurt didn't have to tell him his story if he didn't want too.

**Of course :) I'll text you when I'm leaving. - Kurt**

_Can't wait :) - Blaine_

"Daddy?" Tabitha called. Kurt looked away from his phone.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Can I have something to drink?" Tabitha asked. Kurt smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

It took another hour before Kurt's cake was ready and another ten minutes for him and Tabitha to get ready. Kurt drove them over to Blaine's house. Tabitha brought her horse with her. She clutched onto it in the back seat, keeping any eye on the chocolate cake beside her. It smelled really good.

"Daddy? Can I have cake?" Tabitha finally asked her burning question. Kurt laughed a little as he pulled up on the side of Blaine's yard. There were a few cars and a motorcycle, filling up the driveway.

"What's the rule?" Kurt asked instead.

"Not till after dinner," Tabitha repeated.

"That's right," Kurt said, getting out of the driver's seat. He helped Tabitha out of the car before grabbing the cake. As if on cue, the front door opened and there stood Blaine in a ragged football jersey and blue jeans. He smiled as he met with Tabitha and Kurt.

"Hey, darlin'," Tabitha smiled as Blaine bent down to her level. She held out her arms for him to hug her. "Oh! I get a hug? You are so sweet!" Kurt smiled as Blaine hugged Tabitha gently.

"I'm hungry," Tabitha said. Blaine laughed a little as he released her.

"Well, I have plenty of snacks to hold you over till we have the big dinner," Blaine said. "And you get to meet my brother, his girlfriend and their daughter, Zoey. She's your age and I have you and her set up in my room all ready to watch Disney movies. How does that sound?" Blaine asked, excitedly.

Tabitha smiled and nodded, holding onto her horse. The idea of meeting someone new was still a little scary to her. Blaine stood up and held out his hand to her. Tabitha looked at her daddy.

"It'll be okay, baby girl. I'll be there, so will Blaine, Uncle Finn, Grandma and Grandpa," Kurt assured her. That seemed to calm her as she took Blaine's hand. Blaine looked at Kurt as they walked up to the front door.

"All that time just for a cake?" Blaine teased. Kurt smirked.

"It will be the best cake you have ever tasted," Kurt said, confidently.

"It smelled really good," Tabitha added. Blaine smiled at Tabitha as they walked into the house. Finn was sitting on a large couch with Burt and an unfamiliar man. Carole and another woman with a little girl were sitting over in a dining area.

"Yes!" The man shouted and hopped off the couch. "Blainers! You missed it!" Kurt tried not to laugh. Blaine released Tabitha's hand when he saw another little girl run to him.

"Uncle B, I'm hungry." Blaine bent down to his niece with Tabitha right beside him. Kurt watched the whole thing.

"I promise I will bring you snacks in a few. Zoey? I'd like you to meet Tabitha. Tabitha? This is my niece, Zoey," Blaine introduced. Tabitha smiled at the girl in front of her who smiled back and held out her hand.

"Hi, Tabitha! Is that your horse?" Zoey asked. Tabitha held her hand out to Zoey. The two girls held hands for a moment. Tabitha started to relax a little.

"Yes. My grandma gave it to me," Tabitha answered. Kurt saw Carole smiling. She wouldn't admit it, but it made her so proud that Tabitha takes her horse everywhere.

"I have a rabbit. We're gonna watch princess movies," Zoey said, happily. Tabitha smiled at that. Cooper got up from the couch as did a woman, who Kurt assumed was Clarissa. The two adults bent down to Tabitha and Zoey's level. That was when Tabitha started to feel shy again. Kurt walked next to her, giving her a light touch on her head.

"Tabitha? This is Cooper and Clarissa. They're Zoey's daddy and mommy," Blaine introduced. "And of course, this is Kurt, Tabitha's daddy."

"It's nice to meet you, Tabitha. I bet you girls are wanting to go watch your princess movies," Clarissa said, sweetly. Tabitha smiled and nodded.

"Zoey, why don't you show Tabitha Uncle B's room where you get to watch the movies," Cooper suggested. Zoey still had a hold of Tabitha's hand.

"All right. Come on! I'll even show you my rabbit!" Zoey gave Tabitha a gentle tug. She looked up at Kurt one more time.

"I'll check on you later. I'll be right down here," Kurt assured Tabitha. The little girl smiled as she followed Zoey up to Blaine's room where the television was blaring. Blaine followed them to start the movie. Cooper and Clarissa stood up and looked at Kurt.

"It's so nice to finally put a face with the name," Cooper said with a smile, holding out his hand. Kurt held onto the cake with one hand and took Cooper's hand with the other.

"It definitely is," Clarissa commented. Kurt smiled as he released Cooper's hand. Blaine came down the stairs.

"Hey, Kurt. Let me take that cake," Blaine said, walking up to Kurt.

"I can take it to the kitchen," Kurt offered. Cooper let out a breath as he went back to the couch. Clarissa went to sit back with Carole. Blaine smiled a little as he took the cake.

"I have one rule in this house. And that is unless invited, nobody is allowed in the kitchen, but me," Blaine said with determination. Burt laughed. Finn was paying more attention to the game while Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Cooper said. Kurt laughed a little.

"Is that why you're cooking in that old ragged shirt?" Kurt commented. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. Clarissa chuckled and Carole just sighed. Blaine placed the cake on the table and looked at Kurt like he was offended, it only made Kurt laugh.

"Burt?" Blaine called. Burt turned from the television with a smirk. "Your son just called my _jersey_ a shirt!" Blaine enunciated the word _shirt_ as if that was the most foul tasting word to describe his jersey. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. He's not a football fan. He didn't know any better," Burt joked. Kurt glared at his father. Finn looked away from the television.

"I don't know why. You played football in high school," Finn added. That caught Blaine's attention.

"You were a football player?" Blaine asked.

"Not for very long," Kurt answered, his cheeks burning a little.

"Then he left it for the cheerleading squad," Finn added, yet again. Kurt was seriously thinking about hitting that man with a turkey leg. Blaine's eyes widened.

"You were a football player _and_ a cheerleader?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed as he walked over to Clarissa and Carole.

"What can I say? I'm multi-talented," Kurt joked, sitting next to Carole.

"I don't doubt that," Blaine said with a slight sultry voice.

"Uncle B!" Zoey called. Cooper bent his head back.

"Zoey? You know better than to yell like that," Cooper called. Zoey came in sight at the top of the staircase with Tabitha.

"Sorry, Daddy. We're hungry," Zoey said.

"Give me five minutes and I will bring you some snacks," Blaine promised.

"Okay!" Zoey said. The two girls went back into the room where _Beauty and the Beast_ was playing. Blaine hurried into the kitchen, leaving the guys to their football and the girls, plus Kurt, to their anti-football zone as Clarissa called it.

"Your daughter is absolutely adorable. How long have you had her?" Clarissa asked Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"Over a year now," Kurt answered.

"Zoey is a sweetie pie. I still remember her when she was a baby," Carole said.

"Yes! Blainers!" Cooper shouted. Blaine ran from the kitchen.

"Who?" Blaine asked, running to the couch. Kurt rolled his eyes. He saw Clarissa do the same gesture.

"Did you see that, baby?" Cooper asked, turning toward Clarissa. She looked at her boyfriend as if to say _really?_ Cooper smiled as he walked around the couch to give Clarissa a hug and a kiss. Cooper was charming. Kurt could definitely see the family resemblance. Cooper gave Clarissa a kiss on the cheek and looked over at Blaine.

Burt and Finn were paying attention to the game, while Blaine was bent over the couch, watching the television as if it was going to move any minute. Carole was smiling and looking at Blaine's butt. Kurt laughed a little, though he couldn't blame her. Cooper started to slowly back away, toward the kitchen. Just when he was about to step one foot into the kitchen, Blaine held up his hand without turning from the television.

"Cooper Michael Anderson, I know you are not going into _my_ kitchen!" Blaine yelled. Cooper backed away from the kitchen like it had been set on fire. Blaine still didn't look over at Cooper.

"How does he do that?" Cooper asked, going back to Clarissa. Blaine just smirked before going back into the kitchen to fix the little girls snacks.

* * *

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had such a wonderful time during Thanksgiving. Of course, he loved the times he had with his family but before he and Troy broke up, they never came to Thanksgiving. He and Troy had their own or did nothing. Troy was never one for holidays and never made much attempt to spend time with family, even his own. Kurt was actually looking forward to having Christmas with his parents and Tabitha.

Clarissa was a beautiful, smart woman. Blaine had shown Kurt a picture of Zoey and Clarissa. Up close, Zoey was definitely the spitting image of her mother. Tabitha came down the stairs a few times with Zoey but other than that, Tabitha stayed up in Blaine's room watching Disney movies. She was having fun.

Cooper and Blaine were definitely brothers. They joked with each other. They argued about how each play should have gone during the game. Burt and Carole already knew Cooper and Clarissa. Finn and Cooper were practically becoming best friends.

Kurt found that cooking was really Blaine's art. Whatever was cooking in the kitchen, other than the turkey, smelled incredible. Cooper kissed Clarissa every so often during the game. Blaine did the same with Kurt, minus the kiss of course. Carole made comments what gentlemen the Anderson brothers were. Burt just smirked and gave his wife a large kiss before going back to the game.

Finn wished Sarah could have been there with him.

It was halftime. Carole and Clarissa had joined the men on the couch to watch the show. Kurt walked over to the kitchen. Blaine had been in there for a lot longer than normal. He walked over to the doorway where he found Blaine bending down to an open oven, holding the thermometer. Kurt smiled at the sight.

"If I came in to visit, would you kick me out?" Blaine looked up and smiled.

"If you were Cooper, absolutely. For you, I would never kick you out of anything," Blaine said, bending up to his feet and closing the oven. Kurt walked into the kitchen. Blaine couldn't help staring at Kurt, smirking.

"Are you still thinking about it?" Kurt asked with a long sigh.

"I can't believe you were a cheerleader _and_ a football player. I mean, watching you dance to _Single Ladies_ was one thing, but what I just found out...it's like all of my fantasies wrapped into one, beautiful package," Blaine said, hands gesturing to Kurt.

"If I said it was a phase, would you believe me?" Kurt asked.

"And kill my fantasy? Hell no," Blaine joked. Kurt laughed a little. Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it. Blaine tugged Kurt away from the open doorway.

"How are you?" Blaine asked, softly. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling Kurt closer to him. Blaine smelled incredible. It was a mixture of Old Spice and coffee. That same smell, minus the cigarette scent. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, resting his elbows on Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm good, actually. It's been so long since I spent the holidays with family," Kurt admitted.

"Really?"

"It's all a part of my story. You'll hear about it later," Kurt answered with a smile.

"So we're going to talk?" Blaine asked. After the night Tabitha made it known that Kurt looked at Blaine a certain way, he couldn't help himself. He was happy. Blaine took a chance and confronted Kurt about his feelings, and he was so glad he did. The fact that Kurt was willing to still talk with Blaine just made Thanksgiving so much more enjoyable.

"Yes. I'd like to," Kurt responded. "There's also some things that..." Kurt started but was interrupted when Cooper walked into the kitchen, clearing his throat loudly. Blaine glared at his brother, releasing Kurt.

"Did I invite you into _my_ kitchen?" Blaine asked, irritably.

"Kurt's in the kitchen!" Cooper pointed out.

"Special privileges," Blaine answered. Kurt laughed a little.

"Clarissa is upstairs visiting the girls, so I wanted to show you something before she got back," Cooper said in a hushed voice.

"Should I..." Kurt said but Cooper held up his hand.

"No. You stay," Cooper said. "You just have to keep it to yourselves for now." Cooper pulled out something from his pocket. Blaine saw he was holding a black velvet box with a gold lining. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Please tell me that's an engagement ring," Blaine said in a low voice. Cooper smirked.

"I'm going to ask Clarissa to marry me soon," Cooper announced. Kurt smiled as Blaine hugged Cooper tight. When he pulled away, he smacked Cooper upside the head and grabbed the box from his hand.

"It's about fu...effing time," Blaine corrected his language. Even if the girls were upstairs, he didn't want to take the chance of them hearing his foul mouth. Cooper yelped and rubbed the part of his head that Blaine hit.

"That hurt," Cooper whined.

"Good." Blaine opened the box. His smile slowly faded at the sight of the ring. Kurt looked over his shoulder and without thinking, snatched the box out of Blaine's hand.

"What? It's a good ring. The stone there is perfect," Cooper said, folding his arms across his chest. Blaine glared at his brother while Kurt looked at him with a questionable glance.

"Cooper? I think the more important question is _where_ is the stone?" Kurt turned the box over for Cooper to see. It was a gold ring with a single diamond, a very small single diamond.

"Cooper...this is the mother of your child you're going to ask to marry you," Blaine pointed out. Cooper glared at Blaine.

"There is nothing wrong with that ring! Any woman would be glad to have it!" Cooper declared. Kurt smirked.

"Oh. Okay," Kurt said, closing the box. "Carole! Could you come into the kitchen, please?" He called. Blaine laughed at Cooper's look of fright.

"No. Don't bring Carole into this!" Cooper yelped. Carole walked into the kitchen while Burt and Finn were still watching the game.

"What can I do for my boys?" Carole asked. Blaine walked over to Carole and took the box from Kurt.

"Cooper is going to ask Clarissa to marry him," Blaine started. Carole looked happy, then smacked Cooper on the arm.

"It's about time, young man!" Carole stated. Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"So violent," Cooper complained.

"Oh, but this is the ring he is going to propose to her with," Blaine said, handing Carole the box. Carole opened it and in an instant, her smile faded and she scowled at Cooper.

"Cooper Michael Anderson, you are going to ask the mother of your child to marry you with _this_?" Carole asked, turning the ring over to Cooper.

"Oh come on, that is not a bad ring!" Cooper said, defensively.

"Cooper? Tabitha would think that was a toy from a plastic princess outfit," Kurt commented. Blaine laughed.

"Uncalled for," Cooper said to Kurt.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Carole asked, handing the box back to Cooper.

"We're leaving Sunday. I wanted to propose before we left," Cooper answered.

"Tomorrow, we are going ring shopping," Carole declared. Kurt laughed again. Blaine went back to the oven to check the turkey.

"On Black Friday?" Cooper asked with a frightful voice.

"Yes."

* * *

Within the hour, dinner was ready. Blaine didn't like the idea of separating the girls at their own table. Tabitha sat next to Kurt while still being able to sit next to Zoey. The table was fully set with plates, candles and different bowls of food. Tabitha and Zoey weren't picky eaters. There was an empty place in the middle of the table that was fully open for the turkey.

Blaine brought the main attraction out of the kitchen on a roll table. Before the meal began, Blaine requested that Burt be the one to carve the turkey. Burt did so without hesitation. Food was passed around and conversations flowed from different directions. Kurt helped Tabitha with her food. The little girl was too busy giggling with Zoey to pay attention to any adult conversation.

Carole made a few remarks about going shopping early morning the next day. Burt and Finn immediately opted out. That didn't bother her because Black Friday shopping was her thing. The last thing she needed to deal with was two whining men. Of course, because of Cooper's taste in jewelry, she will only have to deal with one whining man.

Clarissa was surprised that Cooper was going to go with Carole. Cooper's idea of getting up early was if the sun wasn't fully up, then neither was he. Then somehow, Blaine got conned into going. Although, with the information that Cooper was going to propose to Clarissa, he had to make sure his brother picked the right ring for his future sister-in-law.

After dinner, everybody retired to the living room. Kurt helped Blaine with cleaning up. By the time they were finished, everybody had fallen asleep.

Clarissa fell asleep on Cooper's shoulder. Finn was sprawled onto the floor with Zoey and Tabitha sleeping right beside him. Burt slept with his head leaning against his hand, while Carole was laying on his chest. The television blared and none of them were affected by the noise. Blaine gestured for Kurt to help him with some blankets.

Kurt laid a blanket over the two girls and Finn, while Blaine gave the other sleeping adults on the couch blankets. There was one left over that Blaine didn't use. He turned down the television as Kurt walked around the couch.

"Are you tired?" Blaine asked in a soft voice.

"Not really," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled.

"Good," he said. Blaine picked up the blanket and gestured to the front door. Kurt followed him outside. The air was cool. Different colors surrounded the sky. The sun was going to set soon. Blaine closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. On the porch, there was a love seat bench with pillow cushions.

"Sit," Blaine said. Kurt did as requested. Blaine sat next to him, wrapping the blanket around the both of them. Without thinking, Kurt snuggled up against Blaine, letting the warmth of the blanket and Blaine's body heat take over. They sat in silence, watching the sky slowly take on different colors. There was a comfortable silence between the two. They could still hear the television murmuring from the living room.

"One day, I'm going to get you to ride my motorcycle," Blaine commented out of the blue. Kurt chuckled.

"Doubtful," Kurt answered. "I couldn't even learn how to ride an actual bike." Blaine laughed a little.

"Riding bikes are boring anyway. Motorcycles are a lot more fun," Blaine stated. Kurt just hummed a response, but said nothing else.

"I'm thinking of getting Tabitha a bike," Kurt said. He pulled his head up from Blaine's shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked, gently.

"Sure. Whether I'll answer it or not is a different story," Kurt somewhat joked. Blaine smiled.

"What's...Tabitha's story? What brought her into foster care?" Kurt bit his bottom lip. The talk was beginning. The last time he had talked about Tabitha's life before he adopted her was when he first brought her home. He was telling his dad.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that," Blaine said right away. Kurt offered a small smile.

"It's okay. From what I was told, her biological father passed away when she was a baby. She doesn't even remember what he looks like. Her mother was depressed. Taking care of a baby by herself. I asked Tabitha once about her mother one day. I was visiting her at the orphanage and I had already started the adoption process. She only said a few things about her mom and she was so sad. She said that her mommy told her that she loved her but she couldn't take her anymore."

"Poor thing..." Blaine said softly.

"She's happy though. At least I believe she is," Kurt said. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Even I could tell that little girl is happy," Blaine commented. Kurt smiled, stroking Blaine's finger with his thumb.

"Why did it take you so long to get another motorcycle?" Kurt asked, randomly. Blaine thought for a moment, looking down at their clasped hands. Kurt's hands were soft and beautiful.

"I didn't exactly have the best of life during my school days," Blaine started. Kurt didn't say anything, just waited for him to continue. "My parents and I don't get along at all. Cooper was the only one that stood by my side the whole time. Even when I...got in trouble with the cops. Cooper was always there." Blaine looked like he was in a trance. He kept looking at his and Kurt's hands. The porch light turned on automatically, neither one noticed.

"You don't..." Kurt started. Blaine squeezed his hand gently.

"I want you to know everything about me. I hope you feel the same," Blaine interrupted. Kurt nodded his response. Blaine actually looked up at him and smiled. "I went to a school called Dalton Academy. That's where I met Jeff, Nick, Wes and David. I started to calm down a bit more since going there. Before Cooper moved, he bought me that bike."

Kurt started to understand.

"He bought it for me as a present. I had wanted a bike for a while, but couldn't save up at the time to get one. I hated driving my car. He also bought it for me as a way of saying that he was proud of me doing well. I tried to make that bike last as long as I could. That's why I always brought it to Burt when something went wrong. Even when people said that I should get rid of it because it was going to die one day. I just...wanted to hold onto it as long as I could. It meant a lot to me." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I think that's sweet. I can tell you and Cooper are really close. Where...where are your parents now?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. This house has been in my family for years. It's fully paid off and my parents wanted to move. Cooper left, but I was still going to school here and really didn't have motivation to leave. I took it over, and it's been mine ever since. We don't talk and quite frankly, my life is easier that way," Blaine said the last part bitterly. Kurt understood and changed the subject.

"Finn wanted a motorcycle once. But then he couldn't listen to his music with it so he decided not to," Kurt said with humor. Blaine smiled, letting out a breath through his nostrils.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked.

"No. I'm fine, you?" Kurt asked back.

"No. I'm good." Blaine paused for a moment, taking in Kurt's face. He looked so content.

"So, what happened that you had to come back to Ohio?" Blaine asked the inevitable question. Kurt tensed a little, leaning his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "You don't have to answer tonight. Tell me whatever you're comfortable with."

Kurt let out a few breaths. This time he was the one looking at his and Blaine's hands together. They fit like missing puzzle pieces. Blaine didn't nudge Kurt for an answer, didn't make a noise. He just let Kurt lay on his shoulder, staring at their hands, feeling the cool wind against his face. The sky was halfway dark. He turned his head slightly toward Blaine, feeling his chin against his forehead.

"I went to school in California. After not getting into the school I wanted in New York, I applied for a scholarship in California. Lima isn't exactly the most accepting place. High school really sucked. I had the most fun during glee club. I didn't get to sing very many solos, but I loved it. Oddly enough, I hadn't sung since then, well except for my song on stage." Kurt felt Blaine smile against his forehead.

"Why is that?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"I don't know. I didn't get into the school I wanted, because I apparently lacked passion. I always considered myself a very passionate person about anything, and to be told that...I think I let it get to me more than I should have," Kurt admitted.

"People are dicks," Blaine added. Kurt laughed a little.

"Anyway, when I got there, it was like a whole different world. I didn't hate it, but it never really felt like home. I majored in fashion design. I am pretty damn good at it. I felt like a whole different person there." Kurt debated on the next sentence. "My first sexual experience was with my dorm roommate."

That caught Blaine's attention.

"Really?" Blaine said. There was no judgment, just curiosity. Kurt pulled his head from Blaine's shoulder and looked right at him.

"I haven't told my parents this. Or Finn. You're the only one I'm telling this to. Troy, my ex-boyfriend, doesn't even know about it," Kurt said. Blaine gave Kurt his full attention.

"It won't come out of my mouth," Blaine promised. Kurt believed him.

"My roommate was bi. He knew I was gay and we had that attraction for each other. He snuck liquor into our room. We got a little tipsy and I kissed him. I also topped," Kurt finished.

"Can I say one thing before you continue?" Blaine asked. Kurt smirked.

"Sure."

"That's hot," Blaine said. Kurt's cheeks flushed as he let out a chuckle. "Okay, no more interruptions I swear. Please, continue." Kurt did.

"Honestly, that was the first time I felt in control. My roommate thought it meant more to me, but it meant nothing. We were drunk and the next day, I felt nothing. He transferred out a few weeks later. I went to a few parties and I've had some one-night stands. I always had a condom in my wallet and a mini bottle of lube when I went out. I never let anybody top me, not once." Blaine nodded.

"Me neither," he added.

"I met Troy, my junior year. He was the first serious boyfriend I ever had. After we graduated, we moved in together. I thought we loved each other. I thought we were going to get married and have a family. Troy didn't believe in marriage. Although I wanted to get married, I let it slide because it was what he wanted," Kurt said, memories flooding through him like an old movie.

"So you settled?" Blaine asked rather than stated.

"I did. I settled for him. I thought I loved him. We lived together for a few years before I brought up the idea of adopting. I wanted a family. I wanted to be a father. I had a steady job, and so did Troy. He said he wanted kids, too. I thought it was perfect," Kurt continued to explain.

"We filled out paperwork and went through interviews and everything. I asked him repeatedly if he was sure he wanted to do this. He never said no," Kurt added. "We went to the orphanage and that's when I saw Tabitha. I swear, Blaine, it was like love at first sight. I immediately thought to myself that she was my daughter."

Blaine smiled at the pride in Kurt's eyes, talking about Tabitha.

"Did you...decided on a girl?" Blaine asked.

"We didn't really talk about that. I spent a lot of time with Tabitha. Troy sometimes would come with me. Other times he would make excuses no to come to visit her. It's when...we brought her home that everything started to...fall apart," Kurt trailed. Blaine saw the instant change in Kurt's demeanor.

"It took time for Tabitha to adjust. I knew it would, but Troy was less than patient. He would get frustrated with her when she left her toys out. When she cried, when she fell, or when he would tell her no or to go away. Even our relationship started to fail."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "He wasn't ready to be a father." Kurt let out a breath.

"No, he wasn't. We...also stopped having sex, or at least he always found reasons not to have sex with me. I started suspecting that he was cheating on me. He would...be gone most nights, supposedly working. He wouldn't eat dinner with Tabitha and me. I had gotten laid off from my job and he...didn't care." Blaine gave Kurt's hand another squeeze.

"The final straw," Kurt continued, looking away from Blaine, "was when I heard Troy yelling at Tabitha. I mean, he was yelling. Something about her leaving a toy on the floor. I ran from the other room and she was in tears. He had a hold of her arm and was yelling non-stop."

"Did he hit her?" Blaine asked, almost angrily. Kurt shook his head.

"No," Kurt looked back at Blaine. "I yelled at him to stop. I tried to calm down Tabitha and told her to wait in her room. When she did, that's when everything came out. Troy told me that I was weak. I spoiled Tabitha and that I chose her over him for everything. He confirmed my suspicions when he blamed me for our lack of sex life and had to seek somewhere else to be satisfied." Blaine let out an angry sigh.

"Fuck-face," he muttered.

"If that wasn't enough, he gave me an ultimatum. He would stop seeing whoever he was seeing and we would be happy again, if I took Tabitha back to the orphanage." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Do what?"

"He admitted to cheating on me. Blamed me for our problems and then said that he would forget about it if I got rid of Tabitha. He wanted me to get rid of my daughter. What's worse was that he said all of this and she heard _everything._ "

Kurt released Blaine's hand and leaned forward on the couch. He hadn't thought about that day for a long time. He leaned his head forward in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. How could someone tell him to give up his daughter in order to save a broken relationship? Blaine leaned forward, still looking at Kurt.

"Is that when you left?" Blaine asked.

"He went into work an hour after that fight. As soon as he left, I went to Tabitha's room. She was packing a bag. She...she actually thought I was going to give her back..." Kurt actually felt tears burning in his eyes.

The image of Tabitha packing her clothes in a small bag came back to him. Tabitha was a smart little girl. When Kurt came to her room, she had tears in her eyes. She heard everything Troy said. Kurt remembered bending down to her and hugging her tight. He said he was sorry so many times and that he was not giving her back, but to keep packing. They would leave before Troy got home.

"Kurt..."

"I held her for an hour that night. Telling her how much I loved her and that I could never give her back. She has my last name. She is my daughter. That wasn't going to change. We left that night and stayed with my friend, Mercedes. Tabitha and I took what we could and never went back. Troy called me a few times, but I told him it was over. Now he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted. That's when I moved in with dad and Carole."

"You are one extraordinary man, Kurt Hummel," Blaine commented. Kurt pulled his head up from his hands and looked at Blaine. His eyes were slightly red.

"Can I tell you something? I need to get it off my chest," Kurt asked. Blaine could hear the desperation in Kurt's voice. He was opening himself up to Blaine. From the looks of it, Kurt never did that and he was making himself vulnerable to Blaine now.

"You can tell me _anything,_ Kurt," Blaine promised, taking a hold of Kurt's hand again.

"I sometimes wonder...if Tabitha really is happy, with me. I made a promise to myself that she would have a good life with me. A family of her own where she can grow up and be loved. Troy didn't love her and she knew it. I didn't do anything sooner. And I feel like...in some ways I failed."

That had been weighing on Kurt's heart for the longest time. Tabitha was his world and he wanted more than anything to give her a life she deserved. He often thought he forced Troy into adopting, having a family. He was so afraid to tell all this to Finn or his father. Blaine didn't break eye contact. He took both of Kurt's hands. The blanket fell from their shoulders.

"Is it okay for me to say something?" Blaine asked first. Kurt nodded, feeling tired now, but relieved.

"You said it yourself. You asked Troy if he was sure. He didn't say no, he didn't say you should wait, he said yes. He wasn't honest with you. That's his fuck up, not yours," Blaine started. Kurt felt like crying.

"You could have given her back, you could have taken her back and gave Troy another try. You didn't. You got her out of a terrible situation before it could get worse. That's what a dad does. He loves and protects his family. You did that. And from the looks of things, she doesn't seem at all affected by that situation. Look at her." Blaine challenged. They were sitting near a window. Kurt looked through it.

Finn had changed positions on the floor. He was lying on his back and Tabitha was asleep on his chest. He smiled at that. Finn was so great with kids. Blaine looked away from the window, smiling at Kurt's happiness.

"She looks peaceful," Kurt commented softly. He looked back at Blaine.

"That says something there. She has a family that loves her to death. Burt is a proud grandpa and Carole dotes on her. Finn is crazy about her and she has a father who spent hours making her a Halloween costume because the ones he wanted was not in the stores. She goes to a school and has friends. She loves you, Kurt. From what I can see, you've done everything right. She's loved."

"I just..." Kurt started. Blaine put his finger on Kurt's lips.

"I'm not a parent, but I was with Cooper from the beginning when Zoey was born. Every parent has doubts. It's normal. But don't doubt that she is loved. Not only does she have your family that loves her, but Zoey, Clarissa, Cooper and I love her. She is well-loved, and you are responsible for that. You should be proud."

Kurt smiled, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. He felt Blaine cup the side of his face. Their eyes closed. It was growing colder outside, but neither one seemed to care. There was a comfortable silence between them. Blaine opened his eyes just as Kurt did.

"How do you feel?" Blaine whispered.

"Relieved," Kurt answered immediately. Blaine smiled.

"Good," Blaine said.

"That's my story," Kurt added. Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled away.

"I'm glad you trusted me," Blaine said, sincerely.

"Thank you for listening, and trusting me in return," Kurt said back. Blaine said nothing. He leaned forward slowly and placed a light kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt closed his eyes and turned his head slightly toward Blaine's. At first, Blaine thought Kurt was moving away. Instead, Kurt looked at Blaine, their lips just mere inches away from each other. Kurt closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

The kiss was soft; and sweet. Their lips parted, making a light noise between them. Before Blaine leaned forward for another one, there was a sudden knock at the window.

"Blainers! Isn't it a little late for you to be out?" Cooper teased. Blaine glared at his brother. He watched Clarissa pull on Cooper's shirt away from the window. Blaine had to find the best Christmas present for his future sister-in-law. Kurt laughed a little.

"We should get back inside, Blainers," Kurt said with a chuckle. Blaine glared at Kurt.

"Cooper barely gets away with calling me that," Blaine said. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"You won't do anything to me," Kurt challenged.

"Well, Cooper I can wrestle to the ground, believe it or not. You...you on the other hand, I can punish," Blaine said in a low sultry voice. Kurt smirked.

"Let's go inside and eat some cake," Kurt said.

"Will you have dinner with me?" Blaine asked, suddenly. Kurt looked at him baffled.

"We just had dinner, Blaine." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I mean, will you go out to dinner with me?" Blaine clarified. Kurt smiled.

"Like a date?"

"Yes, a date. I will be going to Cooper and Clarissa's during Christmas, so...I would love to take you out before I left. Would that be all right?" Blaine asked.

"I would love that. I'll have to ask Dad and Carole if they can watch Tabitha," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled again. He was doing that a lot today.

"Let's go inside, gorgeous. I'm cold and there is chocolate cake calling for me," Blaine said, taking a hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt laughed a little. They walked into the house with Tabitha and Zoey being the last ones to wake up. Burt looked at the two men.

"Everything all right?" he asked. Kurt looked over at his dad and smiled.

"Yes," he said. Burt nodded, noting the way his son was holding onto Blaine's hand.

"Daddy? Can we have cake now?" Tabitha asked, tiredly. Kurt laughed a little. Cake sounded delicious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday night, date night? – Blaine**

Kurt reached his phone when he felt it buzz in his pocket. He had been at McKinley for a late rehearsal for the play. Costumes were sewn, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Some outfits needed adjustments. A couple of other students voiced their complaints about wearing certain costumes. Finn finally told them they were free to leave the play if they had a problem with costumes. Only one or two left, but that didn't make a huge impact.

Tina had been talking with Kurt about Sadie's costume for the wedding dress. He had the most trouble with that costume because, designing wedding dresses was incredibly boring. He had to design one in college, and it was his lowest grade in the whole course that semester. Thankfully, Tina was there to pick up the slack and actually enjoyed it.

He smiled at the message from Blaine as he typed up a quick reply.

_I just need to ask Dad and Carole if they will watch Tabitha that night, but yes Saturday night is date night : ) – Kurt_

"Are you texting Blaine again?" Tina teased. Kurt hadn't noticed Robert slightly flinch at the mention of Blaine's name. Robert still looked at Kurt from time to time, but he no longer got nervous or blushed when he had to speak with Kurt.

"I am. Just confirming something," Kurt responded, another buzz coming from his phone.

**Pick you up at 7. Reservations at 7:45. I can't wait! – Blaine**

Reservations? What was Blaine planning? Kurt was just about to ask that when Finn called everybody's attention. He let out a sigh as he put his phone away. Finn was notorious for announcements. Kurt just wondered when Finn would announce him officially dating Sarah.

* * *

Now was the hard part. It was Wednesday and Kurt was trying to muster enough courage to ask his parents to watch Tabitha on Saturday night. He had planned on asking after rehearsal yesterday, but he was so wrapped up in the play that he was too tired to bring it up. He couldn't bring it up while he was at work with Burt, because they had gotten really busy.

There was no excuse now. Carole and Burt were in the kitchen getting snacks and Tabitha was still in the bathtub. Kurt took in a breath as he headed into the kitchen. Burt had grabbed a diet soda while Carole pulled popcorn out of the microwave. She was the first one to look at Kurt.

"Hey, sweetie. You going to join us for movie night?" Carole asked. Kurt just smiled.

"Maybe," he answered, standing against the doorway, silent. Burt popped open his soda can.

"What is it, kid?" he asked. Kurt looked at him, baffled.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Burt took a sip and just smirked.

"I know you, Kurt. Anytime you have something on your mind, or you need to ask something, you stand there, fiddle with your shirt or give one-word answers. I'm right," Burt answered. Kurt frowned. His dad really did know him.

"No," Kurt responded then groaned as Burt laughed. Carole swatted him on the arm.

"What is it, sweetie?" Carole asked. Kurt cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Are you two busy Saturday night?" Kurt started.

"Nope. Free as a bird," Carole answered.

"So long as there aren't any last minute appointments, nope," Burt added. Kurt nodded.

"Well, Saturday I have a date," Kurt began. Carole smirked.

"Is it Blaine? It's Blaine, isn't it?" Kurt let out a breathy chuckle.

"Yes, it's Blaine," Kurt answered, Carole squealed and Burt rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Don't you worry, we would be happy to…" Carole started but Burt put his hand on her shoulder.

"No. He's gotta ask it," Burt said. Kurt glared at his father.

"Burt," Carole warned.

"I know what he wants to ask. He just has to actually say it," Burt answered. Kurt sighed again. He had a feeling his father was enjoying this a little too much.

"If it's not too much trouble," Kurt started again, "will you please watch Tabitha Saturday night?" Burt smirked.

"Was that so difficult? Of course we will watch our granddaughter Saturday," Burt said, walking past Kurt, patting him on the shoulder. Kurt held back a groan when he heard his father laughing. Carole rolled her eyes.

"The man takes pleasure in torturing me," Kurt stated. Carole laughed a little.

"Maybe just a tad," Carole answered. "Did Blaine show you a picture of the ring we picked out for Cooper and Clarissa?" Carole asked.

Kurt smiled. The week before on Black Friday, Carole had dragged Cooper and Blaine shopping for an engagement ring for Clarissa, Cooper's girlfriend. It took a few hours but Carole found the perfect ring. Cooper proposed to Clarissa Saturday night and Kurt got a picture of them showing off her ring from Blaine. They looked so much happier than they were before.

"I did," Kurt answered.

"I'm wondering if maybe I made him spend too much," Carole admitted.

"I don't think he's worried about that anymore," Kurt responded.

"Oh well, wasn't my money," Carole joked. Kurt laughed a little as she walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn. He followed her to the couch and took a few pieces for himself as the movie began.

* * *

The week went by relatively slow, mainly for Kurt. As Saturday approached, he grew more anxious. He hadn't been on a date in a long while. Tabitha was excited to spend the evening with her grandparents. Uncle Finn, however, had his own date, with Sarah.

Finn had finally told Kurt that he and Sarah was a couple, which was no surprise to Kurt. They were adorable and it was nice to see Finn so happy. Kurt was in his room, getting ready for the date.

Blaine told Kurt to dress nice, but not fancy. He had no idea what that meant, so he hoped what he picked would be perfect. He checked himself in the mirror. Blue and white plaid buttoned shirt with a white undershirt, buttons were snapped half way up and shirt was tucked into his dark washed jeans.

Kurt heard the doorbell ring and checked his phone. Seven o'clock on the dot. Kurt smiled when he heard Tabitha downstairs.

"That's Blaine!" she yelled, running to the front door. Burt and Carole were already downstairs preparing snacks for their movie. Carole walked with Tabitha to the front door.

"Remember to ask who it is," Carole said. Tabitha nodded.

"Who is it? Is it Blaine?" Tabitha asked. There was a low chuckle on the other side of the door.

"It certainly is, darlin'," Blaine answered. Carole unlocked the door and turned the knob. Tabitha was all set in her cute pink nightgown with her hair pulled back in a simple braid. She smiled at Blaine as he walked into the house.

"Daddy is still getting ready. He's been in front of the mirror for a long time," Tabitha said. Blaine laughed as he bent down to her level.

"Well, that's perfectly fine. You going to spend the evening with grandma and grandpa?" Blaine asked. Carole smiled as she closed the front door.

"I can't stay up very late. We're going to watch _Robin Hood_ before I go to bed," Tabitha answered.

"One of my very favorites," Blaine said. Kurt started walking down the stairs as Blaine stood up on his feet. "Evening, gorgeous." Kurt smiled as he reached the bottom.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said.

"No worries," Blaine answered. Burt stood in the kitchen doorway.

"You kids have fun now," Burt joked somewhat.

"I promise to have him home at a decent hour," Blaine said. Burt looked at Blaine, saying _you better._ Kurt rolled his eyes as he bent down to his daughter's level.

"You behave for Grandma and Grandpa tonight, okay?" Kurt said. Tabitha nodded.

"I'll read you a nice bedtime story," Carole said. Tabitha paused for a moment.

"I wanna song," Tabitha requested. Kurt looked at her oddly. That was the first time she had ever made that kind of request.

"A song?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded. She looked down at the floor, almost afraid to say what she wanted to ask her daddy.

"If you want, I have a song for you," Blaine said. Tabitha looked up at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course. We still have some time. I'll sing it to you now," Blaine offered. Kurt stood up on his feet.

"Can he?" Tabitha asked her daddy. Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine walked toward the kitchen.

"Got a plastic cup?" Blaine asked. Burt looked at him oddly but found one in a cupboard and handed it to Blaine. He took the cup and went to one of the counters. He picked up Tabitha and sat her on it carefully. Kurt, Carole and Burt gathered into the kitchen, watching Blaine.

"All right, Tabitha. I need you to name me," Blaine paused, "five Disney movies, and you can include Pixar if you want."

Tabitha hummed at the request. After a minute, she gasped.

" _The Little Mermaid_ ," she started. Blaine smiled. " _Toy Story_ , _Princess and the Frog_ , _Mulan_ and…" Tabitha trailed off. " _The Lion King_!"

"Excellent choices, darlin'!"

Blaine cleared his throat as he picked up the cup and started clapping on and around the cup, rearranging it on the table, composing a harmony. Kurt smiled as Blaine began to sing.

_There you see her_  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say

_But there's something about her_  
And you don't know why but you're dying  
To try you wanna kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl

_Sha la la la la la my oh my_  
Looks like the boy too shy  
You wanna kiss the girl

_Sha la la la la la ain't it sad_  
Ain't it a shame too bad  
You wanna miss the girl

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Blaine was still keeping up to the cup rhythm and singing to Tabitha. The little girl smiled widely as Blaine sang _Little Mermaid_ first. Kurt couldn't help the genuine smile. The way Blaine was with Tabitha and how he just enjoys being around her, and Tabitha taking to him like he was already family.

_You got a friend in me_  
You got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me

_And I'm almost there_  
Almost there  
People down here think I'm crazy

_But I don't care  
Trials and tribulations I know I've had my share_

_But there ain't nothing gonna stop me now  
Because I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

Tabitha had picked the movies she had seen recently, with the exception of _Little Mermaid_ , that was always her number one movie. Blaine kept up with the cup harmony. He slipped briefly but was able to get back on track and continue the song.

_Be a man_  
You must be swift as the coursing river  
With all the force of a great tycoon  
With all the strength of a raging fire

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon…  
Of the moon…_

_Nants Ingonya Mabaki Tibaba_  
Nants Ingonya Mabaki Tibobo Henya  
Can you feel the love tonight?

_The misty evening breeze,_  
The world for once in perfect harmony,  
With all its living things.

_Oh, you wanna kiss the girl._

_You wanna kiss the girl._

Blaine did one more routine with the cup before putting it down. Tabitha smiled and clapped, along with her grandparents and daddy. Blaine smiled and gave a small bow.

"Will that suffice?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Tabitha answered.

"Nice job there, Blaine," Burt complimented.

"Very nice," Carole added. Kurt was still in awe. He shook his head as he helped Tabitha down from the counter.

"I need to get my jacket before we go. I'll be just a second," Kurt said to Blaine, quickly going up the stairs. Tabitha looked up at Blaine.

"I like your singing," Tabitha complimented. Blaine smiled and bent down toward her.

"Thank you, darlin'," he said.

"I wish Daddy would sing," she confessed. Carole and Burt stayed silent. Blaine pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I bet…if you asked him one day, he'll sing for you in a heartbeat," Blaine said. Tabitha looked up at her grandparents then Blaine.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Completely," Blaine said with confidence. Tabitha smiled and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek. Blaine hadn't expected that, neither did Carole or Burt. Kurt ran down the stairs, putting on his jacket.

"Sorry! I'm ready. Tabitha, I love you and you be good," Kurt said, bending down to give his daughter a quick kiss.

"I will."

"All right, Blaine. Get Kurt out of here," Burt joked. Tabitha stood by Carole as Kurt and Blaine walked to the front door.

"Did you tell Blaine thank you?" Kurt asked Tabitha.

"She definitely did and it was very sweet," Blaine answered. "Come on, I have reservations and a whole night planned." Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand led him outside.

"You boys have a good night," Carole called before closing the front door. Blaine guided Kurt toward his car and opened the passenger side door.

"Such a gentleman," Kurt teased.

"Of course," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he got into the car. Blaine shut the door and hurried over to the driver's side. It was cold after all. He turned on the ignition and the heater as soon as he shut the door.

"I almost expected to see your motorcycle," Kurt joked. Blaine laughed as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Second date, gorgeous."

* * *

It had been about a thirty-minute drive when Blaine pulled into a parking space, just barely making their reservation time. It was a restaurant Kurt didn't recognize. The parking lot wasn't very full and the building itself wasn't large. There were bright lights from the windows. Waiters and waitresses were smiling and greeting the people inside.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked, getting out of the car.

"Bella Note. Very small place, but the food is excellent and the service is spectacular. It's the only one like this in Ohio, or anywhere actually," Blaine answered, taking a hold of Kurt's hand.

Instinct told Kurt to pull his hand away when they went into the restaurant. He was glad he ignored because the hostess just smiled at the two men.

"Blaine! You just made it. Your table is all ready for you and your date," she said happily.

"Thanks, Patrice," Blaine said as he and Kurt followed Patrice through the restaurant and over to another part where there were only a few tables, but one was in the middle. It was set for two, with a white tablecloth. Plates and silverware were set with a candle lit in the center.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"As requested, you have this small section to yourselves and we will close the door so you won't be disturbed. Harmony will be your waitress. Enjoy," Patrice said with a bright smile as she set the menus on the table and left the area, closing the two glass doors behind her.

"Shall we?" Kurt was still amazed. They had a section to themselves, and had privacy. Kurt regained mobility in his legs and finally joined Blaine at their table.

"You did all of this?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Well, I had the idea but I know a few of the hostesses here and the manager, so I pitched the idea to them and they did the rest for me. I wanted this to be special," Blaine answered.

"So far…it really is. I mean, you made it special when you sang to Tabitha," Kurt remarked.

"I think she wanted someone else to sing to her," Blaine hinted. Kurt gave a small smile. Before he could make any kind of response, the door opened and another girl, possibly Harmony, came to their table.

* * *

After taking their orders, Harmony left the two alone in the section, closing the doors behind her. There was a comfortable silence between the two men. Blaine decided not to bring up the singing. While Kurt had a fantastic voice, he didn't want to bring up anything that could spoil his picture perfect date.

"So, is there a date set for Cooper and Clarissa's wedding?" Kurt asked. Blaine was happy to hear Kurt come up with a subject he was willing to talk about.

"Not just yet. It'll be soon, though. I am expecting you to be my date," Blaine said, pouring Kurt a glass of water from the pitcher. The idea was to have champagne or wine, but Blaine wasn't a drinker and he had a feeling Kurt wasn't either. Kurt laughed a little.

"I would never miss an opportunity to get all fancied up," Kurt joked.

"Oh, and going out with me isn't an opportunity?" Blaine said in mock offense. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"A bonus," Kurt answered.

"Much better." Kurt laughed a little. He still couldn't get over the atmosphere. Blaine planned everything.

"I can't remember the last time I've been on a date like this," Kurt admitted. Blaine scooted his chair closer to Kurt.

"What's his face never took you out on a date?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled a little.

"We've been on dates, but he never really planned anything like this. Then again, I didn't either," Kurt answered.

"Is it okay? I didn't go overboard, did I? When I do something, I tend to go all the way," Blaine admitted, suddenly feeling a little hesitant that maybe he did go too far. Kurt offered a smile and held his hand out for Blaine on the table, which he took gracefully.

"No. It's perfect, thank you," Kurt responded.

"Don't thank me yet, gorgeous. The date isn't over," Blaine said, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. Harmony came into the room with a tray of glasses and a couple of bowls.

* * *

The evening was perfect. Conversation flowed so smoothly; there was no awkward silence or any disagreements. Blaine talked about how Cooper proposed to Clarissa and while the man's taste in jewelry was non-existent, the man knew how to make a gesture romantic – it was in the Anderson genes, Blaine said proudly.

Kurt talked a little about Troy and their relationship before Tabitha. Troy wasn't big into holidays. Kurt always asked Troy to go home with him, so he could spend time with his family, Troy only did once and refused the rest of the times. Kurt admitted that he felt guilty about those times, but Burt or Carole never brought that up. Kurt was starting over with his life and they were there to help him.

Blaine gave Kurt a few details about his life in high school. He even mentioned a few times where he had gotten in trouble with the cops. Blaine's parents were basically out of his life, but he wasn't bitter about it. Blaine had a lot of respect for Burt and Carole. Seeing Burt and Kurt interact together did make him a little envious, but in some ways, Burt was like the father figure Blaine needed.

When the check arrived, Blaine didn't give Kurt the chance to offer payment. Blaine gave Harmony his card and told her to run for it. Blaine commented that he was bringing Kurt on the date and he would pay, not Kurt. After that, they got up from the table and Blaine walked with Kurt to the car.

"Jeff is going to be happy to see you," Blaine commented, getting into the car with Kurt.

"Jeff?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? It's couple's night at the club. I thought maybe we could go, visit with everybody and dance…" Blaine started to get hesitant again. Kurt smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Jeff will throw a fit that we didn't tell him earlier," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled. Kurt was willing to go to couple's night with Blaine. It was the first time Blaine had anybody to go with.

"He'll get over it. He has Nick to relieve himself," Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt laughed; he couldn't disagree with that.

* * *

"Bestie!" Jeff shouted when Kurt and Blaine walked into the club. The club wasn't full, but there was quite a crowd. Blaine had a hold of Kurt's hand as they walked over to the counter to greet Jeff.

"Hello, Jeff," Kurt greeted. Jeff noted the hand holding and cooed.

"Aww! Fucking adorable! Nick! We need to get a picture!" Jeff called. Blaine rolled his eyes but didn't release Kurt's hand.

"I need to take a leak," Blaine said. He turned to Kurt, "I'll be right back and we'll dance?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded, letting go of Blaine's hand and watching him battle through the crowd. Jeff leaned over the counter with a large Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"About time you went out with him. Now he'll stop bitching," Jeff said. Kurt laughed a little.

"It's going really well so far," he responded. Jeff nodded.

"Can I tell you something, Kurt? And don't repeat it to Blaine?" Jeff asked, his voice turning serious.

"I don't know if I can keep that promise, Jeff," Kurt answered, honestly. Jeff liked that answer.

"Good, then I know you won't hide things from him. So, if you tell him this, it's okay. I just wanted to say that I've known Blaine for a long time. When we first met, it took him forever to open up to me, or Nick or Wes, or even David. While he has calmed down a lot, I know it always seemed like something was missing to him."

Kurt stayed quiet. Jeff looked over to make sure Blaine wasn't coming. When he didn't see Blaine, he continued.

"Don't get me wrong, he's still foul-mouthed. Sometimes, he doesn't think before he speaks. If someone messes with him or someone important to him, he lets them know about it, verbally or physically. That just means that whatever he considers precious, he defends and protects it. I've never seen him so hung up on a guy before. Not once. So, can I count on you not to break his heart? If he breaks yours, I won't hesitate to knock the shit out of him."

Kurt laughed a little.

"But seriously, can I count on you not to break his, though?" Jeff asked, seriously. He saw Blaine making his way to the counter and Jeff's demeanor immediately changed.

"Nick needs to dance with me on one of these nights. The only dancing we do is me on top or him on top," Jeff said as casually as he could. Kurt just laughed while Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Dance with me, gorgeous?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded as he held out his hand to Blaine. Before he and Blaine went to the dance floor, Kurt turned to Jeff.

"Jeff? Just to let you know, yes, you can," Kurt said with a serious tone. Jeff smiled and nodded. Blaine tugged Kurt toward the dance floor. The music slowed down. Couples were holding each other and going into slow motion. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, while Kurt wrapped his around Blaine's neck.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as they started swaying slowly. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's.

"Just reassurance," Kurt answered. Blaine turned his head toward Kurt, looking him in the eyes. It was a little dark so he couldn't see much but he could see the blue tint of Kurt's eyes.

"For what? Or do I want to know? I mean knowing Jeff…" Blaine started but Kurt interrupted.

"That I won't break your heart," he said softly. Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's. "I mean you'll be in deep shit if you break mine, but still."

Blaine smiled a little.

"That won't happen," Blaine whispered, like a personal promise. Kurt smiled.

"No, it won't," Kurt, said, his response holding more than just one meaning behind it. They danced in comfortable silence until Blaine tilted his head and pressed his lips to Kurt's. They weren't dancing anymore, just holding each other, their lips moving smoothly together. Kurt moaned lightly into the kiss. He felt Blaine gently suck on his lower lip. Kurt sucked lightly on Blaine's upper lip, tightening his hold around Blaine's neck. The music had changed to a more upbeat tune, but neither one cared.

From the bar, Jeff smiled at the sight. Nick walked past him and stopped to see the view. He smiled and looked at Jeff.

"Cute," he commented.

"I agree."

"But we kiss way better than that," Nick added.

"Duh."

* * *

Blaine drove Kurt back to his house around eleven. He walked Kurt to the front door and was about to say goodnight but Kurt beat him to it with a gentle kiss. Blaine happily accepted the gesture. Their kiss didn't last very long. It was cold outside and they were both tired.

"Thank you for tonight," Kurt said, pulling away from the kiss.

"I should thank you. Can we do this again?" Blaine asked, hopeful. Kurt smiled.

"We better." Blaine grinned, giving Kurt one more kiss.

"Good night, Kurt," he said.

"Good night, Blaine," Kurt said, unlocking the door and turning to look at Blaine one last time before shutting it. Kurt hadn't paid attention to the living room as he looked out the window and watched Blaine pull out of the driveway and drive off. He turned around with a goofy grin on his face to see his dad, lying on the couch watching the television. He turned to his son and smiled.

"Hey, Kurt. How was your date?" he asked, sitting up.

"Were you waiting up for me?" Kurt asked, sitting next to his father.

"Well, yeah. I'm the dad; it's what I do. Gotta make sure you make it home safe," Burt said, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"You didn't have to," Kurt said.

"Who said I had to? Now, come on, tell me, how was it?" he asked again. Kurt smiled as he leaned his head on Burt's shoulder.

"It was wonderful. Best date I've ever been on," Kurt answered.

"Will there be other dates? With Blaine, I mean," Burt asked. Kurt nodded.

"Definitely." Burt smiled at that. Good.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt smiled at the sight of his dad picking up Tabitha to put the Christmas angel on top of the tree. Carole was in the kitchen making Christmas cookies. Next week was Christmas. It would be one Tabitha would remember the most. Tabitha's fifth birthday would be in January. He decided to save the pink bicycle for her birthday. Carole bought her a few dresses and a new pair of shoes. Burt bought Tabitha the new Blu-Ray of _The Little Mermaid_. Kurt bought her a cute little locket. There were other presents, but those were the main ones that would really make Tabitha smile.

Blaine asked Kurt what Tabitha would like for Christmas. Kurt kept telling him that he didn't have to buy either of them a present, but Blaine just pretended not to hear that and kept asking anyway. Finn said that he was going to spend some of Christmas with Sarah and Melissa and the rest with his family. Blaine would be in New York with his brother.

This Christmas was going to be memorable.

"I think it's crookt," Tabitha said when Burt put her back on the ground.

"I think you mean crooked, and you're right," Burt corrected. He reached up and fixed the angel then looked back his granddaughter.

"How about now?"

"Perfect," Tabitha answered.

"It's got the child seal of approval," Burt announced. Kurt laughed as he sat down on the couch. Tabitha crawled up and sat on his lap.

"Can we open presents?" Tabitha asked.

"It's not Christmas yet, you have to wait," Kurt answered. Tabitha nodded.

"Well maybe just one…" Burt started. Kurt glared at his father. Tabitha had a wide smile on her face.

"One?" Tabitha pleaded. Burt tried not to laugh, but he knew he was going to pay for that later.

"No. You can wait till Christmas. Why don't you go see if Grandma needs help with cookies?" Kurt suggested. Tabitha looked a little disappointed but at the mention of cookies, presents weren't important anymore.

"Okay!" Tabitha hopped off and ran into the kitchen. Kurt watched her disappear before looking back at his dad.

"What?" Burt asked innocently, plopping down on the couch.

"Dad…" Kurt warned.

"All right, all right, so I wanted her to open mine soon. Can you blame me?" Burt asked. Kurt had a small smile on his face.

"I know you're excited because we are all here on Christmas, but if I tell her no you can't try to turn it into a yes," Kurt stated. Burt let out a groan. Of course, Kurt was right. He always hated it whenever his dad did that with Kurt when he was a young boy, and then Burt seemed like the bad guy when he still said no.

"You're right. I'll try to be a little more careful," Burt promised. "Is Blaine going to stop by for the holiday?" Burt asked, getting up to collect a few empty boxes. Kurt got up to help.

"He's going to New York for the holiday. I'm actually going to meet him in a few," Kurt said, taking his phone out and looking at the time. He got up from the couch and put on his jacket.

"You two a thing a now?" Burt asked. That was the million-dollar question.

They had a wonderful date the other night and they kissed. Kurt met Blaine a few other times for coffee dates. He was busy with work and midterms for classes, so they couldn't really go on another date until after the holidays. They met for coffee, and talked a bit. Blaine flirted as usual. Before they parted, they always kissed. Neither one talked about what they were, though.

"I'm not sure," Kurt admitted. Burt furrowed his eyebrow at his son.

"How are you not sure?" Burt asked. Kurt shrugged.

"We haven't talked about it, really. He's been busy and…" Kurt started, then Burt interrupted.

"And you never brought it up?" Burt asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not," Kurt responded.

"Do you want there to be something between you two?" Burt asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Maybe…" Burt smirked and stood in front of Kurt.

"Don't lie to me," he said. Kurt sighed.

"So what if I do?"

"Then say something. You know by now that Blaine is a straightforward guy. Just say something," Burt said as if that was the simplest thing to do. Kurt wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"Forgive me if it's been a while since I've done something like this," Kurt responded. Burt smiled and patted his son on the shoulder.

"Have a good time with Blaine. I'll make sure Tabitha doesn't eat too many cookies," Burt said.

"No, you won't," Kurt said right away. Burt just shrugged and said nothing. Kurt laughed a little. He went into the kitchen to kiss Tabitha goodbye before he left the house and drove to his and Blaine's coffee shop.

* * *

Kurt pulled into what looked like an empty parking spot at the coffee shop. There was fresh snow on the ground and the parking spaces were covered. Kurt turned off the ignition and walked into the shop. He turned to his right and saw Blaine sitting at their table with two cups of coffee. Kurt smiled as he unwrapped the scarf around his neck, making his way to his and Blaine's table.

Blaine got up and handed Kurt his coffee. Blaine knew Kurt's coffee order from the first day they bumped into each other at the same place; a grande nonfat mocha and Blaine always added a chocolate muffin. He handed the cup to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, gorgeous," Blaine greeted. Kurt smiled as he took the cup and sat down at their table.

"How are you?" Kurt asked. Blaine sat down in his seat and took a sip of his coffee.

"I have a few more tests to take, but other than that, I'm doing good. Next semester will be my last one," Blaine answered.

"Well, I hope I get to see you graduate," Kurt teased.

"You better go. Somebody has to help Clarissa restrain Cooper from embarrassing himself," Blaine remarked, taking another sip of his coffee. Kurt laughed a little.

"Speaking of Cooper, when are you leaving for New York?" Kurt asked, picking off a few chocolate chips from the muffin.

"Friday evening. We are supposed to have a lot of snow this weekend. I want to try to get out of here before I get snowed in," Blaine answered. Kurt nodded. That would mean Blaine would be gone longer than he thought. Kurt couldn't deny that it sort of disappointed him a little.

Blaine pulled Kurt out of his thoughts by reaching across the table and taking a hold of his hand.

"You going to miss me?" Blaine teased. Kurt just smiled, brushing Blaine's knuckles with his thumb.

"Of course I will," Kurt said without hesitation. That made Blaine smile.

"I'll be back the day after Christmas. I'll even Skype with you while I'm there," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand gently. "I have presents for you, Burt, Carole, and Tabitha. I found one for Finn too!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine…"

"And the gifts are already bought and wrapped, so you can save that tired old speech about how I didn't have to buy presents. I _wanted_ to. So, shut up and enjoy your damn gift," Blaine remarked. Kurt chuckled.

"You're impossible," Kurt responded. Blaine just shrugged. Kurt pushed his untouched coffee and the muffin aside. Now was the perfect time to ask, wasn't it?

"You look like you're contemplating something," Blaine pointed out to Kurt.

"I want to ask you something," Kurt started, his hand still holding onto Blaine's. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was like he was back in high school and the boy he had a crush on for the longest time was sitting right in front of him. This was Blaine, though.

"What's on your mind, gorgeous?" It was now or never. Kurt bit the bottom of his lip before he scooted his chair closer to the table.

"What…what are we?" Kurt asked, with a slight stutter. Blaine took notice but decided not to mention it. He too was curious as to what he and Kurt were.

Whether Kurt would believe it or not, Blaine wanted to ask the same question. Midterms took up a good bit of his time, as did his job, so they couldn't go on another real date the past few weeks. Their first date was one of the best nights of his life. He couldn't deny he had strong feelings for Kurt. Once the holidays were over, Blaine fully planned on taking Kurt out on another date and bringing Tabitha with them.

Kurt asked that burning question before Blaine could gather enough courage to ask Kurt himself. But that meant that Kurt was asking the question, and Blaine would have to provide the answer.

"Well…" Blaine pretended to ponder. "We are two very attractive men, sitting and drinking coffee," Blaine started. Kurt offered a half smile for a moment before it went away.

"Blaine?" Kurt interrupted. As cute as Blaine was being, Kurt wanted a serious answer, and hopefully one that he wanted.

"I don't know about labels," Blaine started again, this time being serious. "But I know that this isn't just a fling or something casual for me."

Kurt smiled. He liked that answer.

"Me neither," Kurt added. Blaine held out his other hand across the table and Kurt took it without question.

"So…would it be okay with you when I get to Cooper's house, I could brag about my gorgeous boyfriend?" Blaine asked, with a slight glint in his eyes. Kurt couldn't contain the full smile on his face.

"Only if I can brag about mine," Kurt answered.

"Is he better looking than me?" Blaine joked. Kurt pretended to think about the question.

"Oh, so much better looking," Kurt joked right back. Blaine glared at Kurt, but instead of intimidating Kurt, he just laughed.

"I don't like you," Blaine said, suddenly. Kurt just laughed again.

"You totally like me, and you know it," Kurt responded with a knowing smirk. Blaine smiled as he leaned across the table. Kurt met him halfway for a quick kiss.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Friday rolled around. Kurt had been working at the garage with his dad, trying to get inventory and paperwork done, so that they could afford to stay closed during the Christmas holiday. Blaine finished his midterms and arranged for his flight to New York. The ticket to and from New York wasn't cheap, so he spent a few more hours at the club to make up for it. He always made an attempt to call Kurt or send him a few texts.

Kurt had just gotten home with Carole and Tabitha setting the dinner table. Tabitha's school had gone on holiday a couple of days ago. Finn took the opportunity to babysit Tabitha. He even spent time with Sarah and Melissa. Carole had sent Finn off to get some supplies for more Christmas cookies. Kurt got changed when he got a text message from Blaine. He was coming over to drop off the presents and give Kurt a kiss goodbye.

Kurt looked out the window and saw Blaine's car pull up in the driveway. He didn't know what came over him, but Kurt put on his jacket and walked out to meet him before Blaine could turn the car off. Blaine smiled as he got out of the driver's side.

"Eager much?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt into his arms.

"Just a little. When you walk into that house, though, Tabitha will probably leap for you," Kurt joked. Blaine laughed as he pulled out a few bags.

"Then it's a good thing I'm good at catching things," Blaine remarked. Kurt took one bag while Blaine took the other. Blaine shut the door and followed Kurt.

"Are you sure I can't drive you to the airport?" Kurt asked, for the umpteenth time.

"I'll be perfectly fine. Wes and I already made the arrangement a while ago," Blaine answered. The same answer he had given to Kurt before. Kurt conveniently left out that he tried to talk to Tina about talking Wes into letting Kurt take Blaine to New York, to no avail.

"All right," Kurt answered.

"But…I could use someone to pick me up from the airport," Blaine said in a low voice before Kurt opened the front door.

"I will be glad to pick you up," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Like Kurt said, as soon as they walked into the house, Tabitha ran up to Blaine.

"Blaine!" Tabitha yelled and held her arms out to him. Blaine knelt down just in time for her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'," Blaine greeted. Kurt watched Tabitha give Blaine a light kiss on the cheek. Blaine had told him she did that before they left for their first date, but seeing it was so much different than hearing the story. He smiled fondly at the moment.

"What's that?" Tabitha asked, pointing to the bag in Blaine's hand.

"These are Christmas presents," Blaine answered as he and Kurt put the bags by the Christmas tree.

"Oh, Blaine, that was thoughtful of you," Carole said with a smile. Blaine smiled as he got up to his feet.

"You have to Skype me when you open them," Blaine said to Kurt.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Kurt said. Burt came down the stairs, dressed in casual clothes.

"Hey there, Blaine," Burt greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Mr…" Blaine caught himself, and Burt looked disappointed that he wasn't going to get to bop Blaine across the head, "Burt."

"Same to you," Burt responded with a light chuckle.

"I have to get going. I told Wes I'd be home for him to pick me up. He had to stay late at Warblers for last minute paperwork. Walk me to my car?" Blaine asked, putting his hand on Kurt's waist.

"Sure," Kurt responded.

"Can I come?" Tabitha asked.

"It's too cold, baby girl. I'll only be a minute," Kurt answered. Tabitha pouted. Blaine bent down and picked her up.

"Maybe, if it's okay with Daddy, you can go with him and pick me up from the airport when I get back," Blaine suggested. Tabitha gasped and looked at her daddy.

"Can I?" Tabitha asked. Kurt smiled.

"Sure," Kurt said, lightly stroking Tabitha's cheeks.

"Okay. Blaine, do you want some cookies?" Tabitha asked. Carole heard the question and went into the kitchen.

"I get cookies? That is so sweet of you," Blaine responded. Tabitha smiled as she saw her grandma come out of the kitchen with a brown paper bag.

"Here you go, Blaine. Merry Christmas," Carole said, handing Blaine the bag. Blaine put Tabitha back onto the floor and took the bag.

"Thank you, Carole. Have a good Christmas," Blaine said and gave Carole a light peck on her cheek. Kurt opened the front door and walked out with Blaine to his car. Blaine took Kurt's hand when Kurt closed the front door.

"Will you call me when you arrive?" Kurt requested. Blaine smiled as they stood in front of the driver's door. Snowflakes fell from the sky. It was going to start snowing again.

"I will. Tell Finn I said Merry Christmas and hope he likes what I picked out for him," Blaine said, opening the car and started it up.

"What did you get him?"

"I found a shirt that says "Stay Calm and Call Batman," Blaine answered. Kurt laughed. Finn always liked those "Keep Calm" shirts or mugs or anything that started with "Keep Calm."

"What about Dad and Carole?" Blaine sat in the driver's seat while Kurt stood in the doorway.

"I got Burt a little mini tool kit and got Carole a gift card for Amazon," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled. Burt definitely would like the kit and Carole always enjoyed getting gift cards, especially for Amazon.

"What about Tabitha?"

"I found a _Little Mermaid_ music box," Blaine answered, proudly. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh, Blaine she's going to love that," Kurt said. Blaine pulled Kurt closer.

"I'm not telling you what I got you," Blaine pointed out. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Kurt asked. Blaine pulled out his phone and gasped.

"Yes, I should. I'm going to get an earful from Wes. I'll call you when I land," Blaine said, leaning forward and cupping Kurt's cheek.

"You better," he whispered before Blaine pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Kurt almost deepened it, but Blaine had pulled away before he had the chance.

"If I kiss you any longer, I'll never make my flight," Blaine whispered. Kurt smirked.

"I would hate to feel the wrath of Cooper and Clarissa," Kurt teased, leaning in for another kiss. "Have a good Christmas."

"I do plan on kissing you for New Years. Don't you dare make any plans," Blaine said, buckling his seatbelt. Kurt laughed a little while he closed the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Merry Christmas, tell Cooper and Clarissa I said hi. Don't spoil Zoey too much," Kurt said.

"She's my one and only niece. It's my job as the uncle to spoil her rotten," Blaine said, as if that was his life's mission. Kurt laughed.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine nodded as he pulled out of the driveway. He waved to Kurt one more time before driving off. Kurt walked back into the house before the snow really started to fall.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Kurt got the phone call from Blaine that he had landed in New York safely and was at Cooper and Clarissa's right now. He got a picture of all four of them in front of their Christmas tree. He spoke with Blaine for a few minutes before releasing the call to tuck Tabitha into bed.

Tabitha took her bath and got dressed in her pink nightgown. Kurt brushed out her hair while she held onto her stuffed horse.

"All right, all done," Kurt said. Tabitha crawled under her covers while her daddy helped tuck her in.

"When will Christmas be?" Tabitha asked. Kurt straightened the comforter and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so the day after tomorrow," Kurt answered. Tabitha nodded.

"That's a long way away," Tabitha said. Kurt chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"It'll go by fast, you won't even know it. You're going to have a really good Christmas," Kurt promised, pushing her hair behind her ear. Tabitha remained silent. She looked at her daddy and wanted to ask for a song, but she couldn't bring herself to ask it.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Kurt asked, sensing her silence was intentional, meaning she wanted something.

"Blaine sings," Tabitha started. Kurt nodded.

"Yes. It was really sweet of him to sing to you," Kurt answered. Tabitha nodded.

"Uncle Finn sings too. He said that you sang, too," Tabitha said. Kurt let out a breath.

"I used to, yes," Kurt said with a soft voice. Tabitha sat up and leaned against her pillow.

"You sang to Uncle Finn," Tabitha said. Kurt knew what she was referring to. Finn must have told her about when he sang on the school stage. "Why don't you sing anymore?" Tabitha asked, her eyes looking right into Kurt's. Kurt sighed as he gestured for her to scoot over. He settled himself on the side of her bed, with her head lying against his shoulder.

"You see, sweetie, when Daddy was growing up, he was usually made fun of for his voice," Kurt told. Tabitha looked up at her daddy with a baffled expression.

"Why?"

"Because to a lot of people, I sounded like a girl when I sang or talked," Kurt said with a sad smile. Tabitha still had a questionable look on her face.

"No, you don't," she said. Kurt kissed her head.

"That's good to know. But…not everybody thinks that way," Kurt said. That wasn't true really. Blaine adored Kurt's voice. Finn enjoyed it and of course so did the other kids in Glee Club. Things were so different at McKinley and for the better. Tabitha turned her body to look up at her daddy.

"Will…will you sing to me?" Tabitha asked. She remembered Blaine said that if she just asked, her daddy would sing for her in a heartbeat.

It was difficult to say no to the little girl sitting beside him. He smiled at her and started stroking her hair. He couldn't deny his daughter's request.

"Do you want a Christmas song?" Kurt asked. Tabitha shook her head.

"No," she answered.

"What would you like?" Tabitha thought for a moment.

"Uncle Finn and I watched a movie with Melissa and her mommy. Chi Chi Bang Bang," Tabitha said. Kurt immediately knew what movie she was referring to.

"Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?" Kurt corrected.

"Yes. The daddy sang a song. It was really nice. I don't remember what it was called," Tabitha said, sadly. She really liked that song and wondered if her daddy would ever sing that song to her.

"I know what song it is. Do you want me to sing it?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded as she laid her head back on his shoulder. The room was quiet. He knew Burt and Carole were in their rooms, settling down for the night. Kurt laid his head over Tabitha's head, running his fingers through her head.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting

_Waiting to sail your worries away._

Tabitha snuggled up against Kurt, her breathing growing steady. She was falling asleep at the sound of Kurt singing. He smiled as he kept going.

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the quay._

_The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to see_

Kurt gently started tucking Tabitha back into her blanket. She sleepily went under the covers. Kurt hadn't noticed his dad walking down the hallway and stopped to lean in the doorway, watching his son sing to his daughter. Kurt bent over and pulling the cover up to Tabitha's chin.

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat on Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay._

Kurt's voice went up an octave but kept it quiet as he sang the last note. He kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?" Tabitha mumbled her eyes were still closed.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"I love your voice. Like Ariel's." Tabitha responded, finally letting sleep take over. Kurt smiled fondly at the little girl as he turned off the little lamp. That was the best compliment he had ever gotten. He jumped a little at the sight of his dad, leaning in the doorway.

"Your mom used to do that," Burt said. Kurt remembered. "Good thing, too. I think I would have made you tone deaf." Kurt laughed a little as he closed Tabitha's door behind him.

"Goodnight, Dad," Kurt said, and gave Burt a kiss on the cheek before going to his room.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Burt continued downstairs while Kurt went into his room, closing the door behind him. Kurt picked up his phone and debated. It was a little after nine and he wondered if now was the best time to call Blaine. He had already spoken to him earlier, but he wanted to talk to him.

He pressed Blaine's number. After the second ring, Blaine picked up.

"Miss me?" he responded. Kurt laughed a little.

"You could say that," Kurt said, sitting on his bed. "Tabitha asked me to sing to her."

"What did you sing?" Blaine asked. He didn't ask if Kurt sang to Tabitha, he just asked what he sang to her. Kurt smiled as he lay on his pillow.

" _Hushabye Mountain_ ," Kurt answered.

"I love that movie. Little darlin' has great taste. Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I am. I know you're probably tired, I'm sorry…" Kurt started.

"You know I will always pick up your call? No matter what time it is, I will always pick up for you. Always remember that," Blaine said, his tone deep and serious.

"I will," Kurt said. There was a brief pause before Blaine finally spoke again.

"I want you to open your present right now," he said with determination. Kurt laughed a little.

"It's not even Christmas Eve yet," Kurt said.

"I don't care. I want you to open it," Blaine said in a childlike voice.

"You know…I didn't get anything…" Kurt started, making his way quietly down the stairs.

"You saying I can call you my boyfriend was all I wanted," Blaine said with the same kind of charming flirt voice. Kurt couldn't help the smile.

"Blaine…" he said, going through one of the bags.

"Yours is the little box, wrapped in blue paper," Blaine said. Kurt found it and sat on the couch. The only light illuminating on the blue wrapping paper was from the Christmas tree. Carole and Burt had retired and Tabitha was sound asleep. Finn had gone home a couple of hours ago after eating dessert.

"I have the box," Kurt said.

"Open it. Please?" Blaine begged.

"Are you sure? I can wait," Kurt asked.

"But I can't," Blaine replied. Kurt just shook his head as he started unwrapping the paper as quietly as he could. He pulled the paper away and found a white box.

"Wrapping paper is off," Kurt teased.

"You're one of those people who try not to rip the wrapping paper, aren't you?" Blaine asked, mock frustrated. Kurt chuckled softly.

"I can be."

"Open the box. I think you'll love it," Blaine said, sincerely. Kurt stayed silent while he opened the lid to the small box. Kurt could barely make out what was in the box. He pulled the object out of the box. When he touched it, it was cold, like metal. He pulled it out of the box and held it up to the dim Christmas lights.

"Blaine…" he gasped.

"Do you like it? You said Tabitha's birthday was in January. I thought it would be perfect," Blaine said, he sounded nervous now. Kurt stayed quiet as he examined the object.

It was a silver ID bracelet. Silver rings latched onto the silver tag. The word _Daddy_ was engraved in the middle with two red stones on both sides of the word. They were garnet stones, Tabitha's birthstone.

"Blaine…this is…" Kurt was at a loss.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked. "I wish I could see your face right now. I should have had you open it before I left."

"I love it," Kurt whispered, rubbing his thumb over the _Daddy_ part of the bracelet.

"Really? I really thought about this and I just…"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt interrupted, his voice slow. "I really wished you had asked me to open it while you were still here. Because I would kiss you right now. This is the most thoughtful, beautiful gift I have ever gotten. Thank you."

Blaine wished he could see the look on Kurt's face. By the way his voice cracked a little, Kurt sounded like he was on the verge of tears, happy tears.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it," Blaine said, his voice was soft and gentle. He had been worried about whether Kurt would enjoy that gift, or if it was too soon for something like that. Blaine almost debated on a ring, but Clarissa had said that would be a little too soon.

"I really do," Kurt said, he couldn't stop staring at the bracelet. He looked up at the Christmas tree. "Can I ask you a favor? Before you go?"

"You can ask anything of me, Kurt," Blaine answered.

"Will you sing to me?" Kurt asked, sitting back on the couch, holding onto the bracelet.

"Any requests?" Blaine asked.

"No. Just you singing to me," Kurt answered. Blaine paused for a moment before Kurt smiled at Blaine's soothing voice.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light_

_Next year on our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay  
Next year on our troubles will be miles away_

Kurt lay on his back, his head resting against the cushion of the armrest. He held the bracelet over the left side of his chest, listening to the man who gave it to him sing him almost to sleep.

_Once again as an olden days  
Happy golden days of your faithful friends_

_Who are dear to us will be near to us  
Once more_

_Someday soon we all will be together  
If the fates allow_

_Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow  
So have yourself a merry little Christmas…now_

Kurt smiled, waiting for Blaine's voice to fade to quiet. It was like Blaine was singing him to sleep. He didn't mind that at all.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine, thank you," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt. Sleep well," Blaine whispered back. Clearly, he was lying down too, feeling as if he could fall asleep at any moment, like Kurt.

"Sleep well. Call me tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Expect it. Good night," he responded.

"Good night." Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear. It took a few minutes before Blaine disconnected the line. Kurt smiled as he held onto the phone and stared at the Christmas tree. It was the last thing he remembered before he shut his eyes, letting sleep take over at last.


	12. Chapter 12

As promised, Kurt Skyped Blaine on Christmas morning so he could watch everybody open their presents. Kurt wore the bracelet. He had not taken it off since the night he opened the box. Carole thought it was adorable and Burt said Blaine had good taste. As expected, Tabitha loved her _Little Mermaid_ music box. The box played "Part of Your World" while Ariel's mermaid form twirled in front of the mirror. It was a good Christmas.

Blaine's plane didn't arrive until early in the afternoon. That gave Kurt and Tabitha plenty of time the next day to get ready to meet Blaine at the airport. Carole insisted Kurt bring Blaine to the house for a nice lunch and Blaine never turned down free food, or time with Kurt and Tabitha.

Because of the weather, the flight had been delayed for about an hour. That meant Tabitha was growing restless, and bored.

"I'm hungry," Tabitha said.

"I am, too, baby girl. How about we go get a snack?" Kurt offered. Tabitha nodded as she followed her daddy to a nearby cashier. Kurt didn't like feeding Tabitha anything sweet before she's had proper meal, but there wasn't much a selection. He purchased a chocolate muffin for them to share after she refused the blueberry and banana nut ones.

Ten minutes later, Blaine's flight arrived. Kurt wrapped up the rest of the muffin, still keeping an eye on his overexcited daughter. He smiled at the sight. Tabitha really liked Blaine and the feeling was mutual.

"Blaine! Over here!" Tabitha called. Kurt just shook his head. Some people were looking in her direction and smiling as they walked by. Blaine smiled as he placed his satchel on the floor and knelt down on the floor.

"Hey, darlin'," Blaine greeted. Tabitha ran up to Blaine and threw her arms around his neck. Blaine picked her up from the floor. Kurt smiled at the sight as he made his way over to his boyfriend and daughter. Blaine held onto Tabitha as Kurt bent down to pick up Blaine's satchel.

"How was your flight?" Kurt asked. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, giving him a half hug. Blaine decided the kissing would come much later, when the little one wasn't latched onto him.

"Boring," Blaine answered, remembering that he was holding Tabitha and the last thing she needed was for her to hear his foul mouth. Kurt gave Blaine a light kiss on the cheek as they made their way toward baggage claim. "I only have the satchel, gorgeous."

"Grandma has lunch at home," Tabitha said.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Lots of food. Uncle Finn couldn't eat all of it," Tabitha responded. Blaine laughed as he followed Kurt to the car.

"Tabitha, that was a little rude," Kurt said, slightly stern. Blaine put Tabitha on the ground.

"Sorry, Daddy," Tabitha apologized. Kurt smiled and gave her a kiss on her head before helping her in the back seat. Blaine took his satchel and sat in the front seat.

"Zoey asked about you, Tabitha," Blaine said as Kurt got into the driver's side.

"Really?" Tabitha asked. Kurt smiled as he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Yes. You're her friend now. I'll let you talk to her when I give them a call later," Blaine promised.

Tabitha made a slight noise as she settled back in her seat. Kurt paid for the parking before taking off toward his house. Kurt reached over and took a hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine looked down and smiled at the bracelet wrapped around Kurt's wrist.

It didn't take long to get to the house. When Kurt pulled up in the driveway, Tabitha was half asleep. Kurt smiled as he turned off the car.

"Someone is tired," Blaine joked softly, getting out of the car.

"It is her nap time," Kurt said. Blaine put his satchel on the ground, ignoring that it would get a little wet from the snow, and opened the back door. Kurt walked around the back of the car, watching Blaine take off Tabitha's seatbelt and pick her up. "You don't have to…" Kurt said.

Tabitha laid her head on Blaine's shoulder, eyes closed. Blaine shut the door and turned to Kurt.

"Want me to give her to you? I don't mind. I did this a lot with Zoey," Blaine whispered. Kurt picked up Blaine's satchel and walked with him to the front door.

"You're really good with her," Kurt said, instead of answering. Blaine walked into the house where Burt and Carole were waiting in the living room. Burt saw Blaine holding Tabitha and refrained from speaking loudly.

"I hope you're hungry," Carole said. Blaine nodded.

"I refrained from eating anything before I left," Blaine said softly. Kurt put Blaine's satchel near the door.

"Her room is upstairs," Kurt said, guiding Blaine up the stairs. Blaine carried Tabitha up the stairs and followed Kurt into Tabitha's room. Kurt pulled back her comforter before Blaine laid her down gently.

"Daddy sings pretty," Tabitha mumbled as she cuddled up against her stuffed horse. Blaine smiled and gave her a light peck on her forehead. Kurt smiled.

"Sleep well, darlin'," Blaine whispered as he and Kurt walked out of the room quietly. Kurt closed the door as quietly as he could behind them.

"You really are good with her," Kurt repeated. Blaine smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"When Zoey was born, I planned on visiting after I got everything with school and my job settled. I was about to order my plane ticket a few weeks later when Cooper called me in hysterics," Blaine started to explain in a low voice.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Clarissa had gotten pretty sick. She had some sort of virus and was unable to take care of Zoey, even with Cooper's help. She had taken a year off from her job and Cooper couldn't take a leave of absence because he had just started a new job. School didn't start for a little while for me. Nick and Jeff completely understood. So, I spent a few weeks with them. Helped Cooper take care of Zoey and tried to take care of Clarissa when he was at work."

"I bet that was a challenge," Kurt joked lightly, but truth be told, Blaine spoke so genuinely about taking care of his future sister-in-law and little niece.

"It was, but I got to spend time with Zoey while she was a baby. Cooper still gets mad at me when I spoil her, but so what? She's my only niece, it's my right," Blaine responded. Kurt laughed a little, taking a hold of Blaine's hand and leading him down the stairs.

"We'll have lunch and then I'll take you home. I'm sure you want to relax after a flight," Kurt said. Once they got downstairs, Blaine pulled Kurt against him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt was taken aback by the action, but his arms instinctively wrapped around Blaine's neck.

A soft moan escaped Kurt's throat as Blaine deepened the kiss. He felt the tip of Blaine's tongue press against his lips, begging for entrance. Unfortunately, before Kurt could grant him access, a loud throat clearing broke the moment. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, but not from Blaine's hold.

"If you two are done, food is ready," Burt said lightly. Kurt laughed when he heard a slap across Burt's head. He didn't have to turn around to see Carole glaring at his father.

"Ow!"

"Will you stop that? Go get your food and leave them alone," Carole scowled. Burt groaned as Blaine tried to hold back his laughter.

"Come on," Kurt gestured.

"Lead the way, gorgeous," Blaine said, giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Kurt drove Blaine back to his house in comfortable silence. They had small conversations but it was mostly just silence. Blaine could see that Kurt was thinking about something. Once Kurt pulled up in the driveway, he turned off the engine but made no attempt to move. Blaine waited patiently, holding onto Kurt's hand.

Throughout the day with Blaine, Kurt kept thinking about Tabitha. How she just ran up to Blaine and hugged him. How comfortable she was with letting Blaine hold her and carry her. Blaine was passionate and caring. He even pictured him and Blaine together, taking care of Tabitha in a nice house. He shook away from that thought. It was pleasant, but he couldn't think that far ahead, not yet.

"Penny for your thoughts, gorgeous?" Blaine said, gently. Kurt turned to Blaine, squeezing his hand.

"This is new to me," Kurt started. Blaine furrowed his eyebrow but he didn't interrupt. Kurt took in a breath before he continued.

"I haven't had a relationship since Troy. I was with him for a long time and…dating or being with someone, it all feels so new to me," Kurt said again.

"Keep going, I know you have more to say," Blaine insisted. Kurt offered a half smile, caressing Blaine's knuckle with his thumb.

"I just want to know that if you are with me, you are with me _and_ Tabitha. I have no room in my life for flings or anything casual. I need to know you're in this with the both of us, not just one of us," Kurt said the last part hesitantly. Instead of getting frustrated, or staying silent, Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's hand.

"Is it my turn?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"I knew from the beginning that it is you and Tabitha. She was actually the first one I met that day. I adore her, I adore both of you," Blaine declared. Kurt smiled, letting Blaine continue.

"If it isn't obvious, Kurt, I love kids. I dote on my niece and it warms my heart that Tabitha likes to hug me. I'm in this for the long haul, for as long as you'll have me. I will make mistakes, I will slip up, and I do get defensive at times. I don't ever want you to question my feelings for you and for Tabitha. I'm not going anywhere, unless you tell me. Okay?"

Kurt smiled as he leaned forward, giving Blaine a light kiss on the lips.

"Okay. And I'm in this too," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and leaned back in for another kiss.

* * *

December thirty-first came and Kurt was getting ready for a night with Blaine. It had been a while since Kurt had wanted to stay up to ring in the New Year, but then again, he had someone that wanted to kiss him at midnight and be with him. The night before, Blaine surprised Kurt and Tabitha with a simple dinner and a movie. Tabitha had wanted to see the new movie _Frozen._ Blaine found a decent restaurant that was suitable for children. They watched the movie and Tabitha enjoyed every moment of it.

Kurt secretly believed Blaine wanted to see the movie more than Tabitha, but it was a good night and Tabitha enjoyed herself. Kurt was fixing up his vest when Tabitha knocked on his bedroom door.

"Hey, baby girl. You ready for bed?" Kurt asked. She was dressed in her long pink nightgown, holding her stuffed horse.

"Why can't I go with you and Blaine?" Tabitha asked, crawling up on Kurt's bed. Kurt smiled sadly as he sat at the edge.

"Because Blaine and I will be up all night and that is way past your bedtime. Besides, the latest you've stayed awake is ten and that is too late for you to be up," Kurt answered.

"I want to go," Tabitha said, pitifully. Kurt kissed her forehead.

"I promise when you're older, you can stay up later," Kurt said. "You'll get to spend some time with Grandma and Grandpa, and Uncle Finn is picking you up in the morning to take you and Melissa out for a nice breakfast. You don't want to be too tired for that, do you?" Kurt asked. Tabitha immediately shook her head.

"No," Tabitha answered.

"That's what I thought," Kurt said playfully.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Tabitha asked as she got off the bed. Kurt thought for a moment.

"Sure. Be sure to let Grandma and Grandpa know when it's your bedtime. I'll try not to wake you up when I get home," Kurt said, walking out of the room with the little girl right beside him.

"Okay."

* * *

Blaine picked up Kurt a few minutes later. Tabitha wanted to stay up long enough to see Blaine before she had to go to bed. Blaine had to swear that he and Kurt would spend New Years at Warblers so that Jeff could spend time with his bestie. Kurt didn't mind. He had someone to kiss at midnight, he enjoyed the club, and Jeff really was his bestie. The club was a little crowded, but for good reasons. New Years was one of their busiest nights.

Kurt had asked how in the world Blaine managed to get the night off on the busiest of nights, and he had yet to answer.

Once they pulled into a parking spot, Blaine led Kurt into the club and right away was greeted with Jeff's loud, obnoxious high-pitched voice.

"Bestie!" Kurt laughed, Blaine groaned.

"Hello, Jeff," Kurt greeted.

"Happy New Years!" Jeff yelled.

"Yes, Happy New Years!" Kurt turned to see Tina sitting on one of the stools. Kurt hugged her.

"Are you here tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I am. Wesley has to be here and I'll be damned if I'm going to miss my kiss at midnight," Tina answered. Kurt laughed, he could definitely relate.

"Nicky and I have something better planned for New Years," Jeff said, leaning over the counter. "Instead of a New Year's kiss, it's going to be a New Year's fuck. We can say that we had sex until the end of the year!"

"Why do people say I'm the one that is inappropriate?" Blaine asked, standing beside Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, causing Tina to make a cooing noise.

"Blaine! Since you're here…" Nick called.

"I'm not working!" Blaine yelled.

"Come on, performance!" Nick yelled back. Blaine sighed. They had rehearsed a song a few times and he could at least do that.

"All right, fine. I'll perform and I won't show Wes the tape," Blaine said.

"Deal!" Both Nick and Jeff said at the same time. Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms.

"What tape?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked.

"I can't tell you that, gorgeous," Blaine said.

"Is it a sex tape?" Tina chimed into the conversation.

"I have to get ready," Blaine said instead of answering. He hopped over the bar before Kurt or Tina could say anything else. Kurt thought for a moment then Jeff came back over.

"You'll love the song we are going to sing," Jeff said, excitedly.

"Jeff? What was Blaine talking about?" Kurt asked a little too sweetly. Jeff sighed.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, bestie. You can't hide it from me forever. You'll cave eventually, might as well do it now," Kurt said. Jeff sighed again. Kurt was right. Jeff practically told Kurt everything, including things Kurt really didn't need to know.

"Nicky and I were _really_ turned on while we were at work and we weren't busy. We went into Wes's office and…well we fucked each other senseless," Jeff started. Tina started laughing.

"So it _is_ a sex tape? I didn't know Blaine was into voyeurism," Tina joked.

"No. We didn't know that Wes had a security camera installed in his office. It was fairly recently. Blaine had a hunch, like he always does, and looked at the tape and the camera caught every single detail of me and Nicky," Jeff said, sheepishly.

Kurt bit the bottom of his lip to keep from laughing, Tina didn't hold back at all.

"Wes doesn't know. And that is why he got out of working tonight," Jeff mumbled bitterly.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Kurt asked, sympathetically.

"I don't know if I want you and Blaine talking about mine and Nicky's sex tape. When you two have your own, then maybe we'll talk," Jeff said humorously. Kurt laughed a little before Jeff went back to a few customers to take more orders.

A few minutes went by when Tina and Kurt started to hear the music fade and harmonies taking its place. Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine along with Jeff and Nick and the other Warbler members climb up onto the bar table. Tina squeezed onto Kurt's arm when she saw Wes join with them. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled.

_Another year you made a promise  
Another chance to turn it all around_

_And do not save this for tomorrow  
Embrace the past and you can live for now_

_And I will give the world to you…_

Blaine winked at Kurt as he joined in with the harmonies. Jeff and Blaine traded places before he sung his part.

_Speak louder than the words before you  
And give them meaning no one else has found_

_The role we play is so important  
We are the voices of the underground_

_And I will give the world to you…_

Nick joined in with Jeff, keeping up with the routine and the back up harmonies. Wes bent down and gave his wife a brief kiss before he stood back up to sing his cue.

_Say everything you've always wanted  
Be not afraid of who you really are_

_Cause in the end we have each other  
And that's at least one thing worth living for_

_And I would give the world to you…_

David and Nick joined with Wes as the lights started to flash in all different directions. Soon, everybody in the club started singing along with the Warblers. Kurt could see how tight of a friendship the Warblers had with each other. Tina held onto Kurt's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. It had been so long since Kurt spoke with Tina and the fact that she just took him in after so long made him smile.

Jeff adopted him on the spot, and he absolutely loved that man. His and Nick's relationship was so special. Kurt envied the way they looked at each other and how they were so comfortable with one another. The thought of being that close with Blaine came to him. This time, he didn't shake it away, nor did he want to.

_A million suns that shine upon me  
A million nights you are the brightest blue_

_Lets tear the walls down that divide us  
And build a statue strong enough for two_

Wesley had pulled Tina up onto the bar. Blaine then held his hand out to Kurt. For once, Kurt didn't hesitate. He took Blaine's hand and let him pull him onto the bar. It wasn't midnight yet. The Warblers were singing just to pass the time. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, hearing Wes and David sing their last parts before Blaine took over again. If Kurt was given the chance, he could listen to Blaine sing all day.

_I pass it back to you  
And I will wait for you_

_Cause I…_

_Would give the world  
And I…_

_Would give the world_

_And I…  
Would give the world to you!_

Kurt heard Tina belt out a few notes; he just sang along to the song softly to Blaine. They just held each other as the rest of the Warblers sang the rest of the chorus.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with laughing, some drinking (neither Kurt nor Blaine joined in) and waiting for the final countdown. They had to close the doors at a certain time because the club was getting full. When it was one minute till midnight, Jeff turned on the television to the big red ball and waited for the countdown to begin.

Kurt received a picture message from Finn, of him and Sarah kissing. As cute as it was, Kurt simply replied that it wasn't midnight yet. Finn just sent a symbol of a smiley face winking at him. The countdown started. Blaine was beside Kurt the whole night. They looked at each other, not participating in the countdown. The closer the counting to one, the closer they leaned toward each other.

Right at one when everybody shouted, that's when their lips touched. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, almost to make sure Blaine didn't pull away. Blaine had no intention of pulling away. His arm snaked around Kurt's waist, pulling him against his body. Kurt could faintly hear Jeff complain that he didn't get his New Year's fuck, but then Nick shut him up with another kiss. Kurt wasn't done kissing, and neither was Blaine.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy! Daddy! It's my birthday!" Tabitha yelled excitedly, going down the stairs. Kurt smiled at the happy girl and held out his arms to her. She knew better than to run down the stairs. She leaped into her father's arms and laughed when he lifted her up.

"It is. Happy birthday, baby girl!" Kurt said, happily. He carried her to the kitchen table where Burt and Carole were finishing up a pancake breakfast. It was Friday. After school, Kurt would pick up Tabitha and Melissa and bring them back to the house for a small birthday slumber party.

Carole put a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of Tabitha, giving her a kiss on her head. Kurt had a big present waiting for Tabitha. Carole, Burt, Finn and even Blaine contributed to the gift. It was a blue training wheel bicycle. It had blue and white tassels at the end of the handlebars, and matching color basket on the front. The basket had a picture of Ariel on the outside.

It was her first bike and Kurt couldn't wait until the snow melted.

After Tabitha finished her breakfast, Kurt told her to finish getting ready for school. She hopped off the chair and walked up the stairs to her room. Kurt went into the kitchen. He had to make sure he had all the ingredients for the cake he was going to make. When he opened the fridge, he let out a breath.

"Dad?" Kurt called.

"Yes?" Burt asked, walking into the kitchen. Kurt gave a half glare and pointed to the open fridge.

"Why is there a store bought cake in the fridge? I told you I was going to make Tabitha's cake," Kurt said. Carole came into the kitchen with dirty plates.

"Well, maybe I bought that cake for Finn. You know how much he loves cake," Burt answered. Carole just shook her head and proceeded with the dishes. She told Burt that Kurt wanted to bake a cake, but the man didn't listen.

"Really? So you bought a cake for Finn that says _Happy Birthday, Tabitha_ in pink icing?" Kurt asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Can Finn spell his name yet?" Burt asked, somewhat jokingly. Carole said nothing. She knew her husband was in trouble again.

"Dad?"

"Okay to be fair, I had that ordered before you decided, at the last minute might I add, to bake a cake. You can't blame that on me for planning ahead," Burt said, pointing at Kurt with his index finger. Kurt sighed.

"We still have to plan a nice dinner for the girls," Carole added. Kurt nodded.

"I will take care of dinner and everything else. You and Carole don't have to handle anything…" Kurt started.

"Do I have to start smacking you on the head, too?" Burt asked.

"Dad…"

"Carole and I are going to help with the party and have fun with our grandchild. I want to see the look on her face when she sees her bike," Burt said with a low whisper about the bike. Kurt sighed.

"All right, fine," Kurt said.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Burt said, jokingly. Kurt groaned. Carole threw Burt a dishtowel.

"Now that you're done, you can dry the dishes for me before you go to work," Carole said. Burt groaned. Kurt laughed as he went upstairs to help his daughter get ready for school.

* * *

_Bestie! Are we on for Saturday night?! – Jeff_

Kurt pulled out his phone as he sat down at the desk. Burt was finishing up a car and it was a surprisingly slow morning. Kurt decided to get paperwork together when he received that text. He was baffled by the message.

**Saturday night? – Kurt**

_Double date night! – Jeff_

Double date? Kurt was more confused.

**A double date? – Kurt**

_Oh didn't Blaine tell you? Go figure! But yeah double date night Saturday! I would say tonight, but it's Tabitha's birthday. I really want to meet her someday! – Jeff_

Kurt smiled at that.

**We'll arrange that one day. I'll talk to Blaine. Aren't you supposed to be working? – Kurt**

_I'm about to work out with Nicky ; ) – Jeff_

Kurt decided not to reply to that. Instead, he found Blaine's number in his contacts and pressed the call button. Blaine picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, gorgeous. I was just thinking about you," Blaine said. Kurt just smiled.

"Oh, really now?" Kurt said.

"Yeah. I have a few minutes before my next class and I was just thinking about how gorgeous and hot my boyfriend is," Blaine answered.

"Oh, so you weren't thinking about us and double date night?" Kurt asked, casually. There was a long pause.

"Oh fuck, did Jeff contact you?" Blaine asked, tiredly.

"He did. Were you going to tell me about that?" Kurt teased. From the sound of Blaine's voice, the double date was not his idea.

"No, because I told Jeff there was no way in hell that I was going on a double date with him and Nick," Blaine answered.

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Kurt asked, putting some papers in a small stack.

"You may be Jeff's _bestie,_ but I have known Jeff and Nick for a long time. Going out in public with them is like having to babysit oversized babies," Blaine responded. Kurt laughed a little.

"But he's looking forward to it, even though you said no," Kurt said.

"No. Fuck no. You tell him no!" Kurt wanted to laugh at how serious Blaine sounded.

"What if I already told him yes?" Kurt challenged.

"Are you fucking with me?" Blaine asked.

"Possibly," Kurt answered.

"Kurt…don't do this to me," Blaine whined.

"I'm only teasing. I'm not closed to the idea, though. Maybe not tomorrow night, but we can try for another night," Kurt said. Blaine sighed.

"You're so lucky that I'm crazy about you and you are fucking gorgeous. I will talk to Jeff and see about a double date, but I make no promises that I won't make a fuss about it," Blaine said in mock defeat. Kurt smiled for a moment.

"How about this? We can make the double date the night of the play. Limited conversation and maybe some sing-along moments. It'll be on Valentine's Day, but it still works," Kurt offered. Blaine was silent and let out a breath. He honestly hadn't thought about Valentine's Day because it had been a long time since he had someone to spend it with.

"See, this is one of the many reasons I'm crazy about you. I'll run that by Jeff later. I have to get to class. We can do something later that night or the next day for Valentine's Day…I haven't thought about it, have you?" Blaine said, the tone in his voice lighter than before. Kurt liked that.

When Finn announced that the play was going to be on Valentine's Day, Kurt thought nothing of it. There were couples in the group that didn't like that, but nobody made a real fuss. Kurt had a boyfriend now.

"I need to get back to work anyway. Honestly, I didn't think about it, either. I never cared for the holiday even when I was with Troy," Kurt said.

"You sure? I can get you one of those huge Hershey's kisses," Blaine said.

"No thank you, but I appreciate it," Kurt laughed.

"Damnit. I really wanted one too. I may get one anyway and you can't have any," Blaine teased. Kurt laughed again.

"You're still coming over tonight for Tabitha's little party, are you?"

"Absolutely! I won't be able to stay most of the night because I have to work, but I will be there to spend some time with you both and give her her present," Blaine answered.

"You contributed to the bike, Blaine. You didn't have to get her something extra," Kurt said.

"But I found a cute little seashell necklace with the letter _T_ on it. I couldn't _not_ get it for her," Blaine said.

"I'm just saying that you didn't have to get her anything since we all got the bike," Kurt said.

"Don't argue with me, young man. I got her a pretty necklace and it's wrapped in pretty paper already. Can't take it back," Blaine said. Kurt laughed again.

"All right, get to class and I'll get back to work. I'll see you later," Kurt responded.

"See you later, gorgeous," Blaine said before he disconnected. Kurt smiled as he put his phone aside. Then it faltered when he realized just how much paperwork was all over his father's desk. He sighed as he started yet another organization process.

* * *

Kurt picked up Tabitha and Melissa. Both girls sat in the backseat, Tabitha showing some of the cards other kids made for her, including one from the teacher. Tabitha even had a paper crown made for her that she got to wear all day. Kurt pulled up in the driveway. He helped Melissa and Tabitha out of the car and hurried into the house, because of the cold.

The two girls ran into the house where Carole and Finn were waiting for them. Melissa and Tabitha ran right to Finn. Kurt smiled at the way Melissa took to Finn. His brother talked about Sarah a lot. He talked about how wonderful Sarah was and how sweet Melissa was. It was nice seeing Finn happy with someone. Sarah couldn't stop talking about Finn. She even joked about the possibility of being Kurt's sister-in-law.

"Happy Birthday, Tabitha! Who wants hot dogs?" Finn asked, excitedly. The girls squealed as they followed him into the kitchen. Hot dogs were Tabitha's favorite food. She wasn't a picky eater, but if someone asked her what she wanted for dinner, her answer would be hot dogs.

Burt remained at the garage when Kurt left. There was one last car he had to finish. Blaine's last class ended in a few minutes, so he would be by soon. The bike was hiding in a closet under the staircase. Tabitha knew not to open any doors without permission, so he knew it would be safe. It was cute when she did try to look around him or her grandparents any time they opened a door, just to see if her present was there or not.

"Uncle Finn? Where's my present?" Tabitha asked. That brought Kurt out of his thoughts. Finn was a sucker when it came to Tabitha's puppy eyes. He rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh, well, you'll see when it's time," Finn answered.

"But Uncle Finn, I want to know now…" Tabitha whined.

"Tabitha?" Kurt warned.

"Yes, Daddy?" Tabitha looked up. Finn made a hot dog for Melissa and put a handful of chips on her plate. Carole prepared their drinks.

"What did we talk about? You will get your present later today," Kurt said, firmly. Tabitha nodded.

"I just want to see it," Tabitha said in a small, pitiful voice. Kurt gave her a light kiss on her head.

"And you will. Now, eat your dinner with Melissa so we can have cake and ice cream later," Kurt said. Tabitha let out a breath and nodded. She wasn't going to see her present yet. Finn gave Tabitha her plate while Carole put their drinks on the kitchen table. Kurt helped Tabitha to the table before going back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry…" Finn started. Kurt patted Finn on the shoulder.

"It's okay. Just a few more hours, you'll be fine," Kurt said. Finn groaned, taking a bite of his hot dog.

"That's so far away…" Finn complained, taking the chip bag and joining the two girls at the kitchen table. Carole chuckled.

"I won't lie, I'm anxious for her to see the…" Carole looked at the kitchen table before back at Kurt, "present." Kurt laughed a little.

"I know. I want everybody to be here," Kurt said. There was a knock at the front door. Tabitha knew to expect Blaine so she got out of her chair and raced to the front door. Kurt smiled as he followed the excited birthday girl.

"Is it Blaine?" She asked.

"Of course!" Kurt unlocked the door and opened it. Blaine bent down, holding his arms out for an infamous Tabitha hug, which he got full force.

"Happy birthday, darlin'," Blaine said, picking her up. He carried her into the house and Kurt closed the door behind them.

"We have hot dogs," Tabitha said.

"Hot dogs? My favorite!" Blaine said, excitedly. He put her back down on the floor.

"Come eat with us!" Tabitha pulled on Blaine's arm.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," Blaine said. Tabitha nodded as she went back to her chair. Blaine turned to Kurt. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed him a small box wrapped in turquoise paper.

"We'll eat cake and ice cream and give presents when Dad gets home," Kurt said, taking the box. Blaine stepped forward and gave Kurt a quick kiss.

"I never turn down cake and ice cream, or time with my favorite people," Blaine said.

"Hey, Blaine! Come get some hot dogs before Finn eats them all!" Carole called from the kitchen. Blaine just laughed.

"So many inappropriate jokes…" Blaine mumbled. "Don't worry, I'll keep them to myself." Kurt just shook his head, not attempting to hide the smile.

* * *

When Burt came home, Kurt put five candles on the cake. Tabitha had a large smile on her face when she saw a cake lit with five candles. She blew out the candles and tried to put her hand on the cake, but Kurt had grabbed it before she could touch the icing.

Blaine stayed until after Tabitha opened her presents. Kurt saved the bike for last. She loved the necklace. Burt wheeled the bike from the closet and Kurt watched every expression on Tabitha's face. It took a little bit to convince the girl that riding the bike in the house was a bad idea, and Uncle Finn was no help.

Kurt helped set up a movie for Tabitha and Melissa before he walked Blaine outside to his car. Blaine started the car to allow it some time to warm up.

"That was the best birthday party I've ever been to," Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"We'll have to top it next year," Kurt joked. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"What about your birthday?" Blaine asked.

"What about mine?" Kurt asked in response.

"When is it? And if you've already told Jeff before, I'm not gonna take that lightly," Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed.

"No I haven't told Jeff. My birthday is in May," Kurt said. Blaine leaned forward for a kiss.

"Gives me plenty of time to plan then. I gotta go before I have to endure another lecture from Wes." Blaine got into the driver's seat.

"Did you talk to Jeff?" Kurt asked, feeling the warmth of the car heater.

"Jeff is willing to wait until the play, though it took a lot of convincing, and a lot of whining," Blaine answered.

"From him or you?" Kurt joked. Blaine gave him a playful glare as he grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

"You're going to make me late for work," Blaine whispered, giving one more kiss.

"Do you care?" Kurt asked.

"Not really," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled as he pulled away, closing the door.

"Text me later," Kurt said as Blaine nodded and pulled out of the driveway. Kurt waved as he watched Blaine drive down the street and out of sight. Kurt went back into the house to see his birthday girl sitting on the couch, eating popcorn with Melissa and watching a movie. Both girls were cuddled up in blankets with their stuffed animals.

He smiled at the sight before he made his way to the kitchen. Carole and Burt retired early to their room. Finn was still in the kitchen, chowing down on what was left over of the ice cream. He wasn't allowed to eat all of Tabitha's cake, but ice cream was good enough.

"Want some? I think there's at least a spoonful left," Finn offered. Kurt shook his head.

"All yours," Kurt answered. Finn nodded and kept eating. Kurt put away a few dried dishes.

"I can't believe the play is next month. I'm so excited to see the kids shine, and your costumes," Finn said, excitedly. Kurt nodded. He was excited too.

"How are you and Blaine?" Finn asked, putting the spoon in the empty sink.

"So far, we are doing really good. How about you and Sarah?" Kurt asked. He looked to see Finn with a large goofy grin on his face.

"I can't really explain it, she's just so amazing," Finn said in an airy like voice. "And Melissa is just so great. I'm just glad she likes me."

"What's not to like? You're great with kids. Just look at you and Tabitha? I'm glad you're happy," Kurt said. Finn smiled as he propped himself on the counter. Carole wasn't around, so he was sure he wasn't going to get in trouble for that.

"It's you I'm really happy for," Finn said in a soft voice. "I mean, you're so different with Blaine."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just an observation. I really didn't see you and Troy together a lot, but I can tell you seem more yourself than you were before. I know Burt and Carole are the only ones that know what happened between the two of you, and you don't have to tell me now, but I'm glad to see you happy. I didn't think you weren't because of Tabitha, but you have this different happiness, you know?"

Kurt looked at his brother with a baffled expression. Finn laughed a little.

"Okay, I know I'm not making sense, but in a nutshell, I like seeing this side of you. Blaine's good for you. I'll kick his a…butt, though, if he hurts you." Kurt laughed.

"Thanks, Finn. Don't you and Sarah have a late date since Melissa will be here tonight?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded.

"I'm…meeting her at her apartment in a few," Finn said in a low voice.

"At her apartment, huh?" Kurt teased. Finn's cheeks turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it's an empty place. We just want time alone, you know?" Finn asked. Kurt could understand.

"I know," Kurt answered. Finn hopped off the counter.

"You know, if you and Blaine want to have time to yourselves, and you don't want to ask Mom or Burt, you can ask me any time," Finn said, softly.

"Ask you to spend alone time with Blaine?" Kurt joked, somewhat. Finn rolled his eyes.

"You can ask me to watch Tabitha. We'll hang out at my apartment or with Sarah and Melissa. I'd do that for you bro, not just to spend time with my favorite niece," Finn said, giving Kurt a playful shove on his shoulder.

"I appreciate that, Finn. I really do," Kurt said honestly. Finn nodded.

"I need to get going. I'll talk to you later. I may come with Sarah tomorrow to pick up Melissa. I'll let you know what happens," Finn said with a smirk.

"You can keep the sordid details to yourself," Kurt said, immediately.

"I make no promises."

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed obsessively not two minutes after he tucked Melissa and Tabitha in for the night. The two girls fell right asleep on the couch. Kurt didn't have the heart to wake them up; they looked so peaceful and sleepy. He turned off the television, but kept a lamp on before he went up the stairs to his room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled at Blaine's name.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Kurt asked when he accepted the call.

"I'm on my break. Can't I talk to my gorgeous boyfriend on my break time?" Blaine asked. Kurt plopped himself on his bed.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?" Kurt teased.

"No possible way to say no. How are the little ones?" Blaine asked.

"Sound asleep on the couch," Kurt answered.

"Tabitha still wearing the necklace?" Blaine asked with smugness in his voice.

"She refuses to take it off," Kurt responded.

"I will take that as the greatest compliment ever," Blaine said, proudly. "And Jeff wanted me to tell you Nick agreed to a double date at the play. Jeff thinks it's romantic that it's on Valentine's Day, and he's going to want to have a late romantic dinner. So, if you want to fake sick or something afterwards, I'm totally okay with that," Blaine said. Kurt plopped his head on the pillow, letting out a breathy chuckle.

"I really don't think it'll be as bad as you are making it out to be," Kurt said.

"You are going to eat your words come the night of the play. Will Tabitha be there?" Blaine asked.

"I think Sarah will watch her and Melissa since it'll be on a Friday. I have to double check but _Phantom of the Opera_ is not exactly an appropriate play for a five-year-old to watch," Kurt responded.

"Good point. I need to get going. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment," Blaine said.

"I'm glad you called and thanks for coming over," Kurt said.

"No problem, gorgeous. Have a good night," Blaine said in a soft voice, almost to the point where Kurt could just fall asleep listening to it.

"You too. Try not to get too annoyed with people, or Jeff," Kurt said. Blaine let out a groan.

"I make no promises when it comes to Jeff. But, I promise I won't make the morning news for possible homicide." Kurt just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Good night, Blaine," Kurt said.

"Good night, gorgeous."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt pulled into a guest parking spot at the university Blaine attended. They were going to have a nice lunch together since the last week or so had been hectic. Finn and Mr. Schuester called extra rehearsals. Costumes had to be changed. On top of that, Kurt had a job interview for a new clothing store opening just outside of Lima. It was a management position. He would be in charge of inventory and pricing. It wasn't designing, but he didn't want to be stuck being a mechanic forever, even if he didn't hate it.

He kept the interview a secret because he didn't want to jinx the situation. Right now, all he wanted was to have a nice lunch with his boyfriend before Finn called him for the umpteenth time about whatever issue he could come up with about the play. Sarah even sent a few texts to Kurt, mainly telling him that a few kisses and _other_ things calmed Finn down in a heartbeat. That was a mental image Kurt didn't want to know about his brother.

After locating the building, Kurt walked through two double doors and continued to go straight. Blaine told him it was the room that was across from the doors. The door was wide open but the teacher was still talking. Kurt was only a few minutes early and he saw Blaine standing by the teacher's desk. Blaine winked as his eyes caught Kurt'. Kurt just smiled and leaned against the cinderblock wall.

The teacher dismissed the class, prompting Blaine to grab his things quickly and exit the room.

"Hey, gorgeous, you lost?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"I think I am. I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend here, so I can take him out to a nice lunch," Kurt answered, coyly.

"Really? I bet he's hot as hell," Blaine said. Kurt was about to come up with a witty remark, but he saw a girl standing behind Blaine and she looked hesitant to interrupt the conversation.

"I think someone needs your attention," Kurt said, "other than me." Blaine groaned as he turned around. He recognized her immediately.

"Hey, Marley. Something you need?" he asked, kindly. Marley had long dark hair and pale skin and looked nervous even talking to Blaine.

"I wanted to ask you something," she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you and your boyfriend." Marley knew who Kurt was and smiled at him.

"It's okay. We have a little time," Kurt said. "I'm Kurt, since Blaine won't introduce us," he teased. Marley laughed a little.

"I'm Marley. I recognize you from the pictures Blaine shows," Marley said. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend.

"Pictures?"

"I may have some on my phone. What did you want to ask, Marley? Is it about the assignment?" Marley shook her head.

"Actually, I wanted to ask something else. You work at Warblers, right?" Marley began.

"Yes," Blaine answered.

"Well, I heard that you were looking to hire a waitress. Is that true?" Marley asked, hesitantly. Blaine's demeanor changed.

"That is true. First off, how old are you?" Blaine asked. Marley actually smiled and dug through her purse to pull out her driver's license.

"I turned twenty-one last weekend. I have waitress experience, too. I work at Breadstix in Lima and while it isn't bad, I really need to get out of there," Marley admitted, giving Blaine the license. Blaine laughed as he took the card.

"That old bat still there?" Blaine asked, checking the birthdate. She was twenty-one like she said and the ID was legit. He gave the card back to Marley.

"Yes," Marley answered, knowing exactly whom he was talking about.

"How the hell is she still living?" Blaine asked. Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Devil's bitch," Marley asked, then immediately looked horrified. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Blaine just laughed. Kurt buried his head into his hand.

"Don't _ever_ apologize for that, Marley. I knew there was a reason I liked you most in the class."

"Really?"

"Tell you what, I work tonight. Come by after nine, Wes will be there. He's the one that makes the final decisions. Just be prepared for random questions from Nick and Jeff. And I do emphasize the word _random_." Marley smiled.

"I'll be there! Thank you!" Marley practically squealed. "Sorry again. I'll see you tonight. I have to go to my next class!" Marley literally jogged the opposite direction. Blaine just chuckled and shook his head.

"You ready, gorgeous?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled, taking a hold of Blaine's arm before they walked out of the building.

* * *

Kurt was on his cell phone, listening to a frantic Finn Hudson on the other end. He ducked Finn's calls since he went back to work. He even tried to call Kurt during his lunchtime with Blaine. And now that he was home and fixing dinner, he was getting the brunt of all those missed calls and unanswered text messages. He picked up Tabitha from school and decided to answer his phone when Finn called again.

Tabitha was upstairs changing out of her clothes while Kurt was in the kitchen, pretending to listen to Finn panic about the play. The play was Friday and while Mr. Schuester had assured him that everything was in order, Finn still had concerns. Kurt liked that Finn was passionate about his work and wanted the play to go well, but there was such thing as worrying too much.

"Do you think it's too late to change the costume for Sadie? What if…" Finn started. Kurt opened the fridge, pulled out some ingredients and practically slammed it shut when Finn brought up Sadie's costume for the fourth time.

"Finn? I'm trying to be very patient with you, but you are worrying way too much over an issue that has already been resolved. It was one rip in one of her costumes and we fixed it. We did the refitting and it's fine now. Calm down," Kurt said.

"Daddy?" Tabitha called, coming down the stairs. He saw the little girl walk into the kitchen, carrying her stuffed horse and looking at one particular spot.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! I just want everything to be perfect," Finn finally said. Kurt smiled as he walked over to Tabitha and knelt down in front of her.

"I know you do," he said into the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Tabitha. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

Tabitha held up her stuffed horse, "there's a hole." She poked her finger in the hole where the white stuffing was poking out. It was a small hole right on the back of the horse. Finn was talking about something while Kurt took the horse and examined the hole.

"Oh, that's not that bad. Daddy can fix that," Kurt said. Tabitha smiled. Finn kept talking about the play.

"Is that Uncle Finn?" she asked.

"It is. Would you like to say hi?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded and held out her hands. Kurt happily gave the phone to Tabitha.

"And really, Kurt, the play is…"

"Hi, Uncle Finn!" Tabitha said. Kurt could hear the change in Finn's tone.

"Hey, Tabitha! How's my favorite niece?" Kurt heard Finn. Tabitha took the phone to the kitchen table, giving Kurt some peace and quiet from Finn. Tabitha talked about her day at school while Kurt looked over the small hole on her favorite stuffed horse.

* * *

The next day when Kurt went to McKinley for a dress rehearsal, he smiled when Finn gave him a mock glare.

"Low blow putting my niece on the phone when I'm trying to talk to you about the play," Finn whined. Kurt knew how much Finn loved spending time with Tabitha, so he wasn't offended.

"Well, when she heard your voice on the phone, her eyes just lit up. It gave me a chance to fix her stuffed horse, and not hear you ask the same questions over and over," Kurt answered. Finn groaned, but he dropped the subject.

"Oh, I meant to ask, how many tickets do you want? Burt and Mom are going to watch Tabitha and Melissa, so Sarah is coming. Is Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Blaine, Jeff and Nick are coming too," Kurt said. "It's a sort-of double date." Finn looked at his brother oddly.

"Sort-of double date?"

"Blaine didn't want to double date with Jeff and Nick, but Jeff really wanted one, so I suggested the play. That's why it's a sort-of double date," Kurt said. Now that he said it out loud, it did sound odd.

"So I'll get you three tickets. Do you think any of the other Warbler members would like to come?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. Since Jeff and Nick won't be there and neither will Blaine, they may be busy," Kurt answered.

"Bummer. Tina is already here. She's checking Sadie's costume," Finn said. Kurt groaned. It was going to be a long rehearsal.

* * *

Kurt pressed end on his cell phone, letting out a breath of disappointment. He would have to try again later, but it was still early to know right away about the job. It was Friday and he had a play to get to and costumes to admire. Tabitha whined a bit that she couldn't go to the play, no matter how many times Kurt explained that it wasn't a play for children. Kurt finally had to be firm that she couldn't go and that whining about it was going to get her into trouble, so she stopped with a pout.

Blaine was going to be at the house with Nick and Jeffb instead of going straight to the school. Tabitha calmed down when Sarah and Finn dropped off Melissa. Now they were sitting on the couch watching movies with Burt and Carole. Kurt finished dressing when the doorbell rang.

Tabitha jumped off the couch and went for the door before Kurt could.

"Blaine?" she called, knowing Blaine was coming over.

"It's me, darlin'," Blaine answered. Jeff cooed and Blaine smacked him before Kurt opened the door. Tabitha smiled as Blaine bent down and picked her up. "How are you?"

"Fine. Melissa is here!" Blaine carried Tabitha into the house with Jeff and Nick following behind.

"Hey, bestie!" Jeff said, throwing his arms around Kurt. Melissa got up as Blaine put Tabitha back onto the floor to hug Melissa. Burt and Carole greeted Blaine and Nick. Kurt laughed a little as he released Jeff.

"Tabitha?" Kurt called. She looked at her daddy and walked over to him. He bent down and put his hand on her back. Jeff and Nick bent down to Tabitha's level. The little girl looked down at the floor. She always did that whenever she was about to be introduced to new people.

"I'd like you to meet Jeff and Nick. They are Blaine's and my friends. Can you say hi?" That was the first time Kurt asked if she could say hi. She didn't have to look at him for permission to talk to someone she didn't know. Jeff held out his hand to the adorable girl. Tabitha looked at the hand, then at Jeff.

"You are so much prettier in person. Your daddy shows pictures of you all the time," Jeff said, sweetly. Tabitha smiled and took the offering hand. "Your daddy is my bestie."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, she doesn't know what a bestie is," Nick said. Jeff released Tabitha's hand.

"Me," Jeff stated as if it was an obvious answer. Tabitha giggled.

"It's so nice to meet you, Tabitha," Nick said, offering his hand. Tabitha took it without hesitation. Melissa walked from Blaine and stood next to Tabitha.

"Wanna watch movies with us, Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick?" Melissa asked.

"Not tonight. Maybe next time," Nick answered. Kurt got to his feet, followed by Nick and Jeff.

"We should get going before Finn starts bombarding me with messages," Kurt somewhat joked.

"You know how important this play is," Carole remarked.

"I know," Kurt said with a smile.

"All right, you all get out of here so we can go back to our movie marathon," Burt said. Kurt gave Tabitha a quick kiss before he took Blaine's arm.

"I hope you guys know this won't be the only double date we go on. The next one, I'm planning," Jeff stated as he dragged Nick out of the house. Blaine groaned, trying to keep his remarks to himself. There were still children present.

* * *

Blaine insisted that he and Kurt take Kurt's car and Nick and Jeff take theirs. As much as Jeff whined about it, he obliged. During the car ride, Blaine kept getting text after text from Jeff, asking what he thought about certain ideas for another double date. One of them was a carnival. There was no way Blaine was going anywhere with a lot of junk food with Jeff.

"Babe, it's okay," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand.

"We haven't really started this date and already he's trying to think of other dates. I told you this was a bad idea," Blaine whined, not even bothering to reply to another message from Jeff.

"I still think you're overreacting. He's just excited, and to tell you the truth, I am too. Maybe I'm not as enthused as he is, but I'm looking forward to it and more," Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand as Kurt pulled into an empty parking space at McKinley.

"Do you think you'll be able to sit and watch the play?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned off the ignition. Jeff and Nick pulled into a spot that was empty beside them.

"I'll ask Tina. I don't want to leave her to do it by herself in case something happens," Kurt answered. He and Blaine got out of the car.

"We get to see _Phantom of the Opera_ and see my bestie's costume work. I'm so excited!" Jeff said, engulfing him in a bear hug. Blaine rolled his eyes while Nick just smiled adoringly.

"It is a high school play, so it won't be like watching Broadway," Kurt said.

"Who the hell cares? I'd see anything you made costumes for," Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"You design a lot?" Nick asked. Jeff released Kurt.

"I went to school for design. I did some projects here and there, but nothing really official. This is the first time I've designed stuff for a play," Kurt answered.

"You know, Wes has been wanting to enforce a uniform rule," Jeff pointed out suddenly. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm not wearing a penguin suit. I already have to wear one when Cooper gets married. That's a once in a blue moon moment for me," Blaine said.

"Just saying. Maybe Kurt and Wes can collaborate on an idea," Nick said. Kurt thought about it.

"Tell Wes to call me, if he wants to," Kurt said.

"Kurt Hummel original uniforms at Warblers, awesome!" Jeff yelped. Kurt smiled as they walked into the school building. He guided them to the auditorium before he went backstage, behind the maroon curtains.

Tina was helping Sadie with her costume while everybody else was getting dressed or rehearsing their lines. Kurt's eyes caught on Robert who was struggling with his tie. He smiled as he made his way over toward the boy.

"Let me help," Kurt said. Robert looked at Kurt, offered a small smile and let Kurt fix his tie. Robert had the white mask on and his hair was styled back. The way his body was fidgeting, he was nervous.

"Relax," Kurt said.

"Maybe I should sit this one out," Robert said. Kurt snorted, finishing the tie.

"It's not a rehearsal, this is the real performance. You can't sit it out," Kurt said.

"What if I mess up?"

"You know your lines and songs backwards and forwards. I know you do. I've watched you. You're just nervous," Kurt answered.

"I don't think I'm good at kissing Sadie," Robert mumbled.

"It's only one kiss. Just be happy you didn't get Raoul," Kurt joked. Robert laughed a little.

"So…did Blaine come tonight?" Robert asked. Kurt smiled a little.

"He did, along with Jeff and Nick from Warblers. You're going to be great. You were chosen to play The Phantom for a reason. Just think of this as another rehearsal, just with a larger audience. Everybody is still here with you," Kurt said. Robert nodded.

"Okay."

"Robert?"

"Yes, Kurt?" Kurt cleared his throat.

"I'm flattered," Kurt said. Robert bowed his head.

"You mean embarrassed?" Robert asked, bitterly. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'm flattered. Growing up in McKinley, I was the only out student, so in some ways, it's still a bit of a surprise when someone genuinely is interested in me. College was definitely different, but the feeling was still there. And honestly, if I were about fifteen years younger…"

"Or me fifteen years older," Robert interrupted. Kurt thought for a moment.

"No, if I were fifteen years younger," Kurt said with humor, "I would have liked to get to know you. You're a very nice guy and you know who you are. I wish I had someone like you around when I was here. Don't ever change, okay?" Kurt said. Robert smiled and nodded.

"I won't, and thanks. I really do hope it works out with you and Blaine," Robert responded.

"Five minutes!" Finn called. Kurt laughed a little.

"Thank you. Now, go show off my work and sing with that voice of yours," Kurt said. Robert laughed as he joined the other cast members who were meeting up with Finn. Kurt smiled as Tina came over and nudged him.

"It's going to be a good play," Tina said, linking her arm with Kurt's.

"It is."

"Let's go sit and watch it. The kids collaborated with each other on costumes and everybody knows what to wear and how to get them on. If they really need us, they can come get us," Tina said. Kurt nodded, listening to Finn talk happily about everybody's hard work.

Kurt smiled at the pride in Finn's eyes.

When Kurt finally joined Blaine, Jeff had an empty seat in between him and Blaine. Sarah sat on the other side of Blaine. Kurt laughed at the way Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand when he sat down.

"You are not allowed to leave me, ever," Blaine stated. Kurt gave him a pitying look and kissed Blaine.

"I promise I won't leave your side. Unless there's a wardrobe malfunction, then you're on your own," Kurt said.

"Finn says nothing but good things about your designs, Kurt. A wardrobe malfunction is very unlikely," Sarah remarked. Kurt smiled.

"Is Finn going to watch the show?" Blaine asked. Sarah shook her head.

"He wants to be backstage in case someone needs him. He will continue to be a worrywart until this play is over," Sarah said with a gentle tone. The lights started to dim and all conversations ceased. Finn appeared before the curtain and smiled when the spotlight shined in his direction.

"Good evening, everyone! Thank you all so much for giving up your Valentine's Day to support our play tonight. We have such an amazing cast and I couldn't be more proud of their hard work and dedication. I won't bore you all with a long speech about how amazing these kids are. Well a little, but not entirely. So, let the show begin. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you McKinley High's production of _The Phantom of the Opera._ "

There was a loud applause as Finn walked behind the curtain. Pretty soon, the curtain separated to show the first scene of the play. Kurt smiled at the sight, not realizing that he was holding onto Blaine's hand and squeezing it. Finn wasn't the only one beaming with pride.

* * *

"She still should have chosen The Phantom," Blaine stated while he was clapping as the cast bowed. Kurt rolled his eyes as he stood up to join the standing ovation. There was no wardrobe malfunction. Nobody forgot their lines. All the songs and dances were performed beautifully for a high school play.

"Such a romantic," Sarah commented. Blaine smirked.

"I am a romantic, aren't I, gorgeous?" Blaine asked. Once the cast took their final bows, the lights turned back on and audience members started to leave their seats. Kurt smiled.

"Of course you are, babe," Kurt said.

"That was so awesome! I'm hungry now! Can we go eat?" Jeff asked.

"I'm really craving Chinese food," Nick said. Blaine was about to make some excuse as to not go out with them, but Kurt held up his hand.

"Chinese food sounds good. I just want to talk to Finn real quick before we go," Kurt said. He turned to Blaine and gave him a quick kiss. "You be nice," he whispered. Blaine groaned.

"If I be nice to them, will you be _nice_ to me?" Blaine said in a sultry voice, meaning it to be a joke. Kurt just smirked before he walked away. Finn immediately saw Kurt and towered over him with a tight hug.

"This was so amazing! I can't wait to do another play next year! I know I should be thinking about Regionals right now, but I can't help it!" Finn said, happily. Kurt smiled.

"You should be. It was a great performance. I told you not to worry so much," Kurt responded. Finn waved his hand.

"I wasn't worried. I knew everything would be perfect," Finn said. Kurt just hummed as he greeted the other cast members. After Kurt said his congratulations, he excused himself and met Jeff, Nick and Blaine toward the exit.

"Yay! Chinese food time!" Nick said, dragging Jeff out of the auditorium. Blaine shook his head.

"You will eat your words when you see how these two behave at a restaurant," Blaine mumbled.

"It'll be all right," Kurt said. He grabbed onto Blaine's hand, but felt a tug before he could leave the auditorium.

"You know…I was joking before," Blaine whispered. Kurt furrowed his eyebrow.

"Joking about what?" Kurt asked.

"About you…well, being _nice_ to me," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck. He always made remarks worse than the one he made to Kurt, but for some reason, he felt embarrassed.

"I know you were. It didn't make me uncomfortable, Blaine," Kurt assured.

"Okay, good. I mean, you are fucking gorgeous and I didn't mean it like we wouldn't…" Now, Blaine was babbling. It was one of the cutest things Kurt had ever seen Blaine do.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Let's just go eat Chinese food. We can have this conversation more privately later," Kurt promised. Blaine smiled.

"Okay. I still think going out into a restaurant with those two is a bad idea," Blaine stated.

"I know. Come on, you."

* * *

Sure enough, Blaine was ready to start whacking Jeff and Nick with his chopsticks before the evening was over. Kurt was more amused than embarrassed. Jeff threw food at Nick, and Nick threw back. They had inappropriate conversations, which Blaine actually joined, so he couldn't complain about that. Nick went as far as to grope Jeff underneath the table and show no modesty for it.

Blaine was more than happy to see the waitress bring the check and paid it immediately. Kurt understood what Blaine meant by Jeff and Nick's behavior, but he still enjoyed himself. They talked a lot about the play and how Kurt's designs looked amazing.

Once Jeff and Nick said their goodbyes and left in their car, Kurt drove Blaine back to his house, listening to Blaine complain and groan about the evening.

"I told you. Didn't I tell you? Those two are worse together and apart than I am by myself. That should tell you something, Kurt!" Kurt laughed.

"I can see why you three are the best of friends," Kurt commented. Blaine glared at his boyfriend.

"That was uncalled for. No goodnight kiss for you," Blaine declared. Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled onto Blaine's street.

"Then that means no kiss for _you_ , either," Kurt said.

"You drive a hard bargain, gorgeous," Blaine said. Kurt laughed as he pulled up into Blaine's driveway. Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt while Kurt turned off the ignition.

"You walking me to my door?" Blaine asked, teasingly. Kurt gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Get your ass out of my car, so I can walk you to the door, and get my kiss," Kurt said. Blaine laughed, getting out of the car.

"I told you, no goodnight kiss for you," Blaine said, walking with Kurt to the front door.

"I know what you told me. Doesn't mean you'll stick to it," Kurt said. Blaine said nothing as he pulled out his keys.

"You think you know me so well," Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"I know you pretty well," Kurt said, confidently. Blaine smiled. That was true. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You're right," Blaine whispered, tilting his head and brushing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt chuckled against the kiss before he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He felt Blaine's warm tongue lick his bottom lip, wanting entrance. Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt's waist, moaning into the kiss. Kurt combed his fingers through Blaine's hair, pressing his lips harder into the kiss.

Blaine's hands rubbed up Kurt's back then slowly made their way down, cupping Kurt's ass and giving it a gentle squeeze. Blaine pulled away from the kiss, smiling when he heard a slight whimper from Kurt.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"Would you like to come inside?" Blaine asked. He had a feeling he already knew the answer. Kurt bit the bottom of his lip and moaned.

"Yes, I would," Kurt admitted, "but I need to get home back, to Tabitha." Blaine smiled, he understood.

"I know. Call me when you get a moment to yourself?" Blaine hinted. Kurt smiled and kissed him again.

"I will, definitely." Blaine smiled as he unlocked the front door, giving Kurt one more kiss before, closing it behind him. Kurt sighed happily, thinking that maybe he would take Finn up on his offer one day to watch Tabitha.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Smut warning: a bit of frottage – enjoy : )

Warm weather arrived. Tabitha immediately asked if she could start riding her new bike. Kurt spent the whole weekend helping Tabitha get accustomed to it. Sarah even met Kurt and Tabitha in the park with Melissa and her bike, so the two girls could ride in the park together. Now, Tabitha hated to go back in the house when it was getting dark outside.

Monday morning, Kurt was checking his phone every ten minutes, waiting for that phone call. He was nervous enough to skip breakfast, but then regretted it later when he had to fix Burt's paperwork. It was near eleven in the morning when Kurt picked up his phone. He was about to make a call when there was a knock on the office door. He looked up and, he smiled for the first time that morning.

"Morning, gorgeous," Blaine greeted, holding a tray with two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. Kurt got up from his desk and wrapped his arms around Blaine. He was so happy to see his boyfriend, not to mention his joy at seeing coffee and what smelled like a bagel sandwich. Blaine accepted the gesture, careful not to spill the coffee.

"Morning, handsome," Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick kiss on the lips.

"I should come by more often with coffee and food," Blaine said, as Kurt released him, so he could set the bag and coffee on the desk.

"I wouldn't object," Kurt said.

"You look like you're having a rough morning. It sounded like you weren't doing too well when you texted me earlier," Blaine said. Kurt sat back down at his desk, pulling the brown bag to him.

"You can tell how I sounded through texting?" Kurt asked with a furrowed eyebrow. Blaine just grinned.

"Of course. I know you pretty well to know you needed some cheering up. Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, sitting in an empty chair. Kurt pulled out a bagel sandwich and pushed the bag back to Blaine.

"Just a long day. I'm not really in the mood to talk about it yet," Kurt said, honestly. Blaine nodded as he put Kurt's coffee in front of him before taking out his bagel.

"All right. Just don't stew in it for a long time, okay? And talk to me about it, so you don't have to keep it bottled up," Blaine said, unwrapping his bagel.

"I will," Kurt said. Blaine nodded, dropping the subject. Kurt just smiled at his boyfriend, unwrapping his sandwich.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. Blaine took one bite of his sandwich.

"Any time, gorgeous. Anything for you." Kurt's phone vibrated. It was a number that he had called before. It was the phone call he had been waiting for. His hand hovered over the phone, but he couldn't pick it up and answer it. He wasn't ready to answer it.

"Do you need to get that?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at Blaine before he pressed the ignore button.

"It can wait. I'm enjoying myself right now," Kurt said. It was true.

* * *

It wasn't until later in the day, when Kurt was leaving to pick up Tabitha that he checked his phone and saw he had a voicemail from that number. He buckled Tabitha's seatbelt before he sat in the driver's seat and listened to the voicemail. Tabitha was opening up her little book bag while Kurt listened to the message.

Kurt let out a sigh as he deleted the message.

"Daddy? I'm hungry," Tabitha said. Kurt took a moment before he turned to his daughter and smiled.

"Me too. Let's get home and make dinner. And this weekend, we'll go to the zoo. Just like I promised," Kurt said. Tabitha smiled.

"Daddy and daughter promise?" Tabitha asked, remembering her daddy promised to take her to the zoo, just the two of them.

"Of course. We'll spend all day Saturday there," Kurt said. Tabitha did a little bounce in her seat as Kurt pulled out of the school parking lot. Seeing his daughter smile helped with the disappointing news he just received.

* * *

**You need to come to the club one day. Marley got the waitress job. She survived questions from Nick and Jeff. What a trooper. – Blaine**

**Jeff just told me one of the questions he asked Marley. She's a Supernatural fangirl. Be careful, you may have bestie competition lol. – Blaine**

**I swear I was joking. Jeff just smacked the hell out of me for that comment. Sorry for the pestering text messages you'll be getting from Jeff. – Blaine**

**Gorgeous? Is everything okay? I'm starting to worry. – Blaine**

**Seriously? It's been a couple of days. Talk to me. – Blaine**

Kurt let out a breath, reading the last few text messages from Blaine. A few of them were from Jeff, saying that Kurt was his one and only bestie. Kurt buried himself in work at the garage, even taking some paperwork home with him. He didn't talk about the voicemail he got, no matter how many times Burt and Carole asked him what was wrong.

He kept to himself, but made sure his daughter didn't get the idea that something was bothering her father. He kept reminding her about their Saturday plans at the zoo, and she would get excited about that.

Kurt should call Blaine. He needed to talk to somebody. Of course, he could talk to Finn or Burt, but for some reason, Blaine was the one person he wanted to talk with the most. His feelings for Blaine were growing. The fact that Blaine brought him breakfast to his office that day only heightened his feelings, and he wasn't sure he liked that.

He really should have called Blaine. When Thursday rolled around and Kurt was digging through one of the filing cabinets at work, the door opened and closed without introduction or warning. Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing in front of the closed door.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Hey? That's all you've got?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed, closing the drawer.

"Blaine, you really want to do this while I'm at work?" Kurt asked. Blaine scoffed.

"How else can we do this? You won't answer my text messages, and you are avoiding my calls on purpose? So, you tell me, how exactly do you think we should do this?" Blaine asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, I wouldn't do it at work. Because I am clearly busy," Kurt snapped. Blaine didn't budge.

"Oh, you're clearly busy? So you've been busy the last few days?" Blaine asked.

"I would love to stand here and have this conversation, but I have work to do. You know, stuff that I do so that I can support myself? I don't have time for you to waltz in here like some needy boyfriend because I didn't answer a few messages from you," Kurt snapped again.

Blaine was getting mad and Kurt could see it.

"Wow. That's fucking fantastic there. I'm worried about you and that is considered being needy. What the hell is wrong with you? Is it still the same problem you had on Monday?" Blaine asked. Kurt let a long sigh.

"None of your goddamn business! Geez, I don't have to tell you everything that I'm going through!"

"Well, I apologize Mr. Hummel," Blaine started very sarcastically. Kurt winced at that. "Forgive me for worrying about my boyfriend and wanting to help even if it is just an ear to listen. What the hell was I thinking?"

"For god's sake, Blaine! You come in here while I'm working and expect to have this personal conversation? I'm not going to do that! You don't need to know everything in my life!"

Blaine just shook his head and opened the door.

"You know what? I'm going to leave now. Because if I stay any longer, I will say something that I will regret later, and so will you, though I'm pretty sure you said a few already. When you've decided to not pick a fight with me and actually _talk_ about what's got you so uptight, call me. I will not be the one you fight with just so you can avoid your problems! Have a nice fucking day, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine slammed the door behind him, ignoring the look on Burt's face when he walked out of the garage.

Burt turned to the office to see his son kick the chair and say a few choice words of his own. He debated on going into the office and talking with Kurt. He sighed and decided against it. He knew his son. He would talk about it when he was ready to, even if it did take him a long time.

* * *

Come Saturday, Kurt still hadn't heard from Blaine. There were a few times where Kurt started to send Blaine a message or dial his number, but he always found a reason to stop. He couldn't let his and Blaine's fight ruin his day with Tabitha. He let out a long sigh as he helped Carole clean up the kitchen after breakfast. Burt retired into the garage to clean up, like he promised he would do the past few weekends. Finn was recruited to help, with the promise of a large free lunch.

"Everything okay?" Carole asked, turning on the faucet. Kurt just nodded.

"Yeah. Just waiting for Tabitha to finish getting ready and we'll go to the zoo," Kurt said. Carole hummed a response.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Carole pressed one last time. Kurt turned to Carole. Her tone of voice was sort of low and motherly. The kind of tone she would use on him or Finn when she knew something was wrong, no matter the answer they gave her. It wasn't forced and it wasn't one where she demanded to know. She was just checking, letting him know that he can tell her anything when he was ready. Kurt took a peek around the corner of the kitchen. Tabitha still had her door closed. He turned back to Carole as she turned off the faucet.

"I'm pretty sure Blaine and I broke up," Kurt said softly.

"Just pretty sure?" Carole asked. Kurt shrugged.

"We had a fight and we haven't spoken for a few days. He hasn't called and I haven't initiated any contact either," Kurt admitted.

"How did it start?" Carole asked.

"He came to the office and he was mad that I hadn't talked to him in a few days and it just sort of progressed from there," Kurt said.

"Is that all? Why did you avoid talking to him?" Carole asked again. Kurt let out a sigh and was about to explain when he heard Tabitha's running footsteps down the stairway. Carole just smiled and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"You can tell me later, if you want. I hope everything works out. Don't give up too quickly, okay?" Carole said. Kurt nodded.

"Daddy! I'm ready! Let's go to the zoo!" Tabitha yelped. Kurt smiled.

"All right, let's go. Say bye to Grandma!"

"Bye Grandma!"

* * *

The zoo visit kept Kurt's mind occupied. Tabitha dragged him to every animal cage she saw. While she went to the zoo with Finn, she seemed happier to go with her daddy. That meant that she could tell her daddy every animal she saw. She was allowed one cotton candy, but only after they had a sensible lunch. Kurt wasn't exactly a health nut, but he didn't want to raise his daughter on pure unhealthy food.

His phone buzzed a few times. There were messages from Jeff and Finn, but none from Blaine. Kurt decided he shouldn't hold his breath on getting anything from Blaine, and Kurt sure couldn't bring himself to be the first one to contact him.

"Daddy?" Tabitha called. Kurt put his phone back in his pocket. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. There's one close by," Kurt said, guiding Tabitha to a restroom area. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm okay," Tabitha answered. Kurt nodded as he watched Tabitha go into the ladies room. Kurt attempted to pull out his phone when he heard an all too familiar voice next to him.

"Kurt Hummel? Are you kidding me?" the voice was low and condescending. Kurt turned to see a rather large-sized man with dark skin. Kurt gulped, trying to maintain his composure.

"Azimio," Kurt greeted.

"I thought you were off in California, land of the fairies," he said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You still act like this even after high school? Real mature," Kurt stated. The man took a step forward to Kurt.

"This is a family place. I don't want my kids exposed to your disease," Azimio said. "It's bad enough I put up with it from Karofsky, I won't do it with the one who influenced him!"

That was news.

"Karofsky? What the hell are you talking about? And I'm here with my daughter, so just please back off," Kurt said, calmly.

"Who the hell gave you a child to raise?"

"Back off," Kurt said with a stern voice.

"Make me," Azimio challenged.

"Azimio! What's going on?" Kurt turned to see another familiar face, David Karofsky. Kurt didn't pay attention to the ladies door anymore. Azimio turned to Karofsky, his demeanor changing slightly.

"Just bumped into an _old_ friend," he said. Karofsky turned to Kurt, then back to Azimio.

"Your wife and son are looking for you. Go spend time with them," he said, calmly. Azimio sighed.

"Look, we were just…" Azmio started but Karofsky shook his head.

"Go." Azimio gave one last glare at Kurt before walking past Karofsky. Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Karofsky turned back to Kurt with an apologetic smile.

"How are you, Kurt?" he asked. Kurt gulped.

"All right. You?" he asked.

"Good. I'm sorry about Azimio. I thought he was slowly coming to terms when I came out, but I guess…" he started, but he his eyes looked over at a small little girl, standing behind Kurt. "Is she yours?"

Kurt turned around to see Tabitha, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, something she did whenever adults were talking and she wasn't supposed to interrupt. Kurt put his hand on her head and she looked up at him.

"Yes. She's my daughter. This is Tabitha. Baby girl, this is David Karofsky, he's…an old friend," Kurt said, hesitating on how to introduce his daughter to the man who made his life a living hell in high school. Karofsky smiled at the little girl and bent down.

"Hi, Tabitha. It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. Tabitha didn't say anything, just took the man's hand and shook it. Karofsky smiled again and stood up.

"I better get going. I'll talk to Azimio. I'm really sorry, Kurt," Karofsky said. Kurt just shook his head.

"Don't worry about him…"

"No, I meant, _I'm_ sorry for everything. I hope you're doing well," Karofsky said before he turned and walked away before Kurt could give any kind of response. Tabitha grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Daddy…" Kurt could still feel his heart race, but he smiled at his daughter and knelt down next to her.

"Everything's okay," he promised. Tabitha didn't say anything. She started rubbing her eyes. "I think it's time to get going. It's someone's nap time," Kurt said playfully. Tabitha just nodded, still not saying a word.

* * *

Tabitha almost fell asleep in the car. As soon as Kurt laid her in her bed, she snuggled against her horse and closed her eyes. Kurt closed the door behind him gently and walked down the stairway. Carole, Finn and Burt were sitting at the table, eating cake. Kurt pulled up a chair as Carole put a piece in front of him.

"Tired?" Carole asked.

"A little. Not as much as Tabitha," Kurt answered. Burt finished his one and only piece of cake before he put his plate aside and looked at his son.

"You okay, kid?" Kurt looked at his father.

"Not really. I sort of…bumped into one of my old classmates at the zoo today," Kurt said. Finn looked up.

"Who?"

"Azimio and Karofksy," Kurt answered.

"Oh shit…I mean, shoot. What happened? Do I need to go find them…" Finn started. Kurt held up his hand.

"No, nothing happened. Karfosky is different, but Azimio is still the same," Kurt answered, pushing his untouched cake aside.

"Are you sure? I didn't think they still lived here," Finn said. Kurt nodded.

"I won't lie and say it was a happy reunion. It felt like I was back in high school again," Kurt admitted.

"You're not, though. You're a strong, independent man with a beautiful daughter. They can't touch you," Burt said. Kurt smiled a little. They moved onto a different subject until there was a loud scream coming from Tabitha's room. Kurt nearly fell out of his chair scrambling up the stairs and running into Tabitha's room. She was still in her bed with her eyes closed and screaming.

"Tabitha! Tabitha! Honey, it's okay!" Kurt said, taking her into his arms as she opened her eyes and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Finn and Burt ran into her room with Carole standing in the doorway. Kurt rocked her back and forth, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"It's okay, baby girl. It's okay," he repeated over and over. "It was a dream, it's okay." Tabitha sniffed and pulled away.

"That man was hurting you," Tabitha cried. Kurt brushed a tear away from Tabitha's cheek.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"That man at the zoo. He was hurting my daddy! He said mean things and he hurt you!" Tabitha started crying again. She threw her arms around Kurt's neck. Burt walked over and sat at the edge of Tabitha's bed Finn joined while Carole stood beside Kurt.

Tabitha must have seen Azimio. Kurt didn't know what to say. He stroked Tabitha's hair, trying to soothe her, while at the same time, trying not to let his own tears escape.

"I don't want that man to hurt my daddy," Tabitha said, slowly calming down but refusing to let go of Kurt.

"Baby girl, nobody is going to hurt me," Kurt whispered, giving her a kiss on her hair. Tabitha pulled away, sniffing.

"But that man…" Tabitha trailed off her sentence. Kurt gave his daughter a small smile.

"It's okay," he said.

"Sweetie, nobody is going to hurt your daddy. We won't let anybody hurt him," Burt said, stroking her wet cheek gently.

"Yeah, your daddy has Uncle Finn, Grandpa, Grandma, even Blaine and everybody by his side. And we are a big group of people, nobody would dare cross us," Finn said. Tabitha sniffed again, but she managed a smile.

"Really?"

"Really," Carole said, putting her hand behind Kurt's back. Kurt felt like crying. His daughter had a nightmare about him getting hurt. Tabitha turned back to Kurt.

"See? Everything's okay. I'm sorry you had to see that," Kurt apologized.

"Is he one of the ones that made fun of your voice?" Tabitha asked.

"Umm…unfortunately, yes," Kurt answered.

"I don't like him," Tabitha declared. Finn smiled and ruffled her hair.

"What do you say we get some dinner and then I'll take you out for some ice cream?" Finn asked, lightening the mood, also because he wanted ice cream. Tabitha gave Finn a wide smile.

"Can we, Daddy?" Tabitha asked. Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead.

"After dinner, you can have any flavor you want," Kurt said, pulling her against him for another tight hug.

* * *

Kurt was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't go with Finn and Tabitha for ice cream. They had a nice dinner and Tabitha felt a lot better, but Kurt didn't. He tucked Tabitha into bed and went to his room, but he couldn't go to sleep.

His daughter was scared someone was going to hurt him and he felt helpless as to how to assure her that he was okay. How could he assure his daughter that when he didn't feel like he could? He looked at his phone constantly, wanting so much to call Blaine or talk to him, but he just couldn't.

There was a message or two from Jeff, Kurt saw, asking if he and Blaine were okay. Apparently, Blaine wasn't in the best of moods. Kurt took in a shaky breath as he looked at the time. He hadn't realized how late it was. It was just after midnight. Kurt ignored the thought as he got off the bed, grabbed a sweater and walked out of his room. Carole and Burt were still on the couch watching a late movie. Carole looked up.

"You going somewhere?" Carole asked.

"I…I need to talk to someone," Kurt answered.

"This late?" Burt asked. Carole put her hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead, everything will be fine here. And…it's okay if you get back late," Carole hinted. Kurt smiled warmly at Carole.

"Thanks, mom. I'll be back later," Kurt said before he exited the house, locking the door behind him. Burt looked at his wife with a baffled look.

"What was that about?" Carole just shrugged.

"Nothing, honey."

* * *

It was almost two in the morning. It started to rain when Blaine pulled up in the driveway riding his motorcycle. He groaned at the rain, but at least he was home. He pulled off his helmet and stopped in his tracks when he saw someone sitting on his front porch.

Kurt.

He hated that they fought. He didn't know what was wrong with Kurt. He knew Kurt was going to spend the day at the zoo with Tabitha and was going to try to talk to him on Sunday, but there he was, sitting on the porch. Blaine hurried up the stairs out of the rain. Kurt looked up at him with red eyes.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt got up and wrapped his arms around Blaine desperately. Blaine was soaked from the rain, but Kurt didn't care. He held onto Blaine, burying his head into his shoulder. Blaine held Kurt in silence. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away, a couple of fresh tears cascading down his cheeks.

"No, I'm not okay." Kurt took in a breath. "I know that we probably broke up because of that fight and…" Blaine put his fingers over Kurt's lips.

"Kurt, just because we had one fight doesn't mean we broke up. Even if we did, I will never turn my back on you. But we didn't break up, gorgeous. Do you want to be broken up?" Blaine asked, slightly fearful of Kurt's answer.

"No. I don't want to break up," Kurt said, right away. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Neither do I. What's going on then?"

"A lot," Kurt answered. Blaine picked out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Let's go inside. How long have you been out here?" Blaine asked, gesturing for Kurt to go inside. Kurt followed Blaine, closing the door behind him.

"A couple of hours," Kurt responded. He pulled off his sweater and made his way to Blaine's sofa.

"A couple of hours? Are you cold? Do you want something to drink?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I just want to talk," Kurt said. Blaine nodded as he tossed his jacket aside and sat beside Kurt.

"Talk to me," Blaine said, gently, taking a hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt turned to Blaine, putting his hand over Blaine's.

"I'm sorry about the fight. I have been avoiding you, but there were a few reasons for it. One of them was that I got disappointing news, and that just rolled in to what I was already thinking," Kurt started.

"What was the news?"

"I applied for a management position for a new clothing store that was going to open. The phone call was from the guy I interviewed with. He said that he liked me and everything, but someone with more experience came along and they were going to go with them," Kurt responded. Blaine sighed, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. That must have sucked. Why didn't you just tell me, though?" Blaine asked. Kurt let out a breath.

"I've applied to a few jobs here and there, this was the first time I've gotten an interview. I just…felt like I failed. I don't want to work in a clothing store, but I needed to go forward with something," Kurt said. Blaine released Kurt's hand and pulled Kurt's legs over Blaine's.

"If it wasn't for you, then it's a good thing you're not tied down. You shouldn't settle for something less than you deserve, Kurt. I'm sorry you didn't get the job. What else was bothering you?" Blaine asked. Kurt's legs hung over Blaine's while he was wrapped in Blaine's arms.

"Before I tell you the other reason…there's something I need to get off my chest. I didn't tell my family the full story, but I want to tell you," Kurt said.

"I have all night, gorgeous. However long it takes," Blaine promised. Kurt leaned forward and gave Blaine a brief but sweet kiss.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. He took a deep breath and gulped before he continued. "When Tabitha and I were at the zoo, she had to go to the bathroom. So while I was waiting for her, one of my…old high school bullies found me."

Blaine sat up straight and his expression grew serious.

"What did he do?"

"He said some things to me. Almost got into my face, but another guy who also tormented me in high school stopped him and actually defended me," Kurt answered. Blaine tightened his grasp around Kurt, almost protectively.

"A bully with morals, how charming," Blaine commented sarcastically.

"I got a little shaken up, but that wasn't the worst part," Kurt said.

"What was the worst part?"

"Tabitha saw and heard it," Kurt said with a choked voice, tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered Tabitha screaming in her sleep. Blaine's expression was soft and his mouth gaped open.

"She did?"

"Yes. Blaine, I didn't know she did. She had a bad dream about someone hurting me and she actually woke up screaming. She cried to me, thinking that the guy she saw was going to hurt me." Blaine pulled Kurt against him, letting him cry.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered.

"She's only five. She's not supposed to worry about me," Kurt said with a muffled voice. Blaine started stroking his hair as Kurt started to calm down.

"I know."

"I hate that after all this time, it can still affect me like this. How exactly do I explain this to Tabitha? How can I explain that I still get scared?" Kurt asked, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"That even parents get scared, but that doesn't make them any less brave. You're the bravest man I know, Kurt. Not a lot of people can say they faced something from their past and not have it affect them." Kurt tilted his head upward, looking up at Blaine.

"It broke my heart to hear her scream like that."

"I can only imagine. They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Blaine asked, his voice low and protective.

"No. Just words," Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Good. If anybody that touches you or Tabitha I will have their asses," Blaine said. Kurt couldn't help his smile.

There was a moment of comfortable silence. The last part Kurt had to tell Blaine was going to be the hardest. Blaine was leaning forward for another kiss, but Kurt put his fingers on his lips.

"I have to say this last part before I can't anymore," Kurt said.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, patiently. Kurt took in a breath, looking right into Blaine's eyes.

"These past few months have been wonderful, but at the same time they've been terrifying," Kurt admitted. Blaine furrowed his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so different. It's like I'm a whole other person with you, like I feel like I have a part of my old self back. I wasn't looking for a relationship. After everything with Troy, I didn't even want to consider being with someone else. So, I made my main focus being a father and providing for my daughter," Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"That's understandable."

"But here's the thing, I could do it alone. I know I can, but I don't want to do it alone. I tried so hard to fight off these feelings I had for you. I couldn't, though," Kurt said, softly. He reached for Blaine's hands, stroking his knuckles with his thumbs.

"I can't. Blaine, you are inappropriate and stubborn. But you are passionate and so loving. I love how you are with Tabitha and the way she just takes to you, it warms my heart. Blaine…I'm falling in love with you."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hands. It was the only thing he could do to keep from speaking, or taking this man into his arms and kissing him.

"And that's what's been terrifying. I kept thinking that I really shouldn't feel this way. It's only been a few months…" Kurt trailed off, which meant he was going to start rambling again. Blaine couldn't take it. He pulled his hands from Kurt's grasp, pulled on his shirt and pressed his lips hard against Kurt's. Kurt didn't pull away from the kiss. He embraced it. His hand cupped the side of Blaine's face, sucking on Blaine's lower lip.

Blaine pulled away with a slight pop noise, releasing Kurt's shirt.

"That's one pleasurable way to get you to stop rambling, gorgeous," Blaine whispered, giving one last gentle kiss. Kurt let out a breathy laugh.

"Blaine…"

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I can tell you that if I ever saw Troy's face, I'd rearrange it. And after that, I would shake his hand. Because as much of a douche he was, his loss is my gain. I've never had a relationship that meant so much to me. You're falling in love with me, Kurt, I've already fallen in love with you. I never thought I would get that chance to know what it's like to care for somebody, to love someone so much."

This time, Kurt leaned forward for a kiss. Neither one was letting up any time soon. Kurt pushed forward into the kiss, causing Blaine to lay on his back with Kurt positioning himself on top of him. Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's waist, opening up his legs so that Kurt could settle himself in between them. Kurt's fingers combed through Blaine's slightly wet hair, lightly grazing Blaine's lips with his tongue.

Kurt felt like he wasn't in control of his body anymore, and that was okay. Blaine's hands rubbed up Kurt's back at a gentle place, slowly making their way to his waist and grasping his ass cheeks. There was a push. Blaine was pushing Kurt, gently, against his hips. There was no mistake. They were both feeling the tightness in their pants.

Kurt's lips traveled across Blaine's jaw and down his neck, while very slowly thrusting his hips against Blaine's. Blaine tilted his head back, giving Kurt all the access he wanted. There were nights where Blaine imagined him and Kurt in this kind of situation. Granted, most of the times they were angry in his fantasies, but they all ended the same, him having to change his underwear before he got any sleep.

There was always that chance that Tabitha would come into Kurt's room to sleep in his bed. As much as Kurt thought about Blaine in such a way, he always had to refrain from thinking too much on something he couldn't take care of. Right now, he just wanted to be with Blaine, and he wanted to feel skin.

"Blaine…take off your shirt," Kurt practically demanded. Blaine was more than happy to oblige.

"You like being the one to give orders. That's so hot," Blaine groaned, shedding his shirt and throwing it away from him. "But you gotta take yours off too. I won't be the only one shirtless."

Kurt laughed as he carefully pushed himself on his knees and removed his shirt. He looked down at Blaine, letting out a breath at the site before him. Blaine wasn't overly built. He had a slightly hairy chest, but God, it was a sight to see. Blaine didn't waste any time groping his hands over Kurt's bare chest. This was the first time they saw each other without shirts, and both of them wondered why the hell it took them so long to get to this point.

"Come here," Blaine demanded with a whisper. Kurt lay over Blaine again, taking his lips into a long kiss again. Blaine took joy in wrapping his arms around Kurt's bare back. He curled his legs with Kurt's as the thrusting started again. Granted they were wearing jeans, but the friction was there.

Blaine moaned into the kiss. His hips keeping up with Kurt's thrusting while his hands wandered up and down Kurt's soft, bare back. Kurt's fingers curled into Blaine's hair. Kurt felt Blaine's hands over his ass again, this time, his fingers sliding just under the band of his jeans.

"Can we take them off?" Blaine whispered, almost desperately. Kurt pushed himself up.

"Only if you take yours off. I won't be the only one without any pants," Kurt teased. Blaine nearly growled, pushing himself and at the same time, pushing Kurt onto his back. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's persistence. Blaine found Kurt's buckle, undid it, and then unzipped his pants. He looked at Kurt as he pulled his jeans down his legs as slowly as he could, taking in his almost naked, sexy boyfriend.

Once Blaine discarded the jeans, Kurt leaned forward and went straight for Blaine's. He unbuttoned them quickly and pulled the zipper. Blaine watched as Kurt pulled down his jeans, giving a few teasing kisses just above Blaine's belly button. Blaine quickly pulled his legs out of the jeans before crawling over Kurt carefully and settling himself on top of him.

"You really are gorgeous," Blaine whispered. Kurt moaned as Blaine kissed him on the lips. He started slowly grazing his lips across his jaw line down his neck. Kurt's foot rubbed up against Blaine's legs, leaning his head back for Blaine. It had been so long. The more Blaine thrust against him, the more he felt the coil at the pit of his stomach building. It wasn't going to last long.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned as Blaine gave a teasing lick over Kurt's nipple. He _definitely_ wasn't going to last very long if Blaine kept doing that.

"Not gonna last," Blaine growled. He wasn't going to last, not that Kurt wasn't going to last. They both weren't going to last. Blaine worked his way back to Kurt, nearly devouring his lips into a hard kiss. As slow as Blaine was going, it didn't help. It wasn't long until Blaine moaned against the kiss when he felt his release. He his hand reached into Kurt's underwear, taking his hard cock into his hand and giving it a few strokes.

Kurt thrust into Blaine's fist, his body feeling the effect of his orgasm. Blaine watched Kurt's face change from desperation to pleasure to relaxation in a matter of seconds. Blaine pulled his hand away, looking over to grab his shirt and whipped it back quickly. He smiled as he covered Kurt's body and gave him a kiss. Kurt combed his fingers through Blaine's hair, not ready to break the kiss just yet.

That was fine with Blaine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning – just one small blowjob scene. You'll see :)

Kurt woke up to the smell of bacon. The smell was unbelievably close. From his room, the smell was faint but it was there. This time, the smell was so close that it was like he was in the room. He opened his eyes and realized he was on a couch with a warm blanket draped over his body. When he opened his eyes and pushed himself upward, he realized he wasn't in his house. He was still at Blaine's.

Memories of the other night came flooding back to him, a smile spreading across his face as he pushed the blanket off him. He looked down to see that he wasn't wearing his underwear. On the coffee table was a pair of folded underwear next to his jeans. The underwear of course wasn't his but he took it and put them on. He put on his jeans and forwent the shirt as he made his way to the kitchen.

He saw Blaine cooking bacon in one pan, and what looked like a couple of eggs in another. He was wearing a muscle shirt and his boxers. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Blaine said. Kurt smiled while Blaine admired the view of his shirtless boyfriend.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"Eight-thirty," Blaine answered. Kurt felt like he slept longer than a few hours. Then it dawned on him. Blaine put the spatula down and gave him a quick kiss.

"I sent Carole a message to let her know you're still here. Don't worry," Blaine said. Kurt let out a breath.

"Thank you," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"No problem," he said, giving Kurt another kiss. "Now, I'm almost done with breakfast. In the mean time, go on upstairs and brush your teeth. I love you but, your breath fucking stinks." Kurt let out a small chuckle, giving Blaine a playful smack before going up the stairs. Blaine laughed.

"Use mine," he said. Kurt didn't argue.

* * *

Kurt finished brushing his teeth and was about to go back downstairs when curiosity got the best of him. Blaine's bedroom door was wide open. He licked the bottom of his lip as he walked carefully to the room and stood in the doorway.

A queen-sized bed, not made, a large wooden dresser and a closet door wide open. The room was pretty clean, with a couple of shirts lying on the floor. There was a nightstand with his phone laying on it, charging. He saw a desk up against a wall with a window just above it. Open books and papers in different places with a lamp at the corner. Kurt didn't hear Blaine coming up the stairs when he felt his arms circle around his waist.

"Breakfast is ready," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Sorry I just…"

"Nothing to be sorry for, gorgeous. I have nothing to hide. I know I can't keep you for very long, so lets have a nice long breakfast," Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Where did you put _my_ underwear?" Kurt asked as they walked down the stairs.

"In with my laundry. I'll return them when they're done, maybe," Blaine answered, gesturing to one of the empty chairs. Kurt smiled as he sat down. There were three different plates, and they had different types of eggs on them.

"You really like eggs," Kurt joked. Blaine laughed putting the bacon in the middle of the table.

"I didn't know how you like your eggs, so I made the ones I knew how to make. I would have made pancakes but then that would require me to go shopping and that wasn't going to happen," Blaine said. Kurt laughed a little.

"Well, I don't have a favorite egg, but I do like the ones you did make," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"Good," Blaine answered. Kurt took one of the three plates. It had scrambled and over easy eggs on it. He took one of the over easy ones and a bit of the scrambled.

"Are you feeling better?" Blaine asked, grabbing a few slices of bacon. "I'm assuming you feel fine _after_ the talking," Blaine said with a smirk, "but are you okay?"

Kurt laughed a little, understanding what Blaine meant.

"I am. I don't like what Tabitha went through, but I'll be okay. And you were right about the job. It wasn't for me and as much as I like to have a job in my field, it's not what I want to do," Kurt admitted.

"You'll find something. You've got the talent and determination. We can still talk with Wes about you maybe designing some uniforms for us. It'll build up your portfolio," Blaine offered. Kurt just smiled.

"I'll think about it," Kurt said. Blaine took the answer without argument.

"So…am I gonna get the pleasure of your sleepover again sometime?" Blaine asked. Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"Maybe. If you're a good boy," Kurt teased. Blaine smirked, scooting his chair closer to Kurt.

"Then at least admit that I have a nice ass," Blaine said.

"I don't recall ever _seeing_ your ass," Kurt said with a smirk.

"Are you finished?" Blaine asked in a low husky voice. Kurt pushed his plate aside.

"I am now." Blaine pulled Kurt up from the chair, guiding him back to the couch.

"You will be when I'm done with you."

* * *

It was just after ten when Kurt came home with a wide, very satisfied grin on his face. Now he can definitely say that Blaine had an amazing, fantastic ass. And it was indeed practically sculpted, as Carole put it. Tabitha was playing with her toys in the living room with Carole reading a book on the couch when Kurt walked into the house.

"Daddy! Where were you?" Tabitha asked, running to Kurt. He smiled at his daughter and kissed her.

"Just out for a bit. It's such a nice day. How about we go for a walk in the park?" Kurt asked.

"Can we eat in the park?" Tabitha asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Go get ready," Kurt said. Tabitha nodded as she ran up the stairs into her room. Carole looked at Kurt with a knowing grin.

"So, am I to assume that everything between you and Blaine is better?" Kurt's smile widened as he sat down next to Carole.

"More than better," Kurt sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. You sure are glowing," Carole teased. Kurt blushed a little. He didn't make a response nor did he realize his dad was in the kitchen and had walked behind the couch.

"Everything okay, kid?" he asked. Kurt bent his head back and looked up.

"Yes. I promise," he answered. Burt eyed him but didn't question the glazed eye look he had.

"Good."

* * *

Monday was a busy day for the garage. Kurt almost didn't make it out in time to pick up Tabitha from kindergarten. As soon as he entered the school building, he immediately saw Sarah and Finn walking down the hallway. Finn turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Kurt! I was going to pick up Tabitha for you. Burt said you guys have been busy," Finn said. Kurt smiled.

"It's okay. I appreciate it, though. How are you two?" Kurt asked. Sarah just smiled while Finn looked down at the floor with a wide smile on his face.

"Everything is great. But I'm more interested in how you and Blaine are doing. I heard from a source that you didn't get home the other night till early in the morning," Sarah said with a nudge. Kurt blushed, but he turned to Finn who was still looking at the floor.

"Floor look interesting, Finn?" Kurt asked, sarcastically.

"It does. Do you know this floor is filthy? I should totally tell the teacher about it," Finn said, quickening his speed and making it to the classroom before Sarah and Kurt. Sarah laughed while Kurt just shook his head. Finn greeted Tabitha and then Melissa.

"Hi, Daddy!" Tabitha greeted. Kurt smiled as he walked over to her.

"You ready to go, baby girl?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded. Kurt was about to talk with Finn before a woman walked up to Kurt and patted him on the shoulder.

"You must be Mr. Hummel, Tabitha's father?" she said. "I'm Mrs. Boyd, Tabitha's teacher." Kurt smiled, holding out his hand. She was about the same height as Sarah with straight hair, pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Kurt, Mr. Hummel is my father," Kurt said.

"Of course. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" she asked. There was no concern on her face, so Kurt just nodded and looked over at Finn.

"I can take her home," Finn offered. "We were going to get something to eat, too. Is that okay?" Finn asked.

"No junk food again," Kurt stated. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Tabitha! Let's get something to eat," Finn said excitedly. Tabitha smiled, but she looked at her daddy.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll see you back at home," Kurt said, bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Will you sing to me tonight?" Tabitha asked.

"Absolutely," he promised. Tabitha smiled as she followed Finn, Sarah and Melissa out of the classroom. By then, the classroom was empty. Kurt turned back to Mrs. Boyd.

"I promise, it's nothing to be concerned with. This is something I really want to share with you," she said, roaming through a stack of colored paper.

"What is it?"

"Today was hero day. Some of my kids drew a picture of Superman, Batman, and their parents, even Jesus. Tabitha drew this," Mrs. Boyd said, picking up a yellow paper and handing it to Kurt.

Kurt took the picture and looked at the crayon drawing. There was only one picture, one person on the paper. On the top of the paper were the words, _my hero_. It was a drawing of Kurt. It was a stick figure with a blue shirt and black pants with the hair the same type of brown as Kurt's and below it, it read _Daddy._ Kurt's mouth gaped open. Mrs. Boyd smiled warmly at Kurt's expression.

"I asked each kid why they picked who they drew. When I asked Tabitha, she said because my daddy rescued me," she added. Kurt wanted to cry.

"Oh my God…" was all he could say.

"Tabitha is extraordinary. And honestly, I never would have guessed that she was adopted. It really warms my heart to see something like that between a parent and a child. I thought this would be something you want to see." Kurt smiled at the woman.

"Thank you." Kurt looked back down at the drawing, closing his eyes and trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

Kurt tucked his daughter into bed, after reading her a bedtime story. He showed Tabitha's drawing to Burt and Carole, and he still couldn't look at it without tearing up. Tabitha wanted Kurt to sing to her, and he still planned on doing that, but he wanted to give her a story, too.

Tabitha snuggled into her bed, clutching onto her stuffed horse.

"Is Uncle Finn going to marry Melissa's mommy?" Tabitha asked as Kurt sat at the end of her bed. Kurt just smiled.

"I think it's a little early to tell, baby girl," Kurt answered.

"Would Melissa be my sister?" Tabitha asked.

"No. Finn is your uncle. Melissa would be your cousin and her mom would be your aunt. Like I said, it's too early," Kurt said, stroking her hair.

"Will you marry Blaine?" Kurt's cheeks reddened.

"Still too early," Kurt said right away. Tabitha looked at her horse then back at Kurt.

"I like Blaine," Tabitha said, softly.

"Really?" Tabitha nodded. "I like Blaine, too. Now, I think someone requested a song tonight." Tabitha smiled.

"I did!" Kurt chuckled.

"Any song you want in particular?" Kurt asked. Tabitha shook her head. Kurt thought for a moment. He remembered him and Tabitha sitting on the couch one day, watching _The Wizard of Oz_. She really loved that movie, almost more than watching her princess movies.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dared to dream really do come true_

Tabitha's eyes grew heavy, listening to her daddy's voice lull her to sleep.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wakeup where the clouds are behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

Kurt slowly got off the bed, careful not to move the bed so much. Tabitha's nightlight was shining. He shut off the little lamp and watched her snuggle into her bed. He hummed the rest of the song as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He walked backwards, still humming the song until he reached the door and closed it quietly behind him.

As soon as the door clicked, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and read a new message from Finn.

**Let's go to Warblers. – Finn**

Kurt just smiled and held back a chuckle.

_Sure. Why not? – Kurt_

* * *

After getting the okay from Burt and Carole that they would watch Tabitha, even though she was sound asleep, Kurt drove to Warblers and met Finn just outside the door. They made it just in time before there was a large crowd.

"I promise I won't keep you out too late," Finn joked as they walked into the club. Kurt laughed.

"And Sarah is letting you have the night off," Kurt joked.

"I wanted to hang out with you. That and this place is awesome," Finn said. The DJ was blasting music. Kurt saw Blaine and Jeff doing a few cocktail tricks while filling customer's orders.

Kurt saw the girl Marley walking around from table to table, smiling and writing down orders. Blaine said that she was doing well and adapting to the other team members. Finn found a couple of empty places at the bar and pulled Kurt to claim them before anybody else could. Jeff immediately saw Kurt and Finn.

"Bestie! You and Finn made it!" Jeff shouted. Blaine turned and saw Kurt sitting at the bar with Finn and smiled, trying to finish filling a customer's order.

"Did we miss a performance?" Finn asked.

"No way! Blaine! Kurt's here!" Jeff shouted, making his way toward Blaine. He rolled his eyes as he walked past him.

"Who else would you call _bestie_ , Jeff?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled as Blaine leaned over the counter, wanting a kiss. Kurt met him halfway. Finn cooed. Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"How's Marley doing?" Kurt asked. Before Blaine could answer, Marley walked behind the counter, looking as if she was contemplating something and it seemed to make her nervous. Blaine turned to her, catching onto her mood.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Marley held up the paper and pretended to hand him the order, which was part of her job.

"I…I'm kind of…" Marley couldn't really talk. Kurt watched as Blaine took the paper and pretended to view the order.

"Keep smiling and pretend you are telling me what the orders are. Just tell me what's going on," Blaine said. Marley put on her smile and picked her words carefully.

"I know the two people at my table. One of them is my age, the girl I know is a year younger than me," Marley said. Blaine bent down to the bottom of the counter and pulled out two bottles.

"Fake ID?" Blaine asked, getting two glasses and putting them on Marley's tray.

"Yeah. I've known the girl for a couple of years. She always bragged about getting into clubs with the ID. She showed me today and…" Blaine held up his hand and gestured for her to take her tray.

"You ready to use your acting skills?" Blaine asked. Marley looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Umm…"

"Take these to the table. I will be there in a few," Blaine said. Marley nodded and picked up the tray and left. Kurt furrowed his eyebrow.

"You're letting her serve alcohol even though she knows one is underage?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked.

"What they are getting is diet soda. I do that when we know there are stupid kids in here trying to act older than they are. Watch and learn," Blaine said. He waited for Marley to put the last glass in front of a blonde with a smirk on her face before he walked around the counter and made his way to the table.

Blaine put his hand on Marley's shoulder, giving her the comfort that she wasn't by herself.

"Evening, lady and gentleman," Blaine greeted. The blonde smiled.

"I've heard so much about this place. I wanted to come here to celebrate my birthday!" Marley tried to keep her composure as she put the last of the glasses on the table. She looked at the guy who she knew was her age. He gave her a smile and her cheeks reddened. Blaine decided to comment on that later.

"So it's your twenty-first birthday? Can I see your ID? We have this collage of customers who come here to celebrate their twenty-first birthday." The smile one the blonde's face instantly faded but she tried to remain calm.

"Oh…well, my picture is terrible," she said. Blaine turned to Marley with a stern expression.

"Marley, was her picture horrible? Did you check her ID before I prepared the order?" Marley's face went white.

"Of course I did. I…"

"She did check our IDs, I swear," the guy said. Blaine didn't look at the guy.

"You do realize that if you checked their IDs and you knew one of them was _underage_ with a _fake_ ID," Blaine emphasized, knowing the blonde was listening intently, "that not only do you get fired, and possibly jailed, but that we could lose our liquor license and be jailed as well?"

"I…"

"Marley did check, I swear. And…yes, it is fake," the blonde said with a defeated voice. Blaine turned to the blonde with a knowing grin. She sighed. "And you still gave me alcohol." Blaine just shook his head.

"It's diet soda, sweetheart. I should thank you, actually. Give me your ID, the fake one," Blaine said, holding out his hand. At first the blonde just sat there but eventually she dug out of her purse and pulled out the ID. He examined it.

"Is your name _really_ Kitty?" Blaine asked. The blonde nodded. "Well, now I know to fire our bouncer, since he says he can spot a fake ID with no problems. Whoever did this for you, did a very shitty job. I hope you didn't pay them."

The ID didn't have the state emblem on it, the birthdate was dated back in the fifties, and the picture was lopsided. Kitty sighed, pushing her cup away.

"Fifty bucks," she mumbled. Blaine laughed.

"You got ripped off, big fucking time. So, I'm gonna tell you what you are going to do," Blaine said, handing Kitty her ID. "You are going to leave the club, without being escorted and without me having to call the police. When you _legally_ turn twenty-one, you may come back and enjoy the experience. I will not have idiot kids like you trying to get into this club before you are supposed to. My friends worked their asses off for this place, and I'll be damned if I see it taken away from them because of one person. You got that?"

Kitty cleared her throat as she got up from her chair. She looked over at her friend and he got up from his seat.

"I got it. I'm sorry. Please don't punish Marley," Kitty requested.

"Nothing's going to happen to Marley. Have a good night, Kitty. I'll see you back here when you _actually_ turn twenty-one," Blaine said.

"I'll walk you to your car. We can leave," the guy said. "You were my ride."

"It's all right, Jake. You can stay. I'm sure Marley can give you a ride back when she gets off," Kitty hinted.

"She gets off in an hour. Stay for a bit. I'm sure Marley wouldn't mind, would you?" Blaine asked the girl with bright red cheeks.

"I can. If you don't mind waiting," Marley said to Jake. The guy smiled.

"I don't mind at all. Let me at least walk Kitty to her car. I'll be back," Jake said. Marley nodded as Jake and Kitty walked out of the club. Blaine smirked at Marley.

"Hope I didn't scare you too bad," Blaine teased. Marley chuckled.

"Maybe a tad," Marley admitted.

"You did good. You did exactly what you should have done. I'm proud of you. I'll always have your back. Now, you still have an hour and try not to spend most of it staring at Jake, okay?" Blaine teased again, giving Marley a small kiss on the cheek before walking behind the counter. Marley sighed, but couldn't contain the wide grin on her face as she went to the next table.

* * *

"Can you hear what he is saying?" Finn asked. Kurt rolled his eyes. He watched Blaine follow Marley to the table, but the club was loud and they weren't close enough to hear them mumble.

"I'm sure it's not something we should be hearing anyway," Kurt said. A few minutes passed before Blaine came back behind the counter.

"Dude, what happened?" Finn asked first. Blaine just shrugged.

"Just another day at the club," Blaine answered. Finn pouted while Kurt just shook his head.

"Blaine! It's your break time!" Jeff called out. Blaine smiled as he turned to Kurt.

"Come with me?" Blaine said. Kurt got up from his chair as Blaine walked by and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him away from the counter. Finn just watched the two with a baffled expression.

"Umm…"

"Don't mind them. They just figured out their quickie time," Jeff said, casually. Finn just shuddered. It was probably payback for when Finn gave Kurt too much information about his time with Sarah.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure where Blaine took him, but it was some sort of closet. Blaine shut the door, turned on a single light and pushed Kurt against the door and nearly devoured his lips in a hot kiss. Kurt's fingers combed through Blaine's curls, feeling Blaine's knee gently wedge between his legs. Kurt moaned into the kiss as he felt Blaine unbuckle his pants.

"I wanna suck you off," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's lips.

"Oh, really?" Kurt teased as he felt Blaine's lips graze over his neck.

"You object?" Blaine asked, zipping down Kurt's pants.

"Fuck no," Kurt answered right away. Blaine chuckled.

"It's so hot when you swear." Kurt felt Blaine's hand cup his half-hard erection. Kurt let out a moan when Blaine got down on his knees and felt his hot tongue give a few teasing licks. Kurt's head leaned back against the door when he felt Blaine's lips around his erection.

Blaine decided that it was more of a turn-on when Kurt was only half hard in his mouth and he could feel him getting harder. Kurt thrust his hips into Blaine's mouth. Scratch that, _that_ was definitely more of a turn-on. When Kurt stopped, Blaine pulled his mouth off.

"Fuck my mouth," Blaine nearly growled.

"Suck my cock," Kurt replied. Blaine wished he wasn't at work right now.

"So hot. Fuck my mouth or I don't suck your cock," Blaine threatened. Kurt groaned as Blaine put his mouth back on his throbbing erection. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair, thrusting into his mouth. Blaine moaned around Kurt's cock, which only caused Kurt to moan louder. It didn't take much longer for Kurt to feel that familiar coil at the pit of his stomach. Kurt gave a few more thrusts before he felt his orgasm and Blaine pulling Kurt to keep thrusting.

Blaine's mouth slipped off of Kurt, giving it one more lick before he stood up and devoured Kurt's mouth again. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, savoring Blaine's lips and a taste of himself. Kurt admitted to Blaine that after any act of intimacy, there was always this overwhelming urge to kiss. Troy never cared for such things so Kurt never bothered.

Even though they only had some intimate moments, Blaine always went back to Kurt's lips and kissed him for however long Kurt wanted. Kurt's arms snaked down Blaine's shoulders, slowly pulling away from the kiss. There was a comfortable silence until Kurt's pocket buzzed.

"I hope that's a vibrator," Blaine mumbled. Kurt laughed as he pulled out his phone. "Close enough." Kurt looked at the message and rolled his eyes.

**Umm…Kurt? Are you finished yet? – Finn**

Blaine saw the message and pulled the phone from Kurt's hands.

"Blaine!" Blaine ignored him as he typed out his reply.

_I assure you, he is far beyond finished ;) – Kurt_

Kurt sighed as Blaine sent the message and handed the phone back to Kurt.

"You do know I have to ride home with him, right?" Kurt asked. Blaine just shrugged and kissed him again.

"At least you'll ride home satisfied," Blaine said. Kurt just chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not involve smut, but brace yourselves, the next one will. Thanks again to my beta, amandapanda222. Enjoy!

**Kurt! I wish you could have gone with us! New York is so big and so much! I couldn't live here but you would totally love it here! – Finn**

Kurt smiled. Finn and the glee club were at Nationals in New York. He thought about saving up to take Tabitha on a little family trip, and maybe bringing Blaine with them.

Just the mention of Blaine's name brought a smile to Kurt's face. He hadn't gone to Blaine's house for a sleepover since the night he showed up on Blaine's doorstep. It was getting close to summer vacation and Kurt needed to be sure he had decent hours to save up.

He did some shopping around for a used car. Thanks to his father, Kurt knew how to haggle for anything. He kept applying for jobs and tried not to get his hopes up whenever he went on an interview and wasn't selected for the position. He built a portfolio for the costumes he helped with for _Phantom of the Opera_.

Wes also helped to expand Kurt's portfolio after asking him to design new uniforms for _Warblers_. The uniform was basic, but Kurt had come up with a nice logo design to wear on their shirts. For a semester, Kurt took a few courses of graphic design and he was glad he did. After a few hours of playing around with the name _Warblers_ and looking up info about the bird itself, Kurt came up with a simple design that would make the basic black shirt and pants stand out more.

Everybody at _Warblers_ loved the design. The waitresses wore black vests with the logo and a white t-shirt or long-sleeved shirt. The bartenders wore the black shirts and pants. The logo was a silhouette of a bird sitting on a branch and a few music notes over its beak.

There were times Kurt would go to the club for an hour or so, right on Blaine's break and they would spend it with each other. Jeff started complaining that he didn't see his _bestie_ all the time. Kurt adored Jeff and was always happy to hear from him. Jeff and Nick came to the house one day for a simple lunch. Tabitha started calling them Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick, but Uncle Finn would always be her number one.

Despite the position Kurt was in, working for his dad and living in the house, Kurt felt happier than he had in a long time. And any time Kurt told Tabitha that Blaine was coming by, she always smiled and knew immediately when the doorbell rang, that it was Blaine.

It was a long day at the garage. It wasn't until just after one when Kurt finally had the chance to check his phone and saw a few missed calls from Tabitha's school, as well as one from Carole. Within ten minutes, Kurt had gotten voicemails from the school and from Carole. He played the message from Carole.

_**Hey, sweetie. The school called me when they couldn't get a hold of you. Tabitha wasn't feeling well so I checked her out and she's home now. Give me a call when you get the chance. Love you.** _

Kurt immediately dialed Carole's number and she picked up after the second ring.

"Carole? Is Tabitha all right?" Kurt asked.

"She'll be fine. She's a little tired from the medicine I gave her. She is running a slight fever, but she's fine."

"I'm coming home," Kurt said with finality.

"Kurt, finish your work first. I'm here with her. Everything is under control," Carole assured.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely. Burt and I are going out tonight, so it'll be all right once you get home," Carole said with a warm tone.

Burt and Carole were going out on the anniversary of when they started dating. The date was Burt's idea, but Kurt helped spruce up some of the details. Burt had planned on taking Carole to one of her favorite movies, even if it was a movie he wouldn't see, and then taking her out for a nice romantic dinner. Kurt suggested the Italian restaurant Blaine took him to. Blaine called in a favor for them and they had a reservation whenever they arrived.

"All right. I'll try to get done here. Tell her I'll be home soon," Kurt said.

"I will, sweetie. I love you," Carole said. Kurt said _I love you_ before he ended the call.

* * *

Burt finally closed down the garage and he and Kurt headed for home. Kurt knew Carole was taking care of Tabitha, but whenever Tabitha had those occasions when she wasn't feeling well, he would rather be there with her. They came home and Kurt saw Tabitha lying on the couch, barely watching the television. Kurt knelt down beside her.

"How you feeling, baby girl?" Kurt asked in a low voice, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Don't feel good," she mumbled. Kurt put his lips against her forehead. It was still warm.

"How about some juice?" Kurt asked. Tabitha gave a small nod. Kurt offered a smile as he got up and went into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out a small carton of apple juice. Carole was finishing up a few dishes.

"She's still running a fever," Kurt said.

"Just a small one. I gave her some medicine to help bring it down. She'll probably fall asleep soon. Check it in a couple of hours," Carole said. Kurt nodded, grabbing a cup and pouring some apple juice.

"Everything will be fine," Carole said with an assuring tone. She really did know her son well.

"I know," he said. Carole smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm gonna get ready. Make sure Burt does, too," Carole said. Kurt chuckled as Carole went up the stairs. Kurt brought Tabitha the cup of juice.

"Do you want some now?" he asked. Tabitha pushed herself up, slowly. She looked so tired. She held out her hand and Kurt handed her the cup. She only took a few sips before she gave it back and settled back down on her pillow.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her. Tabitha pushed off her blanket.

"It's hot," she said.

"I know, baby girl. Do you want to lay down in your bed?" he asked. Tabitha didn't mind the couch, but she preferred her own bed. She nodded and let her father pick her up from the couch and carry her upstairs to her bed. Kurt threw off the comforter so that the bed only had her pillow and sheet. He laid her down and she seemed to settle into the coolness for a brief moment. Kurt laid the sheet only over her legs and she seemed fine with that.

"I'll be in my room. I'll check on you in a few minutes, okay?" Kurt said. Tabitha had her eyes closed, but she nodded. Kurt gave her a light kiss before leaving the room, keeping the door wide open.

* * *

It was just a little over an hour after Burt and Carole left for the evening when Kurt checked on Tabitha again. When he came in her room the second time, he had the thermometer with him. Tabitha didn't want to get up. She even kicked off the sheet and her pajama pants.

"I know you don't feel good, baby girl, but I need you to sit up for me for a few moments," Kurt said. Tabitha moaned, but did as her daddy said. She pushed herself upward. Her hair was tousled and Kurt noticed a little moistness behind her neck. He stuck the thermometer in her ear, waited three seconds and then clicked.

He looked at it and gasped.

105.

"Okay, honey, I need you to put your pants back on," Kurt said, trying not to sound panicked.

"Too hot," Tabitha moaned.

"I know, baby. I need you to do it, though. I have to take you somewhere," Kurt said.

"Where?" Tabitha asked, letting her daddy help her get her pajama pants back on.

"The emergency room."

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the emergency room and get Tabitha admitted, but that didn't help calm him down at all. Tabitha's temperature was high, and he had no idea what was wrong. He was in the waiting room area, trying so hard not to let his anger out because it was taking so long. Granted, he had only been there so far for thirty minutes, but it felt much longer.

He hated waiting.

Kurt wasn't a patient man at all.

When he still heard nothing, he almost yelled at the nurse behind the counter. It wasn't her fault and he knew that.

He looked down at his phone and sighed. He couldn't help the single tear roll down his cheek as he pressed a few buttons and put his phone against his ear, waiting for Blaine to pick up.

"Hello, gorgeous. I was just thinking about…"

"Blaine…" Kurt said in a choked voice. All teasing and joking was over.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I'm in the emergency waiting room," Kurt started.

"What? What happened?" Kurt took in a breath and more tears came.

"Tabitha was running a fever at school. Carole picked her up and now…Blaine, her fever was 105, and I didn't know what else to do…"

"What hospital are you at?" Blaine asked.

"It's okay…"

"What hospital are you at?" he repeated. Kurt told him. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Blaine…"

"Don't argue with me, Kurt Hummel. I will be there in fifteen minutes." Blaine said _I love you_ before he disconnected. Kurt sighed, secretly relieved that Blaine was going to be there soon. He needed him.

* * *

Kurt only spoke briefly with a doctor before Blaine finally arrived. Kurt hadn't told Burt and Carole what was happening. He didn't want to disturb their evening. When Kurt saw Blaine jog into the waiting room, he went up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, baby," Blaine said into Kurt's ear. Blaine didn't normally call Kurt _baby_ , only during their intimate or tender moments with each other. Kurt just let out a breath.

"I'm glad you're here," Kurt admitted. Blaine let out a small chuckle.

"And you tried to keep me away. You know once I'm around, you can't get rid of me," Blaine said, jokingly. Kurt smiled as he pulled out of the hug.

"I talked to the doctor," Kurt said.

"What did he say?"

"They got her fever down. There is some bug going around, and the high fever is just one of the symptoms. Some kids came in with a stomachache and a sore throat. He's going to give me some prescriptions to help the next couple of days. She'll be okay, though." Blaine could see the relief on Kurt's face.

"You did the right thing. 105 is too high for anybody, including children," Blaine said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt started.

"Don't make me take you to a nearby closet and punish you. Actually, scratch that, you may like that too much. Don't make me _not_ take you to a nearby closet and _not_ punish you. Don't ever apologize for calling me. I'd drop everything if you needed me." Kurt smiled.

"I love you," he said. Blaine smiled back.

"I love you too, gorgeous."

"Mr. Hummel?" the doctor called.

"Yes?"

"Tabitha is ready now. She's in room twenty-one. I'm sure she's anxious to see her daddies," the doctor said with a smile before she walked away. Kurt didn't correct the doctor, nor did he feel the need to. Kurt took a hold of Blaine's hand and led him through the hallway to Tabitha's room.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted. Tabitha missed a couple of days of school, but by the end of the week, she was feeling much better. Once Tabitha was back in school, Burt told Kurt to take a morning off and rest. For once, Kurt was too tired to argue. When he got home, he went upstairs to lie back on his bed.

He was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed. He groaned as he looked at the display and smiled when he saw that it was Blaine.

"Hello?"

"How's little darlin'?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.

"She's much better now. She was so happy to go back to school," Kurt answered. Blaine laughed.

"Smart girl. You sound tired," Blaine said. Kurt stretched.

"I am. Dad told me to take the day off," Kurt responded.

"That's good. Now, I don't care how old you are young man, you go to sleep. And actually _sleep_." Kurt chuckled.

"What if I don't want to sleep? What if I want you to _help_ me go to sleep?" Kurt hinted.

"If I didn't have my studies to worry about, I would be at your house in a heartbeat. You owe me now," Blaine said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. I've just decided. Next weekend, you are going to spend the whole weekend with me," Blaine said. That caught Kurt's attention.

"What?"

"Yes. I'm gonna con Wes into giving me the weekend off and you will spend the whole weekend at my house with me."

Spending a weekend with Blaine at his house sounded so nice. And Kurt would be lying if he didn't feel the _need_ to spend more alone time with Blaine. He let out a long sigh.

"You're taking advantage of my fatigue," Kurt said jokingly.

"Yes, I am. So, can you survive a weekend with me?" Blaine said seductively. Kurt smirked.

"The question is, can _you_ survive a whole weekend with me?" Kurt matched his tone with Blaine's.

"You are secretly kinky, aren't you? I was right that you like to role play," Blaine said. Kurt just laughed.

"The idea sounds exciting," Kurt admitted.

"Idea? What's his face never let you play the dominant?" Blaine joked. Kurt laughed a little.

"On the contrary, I was _always_ the dominant," Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine sounded very interested.

"Not like it sounds. I meant that…I was always the one to be…the one topping, so to speak." Kurt never talked about his sex life with anybody. Talking about sex, even with Troy, was awkward.

"So you really have _never_ let anybody top you?" Blaine asked, no joking in his voice.

"No. I actually talked with Troy about it a few times. The last time I brought it up to him was actually the last time we tried having sex," Kurt said.

"He wasn't willing?"

"The last thing he said to me about it was that I was too much of a control freak and I couldn't handle being the bottom," Kurt said with some bitterness in his voice.

"Fucking bullshit. He wasn't willing to be a gentle top for you. What a pussy," Blaine said. Kurt couldn't help it, he laughed. Blaine's language was unbelievable, but at least he got some entertainment out of it, and Blaine knew when to censor himself around Tabitha.

"What am I going to do with you, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that question? I have a list…"

"I'm sure you do. Now, I'm going to go to sleep and I know you have studying to do," Kurt said, settling himself on his pillow.

"All right, gorgeous. You get some sleep. I'll talk to you later. I love you," Blaine said with his gentle voice. Kurt loved that voice the most.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

Finn came over to the house during dinnertime. He was so happy that his glee club won first place and couldn't stop talking about how proud he was. Tabitha was happy to see her uncle and she looked like she was feeling so much better. She ate all of her food and seemed to have more energy now than when she did before she went to school. Kurt told Finn some details about having to take Tabitha to the emergency room.

Carole and Burt were concerned when they came home from their date and Kurt almost got a lecture on not calling them, but Burt decided against it. Kurt was Tabitha's father and he knew what to do. Burt couldn't be more proud.

Finn was watching television with Burt and Carole when Kurt came downstairs after helping Tabitha prepare her bath.

"Kurt! We need to see that movie," Finn said, pointing to the television. Kurt didn't even pay attention to the screen.

"Sure. I need to ask you something. Can you come into the kitchen with me?" Kurt said. Finn shrugged as he got up and followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"What's up, bro?" Kurt took in a breath. Asking for favors was not something he liked doing, but he was getting better at it when it was needed.

"Is the offer to let Tabitha stay with you still open?" Kurt asked. He was about to explain when he saw the goofy grin on Finn's face. He didn't have to explain anymore.

"Absolutely. You and Blaine gonna spend time together?" Finn asked. Kurt blushed.

"Yes. He wants me to spend the weekend with him at his house. I know Dad and Carole will do it, but I wanted to…"

"Kurt, it's fine! I'm actually spending some time with Sarah and Melissa this weekend. I was gonna ask if it was all right for Tabitha to join us. I promise no junk food, at least not too much of it." Kurt just chuckled.

"So, Sarah and Melissa are staying the night with you?" Finn's mouth gaped open.

"But we aren't going to do anything! I swear no sex will happen between Sarah and me with Tabitha and Melissa in the same room! No! I mean apartment!" Kurt tried not to laugh, but this was Finn. Sometimes his mouth got him into trouble.

That was proof when Tabitha said something about Burt's singing. When Kurt scolded Tabitha for a rude comment, she said that was what her Uncle Finn said. Tabitha learned that day that it was best not to repeat what Uncle Finn says because not only did she get in trouble, but so did Uncle Finn.

"Finn, just say you will take Tabitha this weekend," Kurt said. Finn let out a relieved sigh.

"Yes, I will take Tabitha this weekend. You need a break, Kurt. Can we still see that movie?" Finn asked. Kurt just smiled.

"We will go see whatever movie you want, Finn." Finn did a mini jump in the air with the same goofy smile.

"Awesome! I read the book, so you may want to bring tissues with you," Finn said before leaving the kitchen. Kurt watched Finn leave, baffled.

Tissues?

"Daddy? My hair is tangled," Tabitha called.

"I'm coming," he said, heading up the stairway. Tabitha had beautiful hair, but she really needed to learn how to properly take care of it. He was happy to help, though. He was glad she felt so much better. Tabitha was dressed in her pajamas when Kurt came into the bathroom and picked up the hairbrush.

"I messed it up," Tabitha said. Kurt smiled.

"No you didn't, it just needs a good brushing. Turn around," Kurt instructed. Tabitha did as told and let her daddy brush her hair. Kurt was gentle with her hair when it was knotted. There were only a few times where it hurt to brush them out, but Tabitha never cried.

"Is Uncle Finn still here?" she asked.

"He is. In fact, we were talking about you staying at his place for the weekend. Melissa will be there," Kurt said, smiling at the sound of Tabitha gasping.

"Really? Can I?" She turned around. Kurt laughed.

"Yes, you can. Let me finish brushing your hair and we'll go downstairs. Give me a hug first," Kurt said. Tabitha didn't question. She threw her arms around her daddy's neck. Kurt hugged her tightly.

"I love you, baby girl." Tabitha's grasp tightened.

"I love you too, Daddy. Will you finish brushing my hair now?" Kurt chuckled as he broke the hug and told her to turn back around. He brushed her hair gently and Tabitha waited.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the SMUT chapter. So you have been warned lol.

Tabitha was ready to go and spend her weekend with her Uncle Finn. Kurt, on the other hand, was having second thoughts. It wasn't that he didn't trust Finn, but he wasn't sure about spending the whole weekend away from his daughter. One day away was hard enough, but now it was going to be two days. Carole thought it was sweet and Burt thought it was funny.

Kurt drove Tabitha to Finn's apartment. Melissa and Sarah were already there, and waiting for him and Tabitha to arrive.

"You behave for Sarah and Uncle Finn," Kurt said to Tabitha as they got out of the car.

"I will, Daddy."

"If you need me, you memorized my phone number, right?" Kurt asked. Without missing a beat, Tabitha recited Kurt's phone number. At that moment, Finn came out of his apartment with Sarah beside him and Melissa running in front of them.

"Tabitha! We just made cookies!"

"Come on, Daddy!" Tabitha yelled. Kurt laughed as he told her to go ahead but not to eat too much.

"Tabitha isn't a picky eater, but if she hasn't seen it before she can be a little insistent that she not eat it. And when she takes a bath, please keep a close eye on her hair. It gets tangled really easily and she doesn't know how to get them out herself. Oh! And she needs…"

"Kurt?" Finn held up his hands and Kurt stopped. "We got this. I know all about Tabitha's hair and her eating habits, and any other things you want to tell me that you think I don't know."

"Finn…"

"Everything will be fine, Kurt. I do find it cute how you're acting. Kind of like how I acted when I first dropped off Melissa at day care the first day. I think I ate my weight in cookies when I got home. Wait till she starts high school," Sarah said, putting her arm around Kurt's shoulders.

High school? Kurt didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Maybe I should call Blaine…" Kurt started. Finn was already typing on his phone and in an instant, Kurt's phone rang. He looked at the display and groaned when he saw Blaine's name.

"You might want to answer that," Sarah said. Kurt sighed as he pressed the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Get that sexy ass of yours over here right now," Blaine said. Sarah laughed as she walked back over to Finn. Kurt glared at his brother.

"Low blow," Kurt mouthed to Finn.

"Payback is a bitch," Finn mouthed back. Kurt's glare only lasted a few sentences. Finn only had small moments where he had good comebacks.

"I'm leaving now," Kurt said into the phone before he disconnected.

"All right, get off my property and go have fun with your boyfriend. Tabitha will have a blast here," Finn said, turning Kurt around and giving him a gentle push toward his car.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said. Finn just smiled.

"What are brothers for? And don't go doing what mom did to me when I was younger. Don't call every ten minutes. If something is wrong, _I_ will call you." Kurt just nodded as he got into his car. Tabitha was still inside with Melissa. Sarah waved briefly before she went into the apartment to look after the girls.

Kurt started the car and pulled out, giving one last look toward Finn and Sarah before they disappeared into the apartment. He let out a sigh and drove off.

* * *

As if on cue, Blaine stepped out of the house as soon as Kurt pulled up in the driveway. Somehow, Kurt wasn't at all surprised to see Blaine waiting for him. Blaine met him at the car as soon as Kurt turned off the ignition.

"About time," Blaine joked. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag of clothes before getting out of the car.

"I couldn't help it," Kurt said lamely. Blaine just smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I know, gorgeous. This weekend is just for us. No calling Finn or sending him text messages. I won't take your phone away just in case something does happen, which _nothing_ will happen, but I better not see you on that phone unless someone calls you first," Blaine said, pulling Kurt toward the front door. Kurt just rolled his eyes but didn't hide his smile. Once they were inside, Blaine took Kurt's bag and led him back upstairs the bedroom. The house smelled incredible. Whatever it was Blaine was cooking, it made Kurt's stomach growl. Blaine placed the bag on the floor by Blaine's bed.

"Dinner will be ready soon. The first thing you need to do, though, is go into my bathroom and take a nice, relaxing shower. I have the _whole_ evening planned," Blaine said, guiding Kurt toward the bathroom. Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Want to join me?" he asked in a seductive voice. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. The offer was enticing. And the fact that Kurt was giving small butterfly kisses on his ear wasn't helping. Blaine groaned as he pulled away.

"I would _love_ to join you, but I will decline. Don't worry though, I'll be making it up to you, all night long," Blaine whispered back. Kurt smirked. "You're a bit of a tease. You will pay for that later."

"I hope so," Kurt said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Blaine let out a long sigh as he went downstairs to finish dinner.

* * *

Blaine had just pulled the chicken Parmesan out of the oven when Kurt came downstairs dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was still wet, but the smell of Blaine's body wash on him was almost overwhelming the smell of the food.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

"Good, relaxed even," Kurt answered. Blaine eyed him.

"Did you touch yourself? Because if you did, there will be punishment, young man." Kurt just laughed at Blaine's attempt to be serious.

"No, I didn't. I'll save that for you," Kurt teased.

"Good. Now, dinner is almost ready, so take a seat at the kitchen table. I will bring us some wine and we will get started," Blaine said, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. Kurt turned to fully see the dining area Blaine had prepared.

There were two chairs. The table was covered with a dark cloth with two plates and a couple of lit candles in the center. Blaine didn't lie when he said that he had the whole evening planned. Kurt just smiled and took a seat. Blaine brought out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He set one glass down in front of Kurt before opening the bottle.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Kurt teased. Blaine smirked.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Blaine said as he poured wine into Kurt's glass. Blaine poured his own glass before he sat down.

"I think you are," Kurt challenged. Blaine just smiled and clanged his glass to Kurt's before taking a sip.

"You've figured out my diabolical plan. Now I'm gonna have to fuck you until you don't remember," Blaine said, retreating back to the kitchen before Kurt could come up with any kind of retort. Kurt got up from the table with his glass and followed Blaine into the kitchen.

"Where did you learn how to cook so well?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"I learned some things here and there. I watched my mom a few times. Clarissa taught me a few things when her and Cooper started dating. I took a cooking class once when I started college. So, different places, to answer your question," Blaine said. Kurt just nodded.

There was a moment of silence as Blaine went to bring the food into the dining room. Kurt's phone buzzed. Thinking it was Finn, he pulled it out immediately and saw that it was from Jeff.

**Bestie! I hope Blaine is more romantic than Nick is! Although a surprise fuck in a swimming pool is fine with me ;) – Jeff**

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his phone away.

"Jeff is a character," he said. Blaine just laughed as he and Kurt sat down at the table.

"I hope you're not just figuring that out now," Blaine answered.

"How long have him and Nick been together?" Kurt asked. Blaine had to think for a moment.

"God, I think they've been together for, like, a little over ten years. I think. They were dating when I transferred to Dalton," Blaine said, putting food onto Kurt's plate.

"Did you like Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"At first, no. I mean, wearing the uniform and strict rules, doesn't exactly scream _I love it here._ Jeff was actually the one who _adopted_ me and wouldn't leave me alone for the longest time. I threatened to punch him once," Blaine answered.

"Just once?" Kurt teased. Blaine smiled as he took another sip of his wine.

"At first. And he just looked at me, smiled and asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him and the other Warblers. He sort of grew on me from then," Blaine answered. Kurt took a bite of his food. It was delicious.

"Have Cooper and Clarissa set a date yet?" Kurt asked.

"No. It's kind of getting on my nerves. I have best man duties that I have to do. Maybe I can sic Carole on him." Kurt chuckled.

"Why?" Blaine laughed a little.

"Did you not notice the look of fright on his face when you called her in to look at the engagement ring he bought for Clarissa?" Blaine asked. Kurt thought for a moment.

"I completely forgot about that," Kurt said.

"There's a reason for that," Blaine said, excitedly pushing up his chair closer to Kurt.

"Do tell."

"Cooper and Clarissa came to visit me with Zoey. She was maybe about a year old at the time. Clarissa was exhausted, and I mean, she was just so tired. Well, she fell asleep on the couch and Zoey was awake from her nap. So, Cooper and I decided to kidnap Zoey for the day, so Clarissa could sleep." Kurt smiled at the way Blaine was beaming with the story. He pushed his plate aside.

"That was sweet of you," Kurt said.

"She was still asleep when we got back, too," Blaine said. "Anyway, I talked about Zoey to Burt all the time and I wanted to bring her to meet him. Well, after a few minutes of arguing about whom got to hold her next, Cooper won that round. It shouldn't be fair that he can use father trumps uncle as an excuse." Kurt laughed at the way Blaine grunted.

"Well, he is right," Kurt said.

"I'm gonna ignore that for now, and you will pay for that later," Blaine hinted. Kurt just laughed.

"So, we take Zoey to the garage, and Cooper is holding her. When we got there, Carole was there, too. Carole met Cooper and Clarissa once before. And Zoey is just being the cutest little baby and making these adorable noises. Carole asked Cooper if she could hold her. Cooper held onto Zoey and made a face. And then…" Blaine paused for a moment, trying to hold back his laughter, "Cooper asks Carole if she knows _how_ to hold a baby."

Kurt laughed again.

"Oh no."

"And Carole, I love that woman dearly. She just looks at Cooper with this sort of _mom_ look and says to him, _gee Cooper I've only taken care of Finn since I gave birth to him!_ The look on Cooper's face was priceless." Blaine laughed as he pushed his own plate aside.

"That's _my_ Carole," Kurt said.

"They'll be here for my graduation, though. Let me know if Burt, Carole and Finn want to come, so I can reserve some tickets," Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"I'll be sure to let them know," Kurt said. Blaine smiled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed into the kiss as Blaine's hand cupped the side of his cheek. Blaine slowly pulled away; his nose barely touched Kurt's.

"Let's go upstairs," Blaine said in a seductive voice. Kurt just nodded as he and Blaine stood up on their feet. Blaine leaned toward the table and blew out the candles before leading Kurt up the stairs. Blaine led Kurt into his room, closing the door behind him. The bed was made and the lights were slightly dim. It was simple, but Kurt found it romantic. It wasn't overdone or underdone. It was just Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked over to his desk. He pushed a button and then there was soft music playing. Blaine turned back to Kurt and walked slowly toward him, putting his hands on his hips. He didn't break eye contact with Kurt. There were no words exchanged. Blaine just leaned his head against Kurt's and swayed, like they were dancing.

The night was planned. Blaine thought of everything they were going to do for the first night and the rest of the weekend. Sure, the evening did include eating actual dessert, but it just felt right kissing Kurt and bringing him up to the room. They had never talked specifically about having sex. There were one or two times they came close, but neither had brought it up. When it happened, it would be right and they would know it.

Now, it felt right.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered.

"I'm gonna tell you what I want, and then I want you to tell me what _you_ want. Okay?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"I can be inappropriate right now and tell you just how much I want to fuck you senseless," Blaine said with humor. Kurt couldn't hide the smile as Blaine gently led him to the bed. "But I don't want to fuck you. I want to _make love_ with you. I want to feel every part of your body. I want to kiss you and love you. I want to hear you and know that there is nothing but pleasure from the sounds you make."

Kurt's heart raced from the sound of Blaine's voice. The words were genuine. Blaine slowly pushed Kurt onto the bed, slowly positioning himself over Kurt. Blaine didn't look away from Kurt. It was obvious that Blaine was growing hard against Kurt, but he didn't thrust his hips. He didn't move them once. Blaine wanted Kurt to hear everything he had to say and know that this was not something that was to be taken lightly.

Blaine's hand slowly glided along Kurt's leg. He didn't make an attempt to undo Kurt's pants or any other part of his clothing. Kurt could see the sincerity in Blaine's eyes as he bent down and gave Kurt a small kiss.

"Tell me what you want," Blaine whispered. Kurt wanted to be inappropriate and tell Blaine to take him, take him wherever he wanted. It would get a smile out of Blaine, but tonight was all about seduction and compassion. There would be other nights for raw passion. Tonight was about love.

"I want everything with you. I want you to make love with me. I want to feel that connection with you. I want to kiss you and love you. I could say I want a lot of things, Blaine. Right now, all I want is you." Kurt placed his hand on the left side of Blaine's chest, feeling the heartbeat.

Blaine looked at Kurt one last time before he bent down and pressed his lips, hard against Kurt's. Kurt's arms circled around Blaine's neck, pulling him down fully over him. This time, Kurt felt Blaine's hips slowly thrust against him. Kurt moaned into the kiss, feeling Blaine's tongue brush against his lower lip. Kurt felt Blaine's hand find its way to the hem of Kurt's shirt, giving it a light tug.

They broke the kiss as Kurt sat up to let Blaine remove the shirt, which he did rather quickly. Blaine straddled himself over Kurt as he tossed the shirt to a random part of the room. Blaine raised his arms, giving Kurt silent permission to remove his shirt. Kurt threw the shirt over the bed. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, giving light kisses over his chest. Blaine let out a soft moan when he felt Kurt's lips around his nipple.

Kurt's hand cupped over Blaine's ass, giving it a light squeeze before he looked up at Blaine. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Blaine cupped Kurt's face and kissed him again, pushing him back down onto the pillow. The kiss didn't last long. Blaine's hands moved from Kurt's face and made their way down to his jeans. Blaine slowly moved his lips over Kurt's jaw, grazing down his neck and sliding his tongue just lightly over Kurt's nipple, all while Blaine unbuttoned his jeans. Kurt's fingers combed through Blaine's hair. He felt Blaine's lips press just under his belly button, pulling his jeans down his legs. Blaine pulled off Kurt's jeans and unzipped his own. He looked down at Kurt's covered erection. There was a small moist spot just at the tip. Blaine didn't take off Kurt's boxers. Instead, he reached through the opening and pulled Kurt's erect cock through the hole. Kurt's back arched, letting out a breath as he felt Blaine's thumb caress the tip.

Blaine looked down at Kurt as he bent down and gave his cock a few teasing licks before taking it fully into his mouth. Kurt threw his head back as he felt the warmth of Blaine's mouth and the rubbing of his tongue. It was _always_ the tongue.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned, grasping the bed sheets. Blaine hummed as he started to bob his head up and down in very slow motions. He did that before and it always irritated Kurt.

"And you…say I'm the tease," Kurt rasped. Blaine pulled off Kurt's cock, and chuckled a little, but didn't give a response. Blaine tugged on Kurt's boxers, and pulled them off as quickly as he could. Once he tossed the boxers, Blaine reached over Kurt to pull the drawer open to his nightstand. Kurt took the opportunity to reach into Blaine's open jeans and feel Blaine's erection. It caught Blaine so off guard that he almost dropped the bottle of lube and the condom.

"I stand…corrected," Blaine said with a moan. Kurt smirked as Blaine sat on his knees while Kurt's hand found the boxer opening. Now he felt Blaine's bare hand against his throbbing cock. Kurt pushed himself up, knowing Blaine wasn't gong to fight him if he had his cock in his hand.

"You can't stand _at all_ ," Kurt said as Blaine nearly succumbed to Kurt's gentle touch. It didn't help when Kurt pulled Blaine's cock out and gave Blaine a slightly forceful push onto his back.

Kurt grabbed the lube and the condom and tossed it on the other pillow. While Kurt was aching to feel Blaine inside him, he wanted to give Blaine something in return. Kurt pulled on Blaine's jeans, taking his boxers with him and threw them onto the floor. Kurt didn't bother with the teasing. He smirked down at Blaine and took his erection into his mouth, slowly.

Blaine groaned, gripping Kurt's hair.

"Fucking tease…" Blaine groaned. Kurt slid his tongue just under Blaine's cock, a sensitive spot that drove Blaine crazy. As much as Blaine was enjoying Kurt's mouth, he wasn't going to spend the full night with just blowjobs. He pulled on Kurt's hair, taking him off his cock and pushing Kurt back onto his back. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's determination.

"You won't be laughing for long," Blaine somewhat joked as he leaned over and grabbed the lube. Kurt spread his legs as Blaine opened the bottle and poured a little on his middle finger. He looked at Kurt before he did anything else.

"I know you've never been on the bottom before…but if you don't want to do this…" Blaine said. Blaine was giving Kurt a chance to say no. All Kurt did was pull himself forward, smiling up at Blaine. That was answer enough. Blaine positioned his finger at the tip of Kurt's hole and slowly pushed in.

Of course, Kurt was familiar with prepping. He knew what was expected, but the feeling of Blaine's finger was different. His body responded to the intrusion and clenched. It felt different, but not entirely unpleasant. He felt Blaine pull his finger out slowly, then put it back in. Kurt let out a breath every time Blaine pushed his finger in and pulled it out.

"More?" Blaine asked. Kurt gave a raspy _yes_ before Blaine inserted a second finger. Kurt let out a soft moan, moving his hips slowly against Blaine's fingers. Blaine smiled as he gave a small but forceful push into Kurt. The way Kurt's back arched and the moan he made, made Blaine's cock throb. He wanted to be inside Kurt so badly. He couldn't just rush into it. Although, part of him knew that Kurt probably liked the idea of being rough. Next time, though, definitely next time, Blaine thought.

Blaine didn't ask this time when he inserted a third finger. From the way Kurt was thrusting against Blaine's fingers, Kurt was getting impatient. Blaine was just as impatient, but he wasn't going to rush into it. If he did, the moment wouldn't last and he definitely didn't want to come within seconds.

Blaine did a few more thrusts before he moved his fingers out and went to grab the condom. Kurt wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few strokes before Blaine slapped it away.

"Didn't I tell you no touching yourself?" Blaine asked.

"You said not in the shower," Kurt responded. Blaine made sure the condom was placed properly before grabbing the bottle again.

"I said no touching yourself, I didn't specify the location," Blaine retorted. He coated his fingers and spread it over the condom. Kurt didn't make another response as Blaine pushed Kurt's legs back, lifting his hips from the bed. He looked at Kurt one more time before he pushed himself slowly into Kurt.

Kurt's breath hitched. Blaine's fingers were not as thick, apparently. Blaine held onto Kurt's hip and stayed still.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt was tight.

"Yes, just go slow," Kurt answered. Blaine pushed further as slowly as he could. Blaine pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. Kurt's toes curled. The burning was subsiding. His hips started to match with Blaine's thrusting. Blaine moaned as he leaned forward, keeping a steady pace. He paused midway to bend down and kiss Kurt.

Kurt moaned against the kiss as Blaine leaned back up and started thrusting again. His hands grabbed onto Kurt's hips.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned, which caused Blaine to quicken his pace. His hand wrapped around Kurt's cock and started pumping. He wanted this to last a little longer.

"Kurt…" Blaine moaned back. Kurt fisted the sheets as Blaine went faster. "I'm…not gonna last." Blaine didn't mean to say that out loud, but it was true. Kurt didn't seem to care. With Blaine going in and out of him and his hand stroking him, it wasn't going to be long before Kurt came.

Blaine moaned as he gave a few more hard thrusts before releasing into the condom. His thumb stroked the tip of Kurt's cock, stroking it a few more times before he watched Kurt orgasm. Kurt moaned as white strings covered over Blaine's fingers. Blaine breathed as he lay over Kurt's body, pulling himself out. He let go of Kurt's cock and licked his fingers.

Kurt combed his fingers through Blaine's moist hair. His legs were numb. The music continued to play in the background. Blaine pushed upward, kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt couldn't get enough of the taste of himself on Blaine's tongue. He couldn't explain it, but he always enjoyed it.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked against Kurt's lips.

"I can barely move," Kurt answered.

"Good," Blaine said. Kurt chuckled. Blaine gave him one more kiss before he pushed himself up to dispose the condom. Kurt settled himself into Blaine's bed as he watched Blaine go into the bathroom and come back with a washcloth. He turned off the music before he crawled into bed. He wiped off his hand before giving it to Kurt.

"So much for not being able to move," Blaine joked. Kurt smiled as he took the cloth and wiped himself.

"I still have some mobility. I guess your job isn't done yet," Kurt teased. Blaine groaned.

"You're gonna be the death of me, aren't you?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Don't worry, we can take turns," Kurt teased again.

"I planned on it. You know I love you, right?" Blaine whispered, giving Kurt a kiss. Kurt smiled.

"I know. You know that I love you more, right?" Blaine laughed.

"No, I don't know."

"Liar," Kurt claimed. Blaine kissed Kurt again.

"I never lie. Do you need anything?" Blaine asked. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and kissed him.

"No. I have everything," he said. Blaine smiled. Both sighed as they snuggled into each other's arms, falling asleep within minutes.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt stretched his arm over his head, realizing that there was another arm curled around his waist. He smiled as he remembered the previous night. There was a small peek of sunlight. Kurt looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten in the morning. That was the latest Kurt had ever slept in. He felt Blaine give him a small peck on the cheek as he pulled Kurt closer. As comfortable as Kurt was, he had to get up and go to the bathroom. He pushed himself up only to be pulled back down.

"Where you going?" Blaine mumbled.

"To the bathroom," Kurt answered and tried to get up again. Blaine pulled him back down again.

"Are you coming back?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes," Kurt said. Blaine still didn't let him go.

"You promise? Bed's going to get cold," Blaine said, nuzzling a kiss against the back of Kurt's neck.

"Unless you want me to pee in your bed, I need to go to the bathroom. And I'll come back and cuddle with you." Blaine let out a breath and released Kurt, feeling the bed get cold already when Kurt got up and headed to the bathroom.

Once Kurt came back, he crawled back into bed where Blaine had his arm up, waiting for Kurt to cuddle back with him.

"Not allowed to leave my bed again. It is law," Blaine mumbled. Kurt chuckled.

"Law, huh?" Kurt said, scooting closer against Blaine.

"Yep. Law. Can't break it or you'll be punished," Blaine said again. Kurt turned over with his face nuzzling against Blaine's neck.

"What if I _want_ to be punished?" Kurt started planting kisses on Blaine's neck. He heard Blaine groan as his arm tightened around Kurt's waist.

"That can be arranged…" Blaine moaned.

"After we eat. I'm hungry," Kurt said, wiggling out of Blaine's grasp.

"You can't just leave me like _this_!" Kurt turned around to see Blaine pointing to his partially covered morning wood. Kurt stood for a moment, pretending to debate.

"I think you'll survive. I'll see you in the kitchen."

* * *

Kurt had started cracking eggs into a frying pan when Blaine finally came downstairs, after realizing Kurt was serious and wasn't coming back. When Blaine came into the kitchen, Kurt was cooking without a shirt, but wearing pants.

"No! Unacceptable," Blaine said. Kurt looked at him oddly.

"What? You cooked dinner last night. I can cook breakfast," Kurt answered.

"No. You can't cook shirtless and wear _pants._ You have to take them off, now!" Blaine demanded. Kurt smirked.

"Go set the damn table," Kurt said.

"Do you really think you can boss me around and I'll just do what you say?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt said without hesitation.

"I knew you were the dominant type." Blaine smacked Kurt on his ass before he proceeded to place a couple of plates on the kitchen table.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent most of the day in the house. Finn sent Kurt a picture message of Tabitha and Melissa still asleep with the caption, _lazy bums_. Kurt saved the picture into his phone. Blaine made dinner, again. This time, he made a chicken pasta dinner.

Kurt found out that Blaine wanted to teach after he graduated. It didn't matter what exactly, but he wanted to teach music of some sort. He would be happy teaching choir or music theory, just something related to music. After dinner, Blaine and Kurt retired to the living room and watched a few movies.

After watching a few classic movies such as _Good Morning, Vietnam_ , Kurt's phone started vibrating.

The screen displayed Finn's name. Immediately, Kurt thought the worst when he pressed accept.

"Finn? What's wrong? Did something happen to Tabitha?" Kurt asked. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, nothing is wrong. Tabitha just had a request to make. I'm putting you on speaker phone," Finn said. Kurt relaxed as he heard Tabitha call out to him.

"Hi, Daddy!" Kurt smiled as he put his phone on speakerphone.

"Hi, baby girl. Are you behaving for Uncle Finn and Sarah?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled at the sound of Tabitha's voice.

"I am. We ate ice cream and pizza today!" Tabitha said excitedly. Blaine heard Finn groan on the other end. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing when he saw the look on Kurt's face.

"Finn, I said no junk food," Kurt said.

"I had to get her up somehow," Finn remarked. Tabitha giggled and Kurt heard Sarah laugh somewhere in the background.

"Daddy, don't be mad at Uncle Finn," Tabitha said.

"But he makes it so easy," Kurt muttered. Tabitha didn't hear him but Blaine did.

"Hey little darlin'. I hope you had lots of ice cream and pizza. Uncle Finn will need his energy," Blaine said. Tabitha gasped.

"Hi, Blaine!"

"All right, baby girl. Uncle Finn said you had a request," Kurt said.

"Uncle Finn sang last night. Will you sing to me tonight? You and Blaine?" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"I have the perfect song, hang on, darlin," Blaine said and leaned forward to whisper something into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled, knowing what Blaine was talking about.

"Uncle Finn has you tucked in now?" Kurt asked. Kurt could hear Finn and Sarah telling Tabitha and Melissa where to go and get settled. It took a couple of minutes but once Tabitha was settled down, she let out a happy sigh.

"I'm tucked in now, Daddy. Sing now?" Tabitha asked. Kurt cleared his throat before he started to sing.

 _Goodnight my angel time close your eyes_  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you

 _And you should always know_  
Wherever you may go no matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Blaine looked at Kurt with adoring eyes while he sang. When it came to the final part of the verse, Kurt inched the phone closer to Blaine so he could sing the next part. Blaine would have been happy to hear Kurt sing the whole song, but Tabitha wanted to hear Blaine too, and so did Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt one last time before he started singing.

 _Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep_  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

Blaine looked up at Kurt before he sang the last note. It was the first time Kurt and Blaine would sing together.

 _And like a boat out on the ocean_  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The waters dark and deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand. They both stayed in silence as Uncle Finn chuckled softly.

"Hey, Kurt," he whispered.

"She asleep?" Kurt asked.

"Fell right asleep, so did Melissa. I think even Sarah almost fell asleep. You two sound really good together," Finn complimented.

"Yes, we do," Blaine answered.

"I'll bring Tabitha home tomorrow, Kurt. So, don't worry about having to leave at a certain time, all right?" Finn said. Kurt grinned at that.

"All right. Good night, Finn." Kurt ended the call before Finn could give a response. He put the phone on the coffee table and, without hesitation, threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him fiercely. Blaine was a little surprised, but he reciprocated with just as much intensity. Kurt pulled away slowly.

"Bedroom," he nearly growled.

"You're hot when you're bossy," Blaine said with a breathy sigh, getting up from the couch, and almost stumbling.

Kurt nearly pushed Blaine onto the bed when they made it to the bedroom. Blaine never thought he would be so willingly submissive, but with Kurt, he'd gladly be tied to the bed and let Kurt have his way with him. He almost hoped that's what Kurt wanted to do. Kurt crawled over Blaine, straddling his hips.

"I have no idea what's gotten into me," Kurt admitted.

"Well, _I_ got into you last night, tonight you can get into _me_ ," Blaine said. Kurt blinked a few times.

"You really want that?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely. I love you, and I want you to take me. You can do whatever the hell you want to," Blaine said, half joking but more serious. Kurt licked his lips as he bent forward and kissed Blaine.

"This needs to come off, now," Kurt said against Blaine's lips, tugging his shirt. Blaine immediately pushed himself upward and stripped off his shirt. Kurt did the same, tossing his shirt onto the floor.

"Where do you want me?" Blaine asked. Kurt just smiled as he started to slowly unbuckle Blaine's pants.

"Right where you are now. And don't move so much," Kurt said, pulling the zipper down. He let out a soft chuckle when he moved his hand over Blaine's erection.

"Hard already, honey?" he teased. Blaine glared as Kurt pulled down his pants. Kurt tossed Blaine's pants and glided his hands up and down his legs. Blaine was wearing boxer briefs and Kurt kept looking at Blaine's erection. Kurt started placing peppered kisses over Blaine's legs while slightly rubbing over the hardened erection.

"You fucking tease…" Blaine moaned. Kurt chuckled, pulling on Blaine's boxers. Once he tossed them aside, he started undoing his own pants.

"You love being teased," Kurt said, leaning over Blaine's body. Their throbbing cocks were rubbing slowly against each other. Blaine's back arched.

"I don't remember…being this mean to you last night," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he bent down and kissed him.

"No, you weren't. But this is me," Kurt whispered, slowly thrusting his hips forward, watching the way Blaine's body responded. Kurt just smiled as he kissed Blaine again, this time, traveling from his face down Blaine's neck.

"Fuck me…" Blaine moaned when he felt the tip of Kurt's tongue tickle over his chest and on his nipple.

"I will, be patient," Kurt instructed as he crawled off of Blaine and reached over to the nightstand. Once he pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom, he straddled over Blaine again.

After a few more licks and painfully slow thrusting, Kurt moved down Blaine's legs and lathered his finger with the lube. Blaine was being impatient, but he didn't move, just like Kurt told him too. Once Kurt's finger was coated, he looked at Blaine with slight hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, gorgeous," Blaine answered without question. Kurt nodded as he positioned himself in between Blaine's legs. Blaine propped himself up a little, just enough for Kurt to find the hole and insert his finger. Blaine took in a deep breath when he felt the intrusion. This was what Kurt went through last night. It wasn't unpleasant, but he wasn't exactly enjoying it, yet.

Kurt grasped gently onto Blaine's leg, slowly inserting and reinserting his finger. Once Kurt felt Blaine's hips start to actually go with the same rhythm of his finger, he inserted two fingers. His hand released Blaine's hip and curled around his hardened cock.

"About time you touched it," Blaine mumbled. Kurt laughed a little.

"You are so impatient. We may need to get something to tie you down next time," Kurt said, thrusting his fingers in and out.

"I'm sure we can borrow something from Jeff until we get our own," Blaine commented. Kurt wanted to laugh, but he knew what Blaine said was true.

"One more?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and muttered a _yes_ before Kurt inserted a third finger.

It stung a little, but Blaine wasn't begging to stop, he wanted more. Kurt's thumb grazed over the tip of his cock, giving lazy pumps every so often. It was too much and he had a feeling Kurt was enjoying this a lot more than he was showing.

"Fuck me now," Blaine practically demanded.

"I don't think you deserve it," Kurt teased.

"If I have to have blue balls, so will you," Blaine nearly threatened. Kurt just rolled his eyes as he pulled out his fingers. He reached over for the condom, ripped the wrapper and slid it over his own erection. He wanted Blaine just as much, if not more.

Kurt pushed Blaine's legs forward, positioning himself right at Blaine's hole. Blaine sucked in a breath. Kurt was much larger than Blaine remembered. Not that that was a bad thing. Kurt slowly eased out and back in a few times, before leaning over Blaine.

"Fuck…" Kurt breathed.

"Fuck indeed…" Blaine agreed. "Don't stop." Kurt just smiled.

"I love you," he breathed, resting his forehead against Blaine's, trying to control his thrusting.

"I love you more," Blaine moaned, leaning upward to kiss Kurt. Good God, Blaine thought, it felt incredible. Kurt moaned into the kiss, his thrusting increasing.

At the rate he was going, he wasn't going to last. It had been a long time since he was the one who topped. It didn't help that Blaine was so tight. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and pinned them to the bed, giving a hard thrust every few thrusts. Blaine loved it.

"Blaine…I'm gonna come," Kurt said, regrettably.

"Then come, baby," Blaine said breathlessly. It took just a few more thrusts before Kurt felt himself release. He gave one more thrust before he pulled out and took Blaine's cock into his mouth.

"Oh my God!" Blaine moaned. It was so unexpected, but he wasn't going to complain. He felt Kurt's tongue glide over the sensitive part of his cock and Blaine nearly thrust into Kurt's mouth. It didn't take long before Blaine had his own orgasm. Kurt swallowed and gave one last teasing lick before he pulled off.

"Shit," was all Blaine could say. Kurt laughed as he discarded the condom before collapsing beside Blaine.

"You're welcome," Kurt joked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Who said I was thanking you?" Blaine asked. Kurt wrapped his arm over Blaine's chest.

"Oh, so that wasn't you, demanding I fuck you?" Kurt asked.

"Perhaps," Blaine said with a grin. "I do _demand_ that you do that again. It's law." Kurt just laughed and kissed Blaine on his jaw line.

"I might need about twenty minutes," Kurt said. Blaine pretended to think about it.

"Fine, I suppose I can give you twenty minutes. But no more," Blaine said. Kurt just laughed.

"We'll see."

* * *

Blaine snuggled up against Kurt as they settled themselves under the covers. They weren't sure what time it was, but they didn't really care. All they knew for sure was that it was still dark outside and the moon was bright. And tomorrow, Kurt would have to go home.

"I'm gonna be sad to see you leave," Blaine admitted.

"I am, too. But I have to," Kurt answered. Blaine wanted to say he didn't have to. He and Tabitha could move in with him and be together all the time. But he didn't.

At least not right now.

"I know," he said instead. Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine.

"This was a perfect weekend, though. I needed this," Kurt said. Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't think that this will be the only weekend we will spend together," Blaine said.

"I wouldn't dream of it. We still have to borrow some stuff from Jeff," Kurt added.

"Hand me my phone and I'll text him now," Blaine said. Kurt shook his head.

"No. I just want to cuddle with you," Kurt answered.

"Anything you want, gorgeous. Anything you want," Blaine said. Kurt just smiled and sighed as he closed his eyes. He didn't have to worry about picking up Tabitha the next day, so he could just fall asleep in Blaine's arms.

* * *

Sunday came too soon. It was late in the afternoon when Kurt decided that he had to get home. He was sure Blaine had schoolwork to prepare, not to mention a graduation to put together. After a long good-bye kiss, Kurt got into his car and drove home. When he arrived home, Finn's car was in the driveway, meaning that Tabitha was already home.

It was just a weekend, but Kurt was anxious to see his daughter. He walked into the front door and was immediately greeted by a running hug from Tabitha. Kurt laughed as he bent down and picked her up.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, baby girl! Did you have fun at Uncle Finn's place?" Kurt asked.

"Melissa and I watched a lot of movies and played games!" Tabitha said. Finn smiled as he got up from the kitchen table.

"You will have to tell me all about it. Did you get your clothes unpacked?" Kurt asked.

"No," Tabitha answered.

"Go do that for me before you tell me about your exciting weekend," Kurt said. Tabitha nodded as Kurt her down. She ran up the stairs while Kurt walked over to Finn.

"Thanks again," Kurt said.

"No problem. We had a blast. How was your weekend?" Finn asked in a low voice. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"It was a wonderful weekend and it was much needed. Oh! Blaine wanted me to see if you wanted a ticket to his graduation. I need to ask Dad and Carole, too. Where are they?"

"They went to the store. I'll ask Sarah if she wants to go too. You'll have to tell me about your weekend, too. Minus the sex you had, of course," Finn said. Kurt just sighed as he patted Finn on the arm.

"Sure."

Tabitha walked down the stairs.

"I unpacked! Uncle Finn took me and Melissa to get ice cream this morning," Tabitha said excitedly. Kurt sighed and glared at his brother.

"Finn Hudson," Kurt started.

"It was cookies and cream! How do you say no to that?" Finn defended. Tabitha stood by her uncle.

"We brought home cheesecake. I picked it out! It's in the fridge!" Tabitha pointed to the fridge. Kurt pondered for a moment.

"You're off the hook this time," Kurt said, heading to the fridge to retrieve the cheesecake. Finn let out a sigh. Any time he needed to get on Kurt's good side, a big slice of cheesecake was the way to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Goodnight My Angel by Billy Joel


	20. Chapter 20

**My brother and his family will be here tomorrow. And I expect you to be here too! – Blaine**

**I'm graduating! – Blaine**

**Holy fuck balls! I'm graduating! – Blaine**

The text messages were coming non-stop. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Blaine was excited and he had every reason to be. Of course, Kurt also got text messages from Jeff, complaining about his inbox being bombarded with Blaine's messages. Kurt sympathized, but he sent a message to Jeff telling him to leave Blaine alone and let him have his moment. He deserved it.

Meanwhile, Tabitha finished her last day of kindergarten. Carole was helping Tabitha to get ready for a birthday party for one of her friends. Kurt couldn't believe Tabitha would be in the first grade. She was growing up a little too fast for Kurt's liking.

Carole loved getting Tabitha ready for anything, including taking her shopping. As much as Kurt would rather be the one to take her shopping for new clothes, he let Carole be the one to know what Tabitha would need.

Burt was washing his hands while Kurt was in the kitchen doodling in his sketchbook. Blaine was on his way over for a visit. Burt walked over to the table and looked over Kurt's shoulder.

"I bet your portfolio is big enough to show to some people," Burt suggested.

"Maybe," Kurt responded. He thought about it. He thought about it a lot, actually. Ohio wasn't exactly the biggest state for fashion designers. Kurt had thought about extending his job search, all the way to New York. The idea of going that far was thrilling and terrifying.

"New York is a big city. You should think about that," Burt said. It was like Burt was reading his son's mind. Kurt looked at up Burt and before he could make a response, he saw Carole and Tabitha coming down the stairs.

Tabitha had her hair French braided and was wearing a simple pink sleeveless dress. She wore light pink tights and white shoes to go along with it. Carole had a wide smile on her face.

"What do you think?" Carole asked. Tabitha smiled at her daddy and did a twirl. Kurt smiled as he knelt down to her.

"You look so beautiful! You have your present for Tracey?" Kurt asked. Tracey was the one having the birthday party. While Tabitha was still a little shy, she was making more friends in her class. And she was excited to know that Zoey was visiting tomorrow, so that meant she could see her other friend.

"Yes. I got a Spider-Man doll!" Tabitha said. Kurt picked up Tabitha and furrowed his eyebrow.

"Tracey likes Spider-Man?" Kurt asked.

"It's actually a Spider-Man plush doll. It was cute and Tabitha knew Tracey would love it," Carole said.

"I guess I don't know many girls who like Spider-Man," Kurt said. Burt held back a chuckle. Carole cleared her throat.

"Umm…Kurt, Tracey is a _boy_. Not a girl," Carole said. Kurt's eyes widened. He was still holding Tabitha who didn't exactly know what was happening.

A boy?

Tracey was a boy?

That meant the birthday party was girls _and_ boys.

"What?" Burt couldn't hold back his laugh anymore. Apparently, he knew the whole time and said nothing.

"Carole! You can't take her to that party!" Kurt yelped, wrapping his arm around Tabitha protectively. He heard his father laughing.

"Why in the world not?" Carole asked.

"Tracey is a boy. That means there will be boys at that party!" Kurt nearly yelled again. Carole rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Kurt," she muttered.

"Daddy, there were boys in my kindergarten class," Tabitha added. Kurt looked at his little girl.

No, boys were not allowed near his daughter.

Not ever.

"Okay, so next year we will find an all-girls school. Simple," Kurt said. Burt stopped laughing and turned to his son.

"You sure you won't run into the same problem with girls?" Kurt glared at his father. He wasn't helping, at all.

"Oh, for goodness sakes. We are going to be late for the party. Tabitha? Where's the present?" Carole asked. Kurt whimpered a bit as he put his daughter back on the floor. She immediately bolted to the front door. Just to the right, was a blue gift bag and Tabitha tugged on it to show Carole.

"Right here, Grandma!" Tabitha was excited about the party. Kurt sighed as he sat back down in his chair. Carole smiled warmly and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be there the whole time, Kurt," she said. Kurt muttered something under his breath. Burt came to join Kurt at the kitchen table, still chuckling. Before Kurt could say something to Burt, the doorbell rang. Tabitha was right at the door.

"Blaine?" she called.

"The one and only," Blaine answered. The door was already unlocked so Tabitha could just turn the handle and pulled the door open. Blaine smiled and bent down to catch Tabitha when she ran to him.

"Hello, darlin'," Blaine greeted. "Where are you going dressed all beautiful?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to Tracey's birthday party," Tabitha answered. Blaine stood up and walked into the house.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

"Yes! I got a Spider-Man present!" Blaine looked over to where Tabitha pointed.

"Well, I like a girl who has a love for Spider-Man," Blaine said. Burt hung his head while Kurt got up from his chair. Carole answered before Kurt could say anything.

"Tracey is a boy," Carole said.

It made sense now. Blaine's eyes widened.

"A boy? As in…" Blaine stuttered. "Kurt! There will be boys at that party!" Blaine's voice went up an octave.

"That's exactly what I said!" Carole just shook her head.

"Tabitha, grab the bag. We are going to be late," Carole said. Tabitha nodded and picked up the bag.

"Bye, Daddy! Bye, Grandpa! Bye, Blaine!" Tabitha said happily. She had no idea what her daddy and Blaine were talking about.

"Tabitha, you kick those mean boys in the shins!" Blaine said.

"Goodbye, my boys," Carole said, closing the front door behind her. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"I'm a master boxer. I will fully teach her how to kick some little snot's ass," Blaine said. For once, Kurt didn't argue. Burt just laughed. Kurt turned to glare at his father.

"Quit enjoying this!" he yelled. Burt raised his hands.

"Hard not to," he managed to say. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss before the two men joined Burt at the table.

"All right, you two. Blaine, tell me about graduation. I was thinking about having everybody over here for a barbeque," Burt said, changing the subject.

* * *

Tabitha had fun at her party, and no, nobody got kicked in the shins, much to Blaine's dismay. But that also meant that there were no mean boys for her to kick. The next day, Kurt drove Tabitha to Blaine's house to see Cooper, Clarissa and Zoey. Kurt sent a quick message to Blaine that he was on close by. Once he pulled up into the driveway, there was Zoey, waiting for Tabitha outside with Blaine.

"Zoey!" Tabitha called as Kurt helped her out of the car.

"Tabitha! Did you bring your horse?" she asked.

"I did!" Tabitha had her horse in the front seat. Kurt handed it to her before she took off.

"Say hi to everybody first," Kurt said. Tabitha ran to Blaine first, giving him a kiss on the cheek. And even though she had met Cooper and Clarissa before, she gave the two of them only a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Tabitha," Clarissa said.

"Come on!" Zoey said, pulling Tabitha's hand into the house.

"Zoey, not too hard," Cooper said.

"Sorry, Daddy." Kurt smiled. Cooper immediately engulfed Kurt in a tight hug.

"Good to see you again. We were just about to talk about wedding plans," Cooper said. Kurt looked at Blaine who just had a baffled look on his face. Clarissa rolled her eyes and managed to give Kurt a hug once Cooper let him go.

"That is something we do need to talk about," Clarissa added.

"Clarissa?" Blaine asked once everybody was in the house. She turned to her future brother-in-law.

"Yes?"

"Is something going on?" Blaine asked with a suspicious tone.

"Other than you graduating?" Cooper joked. Blaine ignored his brother.

"I'm serious. What's going on?" Blaine asked Clarissa specifically. Kurt furrowed his eyebrow.

"Blaine?" he called.

"Nothing," Clarissa said simply. One thing Blaine loved about Clarissa, she could keep a straight face for just about anything. Blaine was always looking for a way to catch Clarissa in a secret. One time he was successful, and that was when Clarissa was pregnant. It was just a hunch Blaine had. And now, he felt another one.

"Are you pregnant again?" Blaine asked, pointing at Clarissa.

Kurt wanted to say something to Blaine, but curiosity got the best of him and he waited for an answer. Cooper just sighed.

"No," Clarissa said casually.

"Cooper Michael Anderson, is your soon to be wife pregnant again?" Blaine asked, still looking at Clarissa. That was when Clarissa sighed, and put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe…" Cooper muttered.

"How the hell are you whipped by your own little brother?" Clarissa asked. Cooper didn't get a chance to answer. Blaine had wrapped his arms around Clarissa and spun her around. Clarissa laughed. It was the same reaction she got out of Cooper when she told him.

"Congratulations!" Kurt said happily. Cooper smiled and hugged Kurt again. The man loved to hug just as much as Blaine, if not more.

"Isn't it great?" Cooper asked. Blaine put Clarissa down and put his hand on her stomach.

"Okay, I have a niece, now I need a nephew to complete the set," Blaine said.

"Yes, because all I do is say _hey I want a boy_ and my body will be like _okay._ " Blaine looked at Clarissa.

"Really?"

"Good grief," Clarissa sighed. Kurt just laughed.

"How far along?" Kurt asked.

"We only found out last week. I'm about three weeks along," Clarissa answered. Blaine frowned.

"Excuse me? You found out last week and you are just _now_ telling me?" Blaine asked. Cooper just smirked.

"And miss the look on your face, not on your life," Cooper answered. Blaine turned to his older brother.

"You know what, Cooper? I'm getting really tired of your sh…" Blaine paused himself which just made Kurt chuckle. "I'm getting really tired of your shenanigans!"

"Shenanigans? Really?" Cooper asked. Blaine smacked Cooper over the head.

"Hey, don't hurt him. I'm not through with him yet," Clarissa said.

"You've been pregnant this whole time! You need to eat something! Good God, Cooper, you're slacking!" Blaine yelped, pulling Clarissa into the kitchen. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Cooper nudged Kurt.

"You just wait until you two get married and have more kids," Cooper said. Kurt didn't respond. That idea didn't seem scary at all.

* * *

Blaine was right about one thing. Someone did need to help Clarissa keep Cooper from making an ass of himself at Blaine's graduation. Who could blame him, though? After the day of talking about Clarissa's pregnancy and a little about a quick wedding, it was like a high. Everybody was on it and there was nothing that could go wrong.

The graduation ceremony was long, but Blaine enjoyed every moment of it. In fact, Blaine graduated at the top of his class. He even gave a small performance before the dean started handing out everybody's degrees. Melissa, Zoey and Tabitha were a little antsy from sitting in one place for so long, but once it was over, they rushed over to Blaine.

"Uncle B!" Zoey yelped. Blaine knelt down and caught Zoey. Tabitha slightly hesitated, but Blaine had his other arm out, just for her.

"You have a funny hat," Tabitha said. Blaine just laughed and gave his two girls a quick kiss. Everybody threw their hats up in the air. Blaine wanted to keep his hat. It didn't take long before he saw little Melissa running to him.

"That was so long," Melissa said. Blaine couldn't argue with them there.

"Melissa! That was rude," Sarah said. Melissa looked up at her mother.

"Sorry," she said. Sarah gave her a quick kiss on the head before she hugged Blaine.

"Look at you all grown up and graduated!" Blaine released Sarah briefly before going over to Kurt and kissing him fiercely, which Kurt accepted whole-heartedly.

"Hold that pose!" Cooper called, taking a picture of the kissing couple. Blaine pulled away when he heard the click.

"Hey! I need one too. Go on, get back to kissing!" Jeff called. Blaine almost regretted inviting the guys from Warblers. Only almost, though. Jeff and Nick hugged Blaine.

"We're so proud of you, Blaine!" Nick said. And he meant it.

"I'm prouder! Aren't I, bestie?" Jeff asked Kurt. Kurt just shrugged as he saw his parents join in. Wes and David hugged Blaine at the same time, which caused Jeff and Nick to join in on the group hug. It was the Warbler group hug and it was used for special occasions. For a moment, Blaine felt like he could cry.

"It's okay to cry," Jeff said dramatically. Blaine sighed as the hug broke. Burt was able to get to Blaine this time.

"Congratulations, Blaine!" Burt said, giving Blaine a tight hug.

"Thanks, Burt. Thanks for coming," he said.

"I would have knocked you senseless if you didn't think of inviting us," Burt said. "Okay. I'm hungry. I have food ready to be barbequed. So let's get going! Everybody is invited!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Both Cooper and Finn said together. Blaine just laughed as he took Kurt's and Tabitha's hands and walked with the rest of the family out of the graduation hall.

* * *

Nobody knew about Clarissa being pregnant or that her and Cooper wanted to have a quick wedding. After a couple of hours of eating and laughing, Cooper nudged Clarissa. It was time to let everybody know. They were surprised Blaine hadn't blabbed, yet. Blaine kept looking at Clarissa to make sure she was earing properly and was comfortable. Granted, Cooper was doing the same thing, but Blaine was the same way when Clarissa was pregnant with Zoey.

"Who wants wine?" Finn asked. The girls were outside in the backyard. Carole had the back door open, so they could come in and out, and because it was such a nice day.

"Wine sounds good," Sarah said. Blaine looked at Cooper and Clarissa.

"Actually, don't break out the wine yet," Cooper said.

"What's a barbeque without wine?" Jeff asked.

"You don't like wine," Nick said.

"Not the point, sweetness," Jeff said.

"Is something wrong?" Carole asked. Now, everybody's eyes were on Cooper. Clarissa took a hold of his hand. Blaine tried to keep the smirk to himself.

"Well, as you all know, Clarissa and I are getting married," Cooper started.

"About damn time," Blaine muttered. Blaine swatted him on the head.

"I'll get you for that later," Cooper promised. Blaine just shrugged. Kurt held onto Blaine's hand, letting him he needed to behave.

"Whipped," Wes mumbled. Wes was next on Blaine's list.

"We want to have a small, quick wedding as soon as possible," Cooper said. "Because we are going to have another baby."

Carole squealed first.

"Oh, Clarissa! I'm so happy! And to think we almost served alcohol! Finn, what's the matter with you!" Carole yelped and hit Finn over the head.

"Ouch! I didn't know!" Finn whined. Sarah gave him a quick kiss before everybody huddled around Clarissa and Cooper. After so many rounds of _congratulations_ and many other happy sayings, Clarissa cleared her throat.

"It is exciting. That's why we want to have a wedding as soon as possible. The last thing I want is to get married with a baby bump," Clarissa said. Carole gasped.

"Kurt planned mine and Burt's wedding in a manner of days!" When did Kurt get into the conversation?

"I did," he answered.

"Oh! Warbler wedding! We can have the wedding at Warblers!" Jeff said excitedly.

"I don't think they want to get married in a bar," David said.

"No, but you can get married at my house! It's perfect and private!" Blaine said. Cooper liked that idea and so did Clarissa.

"Your house would be perfect. We can do a simple theme and we have access to a kitchen so food won't be a problem. Plus, we can be the entertainment as well," Kurt said. Now, the wheels in his head were turning. He was already planning on the color theme and the music.

"I'm a bargain shopper. I can find you a simple, beautiful and cheap dress," Carole said.

"I'll help!" Sarah added.

"What about who would marry us? We don't really know anybody who would marry us around here," Clarissa said.

"Besides, we're not really religious," Cooper added.

"You can have someone you know be ordained. All they have to do is go online," Finn suggested.

"I call it!" Blaine said, raising his hand as if he was eager to answer a question. Cooper rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to be my best man _and_ marry us?" Cooper asked.

"I'm up for the challenge!" Blaine answered.

"How long are you two going to be in town?" Burt asked.

"We managed to get a week off from work. We have to leave next Monday," Cooper answered.

"We will have you married by the end of the week," Kurt said with finality. "We have a lot of planning to do and very little time to do it." Nobody argued.

* * *

Blaine learned that getting ordained wasn't as easy as it was made out to be. But, he managed to get the certificate. He called the necessary people and he was officially able to marry Cooper and Clarissa. Plus, he was able to get a copy of his certificate with the Jedi stationary. Kurt spent most of his time planning where chairs can be placed and checking and double-checking the weather.

Carole and Sarah took Clarissa shopping the day after she announced she was pregnant. In that day, they found Clarissa a nice dress and shoes. Tina was even recruited for the wedding planning. They even took the girls with them and found them suitable dresses. Zoey was going to be the flower girl. Sarah was going to be Clarissa's maid of honor.

Kurt put Finn in charge of finding reasonably priced tuxedos. He almost had to take the job away from Finn when he and Cooper found powder blue tuxedos, and then said Cooper should wear a cape and Clarissa could be Wonder Woman. However, Clarissa vetoed that when she said Wonder Woman would pound the guy insisting on wearing a cape to her wedding.

Blaine had the perfect set up for being the best man and the one to marry his brother and Clarissa. He would do the traditional walk with Sarah and then take his place at the head of the alter, and when it was time to ask for the rings, he was going to have Cooper's ring for Clarissa out for him. Blaine had a speech prepared and everything, which Kurt had him recite to make sure it was appropriate.

Jeff, Nick, David and Wes, along with a few other guys from Warblers were going to do the vocal music whenever Clarissa walked down the aisle of grass in the backyard.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Tabitha said. Kurt was in the kitchen checking on some of the food that was still cooking.

"There's a plate for snacking on the table for you, Melissa and Zoey. There's a lot of cooking in the kitchen, so I want you to stay out for a little bit, okay?" Kurt answered, smiling down at Tabitha.

"Do I get to throw flowers like Zoey?" Tabitha asked. Kurt bent down to Tabitha's level.

"Not this time. Zoey's parents are getting married, so it's only fair that she be the one to do that, don't you think so?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded.

"Will I get to do that soon?" Tabitha asked. Kurt just smiled and kissed Tabitha on the forehead.

"You will. Go find Zoey and Melissa," Kurt said.

"Okay," Tabitha said before running to the backyard where Zoey and Melissa were waiting for her.

Kurt stood back up when he saw Blaine coming down the stairs. He wore a simple black tuxedo, but his tie was just hanging around his neck. Kurt laughed a little, but Blaine looked incredibly handsome.

"I never really grasped how to do this. Cooper tried to show me how a few times. Clarissa would kill me for wearing a clip-on today," Blaine said. Kurt walked up to Blaine and started tying Blaine's tie.

"You look handsome," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"You look gorgeous," Blaine whispered. Kurt leaned forward and kissed him after he tied the tie.

"You ready to be the best man and marry the bride and groom?" Kurt asked.

"You have no idea."

* * *

The Warblers hummed the wedding theme song as Clarissa walked down the grassy aisle. Blaine walked Sarah first before he took his place in front of the little flowery alter. The wind was blowing gently. Cooper couldn't take his eyes off of Clarissa. Zoey was a beautiful flower girl. Carole found a simple white dress for Clarissa.

Blaine kept it simple, at first. He gave Cooper the ring to put on Clarissa's finger. At the part where Blaine was supposed to say _you may now kiss the bride_ , Blaine added _may the force be with you_. Kurt just shook his head, and Cooper smacked Blaine real quickly before he kissed Clarissa.

During the reception, Blaine and Cooper were talking to the other Warbler boys, including Finn and Kurt. It was something Cooper was planning since it was decided to have the wedding at the house. The sun was setting, so if they were going to do the plan, they had to do it now. That and once the sun was down, the party had to be moved indoors, so as not to disturb the neighbors. Blaine could care less about the neighbors, but the last thing he wanted was the police coming to his house, again.

Burt helped the other Warbler boys move the chairs, so that Clarissa could sit in the front. Cooper stood in front of Clarissa and everybody else. Blaine stood by Cooper while Kurt stood on the other side. Jeff, Nick, Wes and David stood behind Cooper and Finn was the last one to join them.

"Well, Mrs. Anderson," Cooper started. Clarissa just smiled. Zoey sat on her lap. Melissa sat next to Sarah, while Tabitha sat on Burt's lap with Carole sitting beside him.

"Now, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. I actually feel a little sorry for you," Cooper added. Clarissa just rolled her eyes.

"You're not that bad, Daddy," Zoey said. Blaine laughed and Cooper smacked him.

"That's three times. I hope you know I'm getting you back," Blaine said.

"Sure you are. Anyway, I know it's been a challenge for us, but we are an awesome couple. We made a life together, we made the most beautiful daughter and soon we will have another miracle to add to the family. I love you more than anything. I haven't done this in a while, so, I'm just gonna shut up and do this."

The men behind Cooper harmonized at the same time, moving to different places. Cooper stayed in the same spot. He looked at Clarissa before he started to sing.

 _Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

 _Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
_' _Cause you're amazing_  
Just the way you are

Clarissa squeezed her daughter gently, watching her and Zoey. Kurt sang with the other guys, occasionally looking over at Burt holding Tabitha. He looked over at Blaine. The closeness between him and Cooper really showed. Planning the whole event, Kurt could really see the resemblance between the two. Blaine was a bit more vulgar, but Cooper wasn't as innocent.

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,

 _Oh you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

Cooper sang well, just like Blaine. Kurt watched Cooper go up to Clarissa and Zoey. He picked up Zoey, and took Clarissa's hand with his free hand. Blaine walked over to Kurt, putting his arms around him. They continued to sing. Wes walked over to Tina and started dancing with her. David asked to dance with Carole while Burt danced with Tabitha.

Finn danced with Sarah and Melissa while Blaine danced with Kurt. Tabitha looked at Blaine and her daddy, they were still singing to the song.

"Grandpa?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I wanna sing like Daddy," Tabitha said. Burt just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You will. You know why?" Burt asked.

"Why?"

"Because it runs in the family, minus me of course," Burt said. Tabitha smiled, holding onto her grandpa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Just the Way You Are by: Bruno Mars


	21. Chapter 21

"Damnit!" Kurt shouted as the wrench he dropped made a loud echo in the garage. He looked toward the office where Tabitha was sitting at Burt's desk, coloring in her coloring book.

"Sorry, baby girl," Kurt said. Kurt tried to watch what he said around Tabitha. However, there are times words would slip while Tabitha was within earshot. He let her know that there are words that she was not to say to or around other people. Once Finn said _shit_ and Tabitha gasped at her uncle and scolded him for it.

"Sorry for what?" Tabitha asked. Kurt just smiled and picked up the wrench. She didn't hear it, but Burt did.

"You wanna get something off your chest?" Burt asked. He walked to his office and closed the door. Tabitha just smiled at her grandpa and went back to coloring.

"No, why?" Kurt lied. That was a mistake. Burt _always_ knew when Kurt was lying. Burt stood in front of his son, unconvinced.

"Kurt?" Kurt let out a long sigh as he plopped himself down on the cold cement floor with his back against the wall.

"Dad…"

"You do that, you know," Burt said, sitting beside him.

"Do what?"

"Any time you have something weighing on your mind, you start turning into a klutz and then you sit down on the floor, without caring that your clothes will get dirty," Burt answered. Kurt didn't deny it.

"I'm wearing overalls. My clothes are protected," Kurt answered. Burt just smiled and nudged him.

"Talk to me," he said. Kurt let out a breath as he dug into his pocket for his phone. He opened up the message app and handed the phone to Burt.

**Hey gorgeous. We need to talk when I get back. It's important – Blaine**

"Okay. So?" Burt asked, giving the phone back to Kurt.

"We need to talk, Dad. Have you known anything good to happen after that sentence?" Kurt asked.

"Come on. It won't be bad," Burt said.

Cooper and Clarissa insisted Blaine come to New York to spend the Fourth of July with them. Blaine was a little baffled that they wouldn't take _no_ for an answer, but he wasn't going to argue with the newlyweds, or a pregnant sister-in-law.

Blaine had only been gone for a few days and that was the only text message Kurt received from him.

"Dad, that's the only time I've heard from him. What else could it be?" Kurt asked. Kurt avoided eye contact. Burt could see his son was concerned. Kurt's gaze was on the ground and he was fiddling with his phone, as if debating if he should talk to Blaine or maybe wait for some other response from him.

Kurt was happy with Blaine. Even Burt could see they loved each other. Tabitha was always happy to see him when Blaine visited. It was nice to see Kurt feel happy in a relationship. Burt was thankful he never met Troy. Blaine put a smile on Kurt's face the way Troy never could and that was important. But there was no smile on Kurt's face right now. Burt put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Look, don't jump to conclusions. Wait for him to get home and hear what it is he has to say. Don't avoid it and don't dwell on it. Whatever happens, happens. And no matter what, you still got your family by your side. I really think you have nothing to worry about. Trust your dad for a change, huh?"

Kurt smiled and looked at his dad.

"I always trust you," Kurt said.

"You better. Now, get back to work," Burt said jokingly. Kurt laughed a little as he got up to his feet.

* * *

Kurt went about his day at work and tried to keep his mind off Blaine. When he and Tabitha got home, he got a message from Blaine, saying he just got home and asking if Kurt could come over so talk. As much as Kurt wanted to know what there was to talk about, he wanted all that time back so he didn't have to face it. Carole was home so Kurt asked if she could watch Tabitha so he could talk with Blaine.

He took his time driving from his house to Blaine's. The closer he got to Blaine's house, the more his heart raced. His fingers gripped around the steering wheel when he pulled up the driveway. Blaine wasn't waiting for him outside. That was a good thing, because Kurt felt he had to compose himself before he faced Blaine.

The last thing Kurt wanted to think was that he and Blaine were going to break up, but like he said to his dad, the sentence _we need to talk_ was not always a good thing. Kurt took a few deep breaths, put his hand over his chest, and felt his heartbeat.

Kurt got out of the car and walked slowly to the front door. He knocked a few times, but it was like Blaine was waiting right there for him. He opened the door immediately and without a word, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him passionately. Kurt really hoped that wasn't Blaine's way of breaking up with him. Blaine pulled away and pulled Kurt into the house.

"I'm sorry about the cryptic message. I just didn't want to go into detail over the phone or text. It's something I really want to discuss with you in person," Blaine said.

"Next time, try not to lead with _we need to talk_ ," Kurt said. Blaine just smirked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll make it up to you later, as many times as you want," Blaine said seductively.

"I'll hold you to that later. So, what do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked. Now that the idea of breaking up was gone, Kurt was anxious to know what was going on with Blaine.

"So, Fourth of July in New York, fucking amazing. I mean completely mind-blowing. Don't get me wrong, it's not the first time I've seen it, but it's always fucking awesome!" Blaine stated. "You will love it! And I swear, Tabitha would just love the colors. Has she ever seen fireworks?" Blaine asked.

"No, she hasn't. Blaine, you're getting sidetracked," Kurt said. Blaine sighed.

"I know, but it was really that amazing. Anyway, that's beside the point," Blaine started again. He cleared his throat and looked at Kurt.

"There was another reason Clarissa and Cooper wanted me to go to New York and were really persistent," Blaine said.

"Okay."

"Cooper met a guy who happens to be the principal for _Celia Cruz Bronx High School for Music._ " Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh wow."

"Yes! We started talking and he saw a performance I did at Warblers. I will have to have a talk with Cooper about that later. I had no idea he filmed me. Anyway, since I graduated with a bachelor's degree, they are looking for someone to fill a position for teaching Men's Choir. I would just have to get the necessary certification for New York and I would be able to teach! He offered me a job!" Blaine nearly yelled with excitement. Kurt smiled as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine actually lifted Kurt off the ground.

"Oh my God, Blaine! That is incredible! And New York!" Kurt nearly bellowed. That's when it dawned on him.

"In New York," he repeated softly. Blaine's smile disappeared.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Blaine said. Kurt let his arms drop from Blaine's neck.

"So…" Kurt started. Blaine put his finger to Kurt's lips.

"No, no, I'm not done yet. Hear me out," Blaine said. Kurt just nodded. Blaine let out a breath before he continued.

"Okay, Cooper and Clarissa live in New York City. They love it there. We can find an apartment there for maybe the first few months to a year. I haven't seen all the opportunities for apartments yet, but we can definitely find one within walking distance of a good school for Tabitha. And she will have Zoey there and I know she will be excited to see Tabitha all the time. I don't mind the distance, because, riding the subway is actually fun, and you will agree with me later." Blaine couldn't stop. Kurt's mouth gaped open.

Blaine was talking about _them_ going to New York, not just Blaine.

"And, Kurt! New York City is the fashion capital! With your portfolio and experience, I know for a fact that you will find a job in that field in no time. You could even write articles and tell people what to wear and not to wear. Hell, you already do it to everybody, so you might as well get paid for it." Kurt chuckled. That was true.

"New York has everything, and I know you've always thought of it, even if you never said anything. There's also one thing New York has, that this shithole of a place doesn't have," Blaine said, with his voice growing softer. He took a hold of Kurt's hands.

"Marriage equality," Blaine said the last part with a low voice. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I know you're thinking I'm crazy, and I just babble a lot and I have the hugest potty mouth in the world, and I don't censor my thoughts. But, I'm absolutely crazy about you and Tabitha. I love you both more than anything. I know this isn't exactly romantic, and I can totally work on that later, but I'm asking you to marry me. I'm asking that you and Tabitha be a family with me. We haven't dated for a long time, I know, but this feels right." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands gently.

New York, Blaine getting a job offer and a marriage proposal. That was something Kurt did not expect at all from a small phrase, _we need to talk._ Kurt felt like he had no voice.

"Blaine…" Kurt said.

"Don't answer right now. I gave you a shit ton to think about and I'm sorry I'm bringing all of this up at once. They do want an answer before the summer ends. I want you to take all the time you need…"

"I want you to take the job," Kurt interrupted. Blaine released Kurt's hands.

"Oh…"

"No, wait, I'm not finished," Kurt said, putting his hands on Blaine's chest. "What I mean is, I want you to take the job, regardless of what my decision is. You can't pass this up, Blaine. I won't let you. And I know for a fact Dad and Carole won't let you either. I'm sure Clarissa will drag you by the ear back to New York," Kurt said. That made Blaine smile.

"So, you'll really think about it?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a kiss.

"Yes, I will think about it. And I want you to tell me more about this job," Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

* * *

Kurt didn't say anything about Blaine's proposal until two days later. It was a lot to think about. Blaine got a job offer in New York and he wanted Kurt and Tabitha to come with him. Blaine even went into more detail about moving into an apartment and a school for Tabitha. Clarissa swears up and down that the school Zoey goes to is one of the best. Tabitha would be in Zoey's grade. Blaine knew Kurt would want to see the school before committing to it and Kurt would have the chance to walk Tabitha to the school.

With Kurt's consent, Blaine even brought up a few apartments that were available. Money would be a little tight, but Blaine would have a job and even if it took Kurt a long time to find something, they wouldn't be struggling. It all sounded too good to be true.

And Blaine actually wanted to marry Kurt.

The idea of getting married didn't seem all that frightening to Kurt. It was a huge step to take and he wasn't sure Kurt could bring himself to do that to him and Tabitha if it was the wrong one. Finn came by the house for dinner and Kurt wanted to talk to him, Carole and Burt together.

After dinner was over and Kurt helped with into her bath, he went back downstairs where Finn, Carole and Burt were sitting at the table, waiting for him. It reminded him of the first night he came home. Kurt pulled up in a chair and sat.

"So, what's going on, sweetie?" Carole was the first to ask.

"Yeah, you've been a little quiet the past couple of days," Burt added. Kurt sighed before he answered.

"I talked to Blaine, and he has a job offer in New York," he started.

"Awesome! You'll love New York. What's he gonna do?" Finn asked.

"Teach. He's basically gonna be a choir teacher at music school. Cooper and Clarissa met the principal and introduced him to Blaine. He's very excited about it," Kurt answered.

"So, he's moving there?" Burt asked.

"I told him to take the job, regardless of what I decide," Kurt answered.

"Decide?" Finn asked confusingly. This was the part Kurt could feel his heart race over. Burt knew exactly what was coming next.

"He wants me and Tabitha to go with him," Kurt said. Burt nodded, Carole had a surprised look on her face, and Finn gasped.

"That's your dream!" Finn said excitedly.

"Oh, congratulations!" Carole said hugging Kurt.

"I haven't decided yet," Kurt said. Burt knew that was coming too.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded.

"He asked me to marry him," Kurt said.

"Really? Did he like get down on one knee?" Finn asked. Kurt just rolled his eyes and ignored the question.

"He talked about New York and the schools. He even looked at a few apartments and talked about which ones would be good and reasonably priced. He even talked about a few jobs in the fashion industry that are looking to hire, even so much as writing a column," Kurt said, he couldn't help the smile. Blaine thought of everything and it still seemed like a dream.

"That man came prepared, didn't he?" Burt asked, clearly impressed and proud. Kurt nodded.

"He did," Kurt answered.

"So, is your answer yes?" Finn asked. Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know."

"How can you _not_ know? It's New York! That's what you've always wanted and you can get married there! I call best man!" Finn said, raising his hand like Blaine did when he called to be ordained for Cooper and Clarissa's wedding.

"Like I said, I don't know," Kurt said in a low voice.

"Did Blaine tell you when he needs a decision?" Burt asked.

"No. He said take all the time I need. It's a lot to think about. And it's not just me, I have to think about what's best for Tabitha, too," Kurt said.

"Well, of course you do. Kurt, you're a wonderful father and you've made good decisions concerning you and Tabitha. You've trusted yourself this far, don't stop doing that now," Carole said, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"I'll go see if Tabitha needs anything," she said, getting up from the table and walking up the stairs.

"Kurt, whatever you decide, I support you fully. I still call best man. Do what will make you and Tabitha happy. And when you become famous, I want all my clothes for free," Finn said. Kurt just laughed.

"Whatever you decide, kid, we're behind you all the way. And I won't lie, I'd like to see New York at least once in my life. You'll make the right choice for you and Tabitha," Burt said. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

When Tabitha was out of the bathtub, Kurt helped her get dressed and ready for bed. He debated on talking to Tabitha about moving to New York. Once she was settled in bed, Kurt cleared his throat and sat on the edge.

"Tabitha, Daddy needs to talk to you about something," he said. Tabitha pulled her stuffed horse against her chest.

"What about?"

"I talked to Blaine a few days ago," he started. Tabitha smiled. "He's got a new job as a teacher."

"Is he gonna be my teacher?" Tabitha asked. Kurt laughed a little.

"No. He's going to be teaching big kids. He won't be teaching here, though," Kurt answered.

"Where is he going to teach?"

"A place called New York. Do you know what that is?" Tabitha nodded right away.

"That's a state on a map. I saw it on one in my teacher's class. That's where Zoey lives," Tabitha responded.

"That's right. And that's where Blaine would have to live," Kurt answered. Tabitha's smile faded. She clenched onto her horse.

"Blaine is leaving?" Tabitha asked. Her voice was low and sad sounding. Kurt scooted closer.

"Yes, he would be leaving. There is something else, though. Blaine asked if you and I wanted to go with him," Kurt said. That seemed to lift Tabitha's spirits.

"You mean we would go to New Ork?" Kurt smiled.

"New _York_ , and yes. What do you think about that?" Kurt asked. Tabitha looked down at her horse then back at her Daddy.

"We would leave Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Finn?" Tabitha asked. Kurt looked at her sadly. He smiled a little as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, we would. And Melissa would be here, too. We would be in a whole new place. But Zoey will be there," Kurt responded. Tabitha stayed quiet for some time. Kurt waited patiently for her to say something.

"Does that mean you're going to marry Blaine?" Tabitha asked. She sounded a little hopeful, and still sad about leaving. Kurt took his time to answer.

"Yes," Kurt finally answered.

"Can I call Blaine Papa?" Tabitha asked. Kurt chuckled and gave Tabitha a kiss on the forehead.

"You are more than welcome to ask, but I think he would love that," Kurt responded. Tabitha nodded and yawned. "Okay, baby girl, it's time for bed."

"Sing me a song?" Tabitha asked. Kurt smiled as Tabitha settled down against her pillow.

"Of course." Kurt thought for a moment about what to sing to Tabitha. His mind took him to when his mother sung to him when he was younger. The bedroom door was wide open, so he was sure Burt would hear Kurt sing the familiar song.

 _Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever_

Tabitha's eyes grew heavy. She didn't know the song, but whatever her daddy sang to her was always so calming. She loved hearing him sing. There was a brief thought of Blaine being her Papa before she started to fall asleep.

Kurt stroked her hair one last time, singing the last part softly before turning off the lamp. Sure enough, when he got up, he turned to see his dad standing in the doorway.

"Good choice," Burt whispered. Kurt smiled. He agreed.

* * *

A week. Kurt took a whole week before he made a decision. Blaine sent an occasional text to see how he was doing, but not once did Blaine ask if he made any kind of decision. Kurt left Tabitha with Burt and Carole before he drove to Blaine's house. Apparently, Blaine told Jeff and Nick that he was leaving soon, because he got a few text messages from Jeff.

They were mostly whining about Blaine leaving the group and not taking him with him. Jeff apparently didn't know that Blaine asked Kurt to go with him. That was going to be a conversation Kurt was going to dread. He couldn't think about that right now. He pulled up in Blaine's driveway. He knew Blaine would be home before he had to go to work. Now was the perfect time while it was still fresh on Kurt's mind.

Kurt went up to the front door and knocked frantically. Blaine opened the door with a sigh of relief on his face. He had been waiting for Kurt.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted. Kurt smiled.

"Hey, baby. You got a few?" Kurt asked.

"I've got all the time in the world," Blaine said. Kurt walked into Blaine's house. As soon as Blaine closed the door, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Yes!" Kurt nearly shouted. Blaine looked at him with a baffled look. Although, there was a small part of him that knew what he saying yes to, but he had to hear it from Kurt's mouth.

"That's pretty vague, gorgeous. I'm gonna have to know what you're saying yes to," Blaine said. Kurt chuckled nervously.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. So, here it goes," Kurt said. "Yes. I will go to New York with you. Yes, I want to be a family with Tabitha and you. So that also means yes, I will marry you. If the offer still…" Kurt didn't get a chance to finish his answer, Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and pressed his lips hard against Kurt's.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, returning the kiss with the same intensity. Blaine picked Kurt up, still kissing him. Kurt laughed into the kiss. Blaine finally put Kurt back down before Blaine broke the kiss.

"If you thought for one second that I was going to say no…you need to punished," Blaine said, kissing him again. Kurt laughed.

"Too bad you have to work," Kurt said.

"I will call off!"

"No, you won't. You wouldn't do that to Jeff and Nick," Kurt said. Blaine groaned. Kurt was right. He took out his phone to see the time.

"I have a few hours to spare. I'm sure I can make you come more than once," Blaine said, trying to lead Kurt over to the couch.

"Don't you think we should…" Kurt's voice trailed as Blaine started removing his shirt and kissing that special spot on Kurt's neck.

"Fuck each other senseless? I agree," Blaine moaned into Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a whimper as Blaine pushed him gently onto the couch.

"Talk later?" Kurt asked breathlessly. Blaine was already undoing Kurt's pants.

"I promise. Now, unless you are talking dirty to me, stop talking all together," Blaine said. He didn't give Kurt a chance to respond before pressing his lips on Kurt's again.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, but Blaine talked Kurt into coming to _Warblers_ with him to break the news to everybody. Burt and Carole already knew Kurt's decision, and so did Finn. Blaine refused to face Jeff alone when he tells him that Kurt is coming with him to New York and marrying him.

"I really think you should do this alone," Kurt said in the car. Blaine shook his head.

"Nice try, you are Jeff's _bestie_. He would kill the both of us for not coming with me to tell him," Blaine said. Kurt knew that was true. In fact, to make sure Kurt didn't try to sneak away, Blaine was the one driving Kurt's car.

"I won't lie, it's not going to be easy to tell them," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"I know. It was hard enough to tell them about the job. They are my friends, and basically my family. I will miss them," Blaine admitted. Kurt gave Blaine's hand a light squeeze.

"I know what you mean. My dad wants to have a talk with you by the way," Kurt added. That caught Blaine's attention.

"Umm…why?" Blaine asked.

"Well, considering I told him that I am going to move to New York _and_ marry you, he thinks it's only fair, and mandatory, that he talk to you before it happens," Kurt answered. Blaine sighed. He should have known, though. Burt was a proud man.

"Okay, I will be somewhat brave and face big Papa Bear. You are going to be close by, right?" Blaine asked. Kurt just laughed.

"I'll be with you in spirit," Kurt said.

"Hateful," Blaine responded. Blaine pulled up in an empty parking spot. He looked at Kurt, suddenly a little nervous.

"I love you," Blaine said happily.

"I love you too, Blaine. Let's go tell them," Kurt said. Blaine nodded as they got out of Kurt's car, and walked to the front door. The bar wasn't open yet, so that gave Kurt and Blaine a chance to tell everybody together without customers around. Blaine had his fingers laced with Kurt's when they entered the building. Jeff was behind the bar and looked toward them.

"Blaine _and_ bestie!" Jeff called. Nick came up to his feet behind the bar.

"Hey, Kurt! What brings you here?" Nick asked. Blaine turned to Kurt and they both nodded.

"We have something to say. Where are Wes and David?" Blaine asked. Nick turned to call for Wes and David. It didn't take long for them to come out from the back room. Marley was wiping down tables with some of the other servers. Everybody gathered around while Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"What's up, Blaine?" Wes asked.

"Well, as you all know I will be leaving soon for a job in New York," Blaine said. David groaned.

"I'm happy for you, I am, but not happy," David admitted. Blaine understood.

"What you all didn't know, is that I asked Kurt to come with me, and also to marry me. So today…he said yes!" Blaine nearly bellowed.

"Tabitha and I are going with Blaine to New York," Kurt added. Jeff yelped in excitement, as did everybody else. Jeff engulfed Kurt in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for my bestie! I'm so mad at you! But I'm so happy for you!" Jeff said over and over. Wes hugged Blaine, after David and Marley.

"Blaine, we gotta do it. Kurt hasn't seen the very performance that got you that teaching job," Nick said. Everybody agreed. Marley hadn't seen it yet. Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a quick kiss.

"Stay and watch," he whispered. Kurt nodded as he took a chair from one of the tables. Marley sat beside him as Blaine and the other Warblers gathered together.

"Congratulations," Marley whispered. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you," he responded. Blaine stood on the bar and cleared his throat.

"We performed this song when I first joined The Warblers in my Dalton years. It's actually one of my favorites. And you'll hear why," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as a round of harmonies surrounded Blaine. Kurt knew right away what song it was. Blaine was the lead singer.

 _There's a place that I know._  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone.  
And if I show it to you now, will it make you run away?  
Will you stay? Even if it hurts.

_Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it you know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side…_

Kurt can see Blaine as a young student in a uniform. He's surrounded by a small group of boys who supported him through his dark times. He saw Jeff and Nick by his side the most. They were his friends; they were his family, just like Blaine said. Kurt could see the closeness between them. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Blaine growing up that way.

Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt. Even though they were leaving for New York together, and getting married, it was like Blaine was still asking Kurt to love him, even in his times where he had his dark moments. He could see the love in his eyes, and the slight fear that there is a chance that Blaine could lose everything. Kurt wished he could take that fear away entirely, but even he had that same fear.

 _Like a diamond from black dust_  
It's hard to know what can become if you give up  
So don't give up on me

_Please remind me who I really am…._

They were going to build a life together. And it was scary. It was going to be difficult. In all reality, this new life was a second chance for the both of them. Blaine sang with his friends and Kurt watched and admired. Once the song ended, Blaine hopped off the bar and Kurt got up and kissed Blaine. They ignored the hollering and clapping. Well, Blaine gave them the finger before wrapping his arms tightly around his fiancé.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt came home late. Blaine was going to stop by the house after his shift. Kurt told him he could wait so he could go to sleep, but Blaine insisted otherwise. Carole and Burt got up early to fix breakfast and, of course, Finn came over. Kurt didn't think Finn ever woke up that early in his life. Tabitha, on the other hand, was still sound asleep.

When it was about eight in the morning, Blaine sent Kurt a message that he was just outside the house. Finn saw the smile on Kurt's face and knew Blaine had arrived. So, he rushed to the door before Kurt could make it so he could greet his future brother-in-law.

"Welcome to the family!" Finn said happily, engulfing Blaine in a tight hug. Blaine smiled and took the hug. It was a long night, but he wanted to see Kurt and his family.

"Finn, let go of him," Kurt called. Finn did so as Blaine ran up to Kurt and kissed him. Last night, when Kurt left the club, it dawned on Blaine that he was going to New York and Kurt was going to be his husband. Blaine would have a family in New York. Kurt and he needed rings, but he wanted to wait until after they go to New York to get them. That and Clarissa had a jeweler friend who could get them discounts.

"Come on! Mom made a big breakfast and Burt is waiting for you," Finn said, running back into the house. Blaine let out a breath, glaring at the back of Finn's head.

"Tabitha is still asleep," Kurt said, bringing Blaine into the house.

"Oh, I was hoping to see her," Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"Maybe you can wake her up before Finn eats all the food," Kurt said. Before Blaine could answer, Carole hugged Blaine tightly.

"Congratulations, sweetie! I'm so proud of you! Both of you!" Blaine smiled and accepted the warm, tight hug from Carole.

"Blaine?" Burt called.

"Dad? Let him go wake up Tabitha before you scare him away," Kurt said.

"Fine," Burt mumbled. Blaine laughed, albeit a little nervously. Kurt followed Blaine upstairs. Blaine opened the door gently to Tabitha's room. He smiled at her sound asleep in bed, snuggling up against her stuffed horse. That's when it fully dawned on him.

Kurt and Blaine were going to get married.

Tabitha would be Kurt _and_ Blaine's daughter. Blaine turned back to Kurt, as if asking permission again to wake her up. Kurt nodded, gesturing toward the bed. Blaine turned back and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Tabitha? Little darlin'?" Blaine whispered. Tabitha stirred but didn't wake. Blaine tried not to laugh. That was very much like what Kurt does whenever he didn't want to wake up. He turned to Kurt.

"Are you sure she's not your biological daughter?" Blaine asked in a low whisper.

"Positive. I think I would remember a horrific night with a woman," Kurt said as low as he could. Blaine snorted, which caused Tabitha to stir again, but not open her eyes.

"Hey? Wake up, Uncle Finn's gonna eat all the food," Blaine said. Tabitha moaned a bit, rolling over her onto her back. Her eyes opened and looked up at Blaine.

"Blaine? Is it breakfast time?" Tabitha asked in a low, sleepy voice. Blaine smiled as Tabitha sat up and she hooked her arms around his neck.

"It is. Are you hungry?" Blaine asked as he picked her up off the bed. Kurt smiled at the sight of Tabitha leaning her head against the nape of Blaine's neck.

"I'm hungry," Tabitha mumbled an answer. "Are you marrying my daddy?" She asked. Blaine leaned his head against Tabitha's forehead.

"Yes, I am. Is that okay?" Blaine asked. Tabitha just nodded, holding onto Blaine. Kurt expected Tabitha to ask Blaine about being called papa, but she didn't. Kurt didn't bring it up to Blaine, either. He figured when Tabitha was ready to ask, she will ask.

Blaine carried Tabitha downstairs to the kitchen. The stronger the smell was, the more Tabitha started to wake up. Carole smiled at the sight.

"So adorable," she cooed. Burt came out from the kitchen.

"Go ahead and start, Blaine and I need to talk outside," Burt said. Blaine held onto Tabitha.

"Dad," Kurt warned.

"Don't worry, we are just gonna talk. Tabitha? Go get Uncle Finn to make you something," Burt said.

"I'll save you some bacon," Tabitha whispered to Blaine before he put her on the floor.

"Much appreciated," Blaine whispered back. Tabitha smiled before running into the kitchen to meet with Finn.

"Let's go on the front porch," Burt said to Blaine.

Carole shook her head while she guided Kurt into the kitchen. It was hard not to watch his father and fiancé walk out the front door. Burt was protective of his family, Kurt most of all.

Blaine wouldn't admit this out loud, but he was kind of terrified. He had known Burt for a long while and, of course, they were close, but this was more about Kurt and Tabitha. Burt closed the door behind him as Blaine stood on the porch, waiting anxiously for something from Burt.

Burt stood for a moment in complete silence. He looked at Blaine with an unrecognizable look. His mouth was closed tight and his hands were in his pockets. Normally, a look like that meant Burt was about to give some lecture or he was about to really lay into someone. Blaine only saw Burt really yell at someone once in his life. He thanked whatever deity was above him that it wasn't directed to him.

"Blaine," Burt started. Blaine actually let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Burt," Blaine responded. That time, he got a small smile out of the older man.

"Well, let me start off by saying, welcome to the family. Although, I already considered you family, this just binds you to us," Burt said with a smile.

"Really?" Blaine asked. He hadn't heard that before.

"Yeah, since the first day I heard that foul mouth of yours," Burt said. Blaine cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. Burt laughed a little. Blaine _always_ did that whenever he felt embarrassed. It didn't happen often, but it was good to see Blaine had some humility.

"Of course, welcoming you also means that I have to watch you take my son and granddaughter away," Burt said with an even, low tone. Now, _that_ tone Blaine had directed toward him before. It was when Blaine had a run in with one of the customers and Blaine lost his temper. After everything was smoothed over, Burt gave him a lecture in that tone and since then, Blaine tried his best to keep his temper at bay when it came to dealing with stupid people.

"I…"

"Let me finish," Burt said. Blaine didn't argue. "I never met Troy, and by the sounds of him, I'm glad I never did. If I had, I probably would find that son of a bitch and beat the shit out of him. Not only for hurting my son, but also hurting my granddaughter. Will I feel the same way about you?"

Blaine hesitated to answer.

"You may speak," Burt said. Blaine wanted to laugh, but he didn't.

"No. You will not feel that way about me," Blaine answered, somewhat confident and Burt sensed it.

"Tell me why," Burt challenged. Blaine pondered for a moment. He looked at Burt and straightened his posture.

"You know I'm not much of a telling kind of guy. If my actions toward Kurt and Tabitha are not enough, then I'll gladly do more. Yes, I have a temper. Yes, I have a foul mouth and I will speak up for anything and anybody. I _will_ make mistakes, not intentionally. I _will_ make Kurt mad at me, again not intentionally. Just like he will make mistakes and make me mad, but not at all intentionally. We are not the fucking Cleavers," Blaine joked. Burt cracked a smile and let Blaine continue.

"But you know this about me," Blaine started again, "I'm a passionate man and I cherish what I find valuable to me. Kurt and Tabitha are valuable to me. I love them. Yes, I say _them_. I love Kurt and I love Tabitha. And yes, going to New York is a big step. But it'll be a step neither one of us will regret."

Burt looked at Blaine. His posture was straight and he never broke eye contact with Burt. That's when Burt knew that he could trust Blaine to take care of his son and granddaughter and smiled.

"Good. Glad to hear that, son," Burt said, patting Blaine on the shoulder before pulling him in for a hug. Blaine smiled and returned the tight embrace.

"Thanks…Dad," Blaine mumbled.

"All right, enough mushy stuff. Let's get inside before Finn eats all the bacon," Burt said, breaking the hug but keeping his arm around Blaine's shoulder. As soon as they walked through the door, Kurt got up from his chair.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"You're such a worrier, gorgeous," Blaine said, walking over to Kurt and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have bacon!" Tabitha said. Blaine laughed and kissed Tabitha on the head before taking a couple of pieces.

"So, tell us about the wedding!" Carole exclaimed happily.

Wedding. Both men smiled at that.

* * *

There was a lot to take care of, considering that summer was coming to an end and Tabitha would have to enroll for first grade. Blaine and Kurt decided to hold off planning the wedding until they were settled in New York. There was not a lot of time because Blaine had to get back to New York to get everything settled with his new job.

Toward the end of July, Kurt bought a plane ticket for him and Tabitha so that they could go with Blaine back to New York. Once there, Kurt could look at the school Tabitha would attend and also scout some apartments. Blaine wasted no time looking at available apartments within a reasonable price range and close proximity to his job.

Kurt was still hesitant about the move. If it weren't for Blaine getting the job and Tabitha having to start school very soon, he would feel more at ease. He knew that school wouldn't start until September, which was a reasonable amount of time, but there was still so much to do.

Kurt, Blaine and Tabitha stayed with Cooper and Clarissa when they arrived. Clarissa didn't have much of a baby bump just yet, but there was a small hint of it. The next morning, Cooper and Blaine watched the girls while Clarissa took Kurt to the school Tabitha would attend.

The school was within walking distance of Cooper and Clarissa's home. That was a plus, if Kurt and Blaine found an apartment close by. He met the principal and observed the area. It was a nice area with a large playground and sitting areas for picnics. Tabitha was going to be in the first grade. Even Kurt was having a hard time coming to terms with that thought, and Clarissa knew it.

"I know how you feel," she said. Kurt turned to her.

"They shouldn't be allowed to grow up so fast," Kurt said. Clarissa smiled as she linked her arm around Kurt's.

"I know. We are going to be nervous wrecks when we bring our girls here. This is a good school. Zoey went to kindergarten here, so Tabitha won't be alone. Zoey is so excited that she is moving here. What do you think?"

Kurt looked around one last time.

"I guess I should get her enrolled while I can," Kurt said.

"Want me to hold your hand?" Clarissa teased. Kurt just smiled, but didn't object to the offer.

* * *

After Kurt takes care of what he needs for enrollment, he gets a text from Blaine saying that there was an apartment opening just a few blocks down the street. It was one of the apartments that was within their price range. Kurt met Blaine at Cooper and Clarissa's apartment before they hurried to the apartment complex.

They met with an older woman and she showed them the apartment. It was a two-bedroom apartment, which was what they needed for right now. It had a nice view and while it was a few floors up, it was in good condition with a moderate size kitchen and an open living room area.

Putting down a deposit and then a month's rent was a little steep, but they did it. Blaine decided to rent a truck and bring most of his furniture to New York. Blaine had a savings account and so did Kurt. It was going to be costly, but they would still have enough to be comfortable until Blaine starts his job and starts making money.

So Tabitha could spend more time with Melissa and everybody else, Kurt decided he would drive with Blaine to New York so that he didn't have to drive by himself. Once they had the apartment set up, Finn would bring Tabitha to New York and then fly back. Carole and Burt insisted Kurt take the furniture in Tabitha's room so that they didn't have to worry about buying her a bed.

The goodbyes were difficult. Kurt went to Warblers with Blaine for his last shift. Jeff clung to Kurt so tight when he came into the club. Kurt just smiled and hugged his friend.

"You know," Kurt started as he sat at one of the available stools, "you and Nick could always open up one in New York." Jeff smiled as he went back behind the counter. The thought had crossed their minds before.

"New York is a large place. I'll definitely visit the hell out of you and Blaine, and little Tabitha. Move there, I don't think so. Right, Nicky?" Jeff asked. Nick gave his customer his drink before he walked over to Jeff.

"Until Ohio gets its act together and has marriage equality, I believe there are a lot of people who don't have a place to go. I like to think this is the place to come when there's nothing else," Nick said. That made sense.

"I get it," Kurt said.

"Oh! Since I am the bestie, I call best man!" Jeff said excitedly. Kurt made a face.

"Blaine and I aren't going to start wedding plans right now," Kurt said. Blaine overheard Kurt while he was grabbing a drink from under the counter.

"That's code for, you will have to fight Finn for the position," Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt glared at his fiancé.

"What?!" Jeff bellowed.

"Jeff, he's my brother and I haven't even _thought_ about anything like that yet," Kurt said.

"Where's my phone? Finn and I are gonna have a talk!" Jeff said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Jeff, honey, we have customers," Nick said.

"But…"

"And we still have _thirty_ minutes left," Nick interrupted. That seemed to put a smile on Jeff's face.

"All right, I can hold off, but not for long," Jeff said in a sultry voice before he walked away. Nick smirked at Kurt.

"Works every single time," Nick said. Kurt just laughed. Kurt pulled out his phone and frowned a little.

"It's getting late. I want to get home to Tabitha," Kurt said to Nick. He nodded and called Blaine over. What Blaine did not know was that the Warblers, including Marley and Tina, put together a sort of goodbye number to perform for Blaine. Tina told Kurt about it and said that it was the perfect moment to show Blaine the dance. Kurt groaned a little, but he couldn't refuse to help out.

"What the hell?" Blaine bellowed as Nick practically pushed him away from the counter area.

"Sit," Kurt commanded, pointing to an empty stool.

"Not fair. You know I get turned on when you're being dominant," Blaine mumbled. Kurt smirked.

"Later, sweetie. This is important," Kurt said. Jeff and Nick stepped onto the bar. Wes helped Tina up while David helped Marley and the two women met in the middle of Nick and Jeff.

"Attention! I need everyone's attention!" Tina shouted. The music turned off followed by a few groans from the customers, but eventually everybody quieted down and looked at the Warblers standing on the bar.

"Blaine, we all put together this performance for you. As happy as we are for you, and of course, for yours and Kurt's engagement," Tina started. Blaine saw Kurt climb onto the bar, standing next to Tina. "We love you and we are going to miss the hell out of you."

"You won't make me cry," Blaine stated. There were a few chuckles.

"We'll see about that," Tina responded.

"Seriously, Blaine. We'll miss you. So, let us perform something for you," Marley added. Blaine smiled but said nothing.

A round of harmonies sounded with some music. Blaine knew the song, of course he did. Tina took the lead vocals.

 _Guess this means you're sorry_  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before

 _Like how much you wanted_  
Anyone but me  
Said you'll never come back

_But here you are again._

Tina managed to get back over to Kurt with Marley behind him. The entire group joined in on the chorus.

 _Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me

_And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

Blaine watched the different routines on the bar. One in particular made Blaine gasp. Kurt, Tina and Marley were doing part of the Single Ladies dance. Blaine remembered when Tina showed him that video. It was sexy then, and it was sexy as hell now.

The way Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were dancing reminded Blaine of when he was back at Dalton.

He remembered when Jeff was the first to introduce himself when Blaine walked into the school, and all Blaine did was glare and walk away. Since that day, Jeff always greeted Blaine and said they would be forever friends.

Nick made no attempt to restrain Jeff, because he loved him just the way he was. Nick was more gentle, but just as persistent as Jeff. Eventually, Blaine would open up to the two boys and call them his friends.

Blaine blinked a few times. He refused to cry.

Wes took the next part, and David joined him this time.

 _Maybe I was stupid_  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for  
Trying to pick a fight

 _I know that I've got issues_  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either I found out I'm nothing without you

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me  
And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Wes and David were the ones to decide whether Blaine could be in Dalton glee club, called Warblers. Wes looked Blaine over and knew Blaine's reputation from the start. There was no hesitation when Wes said his answer was yes. David agreed. Blaine really expected them to say no and kick him out of the room. When they didn't, he didn't know how to respond.

Being in the Warblers really calmed Blaine. His grades improved and he had friends who just adopted him without any question.

Blaine still had a ways to go, but he knew he had the support he needed, and wanted.

Blaine laughed when Jeff sung the last part of the song.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go  
La, la, la, la_

Blaine made eye contact with Kurt. Blaine was getting married. He was going to be someone's husband and someone's father. He was going to move to New York and have a teaching job waiting for him.

His eyes grew misty.

Tina smiled as she got off the bar while the song was being sung. She wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tight. That was it. Blaine let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Blaine immediately liked Tina when Wes introduced her to the group. He was the one that said they would get married. It was a year later when Wes said he and Tina were getting married. They had a Warbler wedding with David as the best man.

Marley got off the bar to join in on the hug. Blaine wrapped his arm around her. Blaine had hoped to watch Marley really grow with the Warblers, but he knew Jeff would look out for her. The song ended and soon Blaine was being engulfed in a tight Warbler hug. The crowd cheered, but Blaine didn't care.

Kurt was the last one to join in on the hug. Tina made a noise for someone to nudge away so Kurt could be the one to hug Blaine. It was like they opened a way for Kurt to go right to Blaine. Kurt smiled warmly at the sight of his fiancé in tears, happy tears. Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's waist and just let himself cry.

* * *

Kurt came home, right as a light thunderstorm was about to hit. Carole and Burt were just about to go to bed when Kurt walked through the door.

"Everything okay?" Burt asked. Kurt was packed and so was Tabitha. Blaine was coming by early in the morning to load Tabitha's bed and other furniture. Finn had a place for her to sleep at his apartment. This way, she could also have one more sleepover with Melissa. Kurt nodded.

"So far, so good," Kurt answered.

"Have you been job searching yet?" Carole asked.

"I have. I just need to find a place to post my portfolio. Some places I applied for want a hard copy, but others want something online," Kurt answered.

"That's not a problem," Burt said. Carole walked up to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll get up early and fix a nice breakfast for you and Blaine. It'll be a long trip," Carole said. Kurt smiled and hugged his stepmother.

"Thanks, Mom," he whispered. Carole gave him one more kiss before she proceeded to walk up the stairs. Burt smiled.

"I'm really proud of you, kid. I have a good feeling about all of this. I love you and I'm gonna miss you like hell, but I'm so happy for you," Burt said, hugging his son tighter than he ever did. Kurt could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

"Come on, Dad. I already had to console Blaine when the Warblers performed a number for him. Don't make me cry, too," Kurt said. Burt laughed.

"You can't shed a few tears for your old man?" Burt joked. Kurt laughed and the tears came.

"I love you, Dad," Kurt mumbled.

"I love you too, kid."

Kurt settled on his bed just as he heard the thunder outside. His things were packed and ready to leave for tomorrow. He looked toward the door, expecting it to open. He wasn't disappointed when he saw his daughter knock lightly before opening the door.

"Daddy?" Tabitha asked. Kurt smiled.

"Come in, baby girl," Kurt said. Tabitha walked into the room holding her stuffed horse.

"I'm not scared…but I can't sleep," Tabitha said in a small voice, crawling up on Kurt's bed.

"It's okay. Come here," Kurt said, pulling the blanket on the other side of the bed. Tabitha crawled under the blanket.

"Are you crying?" Tabitha asked. Kurt smiled as he settled himself under the blanket.

"I was, but don't worry, they are happy tears," Kurt said. Tabitha looked confused.

"Happy tears?"

"You'll understand when you grow up. Try to sleep, baby girl. Daddy and Blaine have to leave tomorrow," Kurt said. Tabitha nodded.

"I feel sad," Tabitha said. Kurt nodded.

"I know I do, too. Grandma and Grandpa will come visit us, so will Uncle Finn. I promise," Kurt said.

"Will they be sad?"

"Yes, because they love us and we love them. They are happy for us," Kurt said. Tabitha didn't quite understand.

"Uncle Finn will bring me back to you and Papa, right?" Tabitha said. Kurt smiled and kissed her on the forehead. That was the first time Tabitha referred to Blaine as papa, but she still hadn't asked him if she could call him that yet.

"If he doesn't, I'll come get you myself," Kurt said lightheartedly. Tabitha smiled as she snuggled up against Kurt with her stuffed horse.

"Okay," she said in a tired voice. Kurt gave her one last kiss on the head.

"I love you, Tabitha," he whispered. Tabitha mumbled.

"Love you…" she said before falling asleep. Kurt turned off the lamp and eventually fell asleep with his daughter curled up in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was up and getting dressed. Tabitha was still in his bed. He decided to let her sleep for a little while longer. He heard Carole get up and start cooking. No doubt, Finn would be arriving soon. Blaine sent him a quick message, letting him know he'll be there soon.

Kurt was sure Blaine spent most of the night packing the truck, with Jeff and Nick helping. Blaine wasn't taking everything with him. Blaine had the bigger bed so he was taking that with him, along with the couches and a few tables. He promised there would be enough room for Tabitha's furniture.

Kurt went downstairs and sure enough, Finn walked through the front door, saying that Blaine just pulled up with the truck.

"Well, you boys work up an appetite then," Carole said from the kitchen. Kurt let out a sigh when Blaine came through the front door.

"I smell food," he said.

"Let's get the furniture moved out first," Kurt suggested.

"But food…" Finn started.

"Furniture," Kurt said with finality. Blaine knew that voice all too well.

* * *

It didn't take long to get Tabitha's furniture and Kurt's luggage in the truck. Kurt figured Tabitha would wake up from the noise, but she was still asleep in his bed. Blaine wanted to wake her up. Blaine came down the stairs, holding a half sleeping Tabitha. Carole made a large breakfast. Kurt could tell Blaine was tired. He offered to let Blaine sleep for a few hours.

"No, I want to get there," Blaine said.

"Then let me drive some of the way so you can sleep," Kurt said.

"You sure you can drive that thing, gorgeous?" Blaine joked.

"Pardon me for being considerate," Kurt said. Blaine laughed a little.

"I know I am tired, though. I appreciate it," Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

After breakfast, Blaine suggested that he and Kurt get going. It dawned on him that he would be away from Tabitha for a few days, in another state. Blaine put his arms around Kurt from behind and gave him a kiss on the back of the neck.

"She'll be fine. It's only for a couple of days," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled.

"How…"

"I know you, and I feel the same way. Just think, we'll be in our new home," Blaine said. Kurt smiled again and gave Blaine a kiss. Kurt turned to Tabitha and knelt down to her level.

"Come here, baby girl," Kurt said. Tabitha threw her arms around his neck into a tight hug. He turned and kissed her cheek. Blaine bent down beside Kurt.

"You behave for Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Finn. And Uncle Finn will fly with you to New York in a few days," Kurt said. Tabitha released the hug and he saw a small tear running down her cheek.

"It's only for a few days, darlin'," Blaine said, wiping away the tear with his thumb. Tabitha held her arms out for Blaine to hug her and he took it whole-heartedly.

"Promise?" Tabitha whispered.

"Daddy and I will come get you ourselves if Uncle Finn doesn't bring you," Blaine said. Tabitha gave a small smile as she released the hug. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she didn't.

"Oh, my boys! I'm going to miss you!" Carole said. Kurt and Blaine stood up, so Carole could hug them both at the same time. Carole released Blaine, giving Finn a chance to give him a hug.

"Take care of my brother and niece," Finn whispered to Blaine.

"For the rest of my life," Blaine answered. Finn liked that answer. Finn let go of Blaine and tackled Kurt into a hug before Burt could get to him.

"I better have my own bed," Finn said as a joke. Kurt laughed. He was going to miss the big lug.

"I love you, Finn," Kurt said. Finn smiled.

"Love you, too," Finn said back.

"All right, let him go so I can hug him now," Burt said. Kurt laughed as Burt hugged him.

"You call me the minute you make it to the apartment. I want a lot of pictures before you put the furniture in," Burt said.

"It's a long drive," Kurt said.

"Lots of pictures," Burt said as if he didn't hear Kurt.

"We better get going, we have a long drive," Blaine said gently. Kurt nodded. He bent down and gave Tabitha one last kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too. Love you, Blaine!" Tabitha said. Blaine smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, darlin'." Kurt smiled at the sight.

"All right, get out of here before you never leave," Burt said. Kurt went to the passenger side of the truck while Blaine went around to the driver's side.

"Are you sure you don't…"

"I will make you sit through every Katy Perry song," Blaine practically threatened.

"Fine," Kurt mumbled. Blaine started the truck while Kurt rolled down the window.

"I love you all," Kurt said. Burt picked up Tabitha and waved. Kurt felt like crying.

"Blaine, get him out before he starts crying," Burt called. Blaine laughed and waved. He drove down the street as Kurt watched his family grow smaller by the distance. Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt turned to see Blaine clear his throat. He looked like he himself was going to cry.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Katy Perry, gorgeous," Blaine said with a slight choke in his voice. Kurt smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's hand. It was going to be a long drive, but one Kurt was more than willing to take.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning - just so you know :)

"Exactly how did I get roped into this?" Cooper complained, helping Blaine with getting the couch into the living room.

"Because you're my brother and you love me. And of course, your pregnant wife told you to help," Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt and Clarissa were in the kitchen area. Blaine packed all of his kitchen utensils in with the pots and pans.

"Just because my wife is pregnant…" Cooper started.

"Be careful how you finish that sentence," Clarissa called.

"Yeah, Daddy, be careful how you finish that sentence," Zoey added. Cooper groaned. It wasn't fair that he had a house full of women to gang up on him. He loved his women, but it was still not fair. "When is Tabitha coming home?"

"In a couple of days. I promise," Kurt answered. Zoey nodded.

"I have a present for her!" Zoey said excitedly. Clarissa laughed. Cooper and Blaine placed the couch in a spot in the living room area.

"She has been so excited that Tabitha was going to move here. I'm sure she'll love it," Clarissa said.

"That was very sweet of you, Zoey," Blaine said as he and Cooper plopped down on the couch. Zoey hopped on the couch and sat in the middle.

"So, I meant to ask, what about your motorcycle and the house?" Cooper asked.

"Finn," Blaine said simply. Kurt looked at his fiancé.

"Finn?"

"Not to own," Blaine clarified. "I gave him the keys to the house so eh can look after it. And if he needed the place for glee club purposes, I said he could do that. Once he gets a license to legally drive the motorcycle, I said I would give him a key to it. Until then, he is to wash it at least twice a week, and wax." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You think Finn will actually do that?" Clarissa asked humorously.

"If he wants to drive it, he better treat it like it's his baby," Blaine answered.

"How much longer do we have the truck for?" Kurt asked.

"If I return it by the end of today, I won't be charged extra. So, we need to a lot more stuff out," Blaine said, getting up from the couch. Cooper whined.

"I don't remember the house having this much stuff," Cooper said, slowly pushing himself off the couch.

"Well, we are going to be tight on money for a bit. We needed all the furniture we could get from the house till we decide on a proper theme," Blaine said.

"Theme?"

"Shut up and get your…butt downstairs," Blaine said, trying to watch his language around Zoey.

"Uncle B, Daddy says you have a potty mouth. What's that?" Zoey asked.

"It means that Uncle B has to watch what he says when around certain company," Clarissa answered. Blaine's face burned a little as he and Cooper left the apartment again. Kurt laughed.

"I'm bored," Zoey said.

"Well, bored, come help us in the kitchen," Clarissa said. Zoey regretted whining, but did as her mother said.

* * *

Blaine got the truck returned just before the deadline. As celebration, Clarissa and Cooper wanted to take Kurt and Blaine out to dinner. They got a sitter for Zoey and took them to a nice restaurant they usually go to. It just happened to also have an open mic area.

"I'm really glad you guys could move here. Now, Kurt," Cooper said, looking across the booth from Blaine to Kurt. "I hope you know what you're getting into, because, you get not only Blaine, but also us." Cooper gestured to himself and Clarissa, then down to her belly.

"I told him that. He still said yes," Blaine answered. Kurt just laughed.

"And why wouldn't he? After all, the Anderson brothers are one of a kind, so to speak," Cooper said, putting his arm around Clarissa's shoulders. "Right, baby?"

Clarissa looked at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"You could stand to learn a few things from you brother," she added. Cooper gasped. Kurt tried to hold back his chuckle, but Blaine made no attempt at all.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, for starters, do you see how Kurt and Blaine's feet have been touching each other since we sat down? When was the last time you played footsie with me?" Clarissa said, pointing under the table. Sure enough, Kurt and Blaine's feet were locked together.

"The last time I tried to play footsie with you, you said I kicked you," Cooper answered.

"Because you did!" Clarissa exclaimed. Blaine was enjoying this way too much. Cooper shot him a glare.

"See what you started and you haven't even been in New York for a whole week," Cooper accused.

"I settle in quick," Blaine answered. Kurt squeezed Blaine's thigh gently.

"Kurt, I'm counting on you to keep him in line while I'm not around," Cooper said to Kurt.

"That would require a leash and I would rather save that for private times," Kurt said simply, sipping his drink.

"I think you're rubbing off on Kurt," Clarissa said with a laugh.

"Tell me more about this leash," Blaine said, ignoring his sister-in-law. Kurt, this time, unlinked his foot with Blaine's and kicked him. Cooper laughed, as did Clarissa.

"Blaine, come on!" Cooper said getting up from his seat. Kurt scooted out of the way and the two brothers walked away without saying a word. Kurt sat back down and looked at Clarissa.

"Should we be worried?" He asked as a joke.

"We should _always_ be worried when it comes to those two," Clarissa said in a somewhat serious tone. It didn't take long before the music started and Kurt looked over to the stage area. There were Cooper and Blaine, in front of microphones. The customers in the restaurant turned their attention to them. Blaine started the song first, taking the microphone in his hand so he could move around.

_Darken the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is afire_

Cooper joined in the small harmony before he sang the next part. It was the first time Kurt was hearing Cooper sing – he wasn't bad.

_Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind_

Cooper smiled and pointed at Clarissa at his part. He and Blaine must have had some prepared routine before they came to the restaurant, because they moved in perfect sync as they both sang together.

_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
Smell like I sound!_

_Just like that river twisting through a dusty land  
Straddle the line_

_And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
Mouth is alive_

_Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande_

Cooper belted out the small part of the song while Blaine sung the chorus. By this time, the entire restaurant was singing along with the two men. Kurt had a love for Duran Duran so he had to hand it to them for combining the two songs perfectly. Clarissa was smiling, watching her two favorite boys sing together. She got to see it all the time, but it was always a beautiful sight to see.

_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_

Kurt could see moving to New York to be near his brother was a good decision. Blaine and his brother were close. It was going to hurt for a bit for Kurt to be far from his family, but at least had some family with him now. Burt and Carole were not far away, and of course, Finn would come visit often. If Kurt needed Finn for anything, Finn would drop everything and be beside his brother in a heartbeat.

_High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind_

Blaine looked at Kurt and winked at him.

_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
Smell like I sound!_

_Just like that river twisting through a dusty land  
Straddle the line_

_And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
Mouth is alive_

_Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande_

Kurt got out of his seat and joined Clarissa. He leaned toward her ear.

"Our men are having too much fun with this song," Kurt said jokingly. Clarissa laughed.

"You should have been here during Christmas," Clarissa said. "But then again, you will be. We can share our special eggnog while our men make fools of themselves in front of the children." Kurt smiled. He liked the sound of that.

The song ended and the whole restaurant applauded, including the servers and the manager. Kurt went back to his seat when Cooper and Blaine came back to the booth.

"How long were you two holding that in?" Clarissa asked once the two men were settled in their seats. Both of them feigned a hurt expression.

"Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" Cooper asked. Kurt turned to Blaine who had the same expression. Yes, they were definitely brothers.

* * *

There was still some unpacking to do, but for the most part, everything was in its place. The apartment wasn't too big, but it was the perfect size for them, for now. Both Blaine and Kurt plopped down on the couch and sighed. The apartment was empty and silent.

"I can't wait for Tabitha to see her new room," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"Me neither. I actually wanted to try and paint her room blue so she thinks she sleeps under water," Blaine said.

"She would love that. Once we get a good steady income going, we'll talk about it," Kurt said. Blaine agreed. Kurt reached over to the coffee table to grab a book. Blaine looked down toward Kurt's bottom and pondered.

"Stay there," he said. Kurt paused.

"Why?"

"Actually, bend to your knees on the floor," Blaine said without answering. Kurt wanted to question but he did as Blaine requested. He was leaning over the coffee table and sitting on his knees. He felt Blaine grab him by the waist and push up behind him. Kurt smirked.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer.

"You know, this position has possibilities," Blaine said. "Try that same position on the couch," Blaine suggested.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to stay like this?" Kurt challenged. The apartment was empty and Tabitha wouldn't be coming home for a couple of days. He missed his daughter like crazy, but an empty apartment was too good to pass up. Blaine felt the exact same way.

"I would say, you better be naked and ready for me when I get back," Blaine said in a low groan as he nearly ran to their bedroom. Kurt started stripping off his clothes. Blaine knew exactly where he put the lube and the condoms. He had a feeling he and Kurt would be taking advantage of their alone time. That and there are parts of the apartment that needed to be _christened._

Kurt just kicked off his pants when Blaine came back, completely naked with the bottle and a condom.

"Get into position," Blaine nearly commanded. Kurt did so. He bent over the coffee table. Blaine took in the prefect view of his fiance's fully naked self. This man was going to be his husband, and he felt such a sense of pride. Blaine put the lube and the condom on the table. He sat on the couch and told Kurt to bend up. When Kurt did, Blaine put his hands under his chin and turned his head toward him for a kiss.

Blaine's arms circled around Kurt's waist, hugging him as tight as he could. Kurt moaned into the kiss while his fingers combed through Blaine's curls. He felt Blaine's hand glide down toward his halfway hardened cock and give it lazy strokes.

"I love you," Blaine said into the kiss.

"I love you, too," Kurt said back. Blaine smiled and gave him one last kiss.

"Now bend back down so I can fuck you," Blaine said. Kurt let out a breathy chuckle.

"You sure are demanding today," Kurt said. Blaine moved his hand away from Kurt's cock and cupped his ass cheek.

"Said the man who wanted to put me on a leash. When are we going to talk about the possibilities of that?" Blaine asked, massaging the cheek as he grabbed the lube with his other hand.

"Maybe when we christen the kitchen," Kurt answered. Blaine poured the lube on his fingers.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, gorgeous. For right now, the coffee table will be just fine. Until later tonight," Blaine said. He positioned his finger just a few inches from Kurt's hold.

"You sure are optimistic…" Kurt drew in a sharp breath when he felt Blaine's finger. It had been a little while because they were so busy moving. Kurt liked how gentle Blaine started, though. As much as they love being rough, Blaine _always_ started gentle, so did Kurt.

Blaine kept his finger in and slowly pulled it halfway out, then back in. The sounds Kurt made went straight to his cock. He could listen to those beautiful sounds all day if he had the choice. There was something about the way Kurt's body reacted to Blaine's touch. It was erotic. After a few more thrusts, Blaine inserted a second finger. Kurt clenched slightly, but slowly started to relax.

His hand grasped the end of the coffee table. His knees were starting to hurt from kneeling on the floor too long. As if Blaine sensed it, he picked up Kurt's jeans and gestured for him to move, so he could put them under his knees. It didn't provide much cushion, but it helped a little.

"One more?" Blaine asked. Sometimes, all Kurt needed was two fingers, but Blaine asked to be sure since it has been a while. Kurt moaned a _yes_ before Blaine inserted a third. Blaine's body started to move as if he were already inside Kurt. His cock was hard and ready. He gave one more thrust before he pulled them out to grab the condom.

Neither one talked about having sex without a condom after they were married. They both knew they wouldn't have any sort of disease, but until they had that conversation, a condom was always used. Blaine ripped off the wrapper and placed the condom on his cock. He positioned himself behind Kurt, giving the hole a bit of a tease. He rubbed the tip of his cock over the hole, causing Kurt to groan.

"Being impatient, aren't we?" Blaine teased.

"Just remember, your turn is later," Kurt responded. That did it. Blaine slowly inserted himself, grabbing onto Kurt's waist. Kurt grasped harder on the coffee table as Blaine slowly pulled out and pushed back into him. Blaine moaned loudly, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back before settling back on his waist.

The louder Kurt's moans got, the harder Blaine started to thrust. Blaine almost fell over Kurt, but he managed to keep his posture while Kurt kept letting go and grasping the coffee table for stability. His fingers curled around his cock, stroking himself along with the rhythm of Blaine's thrusting. Blaine couldn't fully see Kurt pleasuring himself, but he saw his arm going in that direction.

Normally, Blaine would spank Kurt for thinking about pleasuring himself. This time, however, the idea was arousing. He heard Kurt moan more when he started stroking himself.

"Play with yourself, gorgeous. I want to hear you moan in your pleasure and _mine_ ," Blaine practically growled.

"Don't stop. Don't stop fucking me," Kurt groaned back, stroking the tip of his erection. The slight wetness of his pre-come sipped onto his fingers. If Blaine were watching him, he'd lick them in front of him, knowing what kind of reaction he would get.

"No…no stopping. Fuck! I'm gonna come soon," Blaine moaned. He thrust hard into Kurt. Kurt nearly yelled, stroking himself faster.

Kurt felt his orgasm getting close. He ignored the fact that he was going to come on the floor, and possibly a little on the coffee table. He didn't care right now. Blaine didn't care now, and he wasn't going to care later. They would have an even bigger mess in the kitchen.

"Fuck me…" Kurt moaned as he gave one more stroke and white strings of come sprayed onto the floor, some on Kurt's hands. It took a few more thrusts before Blaine felt his orgasm. Kurt put his hand on the table to keep himself holding up. Sure enough, part of his come was on the table. Blaine didn't pull out right away. He rested over Kurt's back for a moment, giving him a small kiss before he slowly pulled out.

"Look at the mess you made," Blaine teased as he pulled off the condom. Kurt's mind was still in such a haze from his release that he couldn't come up with a witty comeback, and Blaine knew this. Blaine deposited the condom in the trashcan located in the kitchen before he sat back down on the couch. Kurt finally pushed himself up and joined him.

"What will it take for you to clean that up for me?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked.

"A blow job in the kitchen before you fuck me on the counter," Blaine said. Kurt pretended to think for a moment.

"Give me twenty minutes?" Kurt asked.

"Deal. I'll clean up."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine borrowed Cooper's car to pick up Tabitha at the airport a couple of days later. For the most part, everything was unpacked. Tabitha's room was fully ready for her. Kurt wanted his daughter home. She was going to start a new school in a few days and Blaine would start his new job.

Blaine wanted Tabitha home, too. He really wanted to paint her room and see the look on her face, but he knew that had to wait. They got to the airport early, but that didn't calm Kurt's nerves. Finn was going to be with her, but that was their daughter. Their daughter. Blaine was going to have a daughter. It was still hard for him to believe.

They heard Tabitha's flight called on the intercom and Kurt was the first one to get up and watch the people come through the door. There were a few parents with children, but so far he didn't see his brother or daughter.

"Please tell me Finn didn't miss the flight," Kurt mumbled.

"Relax, baby. I saw them through the window," Blaine said, pointing toward the door. Sure enough, Finn was there, holding Tabitha's hand. She looked tired as she held onto her stuffed horse. As soon as she saw her daddy and Blaine, she perked right up.

"Daddy!" Tabitha yelled happily. Finn let go of her hand to let her run toward Kurt. Kurt caught the girl and hugged her tightly. He gave her one long kiss on the cheek.

"Baby girl! I've missed you so much!" Kurt said, picking her up and hugging her. He hadn't realized just how much he missed her. Blaine smiled at the two.

"Missed you more! Blaine!" Tabitha said, giving Kurt a slight push to reach for Blaine. He took the girl happily into a tight hug.

"Little darlin', I've missed you more!" Blaine said. Tabitha laughed. Finn finally joined them.

"You know, I've missed you guys, too," Finn said. Kurt laughed as he engulfed Finn into a tight hug. He definitely missed his brother.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine took Finn and Tabitha to visit Clarissa and Cooper, and to also return their car. After a nice reunion between Zoey and Tabitha, they went to Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Tabitha liked it, but said it was smaller than Grandma and Grandpa's. She went into her room and it was like she never left their house.

During the evening, Tabitha went to take her bath while Finn got to talk with Blaine and Kurt. His relationship with Sarah was going great. There was even talk of possibly moving in together. They were just talking about it right now, but it was in the near future.

Finn was even talking to Nick and Jeff about adding onto the bar where teens could hang out without having to worry about being underage. Warblers was a popular bar. Nick and Jeff wanted to add something for the younger crowd. It was Robert's idea, Finn said, to add to it so that teenagers like him, had a place to go and hang out without causing any legal trouble.

Kurt smiled when he said Robert got the idea from talking with Kurt about he had no one in high school and no place to be. Kurt wanted to know more about it when it happened. Finn promised he was still taking care of Blaine's house and leaving the motorcycle alone.

It didn't take long for Finn to pass out on the couch. When Tabitha took her bath, she was just as tired. She fell asleep on Finn. Kurt didn't have the heart to pick her up and take her to bed. So, he put a cover over the two of them and turned off the light. Blaine watched as Kurt joined him toward their bedroom. There was a small hallway to the bathroom, Tabitha's and Kurt and Blaine's room. The two men stood at the opening, just staring at Finn and Tabitha sleeping on the couch.

"You look happy," Kurt said to Blaine, who had a warm smile on his face. He turned to his fiancé.

"How could I not be happy?" Blaine asked.

"I know the feeling. Let's go to bed," Kurt whispered. Blaine gave him a quick kiss and led Kurt to their room. They were happy, indeed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks that there are TWO chapters left of this story. I love this story and I'm so glad with the feedback it's been getting. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Kurt was nervous about leaving Tabitha. She was starting first grade and he was thrilled that the school wasn't far away from their apartment. Clarissa and Zoey met them there. As soon as Zoey saw Tabitha, the two girls nearly ran off together to join the other students. It stung a little that she just ran into the schoolyard. Clarissa gave him a tight hug and said that she felt the same way, but that meant they weren't scared to leave. They had a nice breakfast that day.

Kurt went on a couple of interviews but hadn't heard anything yet. Blaine started his job, so that meant Kurt had the apartment to himself most of the days. The big thing was to get Kurt's portfolio out into the world. Clarissa helped him find a site for posting his samples.

That was just a few weeks ago.

Blaine talked about how much he loves his job and Tabitha even said that she liked her school. Kurt felt a bit envious. He wished he could find something. He would find something, Blaine always told him that. New York had something for everybody.

One morning when Kurt dropped Tabitha off at school, he met with Clarissa for breakfast. Since Kurt had a lot of free time, he started experimenting with different wardrobes. Of course, they were tight on money, so Kurt kind of improvised what he and Blaine had in their closets. When he had an idea, he wrote it down and started drawing on random sheets of paper.

That morning, he brought the papers with him to show Clarissa. Kurt hadn't quite picked a certain specialty in designing clothes. He liked costumes, sure, but he liked designing different types of clothing. Clarissa almost wished Kurt designed her wedding dress. Wedding dresses, to Kurt, were boring.

Clarissa took Kurt to a different restaurant further into New York. She had to be careful what she ate and how much, for obvious reasons. Cooper and Clarissa said that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby this time, which annoyed Blaine to no end. Kurt believed Cooper was doing it on purpose.

Once they made it to the restaurant called Double Crown, Kurt pulled out the sketches he made.

"I'm getting so many ideas. I'm glad we made that portfolio online," Kurt said. True, the portfolio wasn't made for comments but there was a view counter and he saw that the numbers were growing with each day. He figured that had to be a good sign.

"That's so great, Kurt. Have you showed Blaine yet?" Clarissa asked. The waiter came by to take their drink orders. They hadn't even looked at the menu yet.

"Not yet, these are still new. He threw in the idea of me designing his glee club costumes once competition starts," Kurt said. Blaine raved about Kurt's talent.

"Hey, the more, the merrier," Clarissa said. Kurt took the papers and pulled out a black portfolio folder he carried.

"Maybe I'll make up something dirty…just to see…" Kurt started but lost track when he dropped his folder on the floor. Only a few sketches fell out and didn't go very far. "I got it!" Kurt said when he saw Clarissa get up to help. Truth be told, he had them in a certain order and he wanted to keep it that way.

Kurt didn't pay attention to someone walking in his direction. He assumed it was their server and ignored it. When he saw a feminine looking hand with three rings, he looked up. The woman smiled at him. Her hair was a dirty blond shade with light highlights. She was wearing a black and white pattern dress.

"Need help?" She asked sweetly. Kurt smiled back.

"I got it, thank you. I have a certain order I want them in," Kurt answered. The woman hummed in understanding and looked down at the sketches.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Kurt looked over at Clarissa who just shrugged.

"Sure, I warn you, though, these are…" Kurt started to explain but the woman wasn't listening anymore. She picked up the black folder with the scattered papers and examined them.

"Kurt Hummel?" she asked, pointing to the scribbled name on the bottom right corner of one of the sketches.

"Yes. Forgive me for sounding rude, but who are you?" Kurt asked. The woman laughed a little, looking at another sketch.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit of mine when I see something worth viewing. I tend to go into my own world," the woman said, putting the folder on Kurt and Clarissa's table. She had a small, unnoticeable pocket in her dress. She pulled out a card and handed it to Kurt.

"My name is Isabelle Wright, I'm editor-in-chief for vogue dot com," she introduced. Clarissa snatched the card from Kurt's hand.

"Oh my God…" she mumbled.

"Tell me, Kurt, who are you working for right now?" Isabelle asked, looking at the sketches more. Kurt almost forgot how to talk. Isabelle Wright of was looking at his sketches. Of course he knew of her, and he felt stupid for not knowing her right away. Neither did Clarissa, though.

"Oh…I'm not working. I just moved to New York almost a month ago. My fiancé got a job here," Kurt answered. Isabelle looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Congratulations! Who is the lucky…man or woman?" She asked. Kurt smiled.

"Man. His name is Blaine. My daughter and I moved here with him," Kurt answered.

"Oh! I know you've got a picture!" Isabelle said happily. Kurt secretly loved it when people asked to see pictures of his daughter. He didn't have one of her and Blaine yet. He pulled out his wallet and showed her the picture.

"Beautiful! And she has your eyes!" Kurt was told that a few times. It was flattering.

"Actually, she's adopted," Kurt said. Isabelle looked at Kurt, then back at the picture of the little girl.

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked, handing Kurt his wallet.

"Trust me, I think I would remember the one and only night with a woman. College isn't that much of a blur," Kurt joked. Isabelle laughed. She looked at her phone and groaned.

"I have to get going, lots to get done today. Are you free tomorrow for lunch?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, I am. Blaine walks Tabitha to school tomorrow. I normally do some job searching at that time…" Kurt started to babble. His cheeks flushed as Isabelle just smiled warmly at him.

"Well, how about we meet here tomorrow for lunch? Bring me your resume and any more samples you have to offer," Isabelle said.

"Yes, ma'am. Absolutely," Kurt said a little too quickly. Isabelle smiled.

"Call me Isabelle. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. I loved what I saw," Isabelle said and gave Kurt a light touch on his arm before turning to leave. Kurt plopped down at his chair, unable to believe what just happened.

"Kurt? Isabelle Wright, editor-in-chief for vogue dot com just asked to meet you for lunch tomorrow," Clarissa said with the same wide-eyed expression as Kurt. He turned to Clarissa.

"Do you think she's interviewing me for a job?" Kurt asked. Clarissa smiled.

"Why else would she ask for other samples and your resume?" Clarissa asked.

"Blaine is never going to believe this," Kurt said, still out of breath. The waiter came by with their food. Kurt had completely forgotten about his food. He couldn't really eat now. He had a lot to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt picked up Tabitha from school. He couldn't believe he met Isabelle Wright and there was a chance she was going to interview him for a job. Tabitha talked about what her and Zoey did in class. He liked that Tabitha was adjusting to her new school. It helped that Zoey was there with her.

Blaine sent a text to Kurt that he was on his way home. Kurt planned a nice dinner and he was so anxious to tell Blaine about his day. Tabitha set up her schoolwork on the kitchen table. Kurt had tossed a few pieces of shrimp into the pan when Blaine walked through the front door.

"Hello, my family," Blaine said happily.

"Hi, Blaine! Our class got a pet!" Tabitha said. Kurt just laughed. She would not stop talking about that.

"Really? What kind of pet?" Blaine asked with the same enthusiasm. He walked over to Tabitha and gave her a kiss on the head.

"A rabbit. His name is Ted," Tabitha said.

"Ted the rabbit, I like it," Blaine said back. He turned to Kurt and gave him a kiss.

"I have to tell you something," Kurt said.

"Daddy wouldn't say until you got home," Tabitha added. Kurt was happy all day and he told Tabitha that something great happened. He wanted to wait for Blaine to get home so he could tell them both at the same time. Tabitha, being the excitable one, didn't want to wait until Blaine got home, but she knew she had to.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Do you know who Isabelle Wright is?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyes widened as if that were the most ridiculous question to ask. Kurt knew the answer, but he wanted to see Blaine's reaction.

"Isabelle Wright? You mean the goddess behind vogue dot com? Yes, I know who she is," Blaine said. Kurt grinned.

"I met her today. Clarissa and I went out to breakfast, I was showing her some of my drawings and there she was," he said. This was one of the times where Blaine had to really watch what he said around Tabitha.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Blaine asked. Kurt pulled out the business card and handed it to Blaine. He looked at the card and blinked a few times.

"I'm meeting her again tomorrow for lunch. She wants me to bring my resume and any other samples I have," Kurt added. Blaine was still staring at the card then looked up at Kurt.

"You mean to tell me, you met Isabelle Wright and she wants to see more of your drawings _and_ your resume?" Blaine asked. He watched his future husband's grin widen on his face.

"Yes." Blaine put the card on the counter and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He couldn't help himself. He picked Kurt up from the floor, laughing when Kurt made a noise. Tabitha laughed at the sight.

"I told you. Didn't I f…freaking tell you that you would find something in no time? And vogue dot com Kurt, that is so fantastic! I can brag that my husband is working at vogue dot com!" Blaine said happily. He put Kurt back on the ground and gave him one more kiss.

"What's that mean?" Tabitha asked. Blaine turned to Tabitha and picked her up from the chair.

"It means that very soon, Daddy is going to have the job of his dreams," Blaine said, kissing Tabitha on the cheek.

"Really?"

"It's not official. I still have to meet with her. I'm trying to not get my hopes up too high," Kurt said.

"You draw really good, Daddy. You can tell them you made my Halloween costume. Will that help?" Tabitha asked. Kurt laughed and gave Tabitha a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Thank you, baby girl," Kurt said.

"What smells bad?" Tabitha asked. Kurt turned and saw his shrimp was burning.

"Damn it!" He yelled. He turned off the stove and pushed the pan from the heat. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"Daddy!" Tabitha scolded.

"I know, I know, bad Daddy," Kurt said.

"Hmm, to think everybody assumed I would slip in front of kids," Blaine said. Kurt shot his fiancé a dirty look.

"Well, they are burnt," Kurt said.

"Who cares? We can order some pizza. We'll even watch a nice movie together," Blaine said.

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" Tabitha asked.

"What movie did you think we would watch?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt smiled, leaving the burnt shrimp in the pan.

* * *

The next morning Kurt was up early, earlier than Blaine. He had a hard time going to sleep, he was so nervous. Blaine woke up and stayed with Kurt until it was time for him to take Tabitha to school. Kurt got a few text messages from Clarissa, wishing him good luck and that she wanted the most stylish maternity clothes when he got the job.

Kurt checked and re-checked his image before he left the apartment. He had his portfolio and his resume. He and Blaine spent most of the night picking which sketches to go with and making sure they were in the right order, according to Kurt. He arrived at Double Crown just in time for the lunch hour.

He hadn't gone into the restaurant yet when someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He whirled around and there was Isabelle.

"Right on time. I can tell that is something of yours," Isabelle said.

"I don't like to be late," he said.

"Neither do I. We are going to get along so well. Let's go. I'm starving. I only had coffee for breakfast," Isabelle said, gesturing to the entrance. Kurt couldn't even stomach any coffee.

They walked into the restaurant and were seated right away. After they gave the waitress their orders, Isabelle smiled and put her hands together on the table.

"Tell me about yourself, Kurt Hummel," Isabelle said. Kurt smiled. She remembered his name.

"Well, there's not a lot to tell. I moved here with Blaine and my daughter. We haven't set a date for the wedding yet, but I'm hoping it'll be soon. We still need to buy each other rings," Kurt said. Isabelle smiled.

"That is so cute. A fall wedding would be so perfect. If you wait for the right time, you could get some beautiful wedding pictures when the leaves have changed colors," Isabelle suggested. Kurt really liked that idea.

"New York is just so big. It's nothing like Ohio, that's for sure," Kurt said. The waitress brought their drinks and walked away.

"I've never been to Ohio. When you're born a New Yorker, it's hard to leave," Isabelle said. "So, why don't you hand me that portfolio and your resume and you keep talking about yourself. Tell me anything you're willing to share."

Kurt did as requested and handed her the folder and the resume.

He wasn't quite sure where to start, but he started talking and she was listening to every word he said and looking at the resume.

* * *

Isabelle asked a lot of questions and Kurt answered them without hesitation. They had a pleasant lunch and there was no awkwardness. It wasn't until after Isabelle snapped the check away from Kurt and paid with a business card that things started to get serious. When the waitress brought the card back, that's when Isabelle looked at Kurt with determination.

"I like you, Kurt," Isabelle said. Kurt smiled, but waited for more. "I love what you have here. I love that you are not set into one style. You have everything here from everyday clothing to costumes for a high school play. You have ideas and you're open-minded about anything. There's a position open at vogue dot com. You'll be working beside me as my assistant.

"It's not a highly glamorous job, but you would be my right-hand man. I've interviewed for this position for the last few months. Nobody has stood out the way you just did, and you didn't even try. What do you say? Would you be willing to work alongside me? It may be stressful and hours are not set. I will try my best to make sure that you make it home to help care for that adorable little girl. I only ask one thing of you."

Kurt was stunned. Isabelle was offering him a job. He barely registered that she stopped talking.

"Anything," he responded.

"You don't stop doing this. You don't stop standing out, and you don't let anybody tell you that you should blend in. There is nothing more heartbreaking than an artist stifling their abilities in order to fit in." Kurt smiled.

"I haven't let anybody do that to me yet, that won't ever happen," Kurt answered with confidence. Isabelle smiled.

"Good. I know I've made the right choice waiting on picking someone. How about we go to my office and get you started on paperwork, so that you can start working for me?" Isabelle said, getting up from the table.

"That would be fantastic," Kurt said.

"Now, I know you said you and Blaine haven't bought each other rings yet. Working for me, you get a very nice discount at some of the jewelry stores," Isabelle said, wrapping her arm around Kurt's.

* * *

Blaine and Tabitha came home and Kurt was waiting for them. Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt all day, so he was very anxious to know how the lunch went. He saw Kurt in the living room, holding up his official badge. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt tight.

"Baby, that is so great!" Blaine yelped. Kurt laughed.

"Did you get it, Daddy?" Tabitha asked. Kurt let go of Blaine and knelt down to Tabitha.

"I did. Daddy got the job," Kurt said.

"Yay! Daddy! Can we get ice cream?" Tabitha asked. Kurt just laughed.

"I think just this one time, we will have dessert before dinner," Kurt said. Tabitha smiled.

"Chocolate with cookies?" Tabitha asked.

"Anything you want. Go change out of your school clothes first," Kurt said. Tabitha nodded as she ran to her room. Halfway there, she remembered she wasn't supposed to run inside and slowed down before Kurt told her to. Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine.

"I'm so fucking happy for you, baby," Blaine said softly so Tabitha couldn't hear him. Kurt continued to look at Blaine, and then he let out a breath.

"I want to marry you," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I want to marry you, too. That's why I asked you," Blaine said with light humor. Kurt didn't laugh. His expression was completely serious.

"No, I want to marry you now," Kurt said.

"What?"

"Blaine, I want us to be married. I want to be your husband and you mine. I want you to share your name with Tabitha and any other children we have together. I don't want to wait for a long time. I want to do it soon, very soon," Kurt said. Blaine took Kurt's hands.

"Don't you want to plan a wedding? I thought maybe you wanted to do that," Blaine said. He would be lying if he said he didn't think of that, too. He wanted to marry Kurt so much. He didn't care about a big wedding.

"I don't need a big wedding, Blaine. I need everybody close to me, and you standing beside me saying _I do._ " Blaine let out a long breath and kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, returning the kiss with the same intensity.

"Then let's get married," Blaine said. Kurt smiled. Tabitha was standing in the living room, waiting patiently.

"You're gonna be the most beautiful flower girl," Kurt said to his daughter. Tabitha smiled.

"Can we still get ice cream?" Tabitha asked. Blaine laughed as he picked up Tabitha.

"Absolutely, darlin'," Blaine said. Tabitha smiled at Blaine. She still hadn't asked Blaine if she could call him papa yet. Now her daddies were going to get married very soon, and Blaine would be her papa. She couldn't wait to get pretty in a dress.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm really sorry this is getting out kind of late. Second off, a huge thank you to my beta! Love her to death! And third, this is the wedding chapter we have all been waiting for.
> 
> I'm using Hummel-Anderson. I've always used that and to me it flows better, so yay my Klaine got married on the show, but Hummel-Anderson always sounded better to me. There is ONE chapter left of this story. I am kind of sad to see it end, but I love how it came out. I'm glad you all do too. So, here is the wedding chapter. Enjoy!

Isabelle was indeed a goddess. She showed him around the entire studio his day on the job. He saw where photographs were taken, drawing boards, models, everything. The hours were long. Most of the time, he had to go in early in the morning in order to be home with Blaine and Tabitha at a reasonable time. Isabelle kept true to her word, though. She would help Kurt get home to his daughter and fiancé.

Kurt told Isabelle right away that Kurt and Blaine were going to get married very soon; they just had to find a place to have it at a decent price. After a week there, Isabelle went up to Kurt with a wide smile on his face before he went home. She managed to pull some strings for Kurt and Blaine to have their wedding at a place called Studio 450.

One weekend, Isabelle picked up Kurt, Blaine, and Tabitha and took them to the potential wedding location. Blaine tried to be on his best behavior, but he was in a car with Isabelle Wright. Tabitha took to Isabelle right away, saying how pretty her hair was. Once they arrived, Isabelle took them into the building and the room where the wedding and the reception could be held.

It was a large space. Probably larger than what Kurt and Blaine needed. Tabitha gasped first. It was empty, but there were windows on every part of the walls. She could see all the big buildings. Isabelle watched as the two men, and little girl, gazed around the studio. Isabelle always brought Studio 450 a lot of business events. They were able to do this favor for her and have a wedding for her new, and perhaps favorite, assistant.

"Well? What do you think?" Isabelle asked.

"Kurt!" Blaine nearly bellowed. "We could have the actual ceremony in front of the window and then turn around and just start eating!" Blaine said, a little too excitedly.

"Yeah!" Tabitha agreed with the same enthusiasm. Kurt laughed.

"It is amazing. But…I'm sure a place like this would cost…" Kurt started.

"Will cost you nothing. The studio will provide the space and the catering. The only thing you would have to provide is a guest list," Isabelle said. Kurt's jaw dropped, as did Blaine's.

"Isabelle, we can't accept that!" Kurt said. Blaine turned to his fiancé.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" Tabitha asked, though she wasn't sure what she was asking about.

"To echo these two, why not?" Isabelle asked.

"Just…I've only been at vogue dot com for a week and this is just so much…" Kurt was rambling again.

"Stop him or else he will keep going," Blaine said good-naturedly. Isabelle understood.

"Kurt, I _want_ to do this for you. Consider it my wedding gift to you. And this," Isabelle gestured toward the large space, "was not a problem to reserve. I told you, I have connections. Don't forget to bring your badge to the jewelry store so you can get that discount. Now, the only thing that we do have to decide is the date. I'm connected, but the studio is a high profile place."

Kurt still couldn't believe it.

"Oh…a date," Kurt said, looking at Blaine. Kurt just wanted to get married, neither one even discussed the date.

"How about a month from now?" Blaine suggested. "This way, we can tell our friends and family ahead of time, so they have time to schedule to come here. This will give us a chance to browse for rings, find tuxedos and possibly endure fighting over who gets to be our best men," Blaine said, more referring to Jeff and Finn fighting over that subject. Kurt chuckled a little.

"So?" Isabelle asked. Kurt sighed, looking at Blaine and then Tabitha.

"A month from today," Kurt declared. Isabelle nodded, typing on her phone.

"It is done," she said.

"I don't know how to thank you…" Kurt said.

"You can thank me by helping me pick out what to wear to your wedding, or perhaps designing something for me," Isabelle said. Kurt nodded.

"You could marry us if you wanted too, even," Blaine added. Isabelle laughed.

"I get to throw flowers this time?" Tabitha asked, tugging on Kurt's hand.

"Yes, you get to throw flowers this time."

* * *

Between work and planning a wedding, Blaine and Kurt were tired. There were times where it got a little frustrating, especially when picking out rings. Kurt wanted to try and keep it simple, but Blaine had other ideas. They spent an hour in the store before they finally decided on rings they both loved. Both rings were puzzle piece rings. It was perfect. They would each wear one piece of the ring and then on the wedding day, they would give each other the other piece – their missing puzzle pieces.

Clarissa took Zoey and Tabitha dress shopping. Tabitha wanted to wear a pink dress and neither man argued with the girl. It took a bit for Clarissa to find a dress because she was starting to show. Blaine still mumbled, or whined, that Clarissa and Cooper decided not to know if it was going to be a boy or a girl this time.

Nick and Jeff arrived a couple of days before the wedding, Finn arrived a day after them. Melissa and Sarah came with him, but they opted to find a hotel where Jeff and Nick stayed. Jeff whined, a lot, when Kurt said that Finn was going to be his best man. Of course, Jeff understood why, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to whine about it. Jeff and Nick were going to be groomsmen. Wes (and of course David) and Tina arrived later and the last to come were Carole and Burt.

Carole and Burt stayed with Blaine and Kurt, which made Tabitha happy. Melissa came over to play with her and Zoey. While the girls were playing in Tabitha's room, Burt, Carole, Finn and Sarah were with Kurt, Blaine, Cooper and Clarissa in the living room. Traditionally, the ones getting married weren't supposed to see each other twenty-four hours before the wedding. Blaine said that was the dumbest rule ever and he wasn't going to do it. Kurt didn't want that, either.

So, while Nick, Jeff, Wes and Tina went sightseeing in New York, Kurt and Blaine spent time with the family.

"I can't believe my baby brother is getting married," Cooper said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And you still call me baby brother," Blaine responded.

"You are my baby brother, and you always will be," Cooper retorted.

"Just like Kurt will always be my little brother," Finn added.

"I'm three months older than you!" Kurt said.

"But I'm taller."

"That doesn't make you _older_ ," Kurt responded.

"All right, boys, opposite corners. There's a wedding tomorrow," Burt intervened. There was a moment of silence before Clarissa decided to change the subject.

"Are you two planning on having more kids?" she asked. That was the question. Both Kurt and Blaine knew the answer before they asked each other.

"At least one more. We're not sure if we want a surrogate or adoption," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled. At least they agreed that they indeed wanted more children.

"Well, all I have to say is if you do decide to get a baby, don't do what Clarissa and I tried to do with Zoey," Cooper added. Blaine frowned. He couldn't forget that particular memory.

"Oh, from the look on Blaine's face, there's a story behind that," Sarah said, pointing to Blaine's face. Blaine stayed silent, but Cooper was more than happy to tell the story.

"Okay, Zoey was maybe seven months old at the time. Clarissa and I decided to…try the Ferber method," Cooper said. Finn looked at him dumbfounded.

"What's that?"

"It's when heartless parents let their baby cry throughout the night," Blaine said bitterly. Cooper rolled his eyes.

"It's a method where we let Zoey self-soothe herself back to sleep. Of course, we check to make sure she's all right, but for the most part, we would let her cry herself back to sleep," Clarissa explained. Finn understood, but he had the same look Blaine did.

"Anyway, Blaine came over to visit one day. It was in the evening and Zoey was in her room, crying. When Blaine came to the door, there was no _hello_ or _how are you_ , he heard Zoey crying and he asks why isn't one of us holding her," Cooper continued.

"My niece was crying and nobody was holding and comforting her," Blaine added. Kurt just smiled.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"We told Blaine what we were doing and said that was a horrible thing to do to a baby. We did manage to get him to sit for maybe a minute before he got up and said he couldn't just let Zoey cry," Clarissa continued with a warm, gentle tone.

"What did he do?" Finn asked.

"I called them both heartless and went and picked up my niece, and she stopped crying the minute I picked her up," Blaine said with a smug look.

"Blaine, sweetie, I couldn't do it either," Carole added. Blaine pointed to Carole as if to say to Clarissa and Cooper _see!_

"We only tried that one time. As soon as Blaine picked her up, we told him that he can stay up all night with her," Cooper said, though the last part he knew his brother would brag.

"And I said," Blaine said proudly, "I would be happy too. And…how did you two feel the next day?" Blaine asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"It was the best night's sleep we have ever had. When we got up, Blaine was sleeping on the couch with Zoey sleeping on his chest, and the tail end of a Harry Potter movie playing on the television," Clarissa added, holding onto Cooper's hand. Kurt nudged Blaine.

"What? Someone had to educate her on the importance of Harry Potter," Blaine said. Kurt just shook his head.

"I think that's sweet. My ex and I tried that with Melissa. I didn't last a whole day. So, I understand completely," Sarah voiced. Finn smiled, taking a hold of her hand.

"Kurt's mother and I never did that. Kurt always fell asleep at the sound of his mom singing to her. She made a tape of her singing one night and she played it every night before putting Kurt to sleep," Burt said. Kurt looked at his father.

"I didn't know that," he said.

"Who do you think you got your singing talent from? It sure wasn't me," Burt said with good humor. Kurt laughed and turned to Blaine.

"If we do decide to get a baby, we will not do the Ferber method," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and kissed him.

"It's getting late. We should get going. There's a wedding to be held tomorrow and I have to wear a suit," Burt said. Carole and Burt went into Blaine and Kurt's room to change while Finn, Sarah, Clarissa and Cooper prepared to leave.

"You know, we'd stay too, but I'd hate to sleep on anything I know you two had sex on," Cooper said with good humor, gesturing to the couch. Sarah and Clarissa rolled their eyes as they walked to Tabitha's room to get Zoey and Melissa.

"Oh, well if you feel that way, then there would only be two places you could sleep," Blaine started. Kurt pinched his arm, but didn't stop him from talking.

"Should I ask?" Finn asked stupidly.

"It would be either Tabitha's room, or the hallway," Blaine answered with a smirk. Cooper groaned, then it dawned on him.

"Even the kitchen counter?" Cooper asked.

"Oh the story I could tell you…" Blaine started, but this time Kurt hit him.

"But you won't." Clarissa and Sarah walked out of Tabitha's room with Melissa and Zoey.

"All right, let's get going. Sarah and I will be by tomorrow morning to pick up Tabitha and Carole," Clarissa said. Kurt nodded.

"And I'll meet up with Nick and Jeff at their hotel. We'll pick up Wes and Tina and meet you guys at the studio," Finn said.

"Do not forget any part of your tuxedos. I'm serious!" Kurt said with finality.

"Yes, sir!" Cooper saluted. This time, Kurt smacked him.

"Ouch! You hit harder!" Cooper whined.

"Remember that from now on. Now, shoo!" Kurt said, waving his hands toward the door. After everybody left, Burt and Carole emerged from Blaine and Kurt's room. Kurt arranged the couch with blankets and pillows. Tabitha was getting ready for bed. She came out of her room to say good night to her grandparents.

Playing with Zoey and Melissa wore her out to where when she crawled into bed she nearly fell asleep while Blaine tucked her in. He smiled and gave her a light kiss before he left her room.

"Tomorrow," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt tenderly, "Tomorrow."

* * *

The studio was huge, but it wasn't going to be full.. Kurt and Blaine had separate rooms to get changed. Burt and Kurt were getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

Burt opened the door and smiled. There stood Mercedes with Tabitha holding her hand behind the door. Kurt nearly squealed.

"Mercedes!"

"My boy!" Mercedes yelled happily, hugging Kurt as tightly as she could. Tabitha smiled. She was happy to see her Aunt Mercedes after a long time.

"I'm so glad you could come," Kurt said.

"Miss my boy's wedding and seeing my favorite girl in a gorgeous dress? You insult me! You look so handsome! And Tabitha, the most gorgeous girl in this whole building!" Mercedes said, admiring Kurt and Tabitha.

"I'm gonna go check on everybody else," Burt said.

"Oh! Give this tie to Blaine. He tried to leave it behind," Kurt said, pulling out a tie from his vest pocket. Tabitha held out her hand.

"I can give it to him," she said. Kurt smiled and handed it to Tabitha. She was wearing her pink flowery dress with her hair in a tight French braid.

"All right, stay with Grandpa until you see Blaine," Kurt said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"I will," she said. Burt held out his hand to Tabitha as the two left the room, closing the door behind him. Mercedes turned to Kurt.

"I can't wait to meet Blaine. I bet he is better in person than the pictures you've sent. You two look like you're doing so well," Mercedes said happily. Kurt smiled.

"I didn't think I could be here," Kurt said. Mercedes nodded.

"I don't know why. You're a great guy with a beautiful daughter. You've been through so much shit. It's time you're happy," Mercedes said with a warm smile.

"I need to finish getting dressed and I'll introduce you to everybody else," Kurt said.

"You get dressed and you tell me more about Blaine. What's he like? Is he really a bad boy? And how _bad_ is he when you're alone?" Kurt's cheeks flushed. He missed Mercedes.

* * *

Burt came to a closed door and knocked on it. Tabitha held onto her Grandpa's hand as the door opened. There was Cooper standing in the doorway. He had on his buttoned shirt and his tie was hanging around his neck, untied.

"Let me guess, checking up?" Cooper asked. Burt smiled as he and Tabitha walked into the room. Blaine looked and saw Tabitha.

"What a beautiful flower girl. What's that you got?" Blaine asked, kneeling to her. Tabitha let go of Burt's hand and held up the tie.

"Daddy said you tried to leave it behind," Tabitha said. Blaine groaned and took the tie.

"Daddy would be right," Blaine said. Blaine didn't like how it felt and even though he wouldn't feel it, he just didn't like it.

"I'm gonna go see how Clarissa is doing," Cooper said.

"While you're at it, let's make sure the other guys are dressed. You coming, Tabitha?" Burt asked. Tabitha thought for a moment.

"Can I stay here?" She turned to ask Blaine.

"Of course, little darlin'," Blaine said, putting the tie around his neck. Burt and Cooper left the room with Tabitha alone with Blaine. Kurt asked Tabitha if she asked Blaine about calling him Papa once. Tabitha said no, but still wanted to ask. The memory of calling someone else Papa kept coming back to her and she didn't want to be yelled at.

Blaine looked down at the little girl who was more interested in the floor.

"Tabitha? Something wrong?" Blaine asked. Tabitha looked up at Blaine. It was obvious she wanted to say something, or ask something.

"No," she answered. Blaine knelt down so that he was at eye level with Tabitha.

"You sure? Because you know, whatever is bothering you, no matter how small or big, you can always talk to me and Daddy." Tabitha looked at Blaine with mouth slightly open. She took in a breath before she spoke.

"I want to ask you something," Tabitha said.

"Okay. What is it?" Tabitha looked down at her fingers then back at Blaine.

"I have Daddy," she started.

"Yes," Blaine answered patiently.

"You're marrying my Daddy," she said.

"I am. Is that still okay?" Blaine asked. Tabitha smiled and nodded.

"Can I…" Tabitha started, but hesitated. Blaine didn't pressure for more. He just waited. "Can I call you Papa?" Tabitha's voice was soft and unsure. She looked at Blaine. Blaine's gaze softened. He let out a breath and smiled.

"You can call me whatever you want, little darlin'. You can most definitely call me Papa." Blaine held out his arms and Tabitha went into the embrace, throwing her arms around Blaine's neck. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Was that it?" Blaine asked gently. He put her on a nearby chair where she could stand and look at him. "Were you afraid to ask me that?" Blaine asked, pushing back a strand of hair behind Tabitha's ear.

Tabitha nodded.

"Why?" Tabitha stayed quiet for a moment. He watched her eyes grow misty.

"Please don't tell Daddy. I don't want him to be mad at me," Tabitha admitted.

"Darlin', I can't keep secrets from your Daddy. I can promise not to say anything to him, with the promise that _you_ be the one to tell him," Blaine said gently, wiping the single tear from her cheek.

"I don't want Daddy to be mad," Tabitha answered.

"Why do you think that?" Tabitha never told anybody, and she still remembered it like it happened yesterday.

"I called Troy Papa once and he yelled at me. That was when he told Daddy to take me back," Tabitha choked. Blaine understood now. He kissed her forehead.

"Daddy didn't know that?" Blaine asked. Tabitha shook her head.

"It was when he yelled about my toys that Daddy heard him," Tabitha answered. Blaine helped Tabitha down from the chair so she could sit. He knelt down before her again. She stopped crying and looked at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I know that must have hurt you so much," Blaine said with a soft, gentle tone. Tabitha sniffled, but didn't say anything.

"But you know what?" Tabitha shook her head in response. "You're here now, and Troy isn't. You are your Daddy's pride and joy. And I can promise you that your Daddy will not be mad at you," Blaine added. That seemed to brighten Tabitha up a little.

"He won't?"

"No way. He may be sad that you went through that, and probably because you didn't tell him, but he won't be mad. Can you promise me and your Daddy something?" Blaine asked, taking both of Tabitha's hands.

"Yes," she answered.

"I don't want you to ever feel you have to keep anything from me and Daddy. I want you to promise that no matter how sad, mad or upset it'll make someone, even me or Daddy, if you need or want to tell us something, tell us. There's nothing you can do or say that will ever stop us from loving you. Can you promise that?" Tabitha managed a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, Papa," she answered. Blaine smiled as Tabitha gave him another hug.

"That's my girl. And I want you to tell Daddy what you told me. You don't have to tell him right now, but I want you to tell him, eventually." Tabitha mumbled a yes against his shoulder.

"I love you, little darlin'," Blaine said, trying to keep himself from crying. He was so glad Cooper wasn't there.

"I love you, too." There was a knock at the door.

"Baby brother? It's time. Tabitha still with you?" Cooper asked. Blaine released Tabitha.

"Yes, we'll be right out," Blaine answered. He turned to the little girl. "You ready?" he asked. Tabitha smiled and nodded.

"Don't forget the tie," she pointed. Blaine groaned.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. The studio was the perfect place to have it. The smell of food filled the air to where Blaine swore his stomach growled and everybody heard it. Or maybe it was Finn's stomach, but either way, someone's stomach growled. Kurt and Blaine decided to hyphen their names. The minister announced them as Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

The music started and Kurt picked up his daughter as they watched to make sure the table and chairs were set up. Finn and Cooper complained they were hungry. Blaine met Mercedes and Isabelle met everybody else. Tabitha followed Melissa and Zoey toward the food table while the adults mingled.

"I can't believe you're married and you work at vogue dot com," Mercedes kept saying over and over. There was an area in the center of the studio where music and instruments were set up, including two microphones. Jeff practically cooed over Kurt and Blaine being married. Tabitha liked her Uncle Jeff. Clarissa ate whatever she could get her hands on. So it was a good thing they had plenty of food.

It was a couple of hours until Kurt sat down with his dad and Carole. He sighed as Tabitha ate some of her cake next to Carole.

"You doing okay, kid?" Burt asked. Kurt smiled. "You could be eighty years old and I'll still call you _kid_."

"You'll still call me _kid_ when I'm eighty? You'd be like…ancient," Kurt joked.

"And to think in thirty years, you're going to be exactly like me," Burt said. Kurt just laughed. "I'm proud of you." Kurt smiled at his dad.

"Thanks, Dad." There was small talk conversation for a few minutes before there was music playing and Blaine yelling through the microphone.

"Gorgeous!" Blaine called. Kurt looked over at him. "Get over here!" Blaine practically commanded. Kurt saw Finn behind the drum set, giving a steady beat. Kurt knew the song right away. Originally, Kurt hadn't decided if he was going to sing at the reception, but apparently, Blaine had other plans. Kurt just smiled and raced up to the front right before his part of the song came up. Blaine smiled and handed his husband the microphone.

_I'll believe when the walls stop turning_  
I'll believe when the storm is through  
I believe I hear them say  
David won't stop writing songs  
I never wanna shake their hands and stay  
I never wanna shake their hands and stay  
Oh no let's go

Blaine took his own microphone. Everybody knew what was coming. Finn played the drums and he could hear some harmonies in the crowd. He knew his friends were going to join in.

_We are young_

_We are one_

_Let us shine for what it's worth_

_To your place, place, place_  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way somehow  
Hold me close, close, close  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're falling to the ground

Finn took a brief pause to sing his part. There was no way he was going to just play in the background. Blaine wouldn't do that to his brother-in-law.

_I'll believe when the sky is burning  
I'll believe when I see the view_

Wes stood up from his chair with Tina right beside him.

_I believe that I hear them say_

_David won't stop dreaming now_

Jeff and Nick stood up and started to clap to the beat. Everybody else joined in.

_And everybody clap your hands and shout_

_And everybody clap your hands and shout_

_Oh no, they shout_

Clarissa laughed as she watched Cooper and David get up from their chairs during the chorus. Kurt and Blaine still had their microphones, watching and listening to the song. Cooper started the next part and David joined with him.

_Taxi drive the sun is rising_  
Damn the sirens, keep on driving  
Flashing light, oh what a night  
I miss her bed, I lost my head

Blaine and Kurt joined in one more time.

_And it's sunning, we're still running_  
For her rooftop, our last stop  
Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go

Harmonies sounded throughout the studio as the song continued with the last part of the chorus. Blaine turned around to see Tabitha sitting and smiling at the table with her grandparents. He put his microphone up and knelt down, holding his arms out to her. Tabitha hopped off her chair and rushed to her Papa. Blaine caught her, lifting her up in the air, dancing around in circles with her.

Kurt smiled as he joined his family. His family. He had a family. Kurt never thought he would have the second chance at happiness, but then again, neither did Blaine. They hugged each other tightly, ignoring the singing and the music in the background. It didn't matter. They were one family now.

* * *

**Song used: On Our Way by: The Royal Concept**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the last chapter for Second Chances. I'd like to thank my beta amandapanda222 for her awesome editing and advice whenever I needed it. Also, to everybody who read and reviewed the story with kind words, you are all so great. I am in the process of a secret project, don't worry it'll be out soon.
> 
> This story was fun to write and I know there are probably some inaccuracies here and there, but hey, I still love it. So, enjoy the last chapter. It's been fun writing it :)

It wasn't until early in the morning when Kurt and Blaine were able to go to the hospital to visit Clarissa. Tabitha came with them, still tired. In a manner of months, everything seemed to go as they should. Kurt and Blaine spent a couple of days on a small honeymoon. It would have been great if they could take a trip, but they knew that would have to wait. With Isabelle's help, they found a good hotel were able to spend a few days together as newlywed couple.

Tabitha stayed with Cooper and Clarissa while they were away. When Kurt and Blaine came by to pick her up, Tabitha ran to them and called out _Daddy and Papa_. The first night in the hotel, Kurt gave Blaine the same type of bracelet Blaine gave him for Christmas. Only, instead of the word _Daddy_ it said _Papa_.

The main focus now was saving up to buy a house. They hadn't talked about adoption or surrogacy yet, but they both knew that they wanted at least one more child. The apartment was great, but they wanted a bigger home with a backyard where their kids and maybe a dog can play. Kurt put a veto on getting a dog, which resulted in a heated argument. It was forgotten when they made up, very loudly in their hotel room.

Blaine sent Cooper a text that he and Kurt and Tabitha were at the hospital. Cooper met them in the waiting room with Zoey right beside him. Both little girls were tired.

"Uncle Blaine, Uncle Kurt! Hey, Tabitha!" Zoey greeted.

"Hey, Zoey!" Blaine greeted his neice then looked at his brother. " _Now_ , will you tell me if it's a boy or a girl?" Blaine said rather sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes. Cooper just laughed. Zoey kept quiet. She had been promised a chocolate muffin with Tabitha if she let her daddy tell Uncle Blaine about the baby.

"All right, you two, come and meet your nephew," Cooper answered.

"A boy?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, are we gonna have to have the talk again?" Cooper asked. Blaine glared at his brother.

"Come on, let's go," Kurt said, taking Blaine's arm and Tabitha's hand. Cooper led them to Clarissa's room. Inside, Clarissa was lying in bed, sitting upright and holding their new baby boy. She smiled when she saw Cooper, Blaine and Kurt enter the room. Tabitha and Zoey walked in along-side each other.

"Hey. Come meet your nephew," Clarissa said. Kurt watched Blaine walk over to Clarissa's bed, give her a kiss on the forehead and look down at the baby. Clarissa gently handed the baby to Blaine. Carefully, Blaine took the baby, keeping his head up and making sure the blanket stayed wrapped around him. Blaine tried not to wake him. As soon as he had the baby in his arms, the baby just moved slightly, but didn't wake. He slept soundly in Blaine's arms.

"Hi there," Blaine said softly. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder.

"Can I see?" Tabitha asked. Blaine located a chair against the wall and sat down slowly so Tabitha could see the baby.

"Can I touch his head?" Tabitha asked. Blaine looked at Clarissa for approval. She nodded as Cooper sat beside her.

"Babies skin is very delicate, so very, very lightly, okay?" Blaine said. Tabitha nodded. She did as she was told and touched his head with a very soft touch.

"Soft," Tabitha said.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked. It was like Cooper and Clarissa were waiting for that question. Cooper smiled and took a hold of Clarissa's hand.

"His name is Blaine. After his uncle," Cooper answered. Blaine looked up at his brother and sister-in-law.

"R-really?" Blaine stuttered a bit.

"I just got my little brother to stutter," Cooper said playfully. Clarissa cleared her throat, signaling him to be serious right now. "Blaine, I can't tell you just how proud I am of you. You graduated college, got a job, got married and you have a family. It would be an honor to my son after you."

"He's right, Blaine. You're holding baby Blaine right now. And there's no changing our minds. The name is on the birth certificate, can't take it back," Clarissa added. Blaine chuckled lightly, looking down at little Blaine.

"Hi, baby Blaine," Blaine whispered and gave the baby a kiss on his forehead. Kurt smiled adoringly.

"Okay, big Blaine, I need to hold little Blaine now," Kurt said. Blaine laughed a little, giving the baby one last look before he handed him to Kurt.

"Can Tabitha and I have our chocolate muffins now?" Zoey asked her daddy.

"Chocolate? This early?" Clarissa asked. Kurt and Blaine looked up at Cooper.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Hey! I named my son after you," Cooper said lamely. Blaine didn't change his expression.

"Please?" Tabitha asked. Kurt looked at Blaine, still holding little Blaine.

"Have a real breakfast first and you two can share one," Kurt said. Clarissa agreed.

"All right, come on you two," Cooper said. Both girls followed Cooper out of the room. Clarissa yawned, settling down in her bed. Blaine got up and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep. Kurt and I are here," Blaine whispered. Clarissa nodded slowly falling asleep. Blaine turned back to Kurt who was practically cooing over his nephew.

"You look even more gorgeous holding a baby," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I wonder if little Blaine will pick up Uncle Blaine's bad habits," Kurt stated. Blaine shrugged.

"It's in our genes," Blaine said.

* * *

**.: 3 Years Later :.**

* * *

Kurt finished making breakfast and put Tabitha's plate on the table. It was a cool Saturday morning. Their house was warm enough and they could see the orange and yellow leaves in the backyard. Soon, Kurt and Blaine would fight over whose turn it was to rake the yard. Neither one was thinking about that right now. They were too nervous and excited at the same time.

"Tabitha? Come eat your breakfast. We have to leave soon," Kurt called. A pair of footsteps came walking down the stairway. Tabitha was eight years old. Her hair was longer and she loved to play outside. Both Blaine and Kurt encouraged her to be outside more, instead of inside watching television. They managed to get Tabitha's bike from Ohio. Pretty soon, she would be too big for the bike.

"I'm hungry," Tabitha said, sitting in her chair at the table. Kurt made pancakes, eggs and bacon.

A year and a half after Kurt and Blaine were married, they went searching for a house to either rent or own. They preferred to own it, but if the house was nice enough, they would settle for renting. It took some time, but they found a house not far from their jobs, but away from the city enough to enjoy some countryside. For Tabitha's seventh birthday, Blaine painted her room as if she were under the sea. The ceiling was painted like the sun's rays were beaming over the surface of the water. Her floor was carpet (much to Kurt's dismay) with a dark green color. He even found a lamp that would spin and show fish swimming on her walls when the bulb was lit.

The house had two other bedrooms. One of which Kurt though of turning into an office, either for him or Blaine, but neither one talked about it further. The other room was reserved for another child.

That's why they were particularly nervous and excited that Saturday. After they settled into a house, they decided to go through another adoption agency. Interviews, background checks, and surprise inspections later, they were approved and their agent, Linda, called them immediately about a boy Tabitha's age named Brighton.

Brighton hadn't been at the orphanage a very long time. His parents passed away, leaving him with no other living relative or legal guardian to take care of him.

Kurt and Blaine met Brighton once when they were introduced. Brighton was hesitant and barely spoke a word to them. Linda said that they could come back on a weekend and spend more time with him. Kurt asked Cooper and Clarissa if they could watch Tabitha while they went back to the orphanage. Even though Kurt made a big breakfast, he couldn't eat.

"Gorgeous, you need to eat something," Blaine said.

"I know…I just can't seem to concentrate," Kurt answered, sitting at the table. "Do you want to bring anything with you to Uncle Cooper and Aunt Clarissa's?" Kurt asked Tabitha. She swallowed her piece of bacon before she answered.

"Daddy, why can't I go with you?" Tabitha asked. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Not to gang up on you, Kurt, but why can't she go with us?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't think you wanted to visit…an orphanage," Kurt treaded lightly on the answer. Tabitha was a very smart girl. Probably the smartest in her class, so there were things she understood without question. The memory of being in an orphanage was one of them.

"It won't bother me. I want to see my brother," Tabitha answered.

"Well…right now we are just meeting with him again. Nothing is…" Kurt tried to explain.

"This is true, but maybe if Tabitha came with us, perhaps Brighton will be less hesitant around us. We talked about her and he seemed to like the idea of having a sibling. Why not?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought about it for a moment.

"Please, can I go?" Tabitha asked. Kurt smiled and let out a breath.

"Finish your breakfast. I'll call Cooper and Clarissa and let them know Tabitha is coming with us," Kurt said.

"Yay!" Tabitha yelped. Blaine laughed at the excitement.

"I'll call them. You eat," Blaine nearly demanded, getting up from the table.

"You're not the boss of me," Kurt mumbled. Thankfully, Tabitha didn't quite understand what that meant yet. Blaine pulled out his phone.

"We'll see about that," he whispered back. Kurt smirked as he started eating his pancakes. His appetite was back.

They arrived at the orphanage that was a little ways into New York, almost an hour away from their house. Tabitha got out of the car and held onto Blaine's hand as they entered the building. Right away, their agent greeted them.

"Glad you two could come. And you must be Tabitha. My name is Linda," the lady introduced. Linda wasn't a very tall woman. She had dark hair, which was pulled back in a simple bun, and she was wearing a three-piece suit. Her eyes were bright green and she wore pink lipstick. As always, Tabitha looked up to both her fathers.

"It's okay, darlin'," Blaine said.

"Hi," she responded.

"Brighton is in the baby area right now," Linda said. That baffled both Kurt and Blaine.

"Why is he in there?" Blaine asked. Linda cleared her throat as if she were trying to prepare for her answer.

"He's…visiting his sister," Linda answered. That was news to Blaine and Kurt.

"He has a sister? We weren't told about that," Kurt said.

"I know. I omitted it for the time being. Let me explain while we walk," Linda offered. Blaine let go of Tabitha's hand and caught up with the woman. Tabitha took Kurt's as they walked.

"Is there a reason you omitted that bit of information?" Blaine tried to keep calm.

"Brighton came to us with a baby sister named Sophie. Now, I know this sounds awful, but sometimes, the baby is placed into a foster parent home but Brighton refused to let her leave his side. He's been taking care of her practically since she was born. She's six months now," Linda answered.

"We did have a couple that really liked Brighton, but when he told them he had a sister, they backed out. I really liked you two and believe it or not, Brighton did too…I just thought that if you spent time with him more…" Linda stopped as they came to the baby room. There were only a couple of cribs in the small room.

Tabitha let go of Kurt's hand and walked into the room. There was only one boy in the room and he was standing beside a pink crib. Brighton had curly brown hair. He was about the same height as Tabitha and had brown eyes. Tabitha tapped on Brighton's shoulder gently. He turned to her, but said nothing.

"Hi. I'm Tabitha," she said. Brighton stayed quiet for a moment.

"Brighton. This is my baby sister, Sophie," he introduced. Tabitha looked through the pink wooden bars. Sophie was lying on her back, kicking her feet and making little noises.

"My daddies visited you. They said I could come today," Tabitha said. Brighton turned to the door to see Kurt and Blaine talking with Linda.

"Your daddies?" Brighton asked. Tabitha nodded.

"They got married. My daddy adopted me when I was only three," Tabitha said.

"You were adopted?"

"My mommy said she couldn't take care of me anymore," Tabitha answered with a sad tone.

"My mommy left us. Do you miss yours?" Brighton asked. Kurt and Blaine walked quietly toward the two children. They were unaware how close they were. Kurt was a bit curious to hear Tabitha's answer.

"Not a lot. I love my family," Tabitha said. "Do you like my daddy and papa?" Tabitha asked then. Brighton looked back at Sophie.

"They seem nice. But the last couple was nice too. They didn't want me after I said Sophie is my sister and they didn't want both of us." Blaine didn't like hearing that. Even though Linda explained what happened, he still had a hard time believing someone could actually say that to a boy.

"Is this Sophie?" Blaine asked, kneeling down to Brighton and Tabitha.

"Yes. She cried some last night," Brighton said. "They let me sleep beside her last night."

"You are such a good big brother. I have an older brother, too. And Kurt, he has a younger brother. Is it okay if I hold her?" Blaine asked Brighton.

"Don't hurt her," Brighton said right away.

"I promise." Blaine stood up and looked down at the baby. She made some noises and looked up at Blaine. He gently bent down and picked her up.

"Hi, Sophie. You are so lucky to have such an awesome brother. Yes, you are," Blaine said in his baby talk voice he used whenever he held little Blaine. Kurt knelt beside Tabitha.

"Are you doing okay, Brighton?" Kurt asked. Only Linda and a few of the other adults asked Brighton that question. He nodded.

"Daddy and papa sing, too," Tabitha added.

"You do?" Brighton asked. Kurt smiled.

"We do. Would you like to hear something?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked over at Kurt, cradling Sophie. He could tell that she was due for a nap. Linda smiled and sat back and watched the family bond. She spent time with Kurt and Blaine. She knew from the moment they spoke, they were perfect for Brighton and Sophie.

"Okay," Brighton said.

Blaine gently settled himself onto the floor so he could sit next to Brighton. He held onto Sophie. Kurt settled beside Tabitha. Brighton sat next to Blaine, looking at Sophie. So far, it wasn't so bad. Blaine thought of a song for a moment. He looked at Kurt and smiled before he turned to Sophie and started to sing.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay

_Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Sophie's eyes started to grow heavy. Like the sound of Blaine's voice was putting her to sleep. Brighton liked the sound of Blaine's voice so far. He turned to Kurt when he started to sing the next part.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Kurt's voice was different, but Brighton liked it. Tabitha leaned against Kurt, listening to the song she never heard before. The song continued, and this time, both Kurt and Blaine sang together. Sophie was asleep, now.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Blaine sang a bit more as he got up carefully to put Sophie back into her crib. Sophie made a small noise but she was still asleep. He smiled at her before he sat back onto the floor beside Brighton.

"You put her to sleep," Brighton said.

"Is it safe to say she liked our singing?" Blaine asked. Brighton offered a small smile and nodded.

"Brighton? How do you feel about being a part of our family? You and Sophie?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt, but didn't object. They weren't prepared for a baby, but they were more than willing to take Brighton and Sophie.

"So you want both of us? Not just one of us?" Brighton asked.

"We wouldn't dream of separating you two. It may take a little bit for us to prepare a room for Sophie, but yes, we want both of you. If that's what you want," Blaine said.

"Our house is really big and nice. My room is blue like the water," Tabitha added. Brighton looked at Kurt then Blaine.

"When can I come live with you?" Brighton asked. Blaine tried not to get excited.

"Give us a week to get everything ready for Sophie. Is that okay? Because we want to be ready for both of you," Blaine answered. Clarissa will finally have a chance to get rid of some of the stuff Zoey had when she was a baby.

"You promise?" Brighton asked with a hopeful voice.

"We promise. One week," Kurt confirmed. Brighton looked down at the floor then back up at Kurt.

"Okay," Brighton said. Tabitha smiled and hugged Brighton. Kurt was about to say something, but Brighton hugged her back.

"Why don't we go outside and talk for a bit, Brighton? Then maybe we'll get something to eat for lunch," Blaine suggested. Brighton nodded.

"Okay," he said.

"What would your room like to be? Why don't we start with that?" Blaine asked. Linda followed them out of the room. Sophie was still sound asleep. It was probably the first time she went down for a nap without a fuss.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine kept their promise. Within a week, Sophie's room was ready. Brighton liked the idea of space. Blaine wasted no time in buying glow in the dark stars and arranging them in different ways, like the big dipper. It worked out perfectly because the spare bedroom was already a dark blue color, perfect for a night sky theme.

Clarissa saved Zoey's old crib and a few clothes, so it was no problem getting them to the house to set up. Isabelle gave Kurt a couple of days off so he could prepare the room and be ready for Sophie and Brighton's arrival. Brighton had his clothes and the few things he owned packed and ready when Kurt and Blaine arrived.

The first night home was a little difficult. Sophie cried in the middle of the night. On instinct, Brighton was out of bed and in the hallway to go to her room. Blaine was already up and in her room when Brighton made it there. Blaine picked up Sophie and held her until she stopped crying. Brighton stood in the doorway and watched Blaine hold Sophie. Blaine turned and smiled at Brighton.

"Everything's okay, Brighton. You can go back to bed," Blaine said. He didn't tell Brighton to go back to bed; he just said that if Brighton wanted to, he could. He knew how protective of Sophie Brighton was. It was going to take Brighton some time to adjust the idea he could let Blaine and Kurt take care of her now.

"Can I stay up a little longer?" Brighton asked. Blaine didn't argue, he just smiled and nodded. Once Sophie was asleep, Blaine helped Brighton get back into his own bed. The stars were still glowing. Brighton crawled into his bed and fell right back asleep. Blaine was going to be tired at work, but for his kids, it didn't matter.

A few weeks went by and Brighton was starting to adjust well to his new home and his family. He still woke up from time to time when Sophie started crying, but he trusted his daddies to take care of her. He fell back asleep when he heard one of them sing to her. Tabitha wasn't lying when she said they sang. Sometimes they sang when they were making breakfast or dinner.

On the weekends, they would go outside or to the park. Either way, they wanted to spend time together and even watched movies at night. Brighton liked watching Disney movies like Tabitha. Blaine and Kurt even started reading them bed-time stories. It took some convincing, but Kurt agreed to read the Harry Potter books with Blaine. They would two chapters every night. Blaine would read one and Kurt would read the other. With seven books, they had a long way to go.

Tabitha and Brighton got along really well. There were times where they did act like siblings. Tabitha would say something like _give it back_ or Brighton saying _that's mine_. It never got serious, but at times Blaine or Kurt had to tell them to go to time-out over something like a toy.

It was getting close to Thanksgiving holiday and Blaine decided (after talking with Kurt) that he wanted to make a big Thanksgiving meal at the house. Burt and Carole were coming, along with Sarah, Finn, and Melissa. Cooper and Clarissa were coming with Zoey and little Blaine. They decided that for Christmas, Kurt and Blaine would take the children to Ohio to spend the holiday there and see everybody else. Jeff nearly demanded it, so he could see the whole family.

Brighton was going to meet his grandma and grandpa for the first time. He met Cooper and Clarissa. He liked playing with Zoey and little Blaine. He was going to meet Finn and Sarah, too. As excited as he was to meet the rest of his family, he was nervous that his grandparents would not like him. Tabitha showed Brighton the stuffed horse her grandma gave her. It always sat on her bed everyday as soon as she was out of bed.

The doorbell rang and Brighton jumped on his bed. His grandparents and uncle arrived. Cooper and Clarissa were coming a little later. He heard voices from the living room. Sophie would be awake from her nap soon. He heard his name, wondering where he was. Kurt said he would go find him. Brighton stayed on his bed when Kurt knocked on the door, asking to come in.

"I'm here," Brighton answered. Kurt peeked around the door and smiled.

"Hey, grandma and grandpa are here. Do you want to come and say hello?" Kurt asked. Brighton looked down at his bedspread and said nothing. Kurt walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What if they hate me?" Brighton asked. Kurt sat at the edge of Brighton's bed.

"Are you kidding? Do you think they come here to visit Papa and me? No, they come to see their grandchildren. They love you already and they haven't even met you," Kurt answered, putting his hand on Brighton's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You're a part of our family, now. So, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us forever," Kurt said half jokingly. Brighton laughed a little. His name was Brighton Hummel-Anderson after all.

"This is entirely up to you, Brighton. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Kurt added. Brighton thought for a moment and nodded.

"I'd like to meet my grandparents now," Brighton said. Kurt smiled and patted him on the shoulder. They walked out of Brighton's room and slowly walked down the stairway. Burt and Carole waited downstairs. Finn and Sarah were standing right beside them while Tabitha and Melissa sat on the couch.

"Everything okay, lil' man?" Blaine asked. Brighton nodded as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Kurt guided Brighton to Burt and Carole.

"Brighton? I'd like you to meet Burt and Carole. They are your grandparents. They are my parents and Finn is my brother. And Sarah is his girlfriend," Kurt introduced. Brighton looked up at Burt as the older man knelt down before him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Brighton," Burt said.

"You too, Grandpa," Brighton said holding his arms out for a hug. Burt smiled and took the hug without hesitance. He picked him up and turned to Carole. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and Finn gave him a high five. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss before he rushed up the stairs. Finn turned to Kurt.

"Umm…didn't you take two?" Finn asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine is getting Sophie right now," Kurt answered. Blaine reappeared at the top of the stairs with Sophie and walked slowly to the bottom. Carole was the first one to meet Blaine.

"Oh, she is beautiful! All my grandchildren are!" Carole cooed. Blaine smiled as he let Carole take Sophie into her arms. The doorbell rang again, this time Cooper and Clarissa coming through the doorway.

"Hey, everybody! I'm hungry!" Cooper yelled. Burt put Brighton back down so he could greet Cooper and Clarissa. Zoey ran to Melissa and Tabitha while Clarissa held little Blaine.

"Everybody is here! I'm hungry, too," Sarah said. Blaine wanted to talk to Sarah before everybody arrived, but that didn't happen.

"Sarah? Come here," Blaine said. Sarah looked at Blaine with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just come here. I want to ask you something," Blaine said. Cooper and Clarissa knew all too well the tone Blaine used when he asked that question.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?" Blaine asked, pointing at her. Nobody said anything. Well, almost nobody.

"I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister!" Melissa shouted excitedly.

"Mel!" Finn yelped. Sarah wasn't surprised Melissa was the first one to speak. She was the most excited.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Kurt said. He hugged Sarah and while everybody else gave their congrats as well, Melissa spoke again.

"Finn is my Daddy now!" Melissa said. Finn groaned. This wasn't going to end well.

"What does she mean by that?" Carole asked Finn. Sarah released Kurt and took his hand. She dug into her pocket and pulled out two gold bands.

"We got married…a few days ago," Finn announced. Kurt looked at his brother.

"I need something to hit him with," Kurt said to Blaine.

"Maybe Carole wants the first punch," Blaine said. Carole smacked the side of Finn's head.

"Ouch!"

"Finn Hudson! You got married and chose _now_ to say something?" Carole yelped.

"Uncle Finn gets in trouble a lot," Tabitha whispered to Brighton.

"We found out about the baby a few days ago and I had already asked her to marry me before…we just didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Finn explained. Sarah stood beside Finn, her husband.

"We are going to have a serious talk, young man. But, I will say, Sarah welcome to the family! It's just getting bigger!" Carole said giving Sarah a hug.

"All right, let's get the television going and some food out here," Burt said. Kurt laughed. Kurt helped with getting appetizers out. Burt, Finn, and Cooper watched the game. Blaine caught glimpses of it, but he was in charge of dinner. And nobody was allowed in the kitchen, except him. He made a fuss over Sarah being pregnant this whole time and that Finn was slacking. Cooper sighed and told Finn _welcome to the club._

Tabitha, Melissa, Zoey, little Blaine and Brighton were out in the backyard. Kurt had the screen door open so he could hear them and because it was nice and cool outside. Clarissa, Carole and Sarah were outside with them, staying away from the football talk. Carole was holding Sophie while they talked.

Kurt let out a long, happy sigh.

It was Thanksgiving in his home with his family. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the holiday. He had a job he loved dearly. His daughter was happy, just like he promised himself she would be. He had a husband whom he loved and adored, even during his moments where he was still a potty mouth man. Brighton and Sophie fit right into their lives as if that's where they belonged the whole time.

Blaine bumped him slightly.

"What are you thinking about, gorgeous?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and kissed him.

"Everything," he answered. Blaine smiled.

"Well, I hope everything includes something naughty for later," Blaine said seductively.

"Blainers! You missed it!" Cooper called.

"Go on, Blainers. We'll continue later," Kurt joked. Blaine gave him another kiss.

"You better believe it! Love you!" Blaine said before bolting out of the kitchen. Kurt smiled.

"Daddy! Come outside!" Tabitha called.

"Yeah, Dad!" Brighton said afterward.

"Let me get these going and Papa and I will both be out there," Kurt responded. He brought some snacks into the living room area. Something happened that upset Finn, but made Cooper and Burt yell in triumph.

"That sucks," Blaine said.

"Blaine, do you want to go outside for a bit?" Kurt asked. Blaine got up and looked at the television one last time before turning to Kurt.

"Yeah, let's go," Blaine said. "You couch potatoes can come, too."

"Yeah," all three men said at the same time but kept their eyes on the television. Blaine shook his head. Before he walked with Kurt outside, he turned toward Finn.

"Hey, Finn. You still taking care of my house?" Finn turned away from the television.

"Yeah. Everything is fine and working. Nothing out of place or anything," Finn said rather proudly. Blaine nodded.

"You want it?" Blaine asked. Burt muted the television. Cooper didn't say anything. Finn's eyes widened at the question.

"What?"

"The house. Do you want it?" Kurt was surprised at Blaine's offer, but it was perfect considering Finn was now a family a man.

"Really?" Finn asked, just to make sure he was hearing it right.

"Yeah. You, Sarah and Melissa go ahead and move in. When we come down for Christmas, I'll stay an extra day or so and we'll get everything signed in your name. You won't have to worry about a mortgage because it's paid for," Blaine answered simply. Finn got up from his seat.

"That's...that's really awesome, Blaine!" Finn nearly yelled.

"Don't mention it. I do plan on retrieving my bike," Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine hadn't mentioned the motorcycle since they moved to New York.

"And putting it where?" Kurt asked.

"I'll find some place for it. I'll even take Tabitha and Brighton for a ride," Blaine said, suddenly excited about the idea.

"Veto," Kurt claimed as he made his way outside. Blaine groaned.

"You already put a veto on getting a dog," Blaine nearly whined. Finn followed them while Cooper and Burt continued to watch the game.

"Sarah! Blaine's giving us his house," Finn called. He nearly engulfed Sarah in a tight hug. Then he loosened his grip, remembering the baby.

"Blaine? Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Of course. Move in when you get home. We'll talk about the rest of the stuff later," Blaine said, giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek. Carole practically cooed while Sophie just made cute noises.

Finn kissed Sarah. Little Blaine, Brighton, Tabitha, Melissa and Zoey were out in the grass. Brighton was the one to look over at Kurt and Blaine first.

"Daddy! Papa! Come play," he called. Both men smiled. Kurt looked down at his bracelet and rubbed the stones. He had his and Blaine's taken to be altered. Instead of one birthstone, there were three.

"Gorgeous! Let's go!" Blaine called. He had already run out to join the kids while Kurt was just enjoying the feeling of watching his family playing in the yard.

"Such a proud daddy," Carole commented. Sarah smiled as she sat back down in her chair and watched her husband run out to join the fun. Kurt smiled as he bent down to kiss Carole on the cheek then kissed Sophie on the head.

"Thanks, Mom," he whispered to her before he too ran to join everybody. To join his and Blaine's family.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**Song used: Can't Help Falling in Love by: Elvis Presley.**


End file.
